No Me Mires Asi
by Betk Grandchester
Summary: Candy está acostumbrada a vivir su día a día conformándose con poco.Durante una convalecencia en el hospital conocerá a Terry un médico que va a estar muy pendiente de su recuperación.Éste tendrá que armarse de paciencia,no sólo para que siga sus consejos médicos,sino que deje de desconfiar,acepte la realidad y asuma,de una vez por todas,que se puede tener de casi todo en la vida
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Noé Casado los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

* * *

Bueno amigas aqui esta otra historia! :) espero y tambien les guste

* * *

**_Sinopsis_**

No se puede tener de todo en esta vida y cuanto antes se asuma, mejor. Esta extraña filosofía es la que Candy lleva a la práctica en su día a día. Centrada en su trabajo, medio enamorada de su compañero y evitando a toda costa ser arrastrada por su amiga a una vida social en la que no termina de sentirse cómoda. Las relaciones de pareja son casi inexistentes y empieza a creer que son una leyenda urbana, pues hasta la fecha no ha tenido mucha suerte que digamos con el sexo opuesto. Sabe que nunca habrá una fila de hombres esperando a su puerta como les pasa a otras. Por eso ha decidido ser pragmática y olvidarse de que los hombres existen pero no va a ser posible. Durante una convalecencia en el hospital conocerá a Terry, un médico que va a estar muy pendiente de su recuperación. Éste tendrá que armarse de paciencia, y no sólo para que ella siga sus consejos médicos, sino para que deje de desconfiar, acepte la realidad y asuma, de una vez por todas, que sí se puede tener de casi todo en la vida.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

— ¡Joder! Para quieta, Candy.

—No puedo Archie, me está ardiendo la pierna.

—Pues inténtalo, la ambulancia está al llegar.

— ¿Tú estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes ahora por mí. Haz el favor de no moverte. ¿Candy?

—Déjenos —Intervino un sanitario.

—Creo que ha perdido el conocimiento ?—dijo Archie con voz indecisa. Los dos paramédicos inmovilizaron el cuerpo de Candy en la camilla. Antes de conducirla a la ambulancia comprobaron que, aunque débil, seguía teniendo pulso. Archie contemplaba la escena, de pie, viendo como el médico de urgencias y su ayudante realizaban los primeros auxilios con el fin de estabilizar a Candy. La explosión les había pillado por sorpresa. No estaban preparados para eso. ¡Joder! Se supone que sólo era una misión de seguimiento. No una batalla campal. En un breve lapso de tiempo se había desatado el infierno. Ambos, permanecían ocultos en el segundo piso del edificio observando cómo Neil Legan, conocido traficante, manejaba sus asuntos. No tenían que intervenir, únicamente comprobar la rutina de las entregas.

El departamento sabía perfectamente cómo, dónde y cuándo se realizaban esas entregas, pero seguía permitiéndolo con el único fin de que Legan se confiara, aumentara el volumen y así cazarle bien, sin posibilidad de alegar consumo propio u otra serie de tonterías para que un buen abogado le librase. La operación de seguimiento y vigilancia les había costado ya a otro agente, siendo descubierto mientras transmitía información, por lo que George, el supervisor de Candy y Archie, había decidido realizar toda la operación desde fuera.

Llevaban más de seis meses recogiendo información, largas horas de aburridas comprobaciones hasta encontrar el lugar exacto, un edifico de reciente construcción, aun medio vacío, aparentemente de oficinas, donde habían alquilado una de ellas, desde el segundo piso los dos agentes podían observar con cierta tranquilidad todos los movimientos que se realizaban en la planta baja a través del patio central del edificio. Nadie sabía que Candy y él se habían instalado como una pareja de aburridos contables que iniciaban su andadura profesional. Incluso habían colocado el membrete el portal del edificio, y otros agentes les visitaban con documentos para simular la actividad. El plan era perfecto. Pero mientras se cerraban las puertas de la ambulancia, con Candy dentro, aun inconsciente no podía menos que maldecir, acordarse de la madre de unos cuantos.

—Debe usted acompañarnos, esos rasguños no tienen buen aspecto —Le dijo el médico antes de subirse a la ambulancia.

— ¿Ella…?

—Mire, de momento no se preocupe, la hemos estabilizado, nos la llevamos al hospital, usted debería venir también.

—Estoy bien —Contestó Archie resignado.

Si accedía ir al hospital era más bien para seguir a su compañera, no por sus propias heridas. A Archie le importaban una mierda sus rasguños, apenas unos arañazos en el brazo y en la cara, nada comparado con lo ocurrido a Candy. De todas formas quería acompañarla, de momento era el único que estaba allí, hasta que llegase George y su aluvión de preguntas. Eso sí era verdaderamente odioso, ¿Cómo iba a explicarlo? Se suponía que estaban protegidos, que la misión no entrañaba riesgos, el aburrimiento y el sopor no podían ser considerados como tales. Ahora lo que realmente importaba era su compañera. Al llegar al hospital empezaron a dolerle los oídos con la cantidad de personas a su alrededor, mientras conducían a Candy, aun inconsciente, a una de las salas de urgencias. Aunque protestando siguió a una enfermera que se empeñó en curarle sus malditos rasguños. Como él ya sabía no eran importantes pero no iba a discutir, permitió que le lavaran y desinfectaran las heridas, cuanto antes estuviera libre mejor.

Cuando por fin salió de la sala de curas se encontró frente a frente con su superior.

—Explícamelo todo —Intervino George, evidentemente de muy mal humor y sin saludar previamente.

— ¿Quieres la versión para todos los públicos o la de para mayores de dieciocho años? —Preguntó sarcástico.

—Quiero saber qué coño ha pasado con vosotros dos.

—Bien —dijo con aire cansado— Hubo una explosión, nos pilló desprevenidos y una de las paredes hizo ¡pum!

—No es algo para tomárselo a broma, ¡Joder, Archie!

—No me ha hecho ninguna gracia, pero en estos momentos lo único que quiero saber es como está Candy. Ni siquiera has preguntado por ella —Le dijo en claro tono de reproche.

—Mientras a ti te ponían las tiritas de chico malo he hablado con las enfermeras, únicamente me han dicho que debemos esperar, están con ella en el quirófano. Así que tenemos tiempo.

— ¿Es lo único que te preocupa? ¿Los detalles?

— ¿Dónde vas? —Preguntó George al ver que Archie le daba la espalda.

—Ahora necesito estar a solas con mi compañera —hizo una pausa— La señorita cafeína.

Archie se refugió en la cafetería del hospital, ahora notaba algo de dolor en el brazo derecho, quizás no había salido tan indemne como había creído, claro que sabía por experiencia que las molestias no se aprecian en caliente. Llamó a la mejor amiga de Candy por teléfono. Anny Britter, una relacionista pública, con la que había intentado ligar en el pasado, pero que le había dado calabazas, ahora se toleraban, medianamente bien, por Candy. Bueno lo cierto es que seguía intentándolo periódicamente. Anny apareció en menos de media hora, espectacular como siempre, no paró quieta hasta que todos la pusieron al corriente de los hechos: había que esperar. Prefirió sentarse junto a él, en la cafetería, pues de todos los allí presentes era el único que conocía lo suficientes como para hablar.

Pero lo cierto es que no había mucho de qué hablar, George permaneció una hora más o menos en el hospital pero se excusó para atender otras obligaciones.

—Mantenedme informado —dijo.

Anny no sabía cómo sentarse, Candy llevaba más de dos horas en el quirófano y nadie decía nada. Aunque siguió dando la lata a las enfermeras y el personal de recepción tuvo que admitir la triste realidad, tenían que esperar. Hábilmente, bajo la atenta mirada de Archie, sacó su móvil y canceló varios de sus compromisos, él se lo agradeció en silencio. Eran los dos únicos allí presentes esperando noticias de Candy. Lo cual, bien mirado, parecía triste. Los padres de Candy vivían fuera de la ciudad, pero lo curioso es que nadie, ni tan siquiera él, había pensado llamarles. Anny tampoco lo hacía. Curioso. Archie sabía perfectamente la extraña relación de Candy con sus padres, tantas horas en compañía, arrancaban algunas confidencias, pero poco más. El tema de los padres de ella era tabú. Sabía que vivían en Manchester, su padre trabajaba en una fábrica y su madre era ama de casa. Tenía un hermano, más joven, que por lo poco que él había deducido era un bala perdida. Bueno, ninguna familia es perfecta, bien lo sabía él, de padres divorciados, y con su propio fracaso matrimonial a cuestas. ¡Joder! Iba a cumplir dentro de nada los cuarenta y sólo le faltaba vivir de nuevo con su madre.

Déjalo, se dijo. Ahora resultaba grotesco lamentarse de sus propios errores cuando su compañera de fatigas estaba en un quirófano.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Anny.

—Sí, ¿Por qué? — Archie la miró, evidentemente el cansancio iba haciendo mella en su rostro.

—Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que te estás haciendo el chico duro, pero la verdad es que creo que deberías preocuparte un poco más por ti mismo.

— ¿A qué viene ahora ese repentino interés por mi persona? —Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—Simple y llanamente porque cuando Candy despierte no quiero que se asuste al verte con esa pinta. Mi interés acaba ahí mismo. Chico malo.

Joder, Anny no bajaba nunca la guardia. Archie se hubiera echado a reír si no fuera por lo inadecuado de la situación y lo deprimente que resulta la sala de espera de un hospital. Aceptó el consejo de Anny.

— ¿Qué sugieres? —Preguntó.

Anny era una experta en organizar situaciones peliagudas, en mantener la cabeza fría y sobretodo en abofetearle verbalmente, pero ya puestos ahora era su única compañía y no tenía precisamente la mente muy lúcida.

—Si no estás herido, lo cual hasta que hable con el médico que te atendió no pasaré por alto, te recomiendo encarecidamente que: uno vayas a tu… bueno a ese sitio que llamas apartamento y te des una buena ducha; dos, que te cambies de ropa si tienes algo decente que ponerte —dijo en tono bajito— Y regreses antes de una hora ¿Podrás hacerlo?

—En el fondo creo que te gusto —Contestó irónico.

—No lo niego, el problema es ese, en el fondo, no sale a la superficie.

Archie se levantó de la súper incómoda silla de plástico para hacer exactamente lo que Anny le había indicado, vamos, como un autómata programado. Bueno, siendo justos, si lo hacía es porque estaba de acuerdo con ella. Otra cosa muy distinta es que lo admitiera en voz alta. Anny se recostó en la silla de la sala de espera, algo cansada de estar ahí sin poder hacer absolutamente nada, veía pasar a médicos, enfermeras, celadores, bueno vio desfilar a todo el personal del hospital pero nadie se acercaba preguntando por los familiares de Candice White

Inquieta por naturaleza y decidida a no pasar más tiempo sentada, o medio tumbada, o de cualquier manera en la sala de espera se levantó encaminándose al mostrador de enfermería.

— ¿Podría informarme sobre el estado de Candice White?

—Aún no se sabe nada —. Respondió la enfermera de guardia sin tan siquiera mirar en el ordenador.

— ¿Podría consultarlo con alguien?

—No.

—Disculpe, llevo aquí… —Señaló la sala de espera— Más tiempo del que puedo precisar esperando noticias, supongo que algo se debe saber ¿No?

—No, hasta que el doctor Grandchester no salga del quirófano.

—Genial.

Enfadada hasta el tope se volvió a la sala de espera, pasando antes por la máquina de café para por lo menos entretenerse con algo, cuando estaba a punto de coger el vaso de plástico alguien la asustó.

—Muy gracioso.

—Te la debía, bueno ¿Me das tu aprobación?

—Mira Archie, no soy tu madre, así que no necesitas mi aprobación. Ahora bien, por lo menos estás presentable.

—Gracias, mamá—. Se apartó esquivando una colleja— Ahora en serio, ¿sabemos algo? —Preguntó sin rastro de cinismo.

—Inténtalo tú con la sargento-enfermera, utiliza tu encanto de chico malo, a mí me ha mandado a la mierda, con educación, pero a la mierda.

—Vale, utilizaré mí… ¿Cómo hasta dicho…? ¿Encanto de chico malo? —

Anny no respondió— No sabía que lo tenía, pero ahora que lo mencionas…

¿Funcionaría contigo?

—Déjate de tonterías y concéntrate en la enfermera, quizás consigas algo más que información.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mi vida social, mamá. —Contestó escabulléndose antes de ganarse una buena colleja.

Sabía perfectamente que él no es que no tuviera encanto es que no lo necesitaba, por experiencia era más efectiva su acreditación para acceder a todos los lugares o para simplemente solicitar información. Además en caso de aparcar a un lado sus posibles, en teoría, encantos de cuasi cuarentón, y chico malo, (opinión de Anny) lo haría con alguien digamos…, más adecuado. Anny llevaba razón, no era una enfermera era la típica guardiana de un campo de concentración.

—Hola, soy Archibald Cornwell compañero de la señorita White, necesito información… —Le mostró su acreditación— Sobre su estado, llevamos aquí demasiado tiempo sin saber nada.

Aunque se esforzó, de verdad que lo intentó, por hablar en un tono suave, amistoso, formuló la pregunta con su tono habitual de investigador.

—El doctor Grandchester aún sigue atendiéndola, no obstante, creo haber visto a la enfermera que le acompaña en la operación salir hace unos instantes, veré si puedo localizarla.

—Gracias, muchas gracias, señorita…

— Hamilton.

—Gracias, de nuevo.

Le dedicó la sonrisa más falsa y más forzada de toda su vida. Y eso que a lo largo de su carrera como investigador había pasado por muchas situaciones incómodas. Encanto de chico malo ¡Ja!

—Tenemos que esperar.

—Ya veo lo bueno que eres sacando información —Contestó Anny de forma amarga, se había tumbado de mala manera ocupando tres asientos— Supongo que las sargentos-enfermeras no se te dan bien.

—La enfermera que ayuda al doctor ya ha salido del quirófano, enseguida sabremos algo —Contestó pasando por alto su comentario hiriente.

Archie siempre recibía los ataques verbales de Anny, más o menos, de forma neutra, cada uno conocía perfectamente de qué pie cojeaba el otro, pero esta noche estaba especialmente nerviosa y eso hacía que sus comentarios fueran más mordaces, no iba a culparla por ello. Desde que comenzó a trabajar con Candy y conoció a Anny, sabía que ambas estaban unidas íntimamente, incluso pensó en que esa relación no era sólo de amistad, al fin y al cabo eran dos mujeres solteras, mayores de edad y si querían ser amantes, pues adelante, una pena, la verdad, porque Anny estaba requetebién, una gran pérdida para el sexo masculino, pero que se le iba a hacer. Afortunadamente para el sexo masculino en general, pero no para él en particular, a Anny le gustaban los hombres. Recordó aquella vez en que había quedado con Candy a primera hora de la mañana para atender un caso y fue a buscarla, entró como siempre, con la confianza que tenían ambos, (hacía unos meses habían intercambiado las llaves de sus respectivos apartamentos por si surgía una emergencia) y al entrar en el salón encontró a Anny con un maromo (producto de intensivas horas de gimnasio y sobredosis de anabolizantes) enredados en el salón del apartamento de Candy. Ni siquiera se fijaron en él,

Candy le hizo una señal desde el pasillo, se disculpó por no haberle avisado antes.

Archie no se quedó con las ganas de preguntar, en esa época estaba coladito por Anny (en la actualidad también, aunque ya lo estaba superando, más o menos) y aprovechaba cualquier excusa del trabajo para presentarse cuando ambas amigas habían quedado. No sabía si Candy se hacía la tonta, o se divertía con la situación, pero siempre le informaba con antelación suficiente de dónde iban a reunirse para que él pudiera actuar en consecuencia. Candy le hizo un resumen de porqué míster músculos aceitosos y Anny estaban en su salón, sobre su sofá, practicando algo parecido al sexo, ya que según opinión de Archie incluso a él que le gustaban las sensaciones fuertes aquello le pareció excesivo. ¡Madre de Dios! Mientras su cabeza daba vueltas a estas cosas miró de reojo a Anny, allí tumbada de mala manera, eso sí, impecablemente vestida, estaba muy buena, ¡Joder si lo estaba! ya no le tiraba los tejos, ¿Para qué? Aunque no descartaba la posibilidad de pillarla algún día con la guardia baja y aprovecharse de ella. Candy incluso un día le dio su bendición cuando salió el tema, "hazlo, si después eres capaz de enfrentarte a ella" le había dicho. Bueno ¿Y qué hombre no se enfrentaría a lo peor por tener una oportunidad con Anny Britter? Claro, que por lo visto eran todos menos él, Candy no se callaba las andanzas de Anny en lo que a aventuras sexuales se refería.

¿Soy un pervertido? Joder, estoy pensando en llevarme a la cama a la mejor amiga de mi compañera, estando está en un quirófano luchando por su vida. Vale cuando esto acabe, no sólo la llevaré a la cama, pensaré en el montón de perversidades sexuales que puedo practicar con Anny, siempre y cuando ella acepte, y si no es así siempre tendré tiempo e imaginación para perseguirla y perfeccionar en mi mente todas esas perversiones. ¡Basta!

— ¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando? Deberías verte la cara.

—Lo… lo siento, es que estoy demasiado exc… nervioso.

—Te entiendo — Anny se incorporó con esa gracia tan suya— Creo que tu informadora nos ha fallado.

Anny se acercó a Archie para cogerse de la mano, _gran error _pensó él, pero ella no podía ni imaginar lo que estaba pensando hacía un minuto, estaba claro que la chica sólo buscaba apoyo al mismo tiempo que lo ofrecía. Apartó por un momento todas las fantasías sexuales para mostrarse únicamente como un buen amigo.

—Buenas noches, soy el doctor Grandchester.

Anny se levantó como impulsada por un resorte, Archie también se incorporó pero aparentemente más tranquilo.

—Acabo de salir del quirófano —Continuó el doctor— La señorita White está siendo trasladada a cuidados intensivos, las próximas veinticuatro horas son decisivas.

—Exactamente que le ocurre, perdone doctor… — Anny no le había entendido y ni mucho menos se había quedado con su nombre.

— Grandchester, Terrence Grandchester —Miró a Archie que mostraba signos en su cara de haber estado en el accidente— Verá, su pierna derecha está bastante dañada, pero aunque le costará recuperar la movilidad completa eso es lo que menos me preocupa.

— ¿Y eso no le parece importante? —Chilló Anny.

— ¡Tranquilízate! —Intervino Archie — deja que acabe.

—Gracias. Lo más preocupante es el coágulo que se le ha formado en el cerebro, eso es potencialmente peligroso —Se quitó las gafas y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz—. Esperemos que con la medicación el propio cuerpo vaya reabsorbiendo el coágulo y así puede recuperar la consciencia.

— ¿Está en coma? —Preguntaron Archie y Anny a la vez.

—Sí, me temo que sí, está sedada para que no sufra ningún dolor y pueda descansar, así los medicamentos surtirán mejor efecto, de todas formas, como ya les he dicho, no podemos hacer otra cosa que esperar al menos veinticuatro horas para ver la evolución y saber con más precisión como pueden desarrollarse la situación.

—Esperar, esperar… Siempre dicen eso ¡Qué originales! —Explotó Anny.

—Perdone doctor Grandchester —Intervino Archie mirando a Anny para que mantuviera la boca cerrada

— ¿Podemos verla?

— ¿Usted ha sido atendido adecuadamente? Veo que también salió herido de la explosión.

—Sí, no se preocupe por eso. Ahora me gustaría… — Anny le tiró del brazo— nos gustaría verla.

—Esperen un instante por favor.

— ¿No cree, Doctor Grandchester, que ya hemos esperado bastante por hoy? —

Preguntó Anny haciendo hincapié en el nombre del médico que antes había olvidado.

— Anny … —advirtió Archie — Disculpe, esperaremos aquí sus noticias —Le tendió la mano— Gracias por todo.

—Sí, gracias —recalcó Anny al ver como el médico se alejaba.

— ¿Esas son tus habilidades sociales? ¿Así trabaja una relacionista pública?

¡Joder estoy impresionado!

—Vete a la mierda, Archie, llevo aquí Dios sabe cuánto tiempo, apenas nos dedican unos minutos y esperas que me quede calladita, pues me niego —dijo mirándole fijamente.

Mierda, está divina, así con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, apretándose las tetas, ya de por sí llamativas. ¡Frena!

—Mira, si sigues con esa actitud tan despótica lo único que vamos a conseguir es que nos den una patada en el culo y nos nieguen la visita, por si no te habías dado cuenta ninguno de los dos somos familiares directos de Candy, así que no me jodas y compórtate, no tengo ganas de enseñar mi acreditación policial para pasar a verla y en el caso de tener que hacerlo no te incluiría a ti como acompañante. ¿Entendido?

—Uuuh, impresionas cuando hablas así, chico malo — Anny entendió perfectamente el razonamiento de Archie — Vale, vale, no más pullas por hoy, seré un ejemplo de cordialidad y amabilidad. Pero mañana ya veremos — masculló entre dientes.

—Síganme, por favor —les interrumpió el doctor Grandchester.

—Gracias doctor, esto… Terry —Contestó Anny con una angelical sonrisa que derretía al más pintado, Archie se abstuvo de reír; cuando quería, Anny era única y por eso la deseaba, entre otras cosas.

* * *

Feliz Noche! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Noé Casado los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

* * *

Otro capi para que saboreen mejor la historia! :)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

—Quiero la verdad y la quiero ya. Anny, estoy horrible ¿No?

—Cariño, llevas dos semanas en el hospital, esto no es un salón de belleza ni un balneario con tratamientos de belleza, no te preocupes ahora por tu aspecto, preocúpate por tu salud.

— ¿Y me lo dice la que cuando se torció un tobillo y guardó ¡DOS DÍAS! De reposo me dio por el saco unas cuantas veces para que la ayudara?

—No seas rencorosa, Candy, eso fue distinto —dijo Anny como si no se acordara de aquel episodio— Además, no te preocupes, estás bien.

—Mientes muy mal —continuó Candy enfurruñada.

—Vale, mañana traeré mi _kit _completo de _señorita Pepis _para arreglarte, pero ahora relájate.

—No puedo, de verdad que no puedo ¡Joder! Me aburro terriblemente, cada dos o tres horas viene el médico con alguna enfermera a controlarme, la comida es bueno… no es comida… ¡QUIERO IRME A MI CASA!

—No te quejes, tienes un médico que está buenísimo, yo no protestaría en tu lugar.

— ¿Crees que puedo pensar en eso estando aquí como un vegetal?

—Algo es algo ¿No? Terry es un gran incentivo ¿No crees?

— ¡¿Terry?!

—El doctor Grandchester.

— ¿Y esas confianzas Anny? —La interpelada miró a otro lado inocentemente— No me digas que tú y el doctor Grandchester habéis…

— ¡Qué más quisiera yo! —Suspiró Anny — Pero no ha habido manera.

—Eso no es posible —Contestó la enferma riéndose— A ti no se te escapan así como así.

—Bueno, pues éste parece que sí —se encogió de hombros— quizás estoy perdiendo facultades.

—No seas ridícula.

—O quizás… se haya fijado en otra.

—O quizás sea gay.

—Tú sí que estás siendo ridícula, y sobre todo obtusa, se ha fijado en ti.

— ¡Oooh claro! Con mi dulce aspecto, mi suave y sedoso cabello, mi vestido que acentúa mi voluptuoso cuerpo, mi maquillaje perfecto, ¡Claro cómo no!

Anny puso los ojos en blanco, Candy era lista pero a veces se comportaba como una gilipollas, siempre que se tratara de hombres, claro. Anny sabía que había estado bastante interesada en su compañero, pero éste siempre la había tratado como un hermano mayor, como un compañero de trabajo, Candy se enfadaba porque Archie apenas la veía como a una mujer, pero él jamás mostró ningún interés en ella, al principio le dolió, sobretodo sabiendo como perseguía a Anny, pero se fue acostumbrando y aunque nunca le confesó cuáles eran sus sentimientos reales siempre confiaba en él para hablarle de sus escasas relaciones con el sexo masculino, venía bien contar con la opinión de uno de sus representantes más favorecidos, porque la opinión de Anny nunca era objetiva.

—A veces creo que tú eres de otro planeta. Y no hace falta que seas tan boba; vale no estás en tu mejor momento, pero ahora no me vas a convencer tratando de hacer tragar la historia de que te preocupas por tu aspecto físico. ¡Si siempre tengo que arrastrarte a la peluquería!

—Exageras.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te hiciste una limpieza facial?

—Hummm…

— ¿Cuándo hace que no renuevas tu vestuario?

—Hummm…

—Así que no me jodas, Candy. Vale no estás precisamente para un concurso de belleza, pero tampoco hay que exagerar; además créeme si te digo que tu doctor Grandchester se ha fijado en ti, dejando claro que no sólo como paciente, que conste, es que se ha fijado en ti.

—Sí, claro, con este modelito —Agarró su fino camisón de hospital— Estoy arrebatadora —bufó.

—No seas cría, me he fijado en cómo te mira, ha estado demasiado pendiente de ti.

—Es su trabajo.

— ¿Visitarte más de seis veces al día?

—Estaba grave ¿No?

—Sí, como el resto de los enfermos de esta planta, a los que dedicaba una visita diaria.

Candy la miró con el ceño fruncido ¿Qué demonios pretendía ahora Anny?

Siempre igual, vale, su vida social era escasa (las personas con las que se relacionaba por trabajo no cuentan cómo vida social) y su vida sexual… bueno, realmente no necesitaba ser tan dura consigo misma.

Anny era aficionada, por decirlo de forma suave y no utilizar términos como metomentodo, a buscarle parejas. Sencillamente deprimente, no es que algunos de los especímenes masculinos no fueran interesantes pero era verdaderamente desilusionante pensar que salían con la amiga menos agraciada para conseguir puntos y lograra acostarse con la amiga irresistible. Y ahora esto… vale, para ser sincera se había fijado en el doctor Grandchester, pero tampoco le había dado mayor importancia, claro que tampoco estaría pensado en él, ahora, en ese momento, y de esa forma si la metomentodo de Anny no hubiera comentado nada.

De acuerdo, el doctor en cuestión era amable, pero se supone que así debía ser un buen profesional de la medicina. Era atractivo, bueno ese no es un requisito fundamental para ser un buen médico, pero si es agradable para los pacientes, especialmente para las pacientes femeninas que te visite un médico que no sea difícil de mirar, mejor.

—Vamos a dejarlo ¿Quieres? Ahora estoy demasiado inquieta para dedicarme a pensar en tonterías, además necesito…

—Necesitas un buen polvo con alguien como… ¿Tú médico? ¿Por ejemplo?

— ¡Poooooor favoooooor! , necesito nicotina tengo un mono de no te menees, Archie ha estado esta mañana y el muy cabrón se ha negado a traerme cigarrillos ¿Tú podrías…?

— ¡Qué triste! Preferir la nicotina al sexo.

—Pues sí, pero es la pura verdad. Elijo nicotina, seguro que no me decepciona.

— Candy, estamos en un hospital.

— ¿Desde cuándo sigues las reglas? —Contraatacó Candy.

— ¿Y si te pillan?

—Por la noche no viene nadie.

— ¿Segura? A lo mejor tu querido doctor vigila tus sueños.

—No —Contestó categóricamente— Después de la cena —hizo un gesto de asco— nos dejan descansar hasta primera hora de la mañana, que viene la enfermera a tomarnos la temperatura y a colocarme el primer antibiótico. Además seré cuidadosa, nadie tiene por qué saberlo… Anny… sé buena amiga…

—No sé cómo me dejo convencer, toma —abrió su bolso y sacó su pitillera— ¡Joder! Me siento como cuando estaba en el instituto.

—Gracias te debo una, no, miento, te debo la vida.

—Ya te lo recordaré en otro momento, pero ten cuidado ¿vale? Escóndelo bien y por lo que más quieras, no digas nada, si te pillan…

—No lo harán, soy policía, ¿Recuerdas? Sé muy bien como ocultar las cosas —Interrumpió Candy con aire de superioridad.

—… Si te pillan no me delates. Por favor.

—No seas melodramática —dijo Candy riéndose de la actuación de Anny.

—Siento interrumpirlas pero es la hora de…

Candy guardó la pitillera lo más rápido que pudo y Anny la cubrió colocándose frente al doctor.

—No pasa nada, Terry —dijo amablemente Anny — Es tu trabajo, haz lo que tengas que hacer — Candy puso los ojos en blanco, ante el coqueteo descarado de su amiga—. Además, Candy colaborará en todo lo que digas ¿No es cierto?

—Lo intentaré —refunfuñó la enferma.

_¿Desde cuándo trataba al médico con esa confianza? Seguramente han pasado más cosas mientras estaba en coma de las que me han contado_. Pensó Candy. _Ya lo averiguaré más tarde._

Terry miró a ambas mujeres, no se sentía muy seguro sobre todo con la "amiga" morena de la enferma, no era tonto, sabía perfectamente que coqueteaba con él, no es que le disgustase pero si era cierto, que aun no siendo la primera vez que le ocurría, sí le resultaba incómodo pues esta mujer iba a por él con toda su artillería. Al principio pensó que, lógicamente, como amiga íntima de Candy, se preocupaba por ella y quizás intentaba ser más que razonablemente amable con el médico que atendía a su amiga, pero, la verdad, le resultaba un poco cargante.

No era tan tonto como para pasar por alto el cuerpazo de esa mujer y sin duda las incontables horas de placer que puede proporcionar a un hombre, pero luego qué, un buen polvo y adiós, eso era todo, además una mujer como aquella resultaba demasiado pesada para su gusto, nadie puede estar tan perfectamente arreglado veinticuatro horas al día. No era cuestión de desperdiciar un bombón así, y estaba claro que esa mujer no tenía pelos en la lengua y no ocultaba sus intenciones, no le asustaba por eso, quizás lo que más le molestaba es que siguiera intentándolo cuando desde un principio había dicho que no, eso sí, no de forma directa sino más bien evitando sus provocaciones y haciéndose el sueco. Claro que en la vida de un hombre a punto de cumplir los treinta y cuatro años, sin una pareja estable y sin ninguna relación sexual desde hacía por lo menos dos meses, todo era cuestión de perspectiva. ¿Estoy trabajando o qué? Se dijo al cabo de un instante al ver cómo le miraban la señorita atrevida y la enferma, debía parecer un estúpido, allí callado, mirando el historial pero sin leerlo.

—Bueno, por lo que aquí veo, señorita White, los últimos anal…

—Llámala Candy, por favor Terry, señorita White suena tan formal e impersonal —Interrumpió Anny, dejando perplejos a médico y paciente.

— ¡Anny! —Protestó Candy, mirando a su amiga, pero ésta la devolvió una inocente sonrisa.

—Es lo lógico ¿No? —Se defendió Anny — ¿No os parece?

Se hizo un profundo silencio, Candy miró fijamente al médico quedándose muda al ver como éste la miraba fijamente a ella ¿Estaría Anny en lo cierto?¡Jodeeer!

—Sí… bueno… me parece bien, llámame Candy, es mi nombre ¿No? —dijo

Candy, algo dubitativa, interrumpiendo el silencio y el contacto visual.

—Está bien, como quieras, Candy — Terry se sintió como un adolescente cachondo al escuchar su propia voz pronunciar el nombre de ella en voz alta.

—Los resultados Terry — Anny echó un cubo de agua helada a ambos.

—Sí, como iba diciendo los últimos análisis muestran que el coágulo que nos preocupaba se está disolviendo sin dejar secuelas.

— ¡GENIAL! ¿Cuándo me dan el alta?

— ¿Cómo? —Preguntó Terry.

—El alta —repitió Candy sentándose en la cama y dibujando en su cara la sonrisa más genuina que Terry había visto—. Supongo que hoy mismo puedo marcharme. Gracias por todo doctor.

—No he hablado de ningún alta —No sabía bien cómo reaccionar a esa sonrisa.

—Bueno… si todo marcha bien, supongo que con unos días de reposo en casa yo…

— ¿Estás loca? — Terry no pudo aguantarse ese comentario.

—Estoy de acuerdo con el doctor — Anny estaba encantada con la escena, su presentimiento era real, ambos se miraban de una forma especial. Aunque

Candy fuese tan burra como para no verlo.

—Has estado en coma al durante tres días, no es tan sencillo, además tienes una pierna… —Preciosa pensó— dañada —dijo— Y deberás comenzar con la rehabilitación.

— ¡YO QUIERO IRME A MI CASA! —Protestó Candy sentada en la cama y cruzando los brazos como una mocosa.

Preciosa, definitivamente preciosa, pensó Terry.

—Mira, no tengo tiempo para rabietas infantiles, no soy pediatra —ambas mujeres le miraron, Anny divertida, Candy aún más indignada— Debes entender que lo que te ha ocurrido es lo suficientemente serio como para que te comportes.

—De eso ya me había dado cuenta —Intervino Candy manteniendo su enfado, pues vaya con el doctor.

—En cuanto considere apropiado darte el alta yo mismo me encargaré de traerlo en persona si es necesario pero…

—Eso la encantará —dijo Anny ganándose una mirada de ambos bastante elocuente—. Nada, no he dicho nada.

—… pero hasta entonces seguirás el tratamiento y acudirás a rehabilitación.

— ¿Y si me niego?

—Te obligaré — ¿Estaba manteniendo una conversación médico-paciente?

—Inténtalo.

—Esto me encanta — Anny no se calló.

—Puedo atarte a la cama —Se arrepintió en cuando lo dijo sobre todo al ver la cara de Anny.

— ¿Lo prometes? — Candy preguntó sin pensar.

Terry sabía que no debería haber iniciado esa conversación, no al menos con dos mujeres delante que podían hacerle perder los papeles en un segundo, la una demasiado atrevida y la otra, aparentemente inofensiva, pero que al parecer tenía su genio y sabía provocarle. ¡Joder sí le había provocado!

Agradeció en silencio que la bata blanca sirviera de escudo para tapar su evidente erección, sólo pensar en tener Candy atada a la cama, lo había dicho como forma de intimidar a una paciente revoltosa, pero pronto había adquirido un tinte evidentemente sexual. Vale, no volvería intentar intimidar a ningún paciente amenazándolo con atarle a la cama, no después de comprobar el efecto causado en su entrepierna. Claro que, pensándolo bien, normalmente se mantenía a cierta distancia de sus enfermos, no se implicaba demasiado pero esta vez no sabía cómo explicarlo. Desde que la atendió en el quirófano de urgencias se había preocupado en exceso por ella. ¿Celo profesional? Respiró profundamente antes de comenzar a hablar, tenía que calmarse o de lo contrario…

—Mira, Candy, sé que es duro estar ingresada en el hospital…

— ¿Tú has estado alguna vez en esta situación?

—No, pero…

—Ya claro, ahora crees que utilizando ese tono pseudopaternal conmigo voy a tranquilizarme y ser la paciente del mes, no te jode, Doctor: cúrate a ti mismo.

— ¡Candy! No seas maleducada—, Anny no salía de su asombro, conocía el mal carácter de Candy pero se estaba pasando tres pueblos— debes comprender que es por tu bien y basta de ñoñerías.

— ¿Ñoñerías? ¿Desde cuándo utilizas tú palabras tan cursis? —Esa era Candy en todo su esplendor, la acidez de sus palabras al máximo.

Terry observaba la discusión entre las dos mujeres, era evidente que se conocían muy bien, si bien visto desde fuera parecían decirse cosas demasiado fuertes lo cierto es que ambas parecían encajar perfectamente los ataques verbales de la otra. Extrañamente divertido decidió intervenir, llevaba demasiado tiempo en esa habitación y estaba descuidando a otros pacientes, bueno para ser sinceros desde el ingreso de Candy se entretenía demasiado.

—Bueno vale ya —dijo suavemente, interrumpiendo a las dos mujeres—

Creo que sois lo suficientemente adultas como para…

— ¿Para qué? —Cortó Anny.

Terry estaba empezando a enfadarse de veras con las interrupciones de esa mujer y sobre todo con los comentarios cargados de doble sentido.

— ¿Puedes dejarnos a solas? —Inquirió mirando a Anny seriamente.

—Huy, huy, me parece que has sido mala y el doctor te va a castigar — Comentó Anny mirando a Candy.

—Puedes hablar tranquilamente delante de ella—. Dijo Candy defendiendo a su cada vez más impertinente amiga, luego hablaría con ella.

—No quiero interrupciones—. Miró de nuevo a Anny.

—Vale, vale —dijo la aludida— Entiendo que queráis intimidad—. Se acercó a Candy — Bueno, os dejo a solas, sed buenos—. Dicho se esto se marchó.

Terry no se lo podía creer, ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil mantener el control de la situación? No era la primera vez que se encontraba con pacientes protestones y contestones, pero claro que dos mujeres le tomaran el pelo de esa manera tan descarada… ¡Joder! Esto no es ni de lejos normal.

Una vez a solas con Candy en la habitación decidió que era mejor mantener un tono neutro ¿Tono neutro? Vaya pedazo de gilipollez, un médico no tiene por qué estar nervioso y menos aun cuando se trata de mantener a raya a una díscola paciente. Claro que cuando la díscola paciente te sonríe te caes con todo el equipo.

—Quiero que entiendas de una vez que tu caso es un caso grave, no puedes tomártelo a broma y si quieres acelerar tu recuperación lo mejor que puedes hacer es seguir mis consejos.

Candy no dijo nada y eso le puso aún más nervioso, simplemente le miraba, su cara decía que estaba sopesando sus palabras pero que se resistía a aceptarlas así como así, sin presentar antes batalla. Increíble.

—La rehabilitación —Prosiguió Terry — Es parte fundamental —Se sentía un poco pedante hablando así pero siguió— Para que recuperes la movilidad al cien por cien en tu pierna —No pudo evitar mirar esa parte de su anatomía— Sé que puede resultar algo cansado y molesto pero supongo que quieres retomar tu vida normal.

Ella mantenía la boca cerrada ¿Qué es esto? ¿Otra táctica de desconcierto?

No me gusta ni un pelo, pensó él.

—Así que procura involucrarte en tu propia recuperación, yo no puedo hacer milagros, únicamente puedo establecer un tratamiento para que te recuperes, pero como es lógico, y no eres ninguna niña pequeña para no entenderlo, sin tu colaboración eso no es posible.

Terry dejó de hablar ya que se sentía un completo estúpido, ella le miraba, sin decir una palabra, manteniendo la seriedad en su cara. Seguro que en su cabeza estaba procesando la información pero…

— ¿Has acabado el discursito? ¿Tienes un plus en tu nómina por soltar esas chorradas?

Ahí estaba la desagradable contestación que se esperaba, lo sabía, lo sabía.

La había hablado como a una persona estúpida y la respuesta no podía ser de otro modo. Se lo tenía merecido, aun así no podía ceder ante ella, sino vaya clase de médico que era, achicarse ante cualquier paciente con lengua afilada.

—No soy tonta, aunque te cueste creer lo contrario, simplemente no comparto tu opinión respecto al tratamiento a seguir, por muy médico que seas

—Se sentó bien en la cama para dar más credibilidad a sus palabras, ya que no podía enfrentarse a él de pie como hubiera querido— Yo no he dicho en ningún momento que vaya a irme de aquí para hacer _puenting _o algo similar, simplemente creo tener derecho a elegir cómo quiero recuperarme y pienso que mi sofá y mi casa son perfectamente adecuados para ello.

—Mira…

—No me interrumpas ¿vale? yo te he dejado hablar de un tirón —Volvió a enderezarse en la cama— Entiendo que te preocupes por tus pacientes, hasta ahí todo normal pero creo que… ¿cómo decirlo? —Le miró fijamente— ¿Te excedes?

—Yo no me exc…

—Pues yo creo que sí, me encuentro bien y me encontraría mejor si pudiera salir de aquí, y sobretodo quitarme este horrible camisón —Se lo agarró con brusquedad para dar más énfasis a sus palabras, haciendo que se movieran sus pechos desnudos bajo la tela— llevo varios días sin dormir ya que resulta imposible en esta cama tan estrecha, no puedo ducharme como es debido, tengo la piel áspera como un lagarto, mi pelo parece una escoba y… —Se calló al ver que él se sentaba en la cama y la miraba con una expresión amable.

—Te entiendo perfectamente —dijo con voz suave, muy diferente a la que había empleado hasta ahora— Pero debes confiar en mí.

Vaya, la frase que toda mujer odia oír de labios de un hombre, por muy médico que éste sea y por muy apetecibles labios que tenga.

—Yo…sé que es tu trabajo —Ella ahora habló más serena— Pero ¡ES HORRIBLE! —Él sonrió— No te lo puedes ni imaginar—. Terry miró su reloj.

—Bueno, siento tener que irme, sobre todo ahora que parece que empezamos a entendernos. Haré lo que pueda para que tu estancia aquí sea lo más corta posible, y lo más entretenida posible —Se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta— ahora creo, y acepta mi humilde consejo de médico, que deberías descansar.

Por una vez en la vida Candy se calló una réplica, la verdad es que el doctor

Grandchester estaba siendo amable, y probablemente tenía razón, probablemente no, seguro tenía razón. Así que, a descansar. Pero lo cierto es que no podía dormir ahora, él había estado sumamente cerca y había podido oler su colonia, el aroma la resultaba muy familiar…

Buscó su móvil en la mesita auxiliar y llamó a Anny.

—Necesito tus conocimientos en lo que a perfumería masculina se refiere ahora mismo.

— ¿Cómo? —Contestó Dora divertida— ¿Tienes que hacer un regalo?

—No seas boba, ¿Te acuerdas del último regalo que hice a Archie?

— ¿Al hombre primitivo que rehusó amablemente echarse perfume porque cree que disminuye su masculinidad?

—Sí, ese —dijo riéndose.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Te acuerdas o no?

—Sí, le compraste _XS _de Rabanne ¿Por?

—Nada, gracias —Y colgó.

Anny miró su teléfono con cara de idiota, ¿A qué demonios venias esa pregunta…? ¡Joder claro! Ella mismo había comprobado que cierto doctor no era un Neartdental. Candy pasó la tarde, en apariencia tranquila, recibió un par de visitas de compañeros de trabajo, pero extrañamente no de Archie eso sí le sorprendió, ahora que poco a poco iba recuperándose según el doctor Grandchester no, según ella sí, quería empezar a involucrarse de nuevo en el caso que estaban trabajando. No se la había pasado por algo el montón de incógnitas que había en todo lo sucedido. El caso Neil Legan era de vital importancia y, probablemente un error de alguien del departamento, todo se había ido a la mierda. Decidida a empezar a volver a la normalidad, aparentemente claro, ya que realizar su trabajo desde la cama de un hospital la hacía sentirse como esos estúpidos ricos que no soltaban ni su móvil ni su ordenador portátil aunque les diera un infarto. Bueno pero ahora en su situación podía mostrarse algo más comprensiva. Tomó su móvil, arrugó el morro cuando vio que le quedaba poca batería, pero aun así marcó el número de su compañero. Mierda, ¡Joder! El buzón de voz. Era raro, se supone que Archie ya había vuelto a su trabajo, eso sí, con otro compañero, pero… bueno, podría estar en alguna zona de escasa o nula cobertura. Se revolvió en la cama ¿Dónde estaba el doctor y su promesa de hacerla más agradable la convalecencia? La tele, que puta ironía, nunca tenía el tiempo suficiente para verla en casa y ahora sosteniendo el mando a distancia con gesto aburrido cambiaba de canal de forma autómata, sin decidirse por nada. Bueno, lo cierto es que no había nada por lo que decidirse. Se alegró, sólo un poco, cuando una enfermera vino a colocarle una nueva dosis de antibiótico ¡genial! ¡De puta madre! , debo estar como una regadera cuando la interrupción de una enfermera me levanta el ánimo. Lo cierto es que Rose resultaba amable y habladora, muy de agradecer ya que temía cuando el turno cambiaba y aparecía la sargento Hamilton. Ella pinchaba con la aguja como si no fuera humana. Según había oído nadie en toda la planta donde estaba ingresada criticaba sus tácticas. ¡Cómo para atreverse! Vaya mierda de rutina, si tener un empleo con horario fijo se parecía en algo a la rutina del hospital… todo a su hora; hacía apuestas consigo misma para ver si hoy se retrasaban en algo, pues no, la cena ya la estaban repartiendo, podía oír los sonidos metálicos de las bandejas con la cena. Me estoy volviendo realmente gilipollas. Candy cenó poco, como siempre, aunque poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando a la pseudocomida del hospital, claro que en peores plazas había toreado, tanto Archie como ella, días en los que tener la oportunidad de comer cualquier cosa, deprisa, en el coche era todo un lujo.

Miró de reojo la mesilla, allí tenía escondida la pitillera de Anny, se moría por fumarse ese cigarrito… bueno por fumarse unos cuantos, pero tendría que esperar a medianoche, cuando la pusieran la última dosis del día y ya no la interrumpieran más hasta las seis de la mañana. Paciencia. Iba a disfrutarlo. Paciencia.

— ¿Estás dormida?

—No —Contestó demasiado seca. — ¿Cómo podría estarlo?

Terry pasó por alto su respuesta.

—Ten, te he traído un libro, Rose me ha dicho que es entretenido.

— ¿Y esa es tu forma de hacerme más grata mi estancia?

Joder, mira que es desagradable. Paciencia Terry.

—Es un comienzo ¿No? Además —Miró la cubierta— Es de agentes secretos

—La miró a ella esperando su ácida respuesta— _Bad Attitude_, de Sherrilyn

Kenyon —Miró de nuevo la contraportada— No conozco a esta autora, pero si

Rose dice que está bien…

—No me disgustan los libros… —dijo ahora más tranquila, había sido una estúpida integral— Pero aquí me aburro demasiado, no sé si leer será lo mejor para entretenerme.

—Pruébalo —dijo Terry despreocupadamente, hablándola más como un amigo que como su médico— Yo tengo una teoría si en el segundo capítulo no me he enganchado al libro abandono.

—Bueno, no me parece mala idea… _Bad Attitude_… No sé, quizás no tenga la cabeza para intrigas en este momento.

—Te dejo, debo acabar mi ronda.

Terry se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de abrirla Candy le llamó.

— ¿Cómo es que aun estás trabajando? Pensé que nosotros éramos los únicos gilipollas que hacíamos horas extras —Se rio dejándole impresionado— ahora ya no me podré quejar a George.

—Hoy he tenido que doblar turno —dijo quitándose las gafas y pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, Candy ya se había quedado con ese detalle pero ahora parecía fijarse mucho más—. Un compañero se ha casado y está de luna de miel, así que…

—En vez de contratar más personal abusan del que tienen.

—Más o menos.

—Si te sirve de consuelo en la policía pasa más o menos lo mismo.

—Sí —dijo animado parecía que sí era posible mantener una conversación con ella en términos aceptables.

—Con la única diferencia que a nosotros no hace falta que se nos case nadie del departamento, siempre andamos escasos de personal.

Ambos se echaron a reír.

—Pero en el fondo te gusta ¿eh? —dijo en un tono juguetón. Candy se quedó callada, nunca hasta ahora la había hablado de ese modo.

—Bueno… —Se encogió de hombros— Supongo que todos somos un poco masoquistas ¿No te parece?

Terry disimuló una sonrisa de complicidad, no era el momento, pero sobretodo no era el lugar para coquetear. Una verdadera pena.

—Supongo —dijo con su tono habitual y abrió la puerta— Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —repitió ella como una niña buena, a la espera de su golosina.

Su premio estaba en el cajón de la mesita auxiliar, esperando, llamándola.

Ahora que ya no recibiría más visitas era su oportunidad. Levantó la cabeza, intentando oír voces procedentes del pasillo, nada, ligeros murmullos, seguramente las enfermeras comentando cosas.

— ¡Bien! Diez minutos más y disfrutaré del cigarro más deseado de toda mi vida—. Murmuró al cuarto vacío.

Sonrió como una gata golosa.

* * *

A mi me encanta Sherrilyn Kenyon! pienso adaptar varias de sus historias todas con terry y candy! :) amo esta pareja, que les parece la historia? y terry doctor? le gustara que candy fume? hasta mañana

feliz noche


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Noé Casado los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Miró fijamente la puerta, agudizando el oído para asegurarse de que todo estaba según lo previsto. No podía arriesgarse, debía mantener la cabeza fría, no dejarse llevar por las emociones… ni por las ansias de nicotina. Dudó unos instantes al tener en su mano el cigarro más deseado de la historia. Jugueteó con el mechero. ¿Al encenderlo haría mucho ruido? ¿Por qué no había pedido cerillas?

—Mmmm —murmuró extasiada al dar su primera calada—. Esto es la gloria.

Se dio cuenta de que quizás la abstinencia la estaba transformando porque hablar ella sola y de esa forma sólo podía ser producto de un intenso deseo: fumar.

Era el mejor cigarrillo de su vida, como el que una se fuma después de un polvo increíble, claro que haciendo un repaso rápido el polvo increíble tendría que ser producto de su imaginación, a falta de algo verdaderamente bueno como para recordarlo.

— ¡Sííí! —Volvió a suspirar, mientras disfrutaba expulsando en humo— Estoy como una puta regadera —Sonrió al pensarlo, pero qué importaba, ahora era cuestión de disfrutar del momento ¿No? Cerró los ojos, disfrutando del cigarrillo prohibido, esa era una buena definición ¡Oh sí!

—Dame eso.

— ¿Cómo? —Preguntó sobresaltada abriendo los ojos de golpe.

— ¿No sabes que esto es un hospital?

—Yo…

Terry le quitó el cigarrillo, abrió la ventana y lo apagó en el alféizar, tirándolo después. Ella aprovechó para ocultar, lo mejor que pudo, la pitillera y el mechero, vale, Terry la había sorprendido jodiéndola el momento, pero bueno, podría tener una segunda oportunidad. Sólo era cuestión de esperar el momento apropiado, no precipitarse y preguntarle cuando acababa su turno.

— ¡Joder! —Exclamó Terry.

Candy le miró hasta ese momento nunca antes le había visto hablar con ese tono y ese lenguaje.

—No pude evitarlo —Contestó ella con voz apagada, intentando aplacarle y parecer casi inocente.

— ¿Sabes qué enfermera está de guardia?

— ¡No!

Y eso pasa cuando te dejas llevar por el ansia. Primero debía haberse informado de todos los contratiempos posibles, se recriminó mentalmente.

—Esa misma —le dedicó una mueca burlona— Te puedes imaginar lo que pasará si ella aparece.

—No lo sabía. ¡Joder! Qué suerte tengo.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio mirándose, Terry, aparentemente había recuperado la calma, claro que por dentro estaba a punto de estallar. Como un adolescente revolucionado por sus hormonas, un adolescente cachondo sería una buena definición, se había acercado hasta la puerta de la habitación de Candy con la intención de echar un vistazo, no de carácter profesional, deseaba verla simplemente. ¿Eso era tan difícil de explicar? Había hecho el idiota, desde luego, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta oyó esos murmullos. ¡No podía ser! ¿Acaso ella se estaba masturbando? O peor aún ¿Había recibido alguna visita masculina a esas horas de la noche? De acuerdo, el hospital no iba prohibir las relaciones sexuales de sus pacientes, aunque tampoco iba a alentarlas.

Pero la idea de que estuviera con otro… pero esa estúpida idea la desechó en dos segundos, cuando al escuchar atentamente sólo recibió los sonidos guturales de la garganta de Candy. ¡Oh sí! Ella, estaba seguro, se estaba masturbando, eso le bastó para empalmarse en dos segundos. Se la imaginaba tumbada, relajada explorándose a sí misma, claro, ella era una mujer que seguramente aceptaba tranquilamente su sexualidad y no tenía por qué avergonzarse de satisfacerse a sí misma, pero claro, podía por lo menos dejar mirar, o ya puestos colaborar. ¿Demasiado perverso quizás? ¿Doctor perverso, más bien? No, desde luego que él era consciente de las necesidades de una mujer, así que podía perfectamente dejarla a solas con su intimidad y volverse a casa. Eso sí, con un dolor de cojones y sin solución a la vista. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y marcharse excitado, aunque resignado, cuando percibió un ligero olor a… tabaco ¡Joder! No se estaba masturbando, bueno a lo mejor también, ¡Candy estaba fumando!

Así que abrió la puerta sin contemplaciones, y allí estaba, efectivamente, tumbada, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de satisfacción absoluta. Como deseaba ser él el causante de esa expresión.

— ¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche? —habló por fin ella, sintiéndose incómoda.

—No.

Terry se acercó a ella, Candy no sabía que intenciones llevaba, pero Terry pasó de ella olímpicamente, empezó a rebuscar en los cajones de la mesilla auxiliar, nada, tan sólo el móvil, pañuelos de papel… cosas inocuas. Sacó la bolsa de aseo, era una posibilidad.

— ¿Pero qué narices estás haciendo? ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿La jodida policía anti-nicotina?

Pero ni la escuchó, vació el contenido de la cama, Candy se sintió furiosa, eran sus cosas, además nadie mejor que ella para saber cómo realizar un registro.

Gruñó al comprobar que allí tan sólo había productos de higiene personal, pasta de dientes, tampones, pañuelos de papel…recogió todo con tranquilidad, intentando pensar mientras tanto en una salida mínimamente coherente. La mirada asesina de ella le estaba poniendo nervioso. Mira que si llega a encontrar un vibrador o algo similar, le hubiera dado un ataque… ¡De celos!

—Dámelo —ordenó, tendiendo la mano.

— ¿El qué?

—Lo sabes perfectamente.

—Era el único cigarro que tenía. Ya puedes irte contento.

—No me lo creo, además, no he visto el encendedor por ninguna parte.

—Utilicé cerillas —Joder, Terry no era tan tonto como creía.

—Dámelo —repitió— Por las buenas o por las malas, como quieras.

—Te repito que no tengo más —Tenía ganas de reírse de sí misma, el mundo al revés, ella justificándose como un vulgar camello, claro que tantos años de servicio podían haberla influido algo.

—Como quieras.

Sin darle tiempo a réplica, se inclinó sobre ella, metiendo las manos debajo de la almohada, moviéndola involuntariamente. Candy no sabía qué hacer. ¿Insultarle? ¿Gritar? No, gritar no, la enfermera de guardia esa noche era Henderson. Quizás… ¿Empujarle? Bueno la tentación de poderle tocar era grande, eso desde luego, pero…

—No tienes derecho a hacer eso —Protestó enfadada cuando él retiró la sábana de golpe, dejándola con las piernas al descubierto, además, por desgracia, o por suerte según se mire, tenía el camisón (ese increíble camisón que te dan en el hospital y que quita el sentido) subido hasta el borde de sus muslos.

—Mierda —masculló Terry al verla, todo parecía ir en su contra, sólo le faltaba eso. ¿O quizás estaba cabreado por que la tela del camisón no estaba dos centímetros más arriba? Déjalo, se ordenó a sí mismo— Abre las piernas.

— ¿Cómo?

—Ya me has oído, o me lo das tú o lo cojo yo, elige—. Lo cierto es que la orden de "abre las piernas" no era la más indicada, dadas las circunstancias.

— ¡No me lo puedo creer! —gritó indignada.

—Baja la voz. ¿Quieres? Hamilton ¿Recuerdas?

¿Ahora tenía ganas de jugar con ella? Increíble, pensó Candy, parecía como si ese juego del gato y el ratón le estuviera divirtiendo. Agarró la sábana intentando cubrirse de nuevo, ella era una profesional, sabía mantener la mente fría, aguantar la presión.

—No me dejas otra opción —Sin pensárselo dos veces metió la mano entre sus piernas.

— ¡Terry!

Candy no podía creerlo, ella estaba desnuda, no usaba ropa interior en el hospital.

La mano de Terry, se movió entre sus piernas, claro que ella no iba a facilitarle la tarea pues ejercía más presión.

—Contrólate chico —farfulló Terry, mientras movía la mano, buscando…

¿Buscando qué? Se preguntó mentalmente, con los nudillos notaba su vello púbico. ¡Lo que faltaba! Cerró los ojos un instante, contrólate, joder, si alguien hubiera oído algo y se acercara a la habitación encontrándole en esa postura…

—Déjalo ya —Protestó Candy moviéndose. ¿Moviéndose? Estaba loca, podía sentir la mano entre sus muslos, si bien eso no era ni desde lejos una caricia, era… ¿Agradable?

—Lo tengo — Terry sacó la mano de entre sus piernas, con la pitillera en la mano—. Lo sabía.

—Muy bien, sabueso, te has ganado una galletita —Contestó con todo el sarcasmo que pudo.

—Ahora… el encendedor.

— ¡No tengo endend…! —Se calló cuando el volvió a meter la mano, parecía más atrevido que antes, quizás alentado por la victoria anterior. Movió la mano con lentitud bajando desde el muslo hasta detrás de la rodilla, primero una pierna y después la otra. Al no obtener resultado, sin pudor alguno, metió tranquilamente la mano debajo de su trasero ¡Oh Dios! , demasiado suave, pensó.

Menos mal que debajo del culo encontró en mechero, si hubiera tenido que seguir su exploración… la hubiera realizado con detenimiento y sin pasar nada por alto.

Cuando se enderezó, la mostró ambos objetos con una sonrisa de satisfacción cruel.

— ¡Bastardo!

Dándole la espalda, se acercó al cuarto de baño. Candy vio desilusionada como destrozaba casi medio paquete de tabaco, tirándolo al cubo de la basura, el muy cerdo, desmigó todos los cigarros, así se aseguraba que nadie pudiera aprovecharlos. Volvió a la habitación, guardó la pitillera y el mechero en su bolsillo y se sentó junto a la ventana, abriendo ésta de par en par.

—Me voy a quedar congelada —Protestó ella.

—Es necesario ventilar el cuarto. Haberlo pensado antes —. Lo que no dijo es que él también necesitaba ventilarse, la corriente de aire frío tal vez pudiera enfriarle.

— ¿Satisfecho?

Él no dijo nada, mientras la veía moverse en la cama ajustándose las sábanas.

—Ahora ya puedes ir a dormir tranquilo.

—Eso es imposible —dijo entre dientes— Esperaré unos minutos a que esto se ventile

—Y yo me enfríe.

—No es necesario.

Terry no quería seguir con esa conversación, ya que ella jamás, admitiría su falta y él jamás la iba a conceder ese pequeño placer. Quizás podía proporcionarla otros. ¡Mierda! Ahora no era momento de pensar en eso.

— ¿Qué tal está el libro? —Inició de nuevo una conversación, ese era desde luego un tema seguro.

—Bien —dijo con desdén sólo para mortificarle, pues eso de la lectura no era lo suyo sólo que si a eso se añadía un cigarrito…

Terry se acercó a la mesilla y lo cogió, lo abrió justamente por donde ella lo había marcado. Leyó por encima, vale, seguramente era un libro aburridísimo, no tenía que haber confiado en los gustos literarios de Rose, pero bueno a falta de algo mejor… Casi se le cae el libro cuando empezó a prestar atención a la página.

¡Joder! ¿Eso hacían los agentes secretos? Sin más cerró el libro, devolviéndole a la mesita, evitó mirarla, pues ella sabía perfectamente lo que había leído.

—Interesante ¿No? —Inquirió ella.

—Mucho.

—Te diré algo, llevo más de cinco años como investigadora y jamás, me ha ocurrido algo semejante.

—Quizás deberías ir sin bragas —Contestó Terry, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

—Sí, claro —Ella continuó con el mismo tono despreocupado— Tres días de mala manera en un coche incómodo, sin bragas y los vaqueros haciéndote una buena putada ¿No crees? ¿Cuál es tu opinión como profesional? —Toma, ésta si ha sido buena, sonrió ella.

—Que es preferible que uses falda. ¿No es más glamuroso?

—Depende —desde luego era rápido con las réplicas— Correr detrás de un sospechoso, con las faldas, sin bragas… no sé…

—Añade unos tacones de aguja.

Candy no pudo por menos que reírse, joder la estaba tomando el pelo ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo O quizás bromeando? El caso es que fuera como fuese estaba pasando un buen rato.

— ¡Qué típico! Eso no es nada original ¿Sabes? No sé por qué todos confesáis las mismas fantasías ¡Por favor!

—Lo siento, pero creo que no tenemos tanta confianza como para contarte mis preferencias ¿No crees? Así que me he limitado a un clásico del fetichismo.

— ¿Hablar con tu paciente de fetichismo y con dobles sentidos es correcto?

—Correcto no lo sé pero desde luego entretenido sí.

—Bueno, confío en que me des pronto el alta y no tengas la suficiente confianza como para contarme tus fantasías.

Terry la sonrió con verdadera simpatía, resultaba divertida y por lo menos no se mostraba ofendida ni escandalizada, hablaba con naturalidad. Eso es buena señal.

— ¿Segura?

— ¿De qué? —Eso le hizo estallar en carcajadas, ella le recordó que debía mantener silencio y hablar en voz baja, tal y como antes había mencionado él.

—Vale, vale, entonces entiendo que ambas cosas —Pronunció ambas cosas con socarronería— Lo dejas a mi criterio personal.

— ¿Tengo alternativa? —Contestó ella y se echó a reír. Tapándose la boca con la mano para hacer el menor ruido posible.

Estaba encantado con esa mujer, cualquier otra después de su registro estaría enfadada y escupiéndole a la cara, esta no parecía haber aceptado su destino, claro que… conociéndola, o empezando a conocerla, puede que tuviera un plan B.

—Bueno, confió en que no tenga que volver a…

— ¿Cachearme?

¿Cómo cojones respondo yo a eso?

—Espero que no intentes de nuevo fumar en el hospital — Terry se acercó apagando el pequeño fluorescente de detrás.

—Lo prometo, pero… esto es tan aburrido… un cigarro resulta tan gratificante —dijo con voz suave y tentadora.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, o sin admitir por qué, él se inclinó buscando su boca, ella no le defraudó. La posición era incómoda, él sujetándose con un brazo en el cabecero de la cama para no echar todo su peso sobre ella, no por falta de ganas, claro está. Sino más bien para controlarse. Candy aceptó encantada este atrevimiento, ahora sí era bien recibido. ¡Cómo besaba Terry! Con suavidad, pero sin resultar aburrido, ella se entregó al completo ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no la besaban? ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no la besaban así? Al principio se quedó quieta con ambas manos a los costados pero emocionada, como si fuera el primer beso, pero con naturalidad, levantó su mano y le acarició la mejilla. ¡Oh, sí! Ahora apreció todo su olor, ya no había dudas. Terry se apartó, incómodo, y no por la postura apenas había luz pero se quedó mirándola fijamente, ella estaba igual que él. Cualquier palabra en ese momento podía estropear la situación, cualquier doble sentido podía inducir a error. Se incorporó, poniéndose de pie y avanzó hacia la puerta. Antes de abrirla la miró de nuevo.

—Ya tienes algo gratificante en lo que pensar. Buenas noches.

Y la dejó allí, cachonda perdida, con los labios ardiendo y la entrepierna palpitando.

— ¡Cabrón! —dijo en un susurro. Él ya no podía oírla, pero era un desahogo.

Un pobre desahogo.

* * *

feliz tarde :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Noé Casado los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Durante los dos días siguientes Candy creía estar a punto de perder la cordura. Las horas en el hospital pasaban con la misma lentitud de siempre pero Terry no había pasado a verla. ¿Por qué? No creía que él fuera tan cobarde como para ahora mostrase tímido o peor aún arrepentido de lo sucedido dos noches atrás. Pero aun así… le hubiera gustado que se presentara en la habitación con su habitual toque de mandamás. Durante esos dos días se había resignado y llevaba lo mejor que podía las diferentes pruebas a las que debía someterse, tanto si la gustaban como si no. Quedaba claro que por prescripción del doctor Grandchester, pero aun así hubiera resultado más estimulante que él hubiera estado presente y sobretodo picarle un poco y llevarle la contraria. Eso sí que era gratificante, sobre todo porque cuando ambos se enzarzaban en una discusión se terminaban divirtiendo con los ataques verbales. ¡Sí! Y si además él volvía a rematar la faena con un beso incendiario, pues mucho mejor. Ella lo intentaría pero tenía tres cosas en contra, a saber: primera desde la inmovilidad de la cama las posibilidades de acecharlo eran escasas. Segunda, ella no era tan atrevida como Anny, le daría un soponcio si él rechaza ese supuesto avance y tercera, lo más importante, Terry no aparecía por ninguna parte. Se obligó a sí misma a pensar en otra cosa, pero lo cierto es que sus hormonas la estaban poniendo en un aprieto, si estuviera en casa y ante la nada apetecible perspectiva del celibato podría optar por el plan B, su fiel vibrador, regalo de Anny, naturalmente; pero pedir a su amiga que se lo trajera al hospital la parecía muy fuerte, sin contar, por supuesto las bromas de ésta. Y por no mencionar la posibilidad de que cierto doctor interrumpiera su sesión de sexo solitario a cualquier hora de la noche. Claro que bien mirado él no podría negarle eso, no había visto ningún cartel en el hospital con un consolador dentro de un círculo rojo y tachado. O… unirse a ella. Eso sí estaría bien.

No, por el momento aguantaría. ¿Cuánto? Eso era impredecible.

— ¡Hola cariño!, por fin estoy aquí.

—Hola —dijo desanimada— ¿Qué tal tu viaje de negocios?

—Genial, he conseguido que me encarguen la organización para la presentación de… ¡Tachan! ¡Cosméticos Green!

— ¡No!

— ¡Sí! —Chilló— Será algo fabuloso y por supuesto tú tienes que venir.

— Anny, te lo agradezco pero te recuerdo que no estoy aquí precisamente por voluntad propia cierto médico tiene control sobre mí.

— ¿Y eso es malo o bueno?

—No lo sé —Se encogió de hombros.

—Te veo muy desanimada.

—Y nerviosa. ¿Podrías cerrar bien la puerta y abrir la ventana?

— ¿Para?

—Para disfrutar de un cigarro de tranquilidad.

— ¿Y qué coño ha pasado con los que te di?

—Pues…

— ¡Te pillaron!

—Más o menos.

—Joder, mira que te lo advertí, y odio utilizar esa frase, que conste.

—No soy estúpida, yo no esperaba que a esas horas apareciese el doctor Grandchester.

— ¿Terry? Eso suena interesante—. Anny se quedó pensativa— Pero bueno, aun tenías medio paquete si no recuerdo mal.

—Me los confiscó—. Dijo abatida.

—Pareces una principiante, seguro que lo dejaste a la vista, como si lo viera, fumando en trance.

—No soy gilipollas, me pilló desprevenida e hice lo que pude para salvar la situación.

Candy le contó el registro al que la sometió Terry para encontrar el tabaco, incluyendo el incidente de la mano entre sus piernas. Claro que no dijo nada de cómo acabó la velada. Anny la crucificaría de dos formas: a) con preguntas nada discretas y b) llamándola gilipollas unas mil veces por no agarrarle del cuello y obligarle a continuar. No había pensado en esa posibilidad… Nota mental, si Terry vuelve a besarme, agarrarle del cuello sin posibilidad para que escape.

—Toma.

— ¿Estás loca? Si me pilla de nuevo con algo así… sólo quiero fumar un cigarrillo, contigo guardándome las espaldas ¿Vale? —rechazó el paquete (entero) de tabaco que Anny le ofrecía.

—Bueno, si quieres que él vuelva a cachearte no te queda otra alternativa. ¿No crees?

—No —dijo sin estar muy segura.

—A veces me pregunto… —habló sin mirarla— ¿Candy es una mujer de sangre caliente?

—No tengo ganas de tus bromas. Dame ese cigarrito, cierra bien la puerta y vigila. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

— ¡Qué sacrificios tengo que hacer! —dijo exagerando el tono y cerrando la puerta.

Candy disfrutó, en silencio, de ese placer prohibido, cuando acabó de fumar, borraron bien todas las huellas, ventilando la habitación del tal modo que podían haber pillado una pulmonía; los restos fueron guardados en una bolsa de papel a buen recaudo dentro del bolso de Anny, con la promesa de ésta de deshacerse de las pruebas nada más salir a la calle.

Perfecto.

— ¡Joder qué tarde es! —Exclamó Anny tras mirar su reloj— Debo estar en la oficina antes de media hora, lo siento cariño, me hubiera gustado quedarme más tiempo para hablar y conspirar contigo.

—No te preocupes.

—Bueno, piensa en ponerte buena para que puedas venir a la presentación de Green.

—Eso no va a ser posible.

—Es dentro de un mes. Tenemos tiempo. Bueno, un beso, te dejo.

Anny se marchó con una sonrisa conspiradora, lo cual no gustó a Candy, pero fin tampoco podía hacer mucho para remediarlo.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante.

—Buenas hermanito.

—No tengo tiempo para tonterías. ¿A qué debo tu visita?

—Huy, huy, huy, cómo estamos ¿No?

—Mira, dentro de diez minutos comienzo una ronda, ve al grano.

—Está bien —Tom se sentó frente a él y se estiró, creando esa expectación que

Terry no soportaba— Como buen hijo —Sonrió con ironía— He venido a informarte de las intenciones de nuestra querida madre de organizar la fiesta más impresionante, concurrida y supongo que aburrida que se te ocurra para celebrar el setenta cumpleaños de papá.

—Podrías habérmelo dicho por teléfono —dijo sin prestar mucha atención a su hermano mayor.

—Desde luego, pero puesto que estoy de vacaciones —Se encogió de hombros— Pensé que era buena idea visitarte y de paso charlar un rato.

— ¿De vacaciones? No te has tomado vacaciones en los últimos cinco años.

—Bueno, Oriente Medio está que arde, pero no soy tan buen periodista como para dejarme allí la piel.

—Me alegro, así por lo menos mamá no me dará la lata con lo peligroso que es el trabajo de su hijo mayor.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Terry? Desde que he llegado estás de un humor de perros.

—Nada.

—Ya veo. Bueno en fin… ¿Qué me dices de comer juntos?

—Que lo veo un poco complicado. — Terry apenas le prestaba atención estaba examinando los resultados de las últimas pruebas de Candy. Tom observó a su hermano con curiosidad, si bien siempre destacaba por lo meticuloso de su trabajo, le veía, no sé, distraído, cuando normalmente, tras una larga ausencia, no paraban de hablar durante un buen rato, como buen periodista intuyó que allí pasaba algo, pero, en ese momento, dada la actitud de Terry no iba a insistir.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpió el silencio entre los dos hermanos.

—Buenos días, señora Hamilton —dijo Terry distraído— ¿Ocurre algo?

—Tiene una visita —Contestó secamente.

—Ahora no estoy pasando consulta.

—Lo sé perfectamente, simplemente esa señorita insiste en verle.

— ¿Cómo está, señora Hamilton? —Inquirió Tom levantándose y sonriéndola de forma coqueta.

—Muy bien gracias señor Grandchester —Contestó ella encantada por el detalle de acordarse de su nombre.

— ¿Y su familia? —Siguió preguntando Tom haciendo que su hermano pusiera los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Quién quiere verme? —Interrumpió el médico ganándose una mirada asesina de Hamilton.

—La tal señorita Britter —La enfermera volvió a su tono habitual.

—Que pase —dijo el médico resignado, si no accedía a recibirla Anny podía ponerse demasiado insistente, y por otro lado sentía curiosidad por saber qué demonios quería.

La enfermera salió del despacho sin decir adiós y Terry miró a su hermano dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

—No me mires así, la señora Hamilton me cae bien.

—Pues eres el único.

—Hola, hola — Anny entró sin llamar.

—Pasa y siéntate —Miró a su hermano mayor— ¿Nos dejas a solas?

—No—. Escaneó de arriba a abajo a Anny — De ninguna manera —Con aprobación por supuesto, nadie criticaría su perfecto traje canela ajustado y su chaqueta sastre sin blusa visible— No sin antes saber quién es.

— Tom, por favor.

— Anny Britter —Ella misma se presentó y le tendió la mano— Encantada —E hizo lo mismo que él un repaso y un examen visual a fondo.

—Es mi hermano, el impresentable de mi hermano mayor, para ser exactos. Tom Grandchester.

— ¡Oh! —Es lo único que pudo decir, ¡Sí! Eso era un representante cualificado del sexo masculino. ¡Sí!

—Bueno, ahora, hechas las presentaciones. ¿Nos dejas a solas?

—No importa —Interrumpió Anny — Lo que vengo a decirte no es confidencial.

—Te escucho —Y miró a su hermano que sonreía como un tonto.

—Verás, acabo de ver a Candy.

— ¿Quién es Candy? —Preguntó Tom ganándose una mirada de advertencia de su hermano.

—Una de mis pacientes.

—Mi mejor amiga—. Le corrigió ella— Bueno el caso es que la encuentro deprimida, aburrida —levantó la mano para que la dejase continuar— Sí, ya sé que esto es un hospital, pero ¿No podrías hacer algo para animarla?

Evidentemente entre amigas no se contaban todo, pensó Terry, sino hubiera sufrido el acoso de Anny.

— Terry nunca ha sido la alegría de la fiesta —Apuntó Tom.

—Haz el favor de no interrumpir —fijó de nuevo su atención en Anny — Hago lo que puedo, sinceramente, de todas formas… —Se calló, su hermano y Anny le miraban fijamente ¡Joder!—. ¿Qué? —Preguntó irritado.

—Nada—. Contestaron Tom y Anny al mismo tiempo.

—En fin, sólo quería saber cuándo, más o menos, Candy podrá salir de aquí

— Terry no dijo nada e Tom se quedó con cara especulativa observando a su hermano— Verás, dentro de un mes tengo una presentación espectacular, soberbia — Anny hablaba entusiasmada— De cosméticos Green ¿los conoces? — Terry negó con la cabeza— Bueno, pues yo he organizado ese evento y me gustaría que Candy asistiera.

—No creo que, aun fuera del hospital, ella esté para esos saraos—. Se estaba poniendo nervioso con la expresión de su hermano. Tom permanecía inusualmente callado observándole y poniéndole en el disparador. Eso sí, sin quitar el ojo de Anny.

—Bueno, yo me encargaría de ella toda la noche así que… — Anny fue bajando la voz, abrió su bolso y sacó dos invitaciones— Bueno, también tú podrías personalmente… —a Tom no le pasó desapercibido la pronunciación— … cuidar de ella.

Terry se quedó mudo. ¿ Anny le estaba preparando una cita con Candy? ¿Y de qué se reía el estúpido de su hermano? Anny se volvió para mirar a Tom y buscó de nuevo en su bolso.

—Por supuesto, tú también estás invitado.

—Lo que faltaba —dijo Terry entre dientes.

—Bueno, creo que me voy —Miró el reloj— ¡Mierda, No llego! —Se acercó a Terry y con toda naturalidad le besó en la mejilla— Piénsalo ¿Vale? —Y salió disparada por la puerta.

—Interesante —apuntó Tom.

— ¿El qué? —Preguntó Terry colocándose bien las gafas y concentrándose en el historial de Candy.

—Por el momento reservo mi derecho de opinión. ¿Tienes su número de teléfono?

— ¿El de quién?

—Joder Terry, es grave ¿Eh? De quién va a ser, hombre, de la señorita Britter —Cogió las invitaciones que había dejado Anny — Creo que de esto me encargaré yo, conociéndote podrían acabar en la papelera—. Tom miró las fotos que tenía su hermano en las manos— ¿Qué le ha pasado? —Preguntó.

—Una explosión —respondió tranquilamente, hablar de su trabajo era fácil y nada comprometedor. Tom silbó— Pero ya está casi recuperada.

Y eso no debía hacerle mucha gracia, por lo visto si esa paciente estaba bien tenía que firmar el alta y mandarla a su casa.

—Es ella ¿No?

— ¿Quién?

Tom señaló con la el historial que Terry sostenía.

—La chica a la que tú tienes que cuidar en una fiesta —Y se echó a reír.

— ¿Sabes? No tengo tiempo para tonterías, y sí, tengo el número de teléfono de Anny.

—Dámelo —Suplicó— Hacía tiempo que no veía una mujer así.

—Llevas mucho tiempo fuera del país —dijo Terry algo malicioso.

—Sí —Suspiró— Creo que tengo que replantearme algunas cosas.

— ¡Oh por favor! ¿Cuándo va a durar tu replanteamiento esta vez? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos?

Terry conocía perfectamente el carácter inquieto de su hermano mayor, sabía que permanecer en el mismo lugar era su muerte por aburrimiento, por eso aceptaba de buen gusto ser corresponsal en lugares que muchos periodistas odiaban. Tom se había arriesgado en más de una ocasión, pero aun así no cambiaba su estilo de vida.

—Creo que estoy enamorado —aseveró Tom haciendo gala de sus aptitudes teatrales.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —Su hermano no le hizo ni caso— ¡Ah espera! Esta me la sé, Buenas piernas, magnífico escote, trasero firme, melena rubia…

— Terry, ¿De quién hablas? — Tom le miró sin comprender al principio de quién hablaba— Anny es morena —dijo riéndose.

—Bueno, tampoco hay tanta diferencia

— ¡Mierda, esa era Candy! Sospecho que no estamos hablando de la misma mujer.

—Te dejo —decidió cortar por lo sano— Tengo que realizar mi ronda y voy con retraso.

Tom no dijo nada. ¿Para qué? De todas formas Terry siempre resultaba demasiado reservado.

Decidió dejar la visita a la habitación de Candy para el final, así dispondría de más tiempo y sin la presión de una enfermera recordándole que hay otros pacientes que visitar.

Reconoció para sí que había estado algo grosero con dos de los internos a causa de las prisas, no quería entretenerse más de lo necesario. Si bien no era imprescindible visitar a Candy, ya que conocía los resultados de las pruebas realizadas y podría comentarlas con ella en cualquier momento, deseaba verla, esa era la realidad.

Despidió a la enfermera, pues era cierto que no precisaba su ayuda y fue directo a la habitación de Candy, tenía ganas de estar con ella y de ver su reacción tras dos días sin aparecer por hospital, dos días en los que no le hubiera importado hacer horas extras, era la primera vez que no se alegraba de sus días libres, aun así se les había tomado, por el bien de su salud mental y el descanso físico. Llamó suavemente con los nudillos y entró, no quería sobresaltarla, aunque Candy debía estar acostumbrada a que entrasen a su habitación sin previo aviso para realizarle pruebas, él no quería interrumpirla, en caso de que estuviera haciendo algo. Era un comportamiento altamente estúpido, él era el médico, no pedía permiso para acceder a las habitaciones de sus pacientes, pero aun así lo hizo. Aun a sabiendas de estar comportándose como un gilipollas de manual. La encontró dormida, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado, expresión serena, y lo más curioso, tenía el dichoso libro apoyado en su pecho. Una palabra: deliciosa.

Se quedó mirándola como un auténtico bobo, no quería despertarla, no era necesario, pero también sentía la necesidad de tener preparada la excusa más convincente posible por si ella abría los ojos y le encontraba, allí de pie mirándola, sin motivo aparente, cierto que tenía a mano el historial pero ni siquiera lo había abierto. No tenía más sentido permanecer allí, por lo que sacó del bolso de su bata el regalo que la había traído y lo dejó con todo el cuidado posible en la mesita auxiliar para que ella lo viera nada más despertar. Debía salir de allí inmediatamente, la tentación de besarla. Entre otras cosas, era cada vez mayor, y aun sabiendo que posiblemente le respondería, tal y como había hecho la vez anterior, esa no era forma de seducir a una mujer. ¿O sí?

Se marchó cerrando cuidadosamente.

* * *

Feliz noche! hasta mañana :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Noé Casado los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

— ¿Estás dormida? —Susurró Archie entrando en la habitación.

—Pasa —respondió bostezando— Aquí las horas carecen de sentido, duermo por la tarde, veo la televisión de madrugada, en fin… —Se encogió de hombros— Lo normal.

—Te veo más sarcástica de lo habitual.

— ¿Y cómo estarías tú en mi lugar?

—Subiéndome por las paredes.

Ambos se echaron a reír.

—Toma —Le entregó un espléndido ramo de flores.

—Con estos sobornos tan cutres no se me va a pasar el cabreo ¿Sabes? Llevo más de tres días intentando contactar contigo ¿Se puede saber dónde coño te has metido?

—Trabajo, ahora tengo a Stear a mi cargo.

— ¿Stear? Eso sí es trabajo duro.

—Pues ahora entenderás por qué he estado tan ocupado.

—Lo siento —Ocultó su risa tras la mano— Siempre te endilgan a los novatos—. Candy recordó cuando la dijeron que debía trabajar con Archibald Cornwell.

—Dejémoslo ahí. Y tú, ¿Cómo sigues?

—Tirando, que no es poco, con unas ganas locas de volver al trabajo. Por cierto, ¿Cómo sigue todo?

—Imagínatelo, George me ha apartado del caso Legan, temporalmente, según dice.

— ¿Cómo?

—Según su teoría es demasiado estúpido y arriesgado que yo siguiera en él, así que el tocapelotas de Brown está ahora con ello.

— ¡Mierda!

—Exacto.

Ambos estuvieron unos minutos comentando diferentes impresiones de trabajo, Archie poniéndola al día, más o menos, de los chismes de la oficina, haciéndola reír con las meteduras de pata de Stear y tomándole el pelo descaradamente. Pero sin entrar en los detalles, prefería hablar de cosas superficiales.

—Podía haber sido peor ¿No crees? —Concluyó Candy intentando bromear.

—No puedo ni imaginármelo. ¿Cuándo te echan de aquí? — Candy hizo un gesto de desagrado— Déjame ver tus piernas.

— ¡No!

— Candy, no seas ridícula —Apartó la sábana— Prácticamente está curada, pero la otra —negó con la cabeza mientras miraba la pierna sana— Está imposible.

— ¿Pero qué dices? Ahí no sufrí ningún daño.

—Pero tienes unos pelos como los míos —Y se echó a reír.

Candy enfadada se tapó rápidamente, dándole un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Muy gracioso.

—No te enfades, era broma—. Dejó de reírse— ¿Qué estás leyendo? —Cogió el libro que descansaba en la mesita intentando cambiar de tema.

—Me lo trajo el médico Ni te lo imaginas. Va de agentes secretos —Le informó.

Archie abrió el libro por donde Candy había dejado el marca páginas.

— ¡Joder! —Miró a Candy — Ahora entiendo por qué os gusta tanto ir de compras—. Ambos se rieron a carcajadas. Interrumpidos cuando, Rose la enfermera entró para realizar las curas.

—Ya veo que hoy estamos de buen humor —dijo al ver a los dos partiéndose de risa.

—Rose, este es mi compañero, Archie.

Candy les presentó.

—Encantada —Miró a Archie y vio que tenía entre las manos— Creo —dijo sentándose frente a Candy y acercando el carrito donde llevaba los útiles para realizar las curas— Que debería alquilar ese libro.

—No lo dudes —dijo Candy — Parece que está causando sensación.

—Voy a tener que pedir el ingreso en esta organización —Comentó Archie devolviendo el libro—. ¡Joder! Esto sí es investigación de campo.

— ¿En qué capítulo estás? —Preguntó Rose mientras limpiaba la piel.

—Probador de señoras —dijo crípticamente y ambas se rieron con ganas.

— ¿Esto es alguna fiesta? —Interrumpió Terry entrando en la habitación, su tono era algo irritado esperaba ver a Candy a solas.

—Buenas tardes doctor — Archie le tendió la mano y ambos se saludaron—. ¿Candy saldrá pronto de aquí?

—Sí, si todo sigue así lo más probable es que en una semana reciba el alta — dijo sin mirarla.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó ella entusiasmada con la idea. Terry asintió.

—Eso está bien. Muy bien. Bueno querida —Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla— Te dejo en buenas manos —dijo Archie recogiendo su chaqueta, sonriendo a la enfermera y saliendo de la habitación.

— ¿Cómo lo ves, Terry? —Rose señaló la pierna de Candy.

—Bastante bien —respondió mientras anotaba algo en el expediente—. ¿Has pasado ya por la habitación del señor Quinn?

—Sí, y te lo advierto un gruñido más y mandaré a Hamilton.

—Entiendo —dijo sofocando una risa.

Candy miraba a los dos como intercambiaban comentarios, eso significaba entre dos una gran complicidad en el trabajo fruto de años juntos o… fruto de una relación extra laboral. ¿Y a ti qué te importa? Se dijo a sí misma.

—Bueno, esto ya está —dijo Rose— Por hoy he acabado mi turno ¿A ti te toca doblar otra vez? —Preguntó a Terry.

—Sí —respondió escuetamente.

—Vaya, lo siento, me tomaré una copa en tu honor.

— ¿Vas a salir?

—He conocido a alguien.

—Pues diviértete por mí.

Rose recogió todos sus útiles en su carrito y se despidió de Terry dándole un rápido beso en los labios. ¿Es producto de sobredosis de antibióticos? Se preguntó Candy. Cuando ambos se quedaron a solas en la habitación tras la marcha de la enfermera, Terry siguió anotando en sus papeles.

— ¿Qué tal has pasado el día? —Preguntó al fin.

—Como siempre, sin grandes novedades—. Le respondió sin muchas ganas. ¿Qué cosas emocionantes ocurrían en un hospital y por qué ella no era partícipe?

—Bien.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, Candy estaba incómoda, se movió en la cama ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo? ¿No podía rellenar los malditos informes en otro lado?

— Terry, quiero darte las gracias por esto.

Cogió la pitillera de Anny que había encontrado al despertarse junto a sus cosas. Se había llevado primero una alegría enorme pensando que tal vez Terry la comprendía y le había dado un pequeño capricho, pero no, dentro no había tabaco. Enfurruñada como una niña pequeña había estado a punto de estampar la condenada pitillera contra la pared pero al moverla se dio cuenta de que eso era demasiado infantil y sonrió al comprobar que dentro había unos cigarrillos de chocolate.

—De nada.

—Pero no creo que sustituir nicotina por calorías —Ahí está de nuevo la Candy guerrera y me encanta, pensó él— sea lo apropiado, teniendo en cuenta mi estado actual de inactividad total, mi culo va a pasar de tener un tamaño grande a extra-grande.

—A tu culo no le pasa nada —La miró por encima de los papeles— Si quieres mi sincera opinión creo que está en su punto —Sonrió. Y todo sin dejar de hacer anotaciones. ¿Eso era coqueteo o simple tomadura de pelo? Candy observó cómo cerraba la carpeta y se quitaba las gafas. ¡Por fin!

—Tengo buenas noticias —dijo acercándose a la cama— Tus últimas pruebas demuestran tu mejoría, así que ya no tendrás que estar por aquí mucho tiempo. La rehabilitación puedes seguirla desde tu casa.

—Es una gran noticia.

—Eso me figuraba —. Terry podía decir que era la primera vez en su carrera que no se alegraba de la mejora de un paciente. — ¿Qué tal con el libro? —Preguntó cambiando tan rápidamente de tema que Candy se desconcertó, tan pronto hablaba como un profesional como cambiaba a un tema más personal.

—Interesante, Rose está pensando en alquilarlo.

—No me extrañaría —Abrió el libro y se colocó de nuevo las gafas.

A Candy la incomodaba ese silencio, bueno y también que él estuviera allí, concentrado en otra cosa, sabía perfectamente qué estaba leyendo y sólo esperaba con curiosidad su reacción, la de Archie había sido buena.

— ¡Joder! —Exclamó él.

Candy se rio a carcajadas, exactamente igual que su compañero. Le observó, ¿Se estaría excitando como le había sucedido a ella? Eso… estaría bien.

Él seguía leyendo y ella observándole, hasta que recordó la conversación médico-enfermera.

— ¿Has estado liado con Rose? —Era una pregunta de lo más impertinente, pero qué demonios, ella era curiosa ¿No?

—No —respondió sin levantar la vista del libro.

—Pues parece que os entendéis muy bien.

—Sí.

Joder eso sí que era un diálogo de besugos, las contestaciones con monosílabos la enfurecían. Pero tampoco iba a seguir insistiendo.

—Es lesbiana —murmuró Terry al cabo de unos minutos mientras seguía leyendo.

— ¿Qué? — Candy estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos. — Rose.

— ¡Ah!

—Y mi mejor amiga.

—Comprendo —dijo de forma diplomática, lo cierto es que se sentía mejor.

Terry cerró el libro y por primera vez la miraba directamente a los ojos, sin informes de por medio, ni lecturas atrevidas. Candy recordó su nota mental y le dijo mentalmente: acércate más. Él dejó de nuevo el libro en su sitio sin decir nada, estaba encantado con la expresión de ella, ¡Joder! Me está mirando, me está pidiendo a gritos que la bese, miró la hora y eso molestó a ella, ¿Medía su tiempo con ella?

— Candy… —Comenzó sentándose frente a ella en el borde de la cama.

Ella se quedó rígida, inmóvil, derretida…

— ¿Qué? —Consiguió decir, hablar más era tener más posibilidades de joder el momento.

—Nada.

¡Qué desilusión! Se sintió como una gilipollas pero… ¡Oh Dios! ¡Qué cabrón!

—Van a expedientarme por esto —Farfulló él antes de atraerla hacia sí y besarla.

Si hubiera llevado las bragas puestas se la hubieran caído, sin duda alguna.

Esta vez el contacto era mayor, no sólo la besaba sino que también la abrazaba, ella sentía el cuerpo de Terry, sus manos en la cintura, sujetándola, inmovilizándola… ¡Oh sí! Por favor.

—Por fin —Susurró Candy en un suspiro.

— ¿Perdón?

—Nada. Sigue.

Tal y como había pensado unas cuantas veces, y tal y como había ensayado mentalmente el proceso por si se volvía a repetir—Es lo que tiene tantas horas muertas sin nada mejor qué hacer—, Candy se enroscó en su cuello, pudo acariciarle la nuca mientras él abandonaba su boca para recorrer su mejilla con pequeños besos hasta lamerla la oreja. ¡Sííííi!

—Mmmm —ronroneó ella, sintiéndose por primera vez a gusto en esa cama.

Terry estaba como loco. ¿Por qué se había resistido? Había soñado las dos noches anteriores con un momento así, ella le correspondía, sentía como se apretaba contra él buscando el máximo contacto. Se inclinó sobre ella permitiéndole que descansara su espalda contra la cama y permitiéndole colocarse más cómodamente. Sabía que debajo del camisón sólo encontraría una piel suave y femenina, pero aun sabiéndolo necesitaba comprobarlo, metió la mano por debajo del camisón agradeciendo que Candy siempre lo llevara arrebujado en sus muslos, se había percatado de ello.

—Dios, Candy. Si no follamos voy a explotar.

—No hables.

¿Terry utilizaba esas expresiones? Siempre tan correcto, tan educado… No puede ser, no puede ser, repetía la mente de Candy mientras sentía el calor de la mano de Terry en su muslo, un calor que iba ascendiendo por la cintura, cuando él rozó el pecho, gimió con fuerza, arqueándose y aferrándose a él. Admitiendo que él tenía unas manos exquisitas y esperando con ganas sus avances, ella no opondría ninguna resistencia. Excitada como nunca, se atrevió a soltarse de su cuello para poner una mano sobre su muslo de forma que pudiera acariciarle, no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Eso sería del género tonto. Jugueteó con un pezón encantado con la vibrante respuesta de ella, pero cuando lo apretó por segunda vez sintió como una mano femenina se posaba sobre su erección. Estaba perdido, lo sabía, y se dejó llevar, bajó la cabeza, lamiendo el cuello para ir descendiendo. Ese precioso pezón erecto tenía que estar en su boca.

—Déjame quitarte esto —Suplicó Terry con voz ronca, la quería desnuda ya.

Candy le ayudó encantada quedándose desnuda para él, pero la parecía tan injusto… sin pensarlo dos veces dejó por unos instantes de acariciar su polla por encima del pantalón vaquero y empezó a pelearse con la hebilla del cinturón, Terry se apartó lo suficiente como para dejarla acceso.

—Te ayudaré —Susurró él contra su pecho, estableciendo contacto con sus manos, se estaba poniendo nervioso, quería que ella liberase su enorme erección y sentir allí sus manos.

—Ya lo tengo —dijo ella excitada al máximo y empezó con los botones del pantalón, eso fue más fácil.

Candy le acarició primero por encima de sus _boxers_, pero la parecía ridículo e insuficiente por lo que metió la mano para encontrarse algo tan, tan caliente a su disposición.

—Todo para ti —dijo Terry al momento de sentirse libre de la opresión de sus vaqueros.

—Gracias —Le contestó divertida. ¡Joder con el médico formal!

—No tan deprisa, cariño —rogó él, si ella mantenía esa presión acabaría muy pronto y no quería correrse sin antes ver como ella lo hacía.

—Mmmm, qué tierno —murmuró ella tan bajito que él ni se percató.

Terry abandonó sus pechos para ir bajando, el olor a sexo, a deseo y excitación era evidente, los gemidos de ella eran toda una delicia, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que se estaba conteniendo, si alguien pasaba por el pasillo y entrase…

Él también estaba sufriendo un tormento teniendo que controlarse para no tumbarse de una vez encima de ella, separarla las piernas y solucionar su calentón de una vez por todas, pero no podía ser así la primera vez con ella, la deseaba demasiado como para no proporcionarle un orgasmo de manual. Aunque tampoco debían entretenerse demasiado, cualquier ruido, cualquier indicio podría atraer a visitantes inesperados.

— ¿Qué cojones está vibrando ahí? —Preguntó Terry interrumpiendo sus avances.

—Es… es… —titubeó intentando pensar con algo de claridad— Mi móvil—.

Respondió enfadada. ¿Quién la tenía tanta manía como para llamarla ahora e interrumpir?— No te preocupes, no voy a contestar.

—Pero… —Se calló al ver que ella apretaba su polla atrayéndola hacia sí.

—Olvídalo ¿Quieres?

Pero Terry se desconcentró, al oír el insistente sonido pareció volver a la realidad y darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaban, era una locura, una insensatez.

¡Estaba tirándose a una de sus pacientes! Se separó de ella, obligándola a soltarle.

Como era lógico ella protestó.

—Contesta, por favor —Pidió levantándose y colocándose bien los pantalones.

—Pero Terry… ahora…

—Contesta —Insistió mostrándose autoritario.

Candy no discutió y cogió el jodido móvil, fuera quien fuera iba a oírla.

— ¿Diga? —Preguntó mientras veía a Terry, pasarse la mano por el pelo y ponerse las gafas que había dejado sobre la mesita, definitivamente le había perdido.

—Hola cariño.

— ¿Anny?

— ¿Quién sino? —Hubo un silencio— ¿Sigues ahí?

—Sí —dijo en un gruñido.

—Estamos de mal humor ¿Eh? Bueno no importa.

— ¿Para qué me llamas ahora, a estas horas? —Preguntó mirando a Terry que le daba la espalda mientras miraba por la ventana.

—Bueno, verás ha surgido algo y mañana me voy de viaje, no contaba con ello, pero no puedo escaquearme, todo lo referente a cosméticos Green es importante, así que estaré tres días fuera y no podré ir a verte.

— ¿Y para eso me llamas? —Se dio cuenta de que seguía desnuda y se tapó con la sábana, no era de extrañar que Terry evitase mirarla.

— ¡Candy! —Contestó Anny sorprendida por la actitud de su amiga— No sé qué está pasando, pero…

—Pero nada ¿Algo más? —No estaba de humor, estaba excitada, caliente, desnuda y posiblemente, dentro de unos minutos, frustrada.

—Sí, sólo una cosa más. ¿Has visto hoy a Terry?

— ¿A Terry? —Éste se dio la vuelta a oír su nombre—. Sí… ¿Por qué?

— ¿Podrías pedirle un favor?

— ¿A él? —Entonces la miró fijamente.

—Mira, necesito el teléfono de su hermano, Es… bueno, ya me entiendes — hablaba emocionada— Si Terry está buenísimo, por mucho que niegues la evidencia, ¡Ay Dios mío! Su hermano está… divino.

— ¿Su hermano? — ¿Pero cuando demonios había conocido Anny al hermano de Terry? ¿Y dónde?

Terry la contemplaba atónito, ya había adivinado por el tono quien había llamado.

—Le he conocido, Candy, tienes que hacerme este favor, pídele a Terry su número de teléfono, por favor, por favor, por favor.

—No creo que estemos en nuestro mejor momento—. Refunfuño Candy.

— ¿Eso qué significa?

—Ahora no tengo ganas de hablar, voy a colgar, ya hablaremos.

Sin dar opción a su amiga apagó el móvil para impedir que ésta insistiera, ahora en silencio frente a Terry se sentía como una idiota integral, el momento había pasado, y ahora llegaba el remordimiento, no por lo que acababa de hacer, sino por lo que no habían hecho. Maldita Anny. Pero lo que más la inquietaba ahora no era estar desnuda frente al hombre que la había excitado con sus labios, con sus manos, al que había acariciado con tintes posesivos, era el silencio.

—Lo siento —dijo ella al fin— Debí desconectar el móvil —Sabía que eso no era una explicación como también sabía que Terry no iba a retomar lo que estaban haciendo. ¡Mierda!

—No te disculpes, no debí ir tan lejos, estamos en un hospital. Debo irme. Buenas noches.

Terry abrió la puerta y se perdió en el pasillo dejándola al borde de un ataque de nervios. Quería gritarle, insultarle… ¡Dejarla así! ¡Cabrón! Fue lo primero que la vino a la cabeza, ¡Hijo de puta! Lo segundo ¡Desgraciado! lo tercero.

Y podría haber seguido así hasta el amanecer.

* * *

hola! perdon la tardanza pero no se porque fanfiction no me dejaba subir el capi y despues me quede sin internet! pero ya volvi! :) gracias por sus comentarios...

hasta mañana feliz noche!


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Noé Casado los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

— ¡Por fin en casa! —Exclamó al abrir la puerta de su apartamento, Anny y Archie la siguieron al interior.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —Preguntó su amiga.

—Un baño, una sesión en el salón de belleza, una noche de sueño seguido…

—Vale, eso mañana. ¿Quieres que nos quedemos contigo?

—No, también necesito soledad, lo entendéis ¿Verdad?

—Pero Terry insistió en que debías tener cuidado, sobre todo al moverte.

Terry, esa era la palabra tabú.

—No creo que tumbada en la cama sufra mucho ¿No te parece?

—Vaaaaale, pues entonces me voy —dijo Archie — hoy me temo que va a ser un día de perros.

—No te preocupes —Se acercó a él para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla— Gracias por todo.

—Te he dejado varias cosas en el frigorífico y en los armarios.

—Gracias Anny —Se abrazó a su amiga.

— ¿Vas a contármelo? — Anny sabía que algo la pasaba, Candy había estado su última semana en el hospital callada y sin ganas de nada. Y al recibir el alta no se había puesto a gritar de emoción como amenazaba continuamente mientras seguía hospitalizada.

—No tengo nada que contar.

—Por hoy te libras, no es momento de emborracharnos y hacer confidencias, pero averiguaré que te pasó con Terry —. Por supuesto no dijo que llegado el caso preguntaría al médico.

Terry, otra vez la palabra maldita.

—Ahora me gustaría darme ese baño, gracias de verdad, te llamaré mañana. ¿De acuerdo?

—No, vendré yo al salir del trabajo. Ahora descansa, debes recupérate para ir a esa súper-mega fiesta —dijo Anny hablando en plan pijo.

—O sea, sí, vale, como no, querida —. Contestó ella imitándola en un triste intento de bromear.

Una vez sola en su pequeño apartamento de cuarenta metros cuadrados se dirigió a su mini cocina y al abrir la nevera dio gracias al cielo por tener unos amigos como Archie y Anny. Se preparó un café con leche antes de darse un buen baño para relajarse. Quería pensar en su trabajo, en el millón de cosas que tenía pendiente, en la fiesta de Anny, bueno… en cualquier cosa menos en el desgraciado de Terry. El muy cerdo, la había evitado descaradamente la última semana en el hospital ¡Cobarde! Siempre aparecía acompañado de una enfermera, realizaba la visita más rápida inimaginable, se limitaba a ser frío y distante. Ella le odiaba por eso pero no podía olvidar la sensación de abrazarla, de tocarle y ser tocada. "si no follamos voy a explotar"esa era la frase que la atormentaba. ¿Por qué había hablado así? ¿Un momento de calentón? Odiaba sentirse utilizada, pero si por lo menos hubieran echado un buen polvo compensaría, lo que no podía soportar es su comportamiento ¿Un amigo? ¡Una mierda! , se había comportado con ella de forma amable, bromista, divertida, atenta, para después ¿Qué? Follársela y tratarla con frialdad, pero el muy cínico tuvo los cojones de arrepentirse en el último momento. A la mierda. Que le den.

— Candy ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —Preguntó su jefe— Estás de baja.

—Sí, lo sé, pero me aburría sólo es una visita, no me propongo desmantelar una banda internacional de terroristas ni nada parecido.

—Muy graciosa.

Candy deambuló por su oficina y vio con desagrado que en su mesa de trabajo estaban las cosas de otra persona. Pues sí que la habían echado de menos. Bueno, supuso que como siempre andaban cortos de espacio y de personal alguien ocupaba su asiento temporalmente, pero… ¿Por qué Archie no la había contado nada? Eso iba a resolverlo ahora mismo. Le vio hablando en el pasillo con Jimmy, de informática, su compañero de faenas estaba guapo, la verdad, llevaba sus vaqueros ajustados combinados con una de esas camisas de seda italiana tan ligeras, pero por extraño que pareciera ya no sentía esa especie de cosquilleo que la había resultado tan difícil disimular durante el tiempo que habían trabajado juntos. Mierda, Terry. Otro motivo más para tenerle asco. Ya no se excitaba pensando en Archie. Olvídate de él, olvídate de ese cabrón. Piensa en la fiesta de Anny, allí conocerás a tipos atractivos, masculinos, sexualmente activos… es decir, todos los tipos que babean por una mujer como Anny pero que seguramente evitarían mezclarse con ella, a no ser que altas horas de la noche y tras varios "embellecedores" fuera la única disponible.

—Hola guapa — Archie se acercó a ella.

— ¿Quién ocupa mi mesa?

—Stear, lo siento, George fue inflexible.

— ¿Y por qué no me lo contaste?

—No quería preocuparte—. Fue su escueta respuesta— ¿Un café? Ella asintió.

Disfrutaron charlando mientras tomaban café, siempre y cuando lo que aquella máquina daba era café. Archie advirtió por la forma de hablar de Sandy que algo la rondaba por la cabeza. Llevaban cinco años juntos trabajando, se conocían bien.

—Algo te pasa ¿me equivoco?

— ¿Tú también vas a empezar con esa canción? Por lo visto el _number one _de las listas de éxitos _¿Algo pasa con _Candy_? _—Miró a Archie y este se dio cuenta de que tenía razón— Ya tengo bastante con Anny acosándome —Se encogió de hombros— Supongo que la vuelta a mi rutina me está costando más de lo que yo pensaba —Y era parte de la verdad pero no toda la verdad.

—Anímate —Le dio una palmadita cariñosa en la pierna— Además, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

— ¿Sí?

—Iré contigo a la fiesta de esos potingues que dice Anny.

— ¿Tú? —Se echó a reír— Archie, eres un encanto, pero no te imagino en un evento así.

— ¿Por qué no? Puedo ser el más encantador de todos. Cuando me lo propongo, por supuesto.

Y todo el mundo que le conocía sabía que eso no ocurría muy a menudo.

—Es por Anny ¿verdad? — Candy habló más seria.

—No —Ella no le creyó— Es por ti, necesitas un acompañante ¿No?

Eso sonaba como un caso de caridad pero era su amigo y podía aceptarlo de él.

— Archie, Anny es mi mejor amiga, y sé que te gusta.

Él tiró el vaso de papel a una papelera encestando perfectamente.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso—. Contestó él evasivo y se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, pero donde las dan las toman y Archie preguntó— Y Tú… ¿Qué tienes con ese médico?

—Nada —Contestó rápidamente.

— Candy… —Bajó el tono— Te conozco, deberías confiar en mí.

Candy sentía la necesidad de hablar con alguien, Anny no era la indicada pues sus críticas podían ser insufribles, en otras ocasiones había acudido a Archie, él la daba su opinión desde el punto de vista masculino, lo cual siempre resultaba interesante, pero esta vez… no se sentía con fuerza para hacer confidencias. No era la misma situación en otras relaciones, bueno simples coqueteos, Archie no conocía a los interfectos, como mucho de pasada, únicamente oía hablar de ellos pero ahora se sentía más cohibida ya que Archie y Terry se conocían y pese a todo pronóstico parecían caerse bien.

—Estoy bien, simplemente que algo cansada. Y tengo que estar perfecta para no perderme ni uno de tus movimientos en una fiesta de postín, creo que hasta haré una tesis.

—Deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices.

— ¡Cornwell! —gritó alguien.

—Creo que un tal George está furioso, te dejo —La besó como siempre en la mejilla.

—Te veo espectacular.

—Eso es que me ves con buenos ojos, Archie.

—No, de verdad.

—Pues tú tampoco estás nada mal. No te reconozco.

Archie se removió en el asiento mientras conducía.

—Esta jodida pajarita…

— ¡Eh! Ese vocabulario —Le interrumpió Candy riendo.

—Mira quién habla, te he visto soltar peores pestes.

—Pero te aseguro que hoy no.

—Ya veremos.

Durante el trayecto desde casa de Candy al hotel donde se celebraba la recepción estuvieron bromeando, Archie le tomó el pelo diciéndole que debía haber escondido una pistola entre sus muslos, como buen agente secreto, ella respondió que si seguía así advertiría a cualquier tía buena del evento que se acercara a él le diera calabazas. Le estropearía, gustosa, cualquier posible, recalcó bien esa palabra, plan. Llegaron y un aparcacoches apareció, a él no le hacía gracia dejar conducir su Ranger a nadie, sólo ella había tenido ese privilegio, y porque Archie iba demasiado borracho y no sabía ni cómo se llamaba. Le llamó la atención descontándole un punto por esa impertinencia. Durante el recorrido habían establecido una especie de apuesta, ambos partían con un crédito de diez puntos, por cada metedura de pata se descontaba uno, quien antes perdiera los puntos pagaba la cena del sábado siguiente. Archie no consideraba su protesta como una metedura de pata, al fin y al cabo era su todo terreno. Ella le ignoró mientras entraban en el hotel. La fiesta estaba en su máximo apogeo, gente guapa por todos lados, Archie pensó que no iba a poder decidirse entre tantas tías buenas, Candy le advirtió que debía referirse a ellas en otros términos pues así sólo conseguiría espantarlas. Ambos tomaron una copa de champán y se dedicaron a observar a los allí congregados, con ojos escrutadores como dos buenos policías, hasta que apareció Anny.

—Esto no es un nido de espías, relajaros los dos.

—No estábamos… —dijo Candy.

—Se os nota demasiado, esto… —Señaló con una mano— es una fiesta —así que a divertirse.

—Está bien, está bien —admitió ella— ¿Alguien a quien conozca? — Preguntó mirando a los presentes.

—No creo. De momento sólo han llegado los famosillos, la gente importante se hace esperar. Os dejo, tengo que atender a un invitado.

Se quedaron solos, como dos polizontes en un barco, estaba claro que desentonaban, pero bueno ambos apoyaban a Anny y Candy necesitaba distraerse después de su estancia en el hospital. Candy vio cómo Anny besaba, sin disimulo y efusivamente a… ¿Terry? Entornó los ojos ¡Qué hija de puta! , menos mal que sólo lo pensó y no habló en voz alta sino Archie…

Pero cuando ambos dejaron de comerse los morros se dio cuenta. ¡No era Terry! Qué alivio, no sabía bien por qué pero se sintió bastante mejor. Así que ese era el famoso hermano de Terry… eran bastante parecidos, aunque éste no llevara gafas, pero indudablemente tenía la misma expresión en general, aunque sonreía mucho más a menudo, en los tres minutos que llevaba junto a Anny no se le había borrado la sonrisa de la cara. De repente sintió un pequeño aguijonazo ¡Archie! Él también les estaba viendo. Se giró y se dio cuenta de que intentaba mirar a otro lado. Se le notaba dolido, pero ella ahora no iba a decir nada, las palabras no arreglarían nada, y el tema estaba lo suficientemente hablando como para añadir nada más.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó Archie al ver que Candy se movía como si un millar de hormigas subieran por su espalda.

— ¡Joder!

—Vaya, vaya, me parece que tú tampoco has podido resistirte.

—No seas idiota es una emergencia —Contestó mientras se movía de forma extraña.

— ¿Pero quieres parar quieta? No sé qué cojon…, no sé qué te pasa, pero me estás empezando a poner nervioso.

—Cúbreme.

— ¿Qué?

—Necesito llegar al baño disimuladamente—. Dijo susurrando.

—Esto me pasa por venir. ¿Vas a explicármelo?

—Se me está cayendo una media —Le dijo al oído.

— ¿Cómo?

—Verás… —Se mordió el labio— ¡Oh! No puedo hablar de esto contigo — Archie la miró con severidad— Está bien, llevo medías sin liguero.

— ¿Cómo? —Volvió a pregunta. Curioso, extrañado— ¿Medias sin liguero?

—Ya veo que no sabes todo sobre lencería femenina como me haces creer — Archie no dijo nada esperando una explicación, estaba intrigado— Sí, se supone que la jodida banda de silicona evita que se deslicen las medias, pero me parece que está banda ha caducado—. Candy había renunciado ya a hablar sin soltar tacos.

— ¿Sin ligas? —Preguntó más curioso aun.

—Sí.

— ¡Vaya!

— ¿Me vas a ayudar? ¿O te vas a quedar ahí pasmado? Luego si quieres te hago un plano, pero ayúdame —le pidió con los dientes apretados.

Terry cogió una copa de champán de la bandeja del primer camarero que pasó a su lado, su hermano había insistido en que asistiera, que era una oportunidad única, que la fiesta estría llena de mujeres increíbles (Terry no lo dudaba, sabía que Candy estaba allí) Al final había elegido un traje negro clásico y allí estaba. Miró alrededor para localizarla, se encontraba solo ya que el traidor de su hermano le había abandonado en cuanto vio a Anny. Estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de eventos, son el tipo de fiesta que su madre adoraba y que intentaba organizar, todo en su sitio, invitados impecablemente vestidos, música suave de fondo, manjares para picotear y buen champán. Entonces la vio, iba con un sencillo vestido gris, corpiño con escote palabra de honor y falda recta, hasta debajo de la rodilla, se fijó en los impresionantes tacones, ¿Ocho o diez centímetros? — Mmmm —Parpadeó— ¿Estaba loca? No debía llevar esos tacones. Abandonó cualquier fantasía erótica que incluyera a Candy con tacones para pasar al lado práctico.

Pero lo que más le intrigó es como se movía entre los invitados, con Archie pegado a ella, intentado disimular algo ¿Pero qué? Andaba de forma extraña, lógico, con esos tacones después de las heridas su pierna estaría dolorida. Insensata. Pero divina. ¡Dios qué tacones! Ahora que la veía vestida no podía dejar de recordar su cuerpo, ataviado tan sólo con el camisón del hospital, así la había conocido. Vio como desparecían del salón, se giró para verles entrar en el aseo de señoras. ¿El aseo de señoras? ¡¿Los dos?! Suspiró cuando Archie salió a los dos segundos y se paró junto a la puerta, como si fuera su guardaespaldas. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Por lo poco que les había observado durante la estancia de Candy en el hospital ambos parecían tener una fuerte amistad, pero jamás vio indicios de otra cosa, incluso creía que Archie la trataba como un hermano mayor y se sorprendía que el genio de Candy, la acidez que a veces él había probado, no lo demostrase con su compañero. La vio salir, sonriendo. _"Sonríe para mí" _con la cara más relajada. Se extrañó cuando Archie tocó la parte superior del muslo y se echó a reír. Extraño.

Muy extraño. Pero Candy era extraña, ahora tenía la cara despejada, no llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y con el flequillo despeinado, ahora no, ahora su pelo estaba recogido con un moño bajo, y el flequillo peinado a un lado, su maquillaje era suave. "Gracias mamá" pensó esbozando una sonrisa, tantos años asistiendo a las fiestas de su madre le hacían conocedor de ciertos detalles. Quería cogerla de la cintura y decirle hola, directamente contra su oreja, así poder olerla. ¡Para! No es el momento de empalmarte. Ella lo notaría. Ya habrá tiempo más tarde. _"Si no follamos, exploto" _le vinieron esas palabras a la mente, y eran bien ciertas.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para distanciarse de ella durante la última semana, le había resultado demasiado duro, sobre todo al observarla, al ver la cara de ella. Durante esos últimos siete días Candy tampoco dijo nada, nunca le llamó, no bromeó con él. Terry notó su frialdad, era de esperar esa respuesta, después de cómo él había huido a la desesperada después de darse cuenta de la situación a la que habían llegado ambos. Rose se dio cuenta en el acto, la atmósfera entre ambos había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, y su amiga normalmente, por no decir nunca, se callaba lo que pensaba en lo que a Terry se refería.

Desde luego no tenía tanta confianza con Candy como para insinuar algo o preguntarla indirectamente, pero hasta para el más despistado era evidente la frialdad entre ambos. Claro que tenerla desnuda y entregada bajo él no era desagradable ¡Por favor! Era más de lo que podía desear, y Candy tan excitada… Ninguno de los dos era inmune a la atracción, pero sí uno de los dos debía poner freno mientras ella se encontrara en el hospital ingresada. Si por ello era el malo de la película, pues que así fuera, ya tendría tiempo más adelante de solucionar las cosas, siempre y cuando ella aceptara esas explicaciones. La había notado tan desesperada como él, tan ansiosa por entregarse como él mismo estaba, pero ¿Por qué? Durante los últimos días esa cuestión no había abandonado sus pensamientos, cuando por fin Candy abandonó el hospital fue a la habitación que ella había ocupado, por desgracia no estaba vacía como él hubiese deseado, allí estaban los encargados de limpieza preparando la estancia para un nuevo paciente.

Sabía que si quería verla sólo tenía dos opciones (la tercera, presentarse en su casa no era factible) opción A) bajar a la sala de rehabilitación, para él, como médico, ni tan siquiera era necesaria una excusa, o B) hablar con Anny.

Pero si resultaba bastante complicado hablar con ella estando rodeado de enfermeras y fisioterapeutas, más difícil veía comunicarse con Candy por medio de su amiga, con una intérprete así podía suceder cualquier cosa. También podía aprovechar el temporal encaprichamiento de Tom con Anny, pero lidiar con su hermano no era una perspectiva viable. Y por eso allí estaba, su madre desde luego estaría orgulloso de él, y de Tom también, educados para comportarse como auténticos caballeros en reuniones sociales a Terry no le resultaba difícil estar allí, lo difícil resultaba no atropellar a unos cuantos invitados para llegar a ella. ¡Numeritos de macho en público no!

— ¡Qué bien! Estáis los dos aquí, os presento a Tom Grandchester—Éste tendió la mano primero a Archie, quien la aceptó sin evitar su disgusto y después se acercó a Candy para darla dos sonoros besos.

—Encantada —Pudo decir Candy cuando Tom volvió a enderezarse, ¡Era divino! ¿Tendrían algún hermano más? Tom ocupado, Terry imposible…

—Yo sí soy afortunado —. Revisó a Candy de arriba a abajo, no era tan reservado como Terry.

—Ahora vuelvo —dijo Archie visiblemente disgustado y las dejó a solas con Tom.

— Tom, encanto, ¿Puedes acompañar a Candy?

—No… No es necesario —. Dijo la aludida.

— ¿Cómo qué no? —Protestó él— Ya que el cobarde de mi her… — Anny le dio un toque y se calló— Ya que estoy aquí puedo invitarte a bailar — Acompañó su petición con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Madre del amor hermoso, santo dios, santo cielo ¡Qué hombre! No la extrañaba que Anny se derritiera, desprendía sexo por los cuatros costados, era un imán de estrógenos, ¡Por favor! Yo quiero uno así para mí. Idiota, gilipollas —Se recriminó a sí misma— Podías haberlo tenido si no hubieras sido una orgullosa de mierda.

—No sé sí… bueno, después del accidente.

—No te preocupes, no te dejaré caer —dijo con otra sonrisa.

—Estupendo, yo tengo que ocuparme de unas cosillas—. Anny les abandonó.

— ¿Vamos? —Preguntó él. Candy asintió. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Disfruta del momento no seas mojigata.

Terry buscó con la mirada a Candy ¿Dónde coño estaba? , Se había topado con un conocido y este le había entretenido y distraído lo suficiente como para perderla de vista. Divisó a Anny, ocupada con unos invitados y no quiso interrumpir. Lo cierto es que le daba un poco de pavor tratar con esa mujer, no entendía como Tom podía manejarla, o a lo mejor es que a Tom le encantaba ser manejado por una mujer así. Misterios sin resolver. Recorrió la sala principal donde se servía el _buffett _sin encontrarla, sí vio a Archie, solo, en una de las terrazas, fumando, Candy no podía andar muy lejos, ahora sin su supervisión habría vuelto a su vicio. Bueno, con vicio y todo quiero encontrarla, se dijo.

—Hola, señor Cornwell.

— ¿Qué, se aburre? —Contestó Archie con injusto resentimiento hacia Terry, era Tom y no Terry quien estaba con Anny. Lo sabía pero aun así…

—Un poco, sí —Pasó por alto la acidez de su respuesta. No tenían mucho más que decirse, pero Terry permaneció ahí, sabía bien cuál era el motivo de la incomodidad de Archie.

—Si buscas a Candy —Interrumpió Archie el silencio al apagar su cigarrillo— Está bailando con tu hermano.

— ¡Ah! — ¿Pero es que Tom no para? ¡Joder! Debía mantenerse aparentemente sereno—. Entiendo.

La breve conversación sirvió para que Terry constatara la hostilidad, hasta cierto comprendía la actitud de Archie, su hermano Tom podía ser ciertamente inoportuno y rara vez miraba a su alrededor, atacaba y punto. Vio como encendía otro cigarrillo.

— ¿Estás interesado en Candy? —Preguntó Archie sin mirarle.

—Sí —respondió de forma sincera, pero tampoco deseaba dar más explicaciones.

Archie sonrió de forma enigmática desconcertándole ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

— ¿Sabes? —Le informó ahora mirándole— No eres el primero que intenta ligarse a Candy para conseguir a Anny.

— ¿Cómo? —Fue lo único que acertó a decir. Esa revelación no la esperaba. ¿Qué clase de chorrada era esa? ¿Quién era tan estúpido como para eso?

—Ya veo —dijo manteniendo la mirada observadora.

—No sé qué quieres decir —Empezaba a cabrearse— Pero te aseguro que si me hubiera querido follar a Anny no hubiera necesitado acercarme a Candy —. La sinceridad en casos así era imprescindible.

—No te pongas medallas.

—No me hacen falta, a los dos días me tiró los tejos, por supuesto la rechacé.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó sorprendido, nadie rechazaba a Anny.

— ¿Cómo que por qué? —Se encogió de hombros— No me atrae —Observó la reacción de Archie y empezó a comprender— ¿Eso te resulta difícil de creer?

—Ajá.

—Reconozco que tiene un cuerpo de escándalo, y seguramente hará muy feliz a un hombre en la cama, pero… —Volvió a encogerse de hombros— Anny no me atrae, lo siento.

Archie se sintió bastante mejor al oír eso, por dos motivos, el interés del doctor por Candy era por ella misma y además había rechazado a Anny. Increíble pero cierto. Y lo más increíble aun es que Anny parecía habérselo tomado bien, ya que durante la convalecencia de Candy ambos hablaban con fluidez.

—Discúlpame, sé que me meto donde no me llaman, pero es mi mejor amiga —Mi única amiga, se dijo mentalmente— Y ya ha pasado por eso en otras ocasiones. Es increíble, no, no me mires así, nunca me he acostado con ella.

—No lo he preguntado.

—Tu cara lo decía todo.

—No es asunto mío.

—De todos modos no me importa decírtelo, es la verdad —Se rio— Durante un tiempo creía que Anny y Candy eran amantes — Terry puso cara de incredulidad. — ¿Te lo puedes creer?

—No —. Eso era imposible. Archie estaba desvariando.

—Pero no, nunca lo han sido, tranquilízate, simplemente son amigas, eso sí, cuidado, se lo cuentan todo.

—Me lo imagino —. Terry acabó su copa, deseaba volver dentro y encontrarla, pero lo cierto es que la conversación con Archie era reveladora. Explicaba muchas cosas. Ambos se callaron, cada uno intentando digerir la información que le afectaba personalmente.

—Llevamos cinco años trabajando juntos —habló Archie — ¡Cinco! Nunca pensé que ella aguantara.

—Es buena profesional —Intervino Terry.

—Desde luego, pero tenías que haberla visto, soportó carros y carretas, yo fui quien más la puteó. No me hacía ni puta gracia que me endilgaran a una novata. Pero ella no dijo ni mu, ¿Sabes? Incluso me agradecía las lecciones que ella creía que yo le estaba dando con tanto desaire —Se rio— ¡Me traía café ¿Te lo puedes creer? Yo tratándola mal y ella trayéndome café.

—Pero al final supongo que apreciaste su valía — Terry quería partirle la cara y recordó la frase de su madre: _"numeritos machistas no"._

—Sí, por supuesto, empecé a darme cuenta, y lo más curioso es que ella nunca me lo ha reprochado, nunca me ha preguntado ni cuestionado por qué la traté así de mal. ¡Joder! Cualquier otro novato no hubiera aguantado ni tres meses.

Terry no sabía que decir, ¿Para qué le contaba esto ahora?

—Creo que por hoy he tenido bastante fiesta, dile a Candy que me voy, y… que ha ganado ella.

— ¿Qué ha ganado? —Preguntó Terry.

—Ella lo sabe—. Antes de dejarle sólo le deseó suerte.

¿Suerte? ¿Suerte para qué?

Terry volvió a la sala principal, cruzó una elocuente mirada con Anny, ésta le sonrió pero siguió atenta a la conversación en la que estaba inmersa. Dejó la copa en una bandeja y tomó otra, a punto estuvo de tirarlas todas debido a su impaciencia. Cuando entró en la sala donde las parejas bailaban miró a uno y otro lado hasta que distinguió la figura alta de Tom, y agarrado a él estaba Candy.

—No estaré abusando de ti ¿Verdad? —Preguntó Tom sonriendo.

—No, tranquilo, además sabes llevarme bien, no te preocupes, no creo que esto tenga efectos secundarios.

— ¿No? — Tom se rio en un giro había visto a Terry.

— ¡Mierda! —Dijo ella entre dientes—. Otra vez no, ¡Por favor!

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó a amablemente, dejando de bailar.

—Problemas femeninos.

Él arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Y por eso te frotas la pierna? —Debía realizar una consulta urgente con el médico de la familia.

— ¡Grrrr! —Gruñó ella— Necesito salir de aquí —dijo manteniendo una sonrisa falsa.

—Déjame que te ayude.

— ¡No!

—Mira, podemos ir allí —Señaló con la mano un apartado donde estaban unas grandes plantas.

—Bueno —Aceptó resignada. Tom era magnífico manejando la situación, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos él estaba delante tapándola.

— ¿Ya está?

—Más o menos.

—Creo que deberías recurrir a los clásicos, el liguero siempre está de moda.

—No, recurriré a unos buenos pantalones.

Tom se echó a reír.

—No, por favor a Te… —Se calló—…A mí me encantan tus piernas. Candy le miró. ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo? Ambos se mezclaron de nuevo entre los invitados, pero a Candy no la apetecía más baile, así que él la ofreció el brazo y fueron a buscar algo de beber.

A Terry no le pasó inadvertido que ambos, ¡Joder! Se escabulleran hacía un rincón, ya era hora de salvar al mundo, vale, a su madre la daría un disgusto, pero no quedaba alternativa. Hizo un rápido repaso mental, en su todo terreno tenía el maletín de emergencias, sí, serviría, quedando él en la familia para legar el apellido Grandchester bastaba, Tom, ¡Qué triste! Un pobre eunuco. Avanzó hacia ellos.

—Buenas noches.

— ¡Por fin! —Canturreó Tom. — ¿Te ha costado mucho cambiar el turno? — Preguntó a su hermano, manteniendo a Candy de su brazo, a propósito, claro. Si no molestaba un poco al estirado de Terry no tenía gracia.

—No—. Respondió mirándola.

Candy y Terry se mantuvieron la mirada, Tom los observó y también notó como ella se agarraba a su brazo con más fuerza. Ella no pudo dejar de mirarle, de reojo, estudiándole. Joder, joder, joder. Estaba guapísimo, siempre le había visto vestido de manera informal y con la bata abierta, eso sí no era tonta, había memorizado su cuerpo y durante el breve interludio entre ambos lo había tocado y sentido. Había que estar muerta para ser inmune a eso. Joder, joder, joder.

—Os dejo, tengo que hablar con Anny —Se soltó del brazo de Tom, le dio un beso en la mejilla que este aceptó y correspondió y se alejó. Ambos la miraron marcharse.

—Uy, uy, uy —dijo Tom.

— ¿Me lo puedes explicar?

— ¿El qué?

—Lo sabes muy bien.

—Tranquilo ¿Quieres? Sólo estaba siendo amable con la mejor amiga de la tía con la que estoy.

Terry puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Cuántas veces había oído esa frase? —¿Estaba dolorida o algo? —Intentó de nuevo.

—Problemas femeninos —Fue la críptica respuesta de Tom.

— ¿Cómo?

—Eso mismo pensé yo —No iba a darle la satisfacción a su hermano de contarle el incidente, que se joda, pensó— Pero me alegra comunicarte que han sido debidamente solucionados.

—Vete a la mierda.

Tom se echó a reír, pero qué pedazo de idiota tenía por hermano. Terry avanzó en dirección a Candy, la había visto y la siguió.

Candy encontró a Anny charlando, riéndose con unos invitados y esperó pacientemente a que quedara libre para decirle que se iba, que estaba cansada, que Terry andaba por allí, que Tom era un regalo de los dioses para cualquier mujer, que lo disfrutase, pero que ella se iba y que necesitaba que la pidiera un taxi.

Sintió a alguien pegado a su espalda, se giró levemente y comprobó quien era, eso la decidió a interrumpir a Anny, ella sabría disculparla.

—Necesito que me llames a un taxi —dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Y Archie? ¿No has venido con él?

—No le veo por ninguna parte.

—Se ha marchado —Intervino Terry.

—Por favor, Anny, no me encuentro bien.

— ¿Segura, cariño? — Anny la cogió de la mano y vio su cara, y a Terry detrás.—Tranquila, enseguida te consigo un coche de la organización. Espera un minuto.

—Yo la llevo —anunció Terry.

—No —dijo Candy.

— ¿Lo harías? —Inquirió Anny — Sería genial, los coches están esperando para los invitados, me costaría un poco… arreglarlo—. Era una oportunidad de oro pensó Anny.

—Llamaré a un taxi.

—No —Terry habló tajante.

—Cariño, él tiene razón, a estas horas te resultará difícil, a Terry no le cuesta nada ¿Verdad? —dijo mirando al aludido. Poniendo, por supuesto, la mejor de sus inocentes sonrisas.

Zorra, quiso gritar Candy.

—Está bien —aceptó de forma áspera— recojo mi abrigo y nos vamos. La acompañó hasta el guardarropa, los dos en silencio.

Así se mantuvieron en el ascensor mientras bajaban al segundo sótano del aparcamiento del hotel. Ella no preguntó cuál era su coche, él pulsó el mando a distancia y el parpadeo de los intermitentes la indicó cual era. Quiso adelantarse y abrir la puerta, ella se subió sin miramientos, siseó ante la temperatura fría de la tapicería de cuero, y de forma mecánica se colocó el cinturón de seguridad. Mantuvo la boca cerrada, hizo todo de forma más suave, y arrancó.

* * *

Feliz tarde!

otro capi?


	7. Chapter 7

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Noé Casado los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Terry hizo las maniobras necesarias y salieron del hotel, se internó en el tráfico con tranquilidad, aun los dos en silencio, pero cuando apenas se habían alejado quinientos metros del hotel él dio el intermitente y se apartó de la calzada, estacionando el coche a un lado, pero sin parar el motor. Se quitó las gafas de forma habitual para girarse, se acercó a ella, que mantenía la vista al frente, rígida, esbozó una sonrisa, sin decir nada pulsó el botón que conectaba el calefactor de los asientos, después volvió a acercarse. Candy se mantuvo quieta, ¡Hijo de puta! ¿Ahora me vienes con esas? Darle un bofetón no era idóneo, pero era tan apetecible…, notaba su colonia, la respiración junto a su oreja, ¿Qué pretendía? La respuesta era obvia, volver a ponerla a mil por hora para después dejarla cachonda, aunque esta vez por lo menos al llegar a casa tenía el consuelo de su vibrador ¿En la última compra se había acordado de las pilas? , concéntrate Candy, está junto a ti. Mejor dicho, casi encima de ti.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Le preguntó de forma impertinente.

—Dame la dirección, sino no podré llevarte a casa.

Se rio interiormente, ¡Cómo si no la supiera! Joder si la sabía, incluso la había memorizado. ¡Dios! ¡Qué ridículo! ¿Pero para pedir una dirección hay que susurrar al oído?

Candy se la dio, de forma neutra, y vio como él introducía los datos en el navegador.

—No es necesario —Intentó sonar ahora más amable— Puedo indicarte el camino.

—Tranquila, para eso está el GPS.

Terry terminó de introducir los datos y esperó que el navegador mostrase en pantalla la ruta, se volvió a inclinar sobre ella para poder hablarle y decir de una vez por todas lo que quería, lo que tenía en mente y lo que pensaba hacer. Siempre y cuando fuera capaz de concentrarse.

Candy está vez no hizo ademán de apartarse, ¿Qué iba a ser esta vez? , no, no iba a tomarle el pelo más veces, estaba claro que él iba a jugar con ella, pues bien, que juegue. Se está rifando un bofetón y Terry tiene todas las papeletas. _"Siga por esta calle unos quinientos metros, después gire a la izquierda" _La voz del navegador la sobresaltó. Terry se acercó más su boca a su oreja.

— Candy…quiero llevarte a casa, desnudarte, contemplarte para después recorrer cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, primero con mis manos —Le dio un pequeño lametón en la oreja— después con mi boca —un mordisquito de esos suaves pero que transmiten todo— Encontrar todos tus recovecos, perderme en ellos, oírte gritar de placer, sentir tus uñas clavadas en mi espalda, tus piernas rodeando mi cintura, rodeando mi cuello… —Se interrumpió para besarla con ímpetu.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, con los brazos cruzados, tal y como había estado desde que se subió al coche, y se preguntó ¿Y ahora, qué?

Terry la estaba besando de esa forma única que ella recordaba, de forma provocadora, recorriendo lentamente el contorno de sus labios para después asaltar su boca, presionándola, instándola a seguirle, y por mucho que ella lo intentase se rindió. Él volvió a su oreja y a sus palabras desquiciantes.

—Quiero verte danzar conmigo, unidos, que tu cuerpo se abra para mí, y darte todo lo que desees, entregarme por completo, follarte hasta que los dos no podamos más…

Sentía hervir la sangre ¿Cómo puede decir eso? ¿Era una especie de promesa? Pues más vale que la cumpla, esta vez no iba a poder soportar otra interrupción. Un calor la recorría interiormente ¿O era el asiento que empezaba a calentarse?

—He captado el mensaje —murmuró ella al fin. Terry se irguió para poder mirarla.

— ¿Segura? , no quiero malentendidos, ni dobles sentidos, sólo te quiero a ti desnuda y en la cama.

—Segura—. Muy segura.

"_Siga por esta calle unos quinientos metros y después gire a la izquierda_"

A Candy la entraron ganas de reír y no se contuvo, el dichoso cacharro parlante, era de lo más oportuno, como si quisiera recordarles que no debían perder tiempo. Terry se contagió de su risa y se acomodó de nuevo en el asiento del conductor para reiniciar la marcha. No sin antes ponerse las gafas. Durante el trayecto mantuvieron el silencio, sólo interrumpido de vez en cuando por las instrucciones del navegador. ¿Quedaba algo por decir? Pensó Candy, él había hecho toda una declaración de intenciones ¿Buenas intenciones? Eso esperaba, notaba la humedad entre sus piernas, si tuviera un pelín más de confianza con Terry le hubiera pedido que parase el coche en cualquier callejón e hiciera allí realidad sus promesas. Pero no, se dirigían a su apartamento. ¿Tenía condones? , no lo recordaba, no es que los necesitara, un ginecólogo le había informado de la imposibilidad de quedarse embarazada, pero aun así prefería utilizarlos en las escasas relaciones esporádicas, muy escasas, nunca se sabe qué tipo de enfermedad pueden contagiarte. ¿Tendría que hablar de eso con Terry? No quería mirarle, no quería arriesgarse a joder el momento, con ninguna pregunta estúpida del tipo: ¿Cuándo te hiciste a la última revisión médica? no, esta noche no, además el entendería con naturalidad que ella le entregase un condón, o quizás fuese él mismo quien sin ninguna sugerencia se lo pusiera, al fin y al cabo ¿Quién mejor que él para saber los riesgos de una relación sexual esporádica sin protección?

_"Ha llegado a su destino"_

La voz del navegador la sacó de sus pensamientos, sin mucha educación y sin mirarle agarró el tirador de la puerta pero ésta no se abrió.

— ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? —No se quedó con el tirador en la mano por poco, o, simplemente porque quien fabricó el vehículo se preocupó por los controles de calidad, desde luego por la saña con la que ella tiraba ya debía estar suelto— ¿Por qué no se abre? —Su voz sonó demasiado chillona.

—Nada, las puertas están bloqueadas, por si acaso… intentabas escapar —. Y bien que había hecho al cerrar.

— ¡Por favor! Tengo una edad —Protestó— No voy precisamente de calientapollas —. Eso era una indirecta clara y contundente pero Terry se rio sin despegar sus labios. Miró el edificio en frente del cual habían aparcado era el número que ella le había dado.

—Tendrá por lo menos ascensor—. Murmuró mirando a través de la ventanilla.

— ¿Por? ¿No eres capaz de subir cuatro pisos? —rebatió picada en su orgullo.

—No, tú eres la que no deberías subir cuatro pisos de escaleras.

—Tranquilo —Esa preocupación había sido un detalle— Sí, hay ascensor. Y ahora ¿puedes…? —Señaló el tirador maldito.

Terry desbloqueó las puertas, quiso de nuevo ser un caballero y abrir la puerta para ayudarla a bajar del todoterreno, pero ella se adelantó, cuando rodeó el vehículo ella ya andaba en dirección a la casa, pulsó el mando cerrando el coche y la alcanzó.

— ¿Tienes prisa? —Preguntó.

—No, simplemente me estoy quedando helada. El tiempo no invita a una pelea nocturna.

Terry no dijo nada y la siguió, ella encendió la luz del corredor y esperaron a que el ascensor se abriera. Nada más entrar se desató el caos. Candy dejó caer su mini bolso para poder enroscarse a él, necesitaba la mayor cantidad de contacto posible, y a él debía ocurrirle lo mismo, porque la agarró poniendo las dos manos en el trasero y apretándola contra su erección. Ahora no había barreras. Un impertinente _ding-dong _les frenó, estaban en el cuarto piso, Terry se colocó bien las gafas, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo así con y por una mujer? Pensó en sus relaciones sexuales, aceptables, pero siempre había sabido mantener las formas, y sabía contenerse perfectamente hasta llegar al dormitorio. La soltó escuchando los jadeos de ella, sin duda esa iba a ser una gran noche. Se agachó y la devolvió el bolso. Ella parecía tan aturdida como él. Pero tenía que frenarse, sino no haría con Candy ni la décima parte de lo que había soñado ni de lo que la había prometido, si no lograba mantenerse un poco más sereno la tumbaría en la primera superficie disponible para penetrarla, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo se correría, sin que ella hubiera disfrutado lo más mínimo. Candy no le invitó a pasar, simplemente dejó la puerta abierta y él entró, vio como se quitaba el abrigo dejándolo sobre un sofá rojo, tiró encima el bolso y se dirigió tras la barra que hacía las veces de _office_.

Abrió el frigorífico, antes de ofrecerle nada quería comprobar sus existencias, no más ridículos. Agradeció que Archie no se hubiera bebido toda la cerveza.

— ¿Te apetece una cerveza? —Él asintió, Candy se la tendió con más brusquedad de la necesaria— Toma, no sé si estará muy fría.

—Gracias.

Terry bebió un sorbo y no dijo nada, le dio la espalda mientras observaba su pequeño y modesto apartamento, evidentemente no muy ordenado. Libros amontonados contra la pared, papeles esparcidos por la mesita, ceniceros llenos de colillas, conclusión: una mujer muy ocupada o muy desordenada. Terry esbozó un sonrisa, la miró por el rabillo del ojo, había salido de detrás de la barra de la cocina y estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes, allí sin decir nada, a la espera. Era lo mejor, tanto para ella como sin duda para él, debía enfriar las cosas para después poder cumplir al cien por cien. Dando un sorbo se fue acercando a ella, dejó con parsimonia el botellín de cerveza, se puso frente a ella, se quitó tranquilamente las gafas que dejó sobre la encimera, la miró y vio a una mujer expectante y excitada. Apoyando ambas manos sobre la repisa se inclinó.

— ¿Tenemos los teléfonos desconectados? —Ella asintió— bien, ¿alguna posible interferencia de otro tipo? —Ella negó con la cabeza— Bien, ¿familiares que aparezcan a horas intempestivas? —Ella volvió a negar— Bien ¿vecinos con algún tipo de urgencia? — Candy volvió a negar—. Bien ¿algo que yo deba saber?

— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —Se echó hacia atrás para mirarle e intentar descifrar de qué iba Terry ahora. No se puede tirar la piedra y esconder la mano.

—No, simplemente, dados los antecedentes, sólo me aseguro de que no nos interrumpan —La sonrió.

—Vale —aceptó ella. Sólo por esa sonrisa podía dejarle vivir.

Terry se inclinó aún más para besar esa sensible zona, justo por encima de su escote, sin tocarla con las manos, sólo con sus labios, de forma suave, superficial, ella sintió una especie de descarga erótica y se aferró a sus brazos, agarrándole fuertemente, él no dijo nada y continuó con su exploración. Simplemente posaba sus labios de forma delicada, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, más, quería más, quería todo el lote, esa lentitud era terriblemente insoportable pero a la vez tan excitante…

—Dime cómo te gusta —Susurró.

— ¿El qué? —Preguntó algo mosqueada al ver que Terry interrumpía sus caricias.

—Cómo te gusta que te toquen, dónde, cómo, no sabré si voy por el camino correcto si no me lo dices.

—Hasta a hora ibas bastante bien —. Él sonrió y la besó en los labios rápidamente.

—Esta noche es para ti ¿De acuerdo? Quiero que me cuentes tus fantasías — un lametón— tus deseos —un mordisco— Lo que pasa por tu cabeza.

¿De verdad le gustaría saberlo? Ahora mismo pensaba atizarle con una fusta, como se hace con los caballos para que avancen a más velocidad. ¿Qué tipo de relación sexual es ésta?

Pero Candy se dio cuenta al mirarle, por esa intensidad en sus ojos, que estaba pensando sólo en ella, sin egoísmo, sólo para su deleite.

—No sé… —Se encogió de hombros— Supongo que lo normal. Ya sabes… Tú… bueno… — Candy se sentía como una gilipollas olímpica, era fácil decir: tú te tumbas encima de mí y tu cosita entra en la mía, demasiado infantil, pero por alguna razón decirlo en voz alta era ridículo.

—Necesito algo más de información.

—Supongo que a estas alturas de la película sabrás perfectamente que es lo que hay que hacer.

Él se rio contra su garganta.

—Demasiado bien, pero quiero que tú seas la protagonista.

Candy se puso a pensar en las últimas palabras, bueno exactamente pensar con claridad era difícil, Terry jugaba con el lóbulo de su oreja, descentrándola, pero a pesar de toda se sentía única, él quería brindarla lo mejor ¿No era acaso lo que toda mujer desea? ¿No estamos hartas de relaciones sexuales en las que él siempre decide el rumbo? Eso la hizo darse cuenta que tal y como estaban las cosas ella podía ser la protagonista, tal y como él había dicho. ¡Oh sí!

Entonces… ¿Qué es lo primero que quiero? Se preguntó.

—Me gusta que me desnuden despacio —Él asintió— Y… y poder desnudarte a ti también.

Él lo tomó al pie de la letra, inmediatamente, la abrazó recorriendo con una mano su espalda, ¿Dónde cojones está la cremallera del vestido? , pero no tardó más de un minuto en averiguarlo, en un lateral, Candy se lo puso fácil, alzando los brazos y rodeándole el cuello, de forma un tanto brusca, pero era inevitable reaccionar así.

Terry la libró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de la parte superior del vestido, contemplando con admiración el sujetador sin tirantes negro que apareció.

— ¿De verdad lo necesitas? —Preguntó acariciándola por encima del tejido.

Sin importarle lo más mínimo el tamaño del sujetador de Candy. Vaya tontería.

—Sí, bueno… verás, no estoy muy dotada y este sujetador con relleno hace que…

—Definitivamente no lo necesitas —dijo apartando una copa y acariciando la sensible piel.

Sí, sí, sí, quiso gritar ella cuando sus dedos recorrían su pezón derecho, desenroscó los brazos de su cuello para empezar a quitarle la pajarita del esmoquin, que tiró al suelo sin contemplaciones, mientras Terry se entretenía con su otro pecho, quería arrancarle la camisa y empezó rápidamente con los botones, tiró para sacarla de los pantalones y poder pasar las manos por su torso. Sí, sí, sí.

Terry gimió perdido entre sus pechos, mientras ella le acariciaba el vientre, recorría la fina línea de vello, los costados, hasta llegar a la cintura, más, quería más.

Separó las piernas permitiendo que él se acercara a ella y así la correspondió empujando con las manos su trasero hasta que ella sintiera su excitación, enroscó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura y empezó a saborearle, ahora no tenía dudas respecto a su colonia.

—Mmmm —ronroneó ella— Me gusta el perfume que usas.

— ¿Sí? —No era algo que él hubiera elegido, su madre se lo regaló las últimas navidades. Pero si a Candy la gustaba mejor que mejor. Esa mujer estaba posando sus labios sobre puntos extremadamente sensibles, tenía unos labios tan suaves, sentía hormigueos cada vez que ella mordisqueaba la piel del cuello, y cada vez que sus manos se acercaban peligrosamente, nada de peligrosamente, intencionadamente a su bragueta él contenía la respiración. Debía empezar con la segunda fase ya, inmediatamente. Metió las manos debajo de su falda, recorriendo desde la rodilla el contorno de sus piernas enfundadas en las medias, cuando a mitad del muslo notó la piel suave dio un respingo, Candy llevaba medias sin liguero, Oh Dios, eso tenía que verlo se apartó un instante para subir la falta y comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

—Tienes buen gusto —dijo encantado con la visión.

Volvió a apretujarla contra sí por dos motivos, sentirla al máximo y facilitarla a ella la tarea de su propia exploración, la manos de Candy no dejaban de recorrerle; echó la camisa de Terry hacia atrás con la intención de dejarle desnudo de cintura para arriba, dio un tirón pero el efecto deseado quedó hecho añicos, había olvidado quitarle primero los gemelos de los puños. Él no dijo nada, se limitó a desabrocharles con facilidad y dejarles sobre la encimera, deshaciéndose él mismo de la camisa. Ella se pegó de nuevo a él, estaba caliente, los dos lo estaban, se dio el gusto de apoyar la mejilla sobre el torso desnudo y comprobar la suavidad y elasticidad de su piel y sorprenderse de que un hombre como Terry tuviera la musculatura de un forofo del gimnasio. ¿Haría pesas en su consulta?

Terry bordeó con los dedos la fina tira del tanga, a ambos lados de las caderas, marcando lentamente la piel hasta ir acercando sus manos y posarlas sobre el escueto triángulo de tela, comprobó satisfecho como ella estaba húmeda y caliente, preparada al máximo, pero no, aun no, presionó sobre la fina tela y sintió como inmediatamente ella le atenazaba con las piernas y clavaba las uñas en su brazo. Era buena señal. Candy no podía soportarlo más, tenía que haber sido más lista y aceptar la oferta de pedir lo que quería, sin palabras le había otorgado a él el control de la situación y la estaba llevando al borde poco a poco, sentía como uno de sus dedos presionaba sobre su clítoris pero sin llegar a tocarlo realmente, se interponía una fina capa de tela. Estaba por quitárselo ella misma, apretó más las piernas alrededor de su cintura, sintió un pequeño tirón en la pierna herida, pero no le dio importancia. Ahora no estaba para esas tonterías. Terry la reclinó hacia atrás para tener un acceso más cómodo, dejándola prácticamente a su merced, ella sólo podía agarrarse a él, sin más, con una mano fuertemente sujeta a su brazo y Terry sujetándola por las caderas empezó a desabrochar los botones del pantalón, tenía que acelerar ella.

— ¡Ay! —Le clavó las uñas al sentir una punzada en la pierna— ¡Jooooooder!

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te he hecho daño?

—No es que…

Vio cómo se frotaba la pierna herida.

—Déjame ver eso —. La tocó como un profesional— ¿Sientes pinchazos? ¿Calambres?

—Sí, pero enseguida se me pasa —. Le explicó con evidente disgusto.

Terry se incorporó y la observó, la estaba doliendo y bastante, intentaba disimular pero su cara reflejaba el dolor, sin decir palabra la cogió en brazos, no tenía ganas de discutir, intuyó cuál de las dos puertas del fondo era el dormitorio, entró y encendió la luz con el codo, depositándola en el centro de la cama. La estiró para facilitar la circulación en las piernas y comenzó por quitarle los zapatos de tacón, tirándoles a un lado. Metió la mano bajo su falda y empezó a bajar las medias.

— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Candy incorporándose sobre los codos para ver mejor. No la estaba desnudando con fines seductores y eso la molestó.

— ¿Has tomado la medicación? —Pasó por alto la pregunta de ella. La desvistió rápidamente, dejándola desnuda sobre la cama, después movió el edredón y la tapó—. Contesta, ¿Te la has tomado?

—Bueno, sí. —titubeó y la mirada de Terry la obligó a admitir toda la verdad— Pero como me sentía bien dejé de hacerlo hace tres días.

— ¡Joder! ¿Quién es aquí el médico? —Ella no contestó— Está bien, perdona

—Inspiró profundamente para calmarse— ¿Dónde tienes lo que te receté?

—En la cocina, junto al frigorífico.

Terry la dejó al instante para ir a por los medicamentos, con igual rapidez volvió al dormitorio entregándola una pastilla junto con un vaso de agua. La observó como ella se lo tomaba sin rechistar, como una niña buena, cuando dejó el vaso en la mesilla se sentó en la cama, en una esquina frente a ella. Se inclinó para buscar su camisón o algo para taparla, normalmente muchas mujeres colocaban su camisón bajo la almohada, pero sintió algo más rígido, lo agarró y casi se le cae de las manos. ¡Un vibrador! ¡Joder! Esta mujer no iba a dejar de sorprenderle nunca, por un momento olvidó su enfado permitiéndose pensar en Candy utilizando esto…

Mmm, interesante. Candy se atragantó al ver lo que Terry había encontrado bajo su almohada. ¡Joder! Mira que eres idiota. ¿No podías haberlo guardado en la mesilla de noche como todo el mundo? No, por supuesto que no, la súper imbécil de Sandy se lleva a un tipo estupendo a casa y deja su vibrador bajo la almohada.

Aun así, muerta de la vergüenza pudo articular palabra.

— ¿Qué buscas? —dijo evitando mirar lo que él sostenía en la mano.

—Tu camisón, o algo para que duermas —Examinó el vibrador— Curioso — Y lo dejó en la mesita de noche.

—Suelo dormir desn… sin nada.

Terry no dijo nada al conocer la noticia, esto se presentaba aún más difícil de lo que pensaba, así que tiró por la calle del medio, prefirió concentrarse en su enfado.

—Eres una insensata —Ella miró a otro lado— Te he visto toda la noche con unos tacones infernales ¿En qué estabas pensando?

— ¿Pretendes que lleve unas deportivas con el vestido? —Preguntó mordaz.

—No te salgas por la tangente —Intentó contener su enfado— Y por si fuera poco dejas la medicación. Sin consultar a tu médico.

—Me sentía bien, prácticamente no tenía dolores y no quería sentirme atontada con las pastillas.

— ¿Y por qué no preguntaste antes de tomar una decisión? —Ella fue a hablar pero Terry la cortó— No, no me lo digas, da igual de todas formas hubieras hecho lo que te da la gana.

Terry se levantó y se acercó a la ventana intentando controlarse. ¿Con Sandy siempre tenía que ser así? ¿Un tira y afloja constante? Se acercó de nuevo a la cama sentándose en el borde.

— ¿Qué haces ahora?

—Obvio, desnudarme, no pretendas que duerma con los pantalones.

— ¿Aquí? ¿Vas a dormir aquí?

—Mira… —Señaló la hora en el despertador— Son casi las dos de la madrugada —Se quitó los zapatos de un tirón— mañana tengo turno de mañana y no puedo perder el tiempo en ir y venir hasta mi apartamento —Se bajó los pantalones, dándola la oportunidad de ver un precioso culo enfundado en unos _boxers _negros— así que dormiré aquí.

— ¿Cómo? — Candy no salía de su asombro, después de todo Terry iba a cumplir.

— ¿En qué lado duermes?

—Eh… junto a la ventana, a la izquierda —. Dijo colocándose en su sitio.

—Estupendo, yo duermo a la derecha —. Dicho esto se metió en la cama se tapó y apagó la luz.

Candy se quedó estupefacta, él se acostó de lado, con lo cual no podía verla, menos mal. Pero aun así no estaba acostumbrada a dormir con un hombre, generalmente después de una relación sexual procuraba quedarse sola, le gustaba volver a su intimidad y descansar sin preocuparse de molestar a nadie, ni que la molestaran a ella, además había aprendido desde hacía tiempo, que el hombre más encantador podía convertirse en un estúpido por la mañana, por no hablar de tener que fingir que ella se lo había pasado en grande cuando en raras ocasiones había sido así.

Cielo santo, ahora tenía a Terry allí, a unos centímetros, oía su respiración ¿Y si roncaba? Pero visto por el lado positivo eso podía ser una oportunidad única, un descuido, un roce, un movimiento disimulado y ¡Chas! Podría tocarle y ver cómo reaccionaba. Mal, reaccionaría mal, por lo poco que le conocía, su reacción a un ligero toque después de su enfado podría derivar en cualquier cosa. Así que se limitó a permanecer quieta y esperar, sin mucha convicción, que la venciese el sueño.

—No te preocupes —Le dijo al oído. ¿Cómo cojones se había movido tan rápido?— Follar, follaremos. Ahora duérmete. Buenas noches —Le dio un beso suave en el cuello y volvió a su postura original. Dejándola aún más estupefacta de lo que ya estaba.

Terry no se podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, sentía como su polla pedía a gritos una resolución, algo que le aliviase ese calentón. Ella al lado, inmóvil, eso lo había advertido, sabía que tenía que procurar no moverse, ambos lo sabían, lo más mínimo, cualquier pequeño contacto podría suponer el acabose. Pensó en ir un momento al cuarto de baño y masturbarse, así podría al menos soltar la presión y dormir, aunque una buena paja no le ayudase a quitarse a Candy de la cabeza. Había estado tan cerca, estaba saliendo todo tan bien. Pero no, además de ser algo fuera de lugar sabía que no era su estilo como la había susurrado hace un momento ambos concluirían lo que habían comenzado, o empezarían algo. Quién sabe. Movió lentamente una mano para apoyarla sobre su erección, que empezaba a ser dolorosa, para intentar calmarse. ¡Sí claro! Como que iba a ser tan sencillo, sólo existía una manera de saciarse y era follar con la mujer que dormía (eso creía) a su lado. Menuda nochecita.

* * *

Feliz noche!


	8. Chapter 8

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Noé Casado los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

* * *

**advertencia:este capi contiene escenas de contenido sexual!... al fin chicas lo que todas esperabamos y a esta parejita no se les habia dado! pero la tercera es la vencida :D**

* * *

Candy se despertó al oír un ruido, se estiró en la cama y de repente fue consciente de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. No se atrevía a mirar, pero lo hizo, estaba sola en la cama. ¿La había abandonado? Oyó de nuevo un ruido, fuera alguien estaba abriendo los armarios de la cocina.

Terry buscaba algo qué desayunar, qué mujer ¿De qué se alimentaba? Pues aparentemente estaba bastante bien formada y como había comprobado estaba jugosa, mmmm. Déjalo, busca el puto café. Al final lo encontró, destapó el bote y comprobó que era de ínfima calidad, bueno nadie es perfecto, preparó una cafetera y mientras esperaba que el agua caliente se convirtiera en pseudo café pensó en que su primer regalo sería un buen café, de calidad, si pensaba pasar de nuevo aquí la noche, pero no del mismo modo, claro está, por la mañana necesitaría un café decente. Se sorprendió al ir a coger una taza del armario que no había dos iguales ¿Sería a una nueva moda en vajillas? A su madre la daría un patatús, todo siempre tenía que estar conjuntado y él había adquirido esa rareza. Bueno, qué más da, escogió una y se sirvió el café, podía haber sido peor, si ella no tuviera una cafetera. Mientras daba pequeños sorbos al café no pudo dejar de sonreír, de forma algo cínica, ahí estaba él, las ocho de la mañana, con unas ojeras elocuentes, semi vestido con el pantalón y la camisa del esmoquin, en la cocina de una mujer a la que deseaba de forma casi dolorosa, tomando un sucedáneo horrible. Lo gracioso iba a ser cuando llegase al hospital, tenía que ser rápido y llegar a su consulta donde poder cambiarse, ya que podía ser objeto de chismes al verle aparecer a esas horas vestido de esmoquin. Todos supondrán que ha pasado la noche fuera, seguramente con una mujer, en la cama y estarán en lo cierto. No consumió todo el café, arrojó por la pila casi la mitad, recogió la cocina y lavó la taza que había usado. Después se puso la chaqueta, guardó la pajarita en el bolsillo y se dispuso a marcharse. Justo en el momento de acercarse a la puerta se detuvo, no estaba actuando bien, Candy, probablemente seguiría dormida, pero podía despedirse de ella, era lo correcto. Entró con cautela en el dormitorio y la vio allí, tumbada de espaldas, con un brazo estirado y el otro doblado sobre sus ojos, como tapándose de la luz.

Curiosa forma de dormir.

La tentación de apartar las sábanas y contemplarla desnuda era demasiado fuerte, y el tiempo de que disponía demasiado escaso, así que se acercó, se inclinó y depositó un suave beso en los labios, un roce, una caricia.

— ¿Te vas? —Le preguntó ella apartando el brazo de sus ojos y mirándole.

—Sí, tengo que estar en el hospital antes de una hora —Pasó la mano por su mejilla— Duerme, es temprano —. Dijo con ternura.

—Pero…

—Shhhh —Puso un dedo en los labios— descansa.

Terry se levantó y la dejó sola.

Ni un te llamaré, ni un te veo luego, ni nada de nada. No le culpaba.

Oyó cerrar la puerta de su apartamento y fue como si se la hubieran cerrado a ella en las narices. Terry se había comportado como todo un caballero, pero nada más. Aun así reflexionó, durante unos instantes se había dejado llevar, le había susurrado al oído promesas de alto contenido sexual que jamás, nadie había pronunciado para ella, sólo pensar en hacerlas realidad era acercarse al éxtasis. Pero visto lo visto esa posibilidad quedaba descartada. Vale, Terry podía ser lo suficientemente fogoso y provocador como para excitarla pero también lo suficientemente caballero y discreto como para dejarla sin decir nada. Cuando minutos, horas, o qué se yo después sonó el teléfono Candy lo cogió de mala leche, estaba en una especie de duermevela, descansando; miró de reojo el despertador, casi las once de la mañana.

— ¿Sí? —Preguntó bostezando e incorporándose en la cama.

—Buenos y bonitos días guapa. ¿No tienes nada que contarme?

—No. Anny, no, no tengo nada que contar —Volvió a bostezar.

—Ya veo, has dormido poco o nada ¿eh?

— ¿Te preocupa ahora si sufro de insomnio?

— ¿Sinceramente? no, simplemente intento averiguar si cierto médico atractivo y con un hermano de lo más adictivo ha dormido ahí esta noche —Anny se echó a reír.

—Sí, ha pasad…

— ¡Bieeeeen! —Interrumpió Anny.

—Ha dormido aquí, sí, repito, ha dormido aquí. Nada más —. Dijo en tono muy serio, recalcando sus palabras.

— ¿Y eso qué coño significa?

— ¿Dormir? —Preguntó empezando a molestarse con Anny.

—No te entiendo, de verdad que no, y todos son testigos de que lo he intentado unas cuantas veces —Parecía realmente frustrada al decirlo— Candy ¿De qué vas? Es evidente que le gustas, no te quita los ojos de encima y tú… ¡No puedo creer que seas tan estrecha!

— ¡No soy una estrecha! —Se defendió inmediatamente de esa acusación falsa.

—Pues explícamelo por qué no lo entiendo.

—Me dio una especie de tirón en la pierna, cuando… bueno, durante los preliminares —. Torció el gesto al recordarlo — Así que el súper doctor ganó al súper hombre y no hubo más —. Escuchó a Anny reírse—. No tiene ni puta gracia.

—Ya lo sé, pero… es que… lo siento, lo siento — Anny intentó calmarse— Está bien, supongo que volverás a verle ¿No?

—No, no lo creo.

— ¿Cómo? Y no me digas que no te apetece porque me presento ahí en diez minutos para darte dos collejas.

—No, no es eso, simplemente no hemos quedado en nada.

—Pues llámale —Sugirió Anny con paciencia y en tono burlón, señor, a veces Candy era toda una desesperación—. Sabes donde trabaja, o mejor, preséntate allí y juega a los médicos con él. ¡Por el amor de Dios Candy haz algo!

—No es tan sencillo.

— ¿Ah no? Sólo tienes que llamarle y decirle unas cuantas guarrerías, verás cómo en su hora libre para comer le tienes ahí —. La comunicación se cortó— ¿Candy?

Candy colgó a su amiga irritada, aun sabiendo que Anny llevaba razón, pero ¿Cómo iba a llamar a Terry y decirle guarrerías? Nunca antes había hecho eso con ningún tipo, una cosa es pensar en ciertas cosas y otra muy diferente es decirlo en voz alta, aunque con Terry, bueno, él había sido más que explícito, no se sorprendería tanto, pero ella se moriría de vergüenza. El teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos a los pocos segundos. Descolgó con gesto de enfado.

—Vale está bien, le llamaré, le diré que estoy loca por follar con él, que quiero hacer unas cuantas cosas indecentes e incluso puede que ilegales, que me pone cachonda perdida, tanto que creo que de sólo pensarlo creo que he mojado las bragas. ¿Te parece bien eso? —Preguntó a su amiga— ¿Crees que entenderá el mensaje? —dijo esto último atropelladamente.

—He entendido el mensaje. ¿Estás bien? —Era Terry.

No, no, no, noooooo, no puede ser. Candy, tapó el auricular con una mano e intentó meterse el otro puño en la boca ¿Qué clase de gilipollas estaba hecha? Quería gritar, tirarse por la ventana, esconderse bajo la cama, cualquier cosa.

— ¿Candy?

— ¿Sí? —logró decir.

— ¿Estás bien? — Terry sonaba realmente preocupado.

—Más o menos —. Era la verdad, bien físicamente, la medicación surtía efecto pero su ánimo era otro cantar.

—Me alegro ¿Te gusta la comida italiana?

—Sí — ¿Eso era una invitación formal a cenar?

—Estupendo, hoy termino a las seis.

—Vale.

Candy se quedó sentada en la cama como si estuviera poseída, tonta o a saber. Definirlo en ese instante resultaba imposible. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Anny tenía razón? ¿Le había dicho a Terry esas guarrerías? Parece ser que sí y habían surtido efecto por lo visto.

—Hola Terry. ¿Puedo pasar? Es urgente.

—Sí, pero date prisa, en diez minutos empiezo la ronda.

—Vale, sólo necesito cinco —aseveró Rose conteniendo la risa—. Verás, he oído rumores.

— ¿Eso es urgente? —Contestó sin mirarla, sabiendo a qué se refería.

—Se dice, se comenta, se rumorea, que cierto doctor ha aparecido a primera hora, vestido, más o menos, de esmoquin y con evidentes signos de haber pasado la noche fuera de casa.

— ¿Y? —Lo sabía, por mucha prisa que se había dado, alguien le había reconocido.

— ¿Cómo qué _Y_? Necesito que me lo cuentes, maldita sea, por una vez que tú eres objeto de cotilleos, ya era hora, no vas a dejarme sin la historia completa.

—No hay nada que contar.

— ¡Y una mierda Terry! Yo te cuento hasta el último detalle de mi vida.

—Cosa que está muy bien, a ti te encanta hablar de tus conquistas, pero yo soy un caballero.

— ¡Qué antiguo! No seas bobo —Con intención de intimidarle se sentó encima de la mesa tapándole el acceso a los expedientes y chasqueó los dedos incitándole a hablar— Vamos, te escucho — Terry se recostó y suspiró.

—Sí, he pasado la noche fuera ¿contenta?

—No.

—Me lo temía.

—No te hagas el tipo duro, además cuanto antes se sepa la verdad antes dejarán de circular rumores falsos sobre ti —Le provocó.

— ¿Qué rumores?

—Primero tú.

Terry le contó más o menos que había acudido a una fiesta, acompañando a su hermano, (hasta ahí todo muy cierto) que se encontró con una conocida (cierto) y que acabaron en su apartamento, que ella no estaba bien y simplemente no pasó nada.

—Claro, y yo me chupo el dedo ¡Pooor Favooor!

— ¡Joder! Es la puta verdad, no pasó nada.

—Pero quieres que pase ¿Me equivoco? —lo confirmó con su silencio— Creí que te gustaba la chica esta que estuvo ingresada —Él desvió la mirada y Rose lo entendió— ¡Es ella! , joder Terry, menos mal.

— ¿Cómo que menos mal?

—Todos pensábamos que no ibas a atreverte. Como eres tan educado, tan caballero, apostado. Tan correcto… Era demasiado obvio.

—Lo que me faltaba por oír.

—Por supuesto yo he apostado por ti.

— ¿También con las enfermeras? —Una voz interrumpió.

—El que faltaba —masculló Terry.

—Hola Tom ¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó amablemente Rose.

—No tan bien como tú —La miró de arriba a abajo— ¿Estás segura de que eres lesbiana?

—Sí, absolutamente —Rose se lo había soltado como último recurso ante la insistencia de éste por invitarla a salir.

—En fin —Suspiró.

—Confórmate con lo que tienes —Intervino Terry.

—Eso hago, pero nunca hay que cerrar todas las puertas —miró a Rose— Necesito hablar con Terry.

—Vale, pero yo también, si quieres podemos compartir información.

Tom se rio.

—Quizás deberías quedarte —dijo pensativo— a lo mejor… ambos hemos venido por lo mismo.

— ¡Por favor! Estoy en mi consulta, esto no es la cafetería —Protestó Terry. Pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso.

— ¿Cuál es la palabra clave?—. Preguntó Tom, exponiéndose al cabreo de su hermano. Pero ese era el quid de la cuestión.

—Humm, ¿Candy?

—Vale ya, no pienso discutir nada de esto con dos cotillas de nivel superior así que largaos de aquí —. Terry se levantó cogió sus carpetas y se dirigió a la puerta.

— Terry, un momento, por favor —Interrumpió Rose con una amabilidad desquiciante— ¿Mando tu esmoquin a la tintorería o lo necesitas esta noche? —

Tom y Rose se echaron a reír a carcajadas mientras Terry salía dando un portazo.

—Las cinco y no sé qué demonios ponerme —masculló Candy mientras miraba su armario. Había descartado todo cuanto tenía que ver con medias y zapatos de tacón, necesitaba ropa elegante, un restaurante italiano elegido por Terry seguramente lo exigía, así que allí estaba, frente al armario, en bragas y sujetador, eso sí un conjunto monísimo, intentado encontrar algo que ponerse. Vaqueros no, minifaldas por supuesto que no, debía ser algo que además de elegante resultase cómodo y fácil de quitar, se rio ante ese pensamiento. Hacía siglos que no se ponía ese traje, ¿Todavía me valdrá? , lo extendió sobre la cama, el pantalón estaba arrugado, torció el gesto, una plancha rápida, la chaqueta por lo menos estaba en mejores condiciones. ¡Bien! , se probó a toda prisa el pantalón y vio que, aunque su trasero ahora lo rellenaba mejor, podía servir. Para un traje negro, sólo hay una combinación posible, camisa blanca, pero ¿Y la ropa interior? El conjunto negro era ideal para seducir a Terry. ¿Blanco? ¿Tenía algún conjunto de ropa interior en blanco lo suficientemente idóneo para lo que la ocasión requería? Rebuscó en el cajón de la ropa interior, los prácticos sujetadores de algodón eran además de horribles demasiado grandes, para trabajar estaban bien, pero ni realzaban, ni insinuaban, ni levantaban, ni aumentaban nada.

¿Quedaría muy mal si debajo de la camisa blanca llevara sujetador negro? Total, la chaqueta del traje disimulaba y con no quitársela en toda la cena…

Decidido.

Cuando corría del baño al dormitorio para calzarse, unos cómodos zapatos para que a Terry no le entraran ganas de sermonearla, llamaron a la puerta. ¡Mierda, las seis y media!

—Hola —dijo sin aliento al abrir la puerta.

—Hola, ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, estaré en un minuto —Pero nada más decirlo se dio cuenta de que Terry estaba vestido con unos vaqueros, camisa gris y llevaba dos grandes bolsas—. ¿Qué es eso? —Le preguntó.

—La cena, ahora no me vengas con que no te gusta la comida italiana.

—Pensé qué saldríamos a cenar, me dijiste que… —Bueno, no se acordaba exactamente, estaba más preocupada por otras cosas— Vale, déjalo ahí, yo…— Yo he vuelto a hacer el ridículo.

—Estás muy bien así — Terry dejó las bolsas sobre la encimera y la alcanzó cuando ella se disponía a entrar a su dormitorio— Mmm —La abrazó.

— Terry —Se dio la vuelta para mirarle— Siento… Siento lo de esta mañana, yo no quería decir lo que dije… yo…

— ¿No? —Ella negó con la cabeza— ¡Qué pena! Yo me había hecho ilusiones—aseveró, quitándole la chaqueta negra.

— Terry…

— ¿Qué?

—Drógame si es necesario y acelera.

Y lo hizo, empujándola con las caderas, rozándose hábilmente con ella fue entrando en el dormitorio, no se dio ni cuenta de que ella lo había ordenado, la cama hecha debidamente, sin rastro de ropa.

— Candy, no tan rápido.

— ¿Por qué? Ayer me dijiste que te dijera lo que me gustaba, pues bien, sé rápido.

Mientras la besaba con fuerza, fue desnudándola superficial y hábilmente, ella tampoco se quedó quieta, le quitó las gafas, un descuido impensable en Terry, para después ir directamente al pantalón, hoy no iba a haber juegos de seducción, ni preliminares excitantes (ambos habían tenido suficiente de eso) Terry era igual de competente en la versión abreviada como él la de larga duración, en cinco minutos ambos estaban lo suficientemente desprovistos de ropa como para follar pero aun así Terry se detuvo.

—Espera —jadeó.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora?

— ¿Estás bien? Quiero decir… —Estaba encima de ella, excitado a no poder más ¿Y se preocupa de eso?

— Terry, voy a empezar a sospechar de ti. —Le provocó.

— ¿Cómo?

Pero acto seguido la penetró de una embestida, Candy se agarró sin saber cómo a sus hombros, para no caerse de la cama, el último reto lanzado había surtido efecto. ¡Oh sí!

Él la agarró de las caderas para poderla llevar el ritmo, Candy no paraba de moverse y eso iba a hacer que se corriera en menos de dos minutos. Intentó disminuir la velocidad pero ella le aferraba con fuerza.

— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó ella totalmente atónita al ver como Terry salía de ella.

—Mírame —Ella lo hizo— Candy, así no aguantaré mucho y tú no te correrás.

—¿Y eso que importa?

— Candy, no digas tonterías. Esto es para los dos, no me gustaría dejarte con la miel en los labios, no soy de esos —La miró con severidad— Y ni se te ocurra fingir.

—Bueno ¿Y qué propones?

La situación era absurda, los dos excitados, semi desnudos, tumbados en la cama y discutiendo sobre la forma que deberían hacerlo. Increíble pero cierto. Candy echaba humo ¿Qué pretendía Terry? Vale para el orgullo de cualquier hombre (o por lo menos de la mayoría) satisfacer a una mujer era importante, pero la experiencia (limitada) le había demostrado que pasados unos minutos ellos, generalmente, se concentraban en su orgasmo, así que ella normalmente perdía el interés y se limitaba a seguir a la espera de que el tío en cuestión acabara. Rara vez había llegado al clímax durante un encuentro sexual, sí lo lograba con su vibrador, así que ¿Qué carajo le importaba a Terry? Además tal y como se estaban desarrollando las cosas lo más probable es que sí se corriera esta vez.

—Primero, que no me mientas —Comenzó poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella—. Segundo, no quiero limitarme a lo básico —Empezó a acariciarle el vientre, bajando lentamente hacia su vello púbico, y allí se detuvo en seco— ¿Qué te has hecho aquí?

— ¿Te gusta? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara, unos días antes, en el salón de belleza mientras se depilaba y se arreglaba el pelo se lo habían sugerido, además estaba muy de moda el arreglarse el vello púbico.

—Me encanta —dijo sinceramente, estaba sorprendido—. No sabía que se pudieran hacer estas cosas.

—Pues sí, aunque sí quiero mantener el dibujo debo retocarlo una vez a la semana, como mínimo — Terry no dejaba de mirar y tocar la estrella que conformaba su vello púbico sabiamente rasurado— La próxima vez creo que probaré con algún tinte de color.

Estaba fascinado, aún más si podía, con esta mujer, nunca antes se había encontrado algo así, y mira que en el hospital se veía de todo.

— Candy… ven aquí —Susurró él pero en la suavidad de su voz iba implícita una orden que no admitía discusión posible. Puso las manos en su cintura, permaneciendo él de rodillas frente a ella, la separó la piernas para situarse entre ellas.

—Coloca los brazos hacia atrás.

Y entonces se introdujo de nuevo en ella logrando otra gran exclamación de placer en ella.

—Eso es —dijo y empezó a moverse rítmicamente.

Candy no se lo podía creer, el movimiento rotatorio de las caderas de Terry la estimulaban como nunca, en otras ocasiones durante la penetración se sentía a gusto, pero la zona exterior no era debidamente atendida; cerró los ojos, verdaderamente iba a tener que reconsiderar unas cuantas cosas. Las manos de Terry la guiaban para que siguiera sus movimientos.

—Esto es tan bueno —Suspiró ella, con los ojos cerrados.

—Abre los ojos, Candy, no quiero que te pierdas nada.

Ella lo hizo para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros de Terry observándola, deleitándose con sus reacciones a cada uno de sus movimientos. No sólo la penetraba sino que acompañaba cada embestida con suaves caricias, en el vientre, en los pechos, sin dejar de sujetar con una mano las caderas de ella que parecían tener vida propia, le encantaba esa mujer, se dejaba guiar pero al mismo tiempo su vena rebelde estaba ahí, intentando tomar el control de la situación, pero Terry no iba a cedérselo, no hoy, quizás en otra ocasión ¿Otra ocasión? ¡Por favor! ¡Sí! Sabía que con una vez no sería suficiente, ella había representado el objeto de su deseo durante muchos días, y no era cuestión de limitarse a un polvo rápido. Se estaba acercando, por difícil que resultase creer ella sentía ese hormiguero previo a un orgasmo, sí, se iba a correr.

—Creo… —jadeó— Sí… voy a…

— ¿Correrte? —jadeó él a su vez e incrementó el ritmo.

Dios, era preciosa, allí abierta para él, recibiéndole, sin exigencias, tomando lo que él daba y con evidentes muestras de gratitud, Candy estaba cerca, él lo sabía, así que desplazó una de sus manos para encontrar un clítoris hinchado, resbaladizo y comenzó a rozarlo con un dedo mientras continuaba con sus embestidas, notó cómo ella jadeaba cada vez más, como movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y se aferraba al borde del colchón. Así, así había deseado verla desde el primer momento, rendida ante él.

— ¡Síííí! —gritó ella, de forma escandalosa.

— ¿Te has corrido? —Ella asintió— Ahora ayúdame a llegar a mí.

Y lo hizo, le siguió, le arropó con sus piernas, dejando que él pudiera descansar todo su peso en ella. Le abrazó con fuerza, bailó con él, todo para recompensarle el inmenso placer que ella acababa de recibir. Sintiendo como Terry se abandonaba, jadeando, encima de ella y como al final la mordió en el hombro al eyacular en su interior. Ella no dijo nada, aun después del mordisco en su hombro, no dijo nada, sólo buscó su rostro con las manos para poder tocarle y besarle. Él la había proporcionado un orgasmo increíble, muy lejos de los que su vibrador ofrecía. Y era estupendo, a pesar de tener que haberle cedido el control y ser Terry quien hiciera la mayor parte del trabajo ella estaba encantada. ¡Por fin un hombre que no se preocupaba únicamente de su propia satisfacción! Toda una novedad.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Terry levantando la mirándola fijamente.

—Nada —Estaba muerta de vergüenza— ha sido increíble.

— ¿Tú crees? —Se burló. Claro que había sido increíble.

—Entiendo —dijo algo desconcertada, para él parecía haber sido de lo más normal.

—Deja de poner esas caras —La besó.

—Yo no pongo ninguna cara —Intentó apartarse de él.

—Ven aquí —La atrapó a tiempo rodeándola por la cintura— Candy, Candy, Candy… ¿Siempre gritas así? —Estaba divirtiéndose.

—No —dijo seria.

— ¿Eso es una especie de cumplido? —Ella no contestó— ¡Vaya! —Pareció meditarlo— Pero creo que aun puedo hacerte gritar más.

—No seas farolero.

— ¿Tienes con tu vibrador orgasmos parecidos?

—Me voy de aquí —Intentó zafarse pero él la retuvo.

—Bueno, eso lo comprobaremos más tarde — Candy le miró con cara de pocos amigos— No me mires así, tengo derecho a saberlo, me han parecido un poco exagerados tus gritos —. Ella gruñó— Vale, lo confieso, me han encantado tus gritos, estás preciosa cuando te corres —dijo con voz susurrante y tierna, Candy se rindió. La abrazó y ella se dejó querer, era agradable que un hombre hiciese eso tras haber tenido sexo y que no se diera inmediatamente la vuelta para dormir, Terry estaba abrazándola, acariciándola sutilmente con las yemas de los dedos, apenas manteniendo el contacto, ayudándola a relajarse, ahora sus manos no tenían intención sexual únicamente, simplemente quería sentirla. Permanecieron así bastante tiempo, hasta que él se acordó de algo importante.

— ¿Estás dormida?

—Sí, y no me despiertes —respondió gruñona.

Terry no la hizo caso y le obligó a mirarle.

— ¿Sabes que no hemos usado protección?

—No —dijo sin parecer saber de qué estaba hablando.

— ¡Candy! ¿Quieres escucharme, por favor? , esto es importante.

— ¡No me grites! Te he oído la primera vez.

— ¿Y?

—Tomo la píldora —mentía descaradamente pero era lo más lógico.

—Hummm —Pareció pensarlo— Pero aun así… puede que con tanta medicación se hayan alterado los efectos. Y durante tu estancia en el hospital no la tomabas.

Ahí la habían pillado, ¿Ves? Eso te pasa por liarte con un médico e intentar colarle un gol.

—No te preocupes, tengo un ciclo bastante regular, mi periodo se terminó hace tres días —Eso pareció convencerlo más—. Se incorporó dispuesta a cambiar de tema.

—No sé… — Terry dudaba, sabía que el riesgo era bajo, pero…

— ¿Qué pasa con esa cena?

—Que seguramente estará fría.

Terry tiró de ella para levantarla, pues se comportaba de forma remolona, dándole un fuerte beso, regalándole una sonrisa y mostrándole con pruebas fehacientes que no había acabado ni mucho menos con ella. Candy se puso unos cómodos pantalones cortos de deporte con camiseta a juego, pasó del sujetador. Terry tuvo que acomodarse como pudo los vaqueros, y decidió abrocharse la camisa por si alguna inocente gota de comida le caía. Candy se rio de él, no conocía a nadie tan tiquismiquis y tan finolis. Él criticó abiertamente su mal llamado café, obsequiándola con un bote de exquisito café y tirando delante de sus narices ese brebaje. También lanzó las pullas correspondientes al meterse con su vajilla, ella hizo caso omiso, le dijo "confórmate con lo que hay". No había posibilidad de discusión. Una vez que dejaron de criticarse mutuamente Candy cedió el mando de la cocina a un más que experto Terry, había que reconocerlo, pese a que la comida, en principio comida envasada, (a la que ella estaba tan acostumbrada) él consiguió una vez dispuesta sobre la barra de la cocina que pareciera algo de lo más sofisticado.

— ¿De pequeño jugabas a las casitas? —Preguntó mordaz.

—Y a los médicos —respondió dándole una palmada en el trasero.

* * *

otro capi? :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Noé Casado los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

—No, no creo que pueda soportarlo más —Se quejó ella tras alcanzar un explosivo orgasmo y desplomándose encima de Terry. Él había tardado tan sólo unos segundos más en correrse.

—No me vengas con esas —rodó con ella hasta colocarse de lado. Cualquier cosa con tal de no perder su calor.

—Sí, créeme, lo digo en serio —Se separó de él y empezó a buscar algo en la mesita de noche.

— ¿Qué buscas? —Preguntó Terry sin mirarla oyendo los ruidos.

—Nada—. Respondió intentando evitar más preguntas.

Candy lo necesitaba, por más que él se opusiera protestara o lo que fuese ella iba a disfrutar del cigarrillo post coital más intenso de su vida. Así que le dio la espalda, encendió el cigarro y suspiró, sí, desde luego que sí. Perfecto.

—Dame eso —Se lo quitó de los dedos.

Ella se giró rápidamente para recuperar su cigarrillo, decidida a pelear por él, Terry no iba a arruinar ese momento. Pero al darse la vuelta se encontró a Terry sonriendo, exhalando el humo. ¡Él también se había rendido! Dio otra calada antes de devolvérselo.

—Es el mejor —afirmó ella.

—No lo dudes.

Compartieron el cigarro en silencio, abrazados y sin moverse, el instante era demasiado intenso, como para cambiarlo, allí los dos tumbados, estirados el uno junto al otro, desnudos y en silencio.

¿Se puede pedir más?

Apagó el cigarrillo y volvió a acurrucarse junto a él, él todo un caballero, como siempre levantó el edredón para arroparlos, esta vez sí iban a dormir juntos, sí, iban a compartir la cama sin pasar la noche en vela.

— ¿Candy? —Susurró junto a su cuello. Estaba inquieto, esa mujer que ahora se mostraba relajada era en otros momentos demasiado quisquillosa y peleona.

— ¿Mmmm? —ronroneó enroscándose aún más.

—Nada. Duerme—. Y depositó un suave beso en su cuello. Ahora no era el momento de profundizar en eso.

Quería preguntar cuánto tiempo hacía que no había tenido sexo, ya que la reacción al llegar al orgasmo le había parecido tan exagerada… ¿Era de esas mujeres chillonas? ¿O estaba fingiendo? Eso le irritaba sobremanera, lo odiaba, prefería la cruda realidad, pero ella parecía mostrarse natural, no tenía por qué mentir en eso, además ella misma lo había expresado con palabras elocuentes y con gestos evidentes. Aun así, le extrañaba esa reacción, hasta ahora en sus otras relaciones sexuales las mujeres con las que se había acostado sí manifestaban su clímax pero ninguna como ella ¿Por qué? Merecía la pena averiguarlo, pero no era el momento, ella se enfadaría.

Una sensación agradable despertó a Candy; movió la nariz, sin abrir los ojos. ¡Café de verdad! Por muy pronto que fuera, se levantaría. Le importaba un carajo madrugar, el olor a café recién hecho era adictivo.

— ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?

—Lo quiero, ya, dame una taza de ese café —habló casi como una drogadicta con síndrome de abstinencia.

—Podrías habérmelo dicho y te la hubiera llevado a la cama.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó entusiasmada con la idea.

—Sí —Sonrió— No hacía falta que te levantaras.

—Qué amable.

Eso le sorprendió, lo dijo sinceramente, sin pizca de sarcasmo. ¿A qué tipo de hombres estaba acostumbrada Candy? A él le parecía de lo más normal llevar un desayuno a la cama a su compañera de sexo, si había sido amable por la noche para llevársela al huerto ¿Por qué no iba a ser amable por la mañana en la despedida?

¿Quería despedirse de ella?

No.

—Eres demasiado educado para mí —dijo tras tomar un sorbo de café— Y te lo agradezco —Miró el reloj— Supongo que tienes que irte.

—Por desgracia así es, esta semana estoy de mañana —acercó su taza al fregadero.

—Déjalo, ya lo recogeré más tarde.

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente. ¿Quién de los dos daría el primer paso? Terry estaba seguro que quería volver a verla, una noche no había sido suficiente ¡Por favor! Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, había desarrollado tantas fantasías con Candy como protagonista, pero ella parecía ahora como algo tímida o quizás arrepentida, no lo sabía; de todos modos podía tantear el terreno, sin sentirse después un gilipollas con título acreditativo cuando ella declinase la invitación.

Pero sin saber muy bien por qué, llámalo presentimiento, llámalo sensación, Candy no tenía la pinta de querer rechazarlo. Pero estaba demasiado callada, saboreando el café recién hecho, bueno eso no era de extrañar, después de tomar el brebaje al que debía estar acostumbrada éste debía saber a gloria.

—Bueno. —Murmuró sin saber bien qué decir; miró la hora y se ajustó las gafas.

—Tranquilo ¿vale? estoy acostumbrada.

Esas palabras le dejaron helado, cierto que una mujer como ella ha tenido relaciones con más hombres, pero dicho así, hasta le sonaba cruel. ¿Cómo la habían tratado? ¿O simplemente quería parecer que no la afectaba? La situación no le gustaba nada, ni un pelo. Durante unos cuantos días había deseado a esa mujer. ¡Joder! Sí la había deseado, pero qué demonios, si hasta ahora mismo la deseaba, tenía que haber tenido un poco de sexo matinal con ella, sin embargo al sonar la alarma de su reloj se había levantado haciendo el menor ruido posible con intención de no molestarla. Candy dormida parecía otra cosa, más serena y relajada, no tan arisca y mordaz. Desde luego esa actitud tenía que ser una especie de defensa. Recordó entonces las palabras de Archie ¿Cuantos la habían utilizado para acercarse a su mejor amiga? Eso tiene que doler, y mucho además. Irse de su casa, así, como si tal cosa le hacía sentirse fatal. Se acercó a ella y la besó. Simplemente en los labios, una ligera presión. Sintiéndose aun peor salió por la puerta. Candy se quedó unos instantes, apoyada en la encimera de la cocina, con la taza de café en las manos. Sola otra vez. Qué poco cambiaban las cosas, a pesar de su educación, sus buenas formas y su estupendo café Terry se había ido. La única diferencia había sido un sexo de primera calidad y dos orgasmos sensacionales.

Confórmate con lo que tienes, otras veces ni siquiera llegabas al orgasmo y por supuesto no te preparaban café. Claro, que pensándolo bien rara vez dormía con hombres después de. Simplemente se agarraba a cualquier excusa para dormir sola. ¿Por qué había cedido con Terry? Eso ahora hacía más duro volver a empezar, compartir un desayuno, aun siendo un simple café (aunque de excelente calidad) resultaba demasiado íntimo y también demasiado cruel, en este caso para ambos.

Había observado cómo Terry también se sentía incómodo, como si quisiera buscar las palabras políticamente correctas para poder marcharse con su orgullo intacto. Candy se lo había puesto relativamente fácil. Claro que hubiese sido más fácil aun si hubiera permanecido en la cama calladita. ¡A la mierda! Ese café olía fenomenal, y además estoy en mi casa ¿No? ¿Y ahora qué? No son ni las nueve de la mañana y no tengo nada en perspectiva para pasar el día. Bueno siempre se puede llamar a un amigo y compañero de trabajo para darle un poco la lata y charlar de esto y de aquello. Como últimamente parecía ser normal Archie no contestaba al teléfono, vale, estaría ocupado, vale, nervioso con su nuevo compañero, pero… ¿No podía hacer una excepción con ella? Decidida a no dejar que el día se fuera consumiendo de forma inútil, se tomó otra taza de café, no olvidó su medicación y se arregló para ir a la oficina en busca de Archie. Si no le encontraba al menos pasaría el rato charlando con sus compañeros.

—Creo que me aburro más de lo que pensaba —Confesó Candy a Luisa, la secretaria de George.

—Me lo imagino, pero bueno, tú piensa en recuperarte para que puedas trabajar cuanto antes.

—Eso me dicen todos —rio sin ganas— ¿Crees que si le hago un poco la pelota me dará algo con lo que mantenerme ocupada?

—Yo no apostaría por eso, además sabes mejor que yo como es. ¿Por qué no aprovechas el tiempo para otras cosas?

— ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

—No sé, decorar de nuevo tu apartamento, salir de compras, buscar un buen tío que te anime… ya sabes, lo normal. Siempre os quejáis de la falta de tiempo.

—No tengo ni pajolera idea de decoración, ando escasa de fondos y… —Se acordó de Terry — No es fácil encontrar un tío que te anime y alborote los biorritmos así como así.

—Yo puedo presentarte algunos.

—No serviría de mucho, pero te lo agradezco — Terry seguía ahí—. Además últimamente creo que me he vuelto muy exigente.

—Creo que no me cuentas toda la verdad.

—Luisa, dime, ¿Si hubieras conocido a alguien que es una especie de graduado _cum laude _en la cama saldrías con otro cualquiera?

Luisa pareció meditarlo antes de contestar.

—No, pero creo que si no voy probando no puedo encontrar al sustituto ideal.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo, Jimmy es un cielo.

—Y un maestro —ambas se echaron a reír.

—En serio, me cuesta pensar en otro —Se encogió de hombros— Sé que se acabará pasando.

—Una pregunta, quizás te resulte estúpida ¿Has pensado en llamar a ese dios?

—Sí, claro que sí, pero… No quedamos en nada.

—Nena, espabila, como te descuides te lo levantan en menos que canta un gallo. Además estamos en el siglo veintiuno, puedes tomar la iniciativa.

— ¿Tú lo has hecho alguna vez?

— ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo crees que me casé? ¿Esperando sentada?

—Ah —. Candy lo estaba reconsiderando, Anny dijo exactamente lo mismo y surtió efecto—. Pero aun así…

—Mira, si lo que te preocupa es que te diga que no, cuanto antes lo sepas mejor ¿No crees? Lo que no tiene sentido es quedarse ahí como un pasmarote esperando, y, por si fuera poco, con tanto tiempo libre, llámale inmediat…

— ¡Señorita St. Paul! —Interrumpió George— ¿Ha llegado Amstrong?

—No, aun no.

—Y tú ¿qué haces por aquí? —Miró a Candy.

—Tenía que hablar con usted.

— ¿Sobre qué? —Preguntó en el mismo tono ácido—. Está bien, pasa —miró de nuevo a Luisa— Dile a ese estúpido de Amstrong que pase en cuanto llegue—. Luisaasintió.

Candy siguió a su jefe al despacho, George era un vocinglero, pero aun así podía camelárselo, o por lo menos intentarlo.

—Rapidito, ¿de qué se trata? —Su tono no había variado ni un ápice.

—En pocas palabras: quiero trabajar en algo senc…

—Imposible —. Su jefe ni dejó que acabara la frase.

—Puedo encargarme de algo simple como llevar archi…

—No.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no.

—Eso no es una razón válida —. Así no se debía contestar al jefe.

—Para mí sí lo es. ¿Alguna cosa más?

—Una explicación por lo menos.

—Estás de baja por accidente señorita White, hasta que el médico no considere que estás recuperada al cien por cien no quiero verte por aquí.

—Pero podría llevar asuntos de papeleo y esas cosas, siempre estamos escasos de personal, le he oído quejarse mil veces, no me puede pasar nada por estar sentada en una silla delante de un ordenador.

— ¿Tú? No me hagas reír. Eres incapaz de permanecer quieta durante diez minutos. No quiero hablar más del tema.

Candy salió igual que cuando había entrado, no peor, en menos de cinco minutos su jefe había echado por tierra todas sus esperanzas de encontrar una ocupación.

* * *

otro capi? hoy las ando consintiendo! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Noé Casado los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

—Te invito a comer.

—Menos mal, una actividad de riesgo —. Contestó Candy con ironía.

—Ya sé que he estado ocupada, pero ni te imaginas la cantidad de llamadas que he atendido tras la fiesta, fue todo un bombazo.

— ¿Podría ser tu ayudante? —Preguntó con cara de pena.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —Inquirió Anny al llegar junto al restaurante— No, no te va, lo siento, no estropearía una bonita amistad por trabajo —. Negó con la cabeza.

Ambas entraron en el restaurante favorito de Anny, _Chez Noir_, un coqueto restaurante francés, aunque la comida no lo era, aun así se comía bien. Seth, el encargado las acompañó a la mesa, donde esperaba Tom.

— ¿No íbamos a comer solas? —Preguntó Candy entre dientes a su amiga a medida que se acercaban a la mesa.

—No seas tonta, Tom en un encanto, te lo pasarás bien.

—Hola, hola —saludó primero a Anny con un beso en los labios y después sin ningún tipo de vacilación hizo lo mismo con Candy —. Me alegro de verte Candy, estás preciosa.

—Gracias —dijo sin convicción— Cuando me pongo estos vaqueros desgastados y los combino con mis sucias deportivas todos me dicen lo mismo.

— Candy… —advirtió Anny.

—No importa —alegó Tom divertido— ¿Nos sentamos?

Candy tenía que haber sido primero más educada, contestar con un simple gracias y no añadir nada más y después más valiente, buscar una excusa y salir de allí. Pero no, la curiosidad mató al gato, allí estaba, sentada junto a Tom, con su amiga enfrente, en un restaurante y sufriendo, miraba a uno y otro alternativamente y de pronto lo comprendió. Estaba en una encerrona, ¿Cómo podía ser tan gilipollas? ¡Pues claro! Anny sabía perfectamente que hacía más de una semana que no sabía nada de Terry y teniendo ella como tenía la oportunidad de organizar la vida a los demás (cosa que ella odiaba y que a Anny le encantaba) echar mano de su nuevo rollete (casualidades de la vida hermano mayor de Terry) para hacerlo era el desenlace más evidente.

—Lo siento chicos, pero me voy.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó amablemente Tom.

—Porque no soy tonta.

—A veces yo tengo serias dudas al respecto —apuntó Anny.

—Pasadlo bien.

—Eh, espera un segundo — Tom la agarró de la mano, deteniéndola— ¿He hecho algo para molestarte? —Está vez habló seriamente.

—No, simplemente preferiría estar en mi casa.

—Y un cuerno, esta mañana me has dado la lata con lo aburrida que estabas.

Gracias, Anny.

—Ya lo entiendo, Anny, os dejo solas.

—No —Protestó Anny — Candy, no sé de qué vas, pero espero que tengas una explicación.

—No me gustan las encerronas.

— ¿Qué encerronas ni que bobadas? — Anny no sabía de qué iba Candy.

—No pienso ayudar a mi hermano en nada —declaró él con seguridad— Es bastante mayorcito, e idiota, como saber lo que hace, siéntate, por favor.

Eso pareció tranquilizarla, de todos modos aun no las tenía todas consigo, podría tratarse de un simple despiste. Terry aparecería en los postres. ¡Candy! Déjalo ya por favor, se reprendió, es tu amiga, sabe todo de ti, confía un poco, por el amor de dios.

—Está bien, siento haber sido una grosera con mayúsculas—. Se sentó de nuevo.

Inexplicablemente Tom parecía hacer las cosas más fáciles pues enseguida empezó a comentarlas cosas de sus viajes, anécdotas y curiosidades. Ni una sola mención a Terry. Podría haber hablado de cosas de la infancia y aprovechar el tema para hablar de su hermano menor, pero no, Tom simplemente hablaba como un buen conversador y contador de historias. Candy se relajó, no era ninguna encerrona, pero si había un punto negativo, (sin contar claro, la incomodidad de estar en medio de una pareja con evidentes deseos de privacidad) no podía hablar con Anny con total libertad, no estaría bien visto hablar de intimidades sobre un hombre delante de otro y más aun cuando ese otro resulta ser el hermano mayor. ¡Joder! Tom se disculpó, y las dejó un momento a solas.

—Te has pasado —Fue lo primero que dijo Anny tras quedarse solas.

—Lo siento, pero me parecía todo tan… elaborado, tan elocuente.

—Mira, me importa una mierda si tú y tu médico hacéis manitas o no, eso es cosa tuya.

— Tom me cae bien —dijo para intentar apaciguar a su amiga.

—A mí también —Y se echaron a reír.

Cuando por fin controlaron las risas Anny observó a su amiga, era evidente, quería hablar de algo.

—Suéltalo, Tom es diplomático, pero creo que no tiene problemas de próstata, así que volverá rápido.

—Es evidente ¿No?

—Mira, da igual lo que te diga, porque harás lo que te venga en gana, como siempre y aun no me explico cómo me sigo molestando, pero no sé a qué esperas.

—Eso dice Luisa.

—Pues tiene razón esa tal Luisa.

—Se te ve muy animada con Tom.

— ¿Animada? Estoy encantada. Es un cielo y no te digo todo lo que ha aprendido en Oriente porque te caerías de culo.

— ¡No!

—Sí, créeme.

—Bueno, ya estoy aquí — Tom se sentó de nuevo con ellas— ¿Postre?

—Faltaría más —. Contestaron ambas riéndose.

—Menos mal, Candy, por fin veo una sonrisa tuya —dijo Tom amablemente—. Aunque no sé, creí que tendrías que seguir terapia, después de conocer al muermo de mi hermano, pero ya veo que eres fuerte.

Ahí estaba, la alusión que esperaba.

— ¿Muermo? —No pudo evitar preguntar, Terry no era precisamente eso.

—Aburre al más santo.

—A mí me gusta —aseveró Anny — Le tiré incluso los tejos.

Esta conversación no debería oírla, pensó Candy.

— ¿Tú? — Tom no se lo creía— Joder con el chico bueno.

—Cambiemos de tema, por favor —Propuso Candy.

—Vale —aceptó Tom y miró a Anny — Pero luego me lo explicas con más detalle.

Después de la agradable comida, por qué no decirlo, Tom las dejó solas, tenía asuntos que resolver, no especificó de qué tipo. Anny no disponía de mucho tiempo pero aun así comprendía la necesidad de Candy de poder desahogarse con una amiga. Inexplicablemente para Candy, Archie parecía desaparecido en combate, ya le ajustaría las cuentas más tarde. Tras dos capuccinos, medio paquete de tabaco, y la promesa de lo dejo hoy mismo, Anny regresó a su oficina y Candy de nuevo se planteó qué hacer, no en referencia a un tema en concreto, sino más bien en general, era la pregunta más odiada de los últimos días. Podría cogerse unas mini vacaciones, pero lo cierto es que ir sola no era agradable y tampoco disponía ahora de dinero extra. Había abandonado, sin decírselo a nadie, la rehabilitación, odiaba parecer una estúpida y que Terry creyera que iba tras él. ¿Qué decir o hacer si llego a encontrarme, por casualidad? ¿Hola? La única alternativa para pasar la tarde era dar una tranquilo paseo, sus deportivas cómodas eran ideales y después volver a casa, vegetar en el sofá y así hasta que un puto tribunal médico dijese que ya era apta para reincorporarse al servicio. ¡Estupendo!

— ¿Estás libre?

—Para ti no —Contestó Terry recogiendo los expedientes de su escritorio.

—Esta noche estamos de buen humor ¿Me equivoco?

— ¿Quieres algo?

—Invitarte a tomar una copa, como hermano mayor, me preocupas, sinceramente.

—Tu preocupación no me conmueve ni lo más mínimo. Busca otra excusa — . Dijo sin mucha convicción.

—Acompáñame, necesitas… liberar presión, distraerte, salir, yo que sé, algo habrá que te quite esa cara tan mustia.

—Hablas como mamá.

—Lo sé, y no me gusta.

—Mira Tom, entiendo que tengas tiempo libre, quieras entretenerte y esas cosas pero hoy he tenido un día de lo más duro —Él mismo se lo había buscado— y mi aspiración es volver a casa cuanto antes y olvidarme de todo hasta dentro de tres días.

— ¡Genial! Si tienes unos días libres mejor que mejor, podemos divertirnos.

—Ya no tengo veinte años ni estoy en la universidad.

—No seas aguafiestas, eres don muermo — Terry puso los ojos en blanco, Tom era así— Ah, no, espera, hay alguien que no piensa lo mismo de ti.

— ¿Quién? —Preguntó por preguntar.

—Una amiga —A eso le prestó mayor interés—. No diré nada más sin una copa delante.

—Está bien, pero no quiero llegar a casa inconsciente y pasarme la mayor parte del día de mañana odiándote y con resaca.

—Vale, yo tampoco, tengo una edad, prefiero pasarme las noches en vela con otras actividades.

Terry no hizo ningún comentario a esa última frase de Tom ¿Para qué? Sabía perfectamente a qué actividad lúdica, exenta de dolores de cabeza matinales, se dedicaba su hermano mayor y con quien practicaba. Bien por él.

Candy estaba tumbada en el sofá, como un auténtico parásito, fumándose un cigarrillo, cosa que tendría que vigilar, sin ganas de nada, más de las nueve de la noche y si ningún plan. Una gratificante vida social, pensó con ironía. Pero ¿A quién trataba de engañar? ¿A ella misma? Durante los últimos cinco años su agenda diaria consistía básicamente en trabajo, alguna copa con Anny, trabajo, alguna copa con Archie, trabajo, un par de polvos (al año) y trabajo. Y ahora ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Qué todo su grupo de alocados fans vinieran en tropel a animarla? Una estúpida ilusa eso es lo que eres dijo apagando su cigarrillo.

—Quién cojones llamará ahora — Candy protestó en voz alta mientras se levantaba a abrir la puerta.

—No me gusta la cara que has puesto al verme. Espera un recibimiento mejor.

— ¿Y qué esperabas? — Archie no dijo nada— Anda pasa. Ya que te vendes tan caro, me aprovecharé de ti, y te daré la lata hasta que me duerma.

—Para eso he venido —dijo sonriente— Pero primero, ya que voy a ser tu paño de lágrimas, supongo que tendrás que hacer algo de cena.

—Voy a sorprenderte, pero no te emociones, estas son cosas que solamente pasan una vez en la vida. A tu izquierda, observa el frigorífico mejor surtido que hayas visto jamás en esta casa.

— ¿Has ido al supermercado?

—Pues sí, ¿Te lo puedes creer? Yo haciendo la compra.

—Creo que la medicación tiene unos efectos secundarios muy raros.

—No, es producto del aburrimiento.

Archie preparó la cena tranquilamente, mientras Candy le ayudaba e intentaba sonsacarle algo del trabajo, cualquier cosa con tal de volver a ser ella misma en el mundo real. Él se enfadó y la advirtió seriamente de que esa noche era una noche de amigos y no de trabajo, y que por lo tanto podían hablar de todo menos de trabajo. ¡Pero a los amigos se les cuenta cómo te va en el trabajo! — había protestado ella—. Archie señaló la puerta y su intención de irse sino se respetaban las normas.

—Chantajista —dijo entre dientes Candy mientras probaba la pasta.

Tras una cena equilibrada, nada de precocinados, Archie los odiaba, Candy recogió la cocina y preparó café, ahora realmente empezaba la sesión de amigos, sentados en el sofá con un café y tabaco de sobra.

— ¡Joder! —Exclamó su compañero de fatigas—.Este café está realmente bueno.

—Gracias.

—No quería herir tus sentimientos, pero… las cosas como son.

—Sí, ya lo sé —Concordó ella— El otro café era una mierda —Él asintió—. Archie no dijo más, pero no entendía como un simple comentario acerca del café podía haberla irritado tanto. ¡Joder! Sólo era un puto café. Eso sí, de calidad superior.

— ¿Por dónde quieres empezar? —Preguntó cuándo ella por fin terminó de dar vueltas y se sentó en el sofá.

—Estoy harta, pero que muy harta. No te puedes hacer una idea.

—Entiendo.

—No, no lo entiendes.

—Pues explícamelo.

—Tú eres un tío comprensible — Archie no dijo nada— o por lo menos pareces entenderme.

—Cada vez me cuesta más, pero no dejo de intentarlo.

—Pues bien, como me explicas que un capullo integral me hable de cosas que… por muy amigos que seamos no voy a repetir, y después ¡Pum! Desaparece. ¡Joder, es la historia de mi vida!

— ¿El médico te ha dejado plantada? —resumió él toda su preocupación.

— ¿Cómo sabes tú que…? — Archie sonrió— Vale olvídalo, lo sabes y punto. Vayamos al meollo de la cuestión, ¿Cómo lo explicas?

— ¿Estás segura de querer oír mi explicación? —Ella asintió— Está bien, mi primera teoría fue pensar que él te rondaba para llegar a ya sabes quién.

—Oh, ¡Por favor! Soy mayorcita para saber por dónde vienen los tiros.

—La última vez no te diste ni cuenta, te embaucó totalmente y luego lloraste sobre mi hombro.

—Eso fue diferente — Candy gruñó al acordarse de Charlie, el corredor de bolsa— Vale, lo admito, sigue.

—Pero en esta ocasión no puedo estar muy seguro de si ese médico va o no va a por ya sabes quién—. Encendió un cigarrillo— A mí me pareció que estaba interesado en ti —. Dijo con cautela.

—Hasta ahí ya había llegado yo solita, genio.

—Deja tu mala leche en el armario ¿Vale? —Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos antes de que Archie continuara— Estoy seguro que se comportó como un caballero.

—Más o menos —. No parecía muy contenta al admitirlo.

—Y también estoy seguro de que tú… —La apuntó con el dedo— fuiste una majadera.

— ¿Yo? , esa sí que es buena.

—Sí, tú, puedes ser de lo más ácida y corrosiva cuando te lo propones. Ese médico no parece del tipo aquí te pillo aquí te mato.

—Claro, claro, habló don experto. ¿Y en qué te basas?

—En la conversación que tuve con él.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? —Él se mantuvo en silencio, que ella sacara sus propias conclusiones— No me lo puedo creer, hablando de mí a mis espaldas. Gracias compañero.

— ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? En vez de dar el beneficio de la duda disparas sin mirar.

—Grrr, cuando utilizas la psicología esa de mercadillo te odio.

—Pero es la verdad, ¿Hablaste acaso con él? — Candy con su silencio confirmó su teoría— Pues entonces señorita de jodes. No pretendas ir de superwoman y luego quejarte porque no te gusta el traje.

— ¿Y eso qué quiere decir exactamente?

—Que vas de dura, que seguramente te mostraste indiferente y créeme los tíos no somos tan insensibles como parecemos. También tenemos nuestro corazoncito.

—Oh, ¡Qué tierno! —Se burló.

—Ríete si quieres; pero piénsalo, puede que ese médico sea un estúpido integral, casos más raros se han visto, pero seguramente tú no te mostraste amable.

—Bueno… — Archie podía tener razón— ¿Pero qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

— ¿Morderte la lengua? —Eso le valió un puñetazo en el hombro—. ¿Intentar dar el beneficio de la duda?

—Mira quién habla.

—No estamos hablando de mí. —Contestó él, evidentemente a la defensiva.

—No, y eso me mosquea ¿Por qué no?

—Porque se supone que eres tú la deprimida.

—Visto así…

Candy entendió perfectamente lo que Archie quería decir, hasta cierto punto tenía razón, ella no había dado ningún indicio ni lanzado ninguna señal de querer volver a verle, aunque también Terry podía haber sido un poquito más claro.

Aun así no había llamado, no se había acercado. Cierto que ella misma había eludido su rehabilitación por miedo a encontrarse con él.

—Cuando pones esa expresión me das miedo.

—No seas tonto, estoy analizando la situación.

—Entonces me das pánico.

—Deja de meterte conmigo ¿quieres? Yo también podría hacer sangre contigo.

—Vale, vas a pagar con tu mejor amigo todo lo que los tíos te hacen, por tonta añadiría yo, así que venga, empieza, son todos unos hijos de…

—No, no me apetece insultar a nadie —Se encogió de hombros— Ya ves, en otras ocasiones me hubiera servido pero ahora…

—Te gusta de verdad ¿Eh?

—No.

—Lo que tú digas.

Candy no iba a admitir ante Archie más de lo que ni tan siquiera había admitido ante sí misma. Así que decidió seguir amistosamente charlando con él, total, hoy estaba más relajado y parecía no tener la hora pegada al culo como en otras ocasiones. Hizo más café, pensó en Terry, nunca ningún tipo la había hecho un regalo de estas características. Pero desde luego había sido todo un detallazo por su parte. Mientras esperaba que terminase la cafetera, Archie siguió allí hablando con ella, era un cielo, lástima que nunca se hubiera interesado por ella, a pesar de sus insinuaciones, o a pesar del tiempo que pasaban juntos. El roce hace el cariño ¿No? Pues bien, un paso más y Archie hubiera representado algo más.

—Bueno, ¿Ahora te sientes mejor? —Preguntó él.

—No —aseveró con absoluta franqueza—, pero gracias.

—Es tarde —Se levantó del sofá.

—No puedes conducir así —Protestó ella.

Lo cierto es que tras dos estupendas tazas del refinado café — Candy no mencionó cómo lo había conseguido— dieron paso a las copas.

No era ninguna insinuación, en otro tiempo podría haberlo sido, pero estaba realmente preocupada por el estado de Archie, si se le ocurría coger el coche en ese estado tenía todas las posibilidades de no llegar sano y salvo a su casa.

—No te preocupes —dijo estirándose— He conducido en circunstancias peores. De todas formas, para que estés más tranquila te llamaré al llegar a casa.

—No puedes conducir —repitió ella— al menos toma un taxi.

—Ni lo sueñes, mañana he quedado a primera hora y no voy a perder el tiempo.

—Pues duerme aquí — Archie la miró con la ceja levantada—. Bah, no me mires así, sabes lo que quiero decir, puedes quedarte en el sofá.

—Demasiado rebuscado, me voy.

— ¡No! — Candy se colocó frente a él impidiendo que avanzara— Archie, sé razonable, has bebido, duerme tranquilo aquí.

—Mira Candy, la que tienes que ser razonable eres tú, somos amigos, de acuerdo, pero hay límites, es mejor mantener ciertas normas.

—Si lo que insinúas es que voy a acosarte vas listo, eso se me pasó hace tiempo —El alcohol hacía que la verdad saliera a la superficie.

—No lo entiendes, tú sólo tienes un dormitorio.

—Pues sé un caballero y duerme en el sofá —Eso le hizo reír—. No hay más que hablar.

—Está bien —admitió, pues ella llevaba razón— Pero si te pesco merodeando alrededor de mí te retuerzo el pescuezo.

— ¿Y si quiero ir al baño?

Él bufó.

—La puerta de tu dormitorio está junto a la del baño, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

— ¿Y si quiero algo de comer?

—Me voy.

—Vale, vale, qué susceptible eres.

—Ve a dormir —Le dio un beso en la mejilla y un cachete en el culo, totalmente asexual— Y pórtate bien.

— ¿Qué decías? —dijo sonriéndole y marchándose a su dormitorio.

Candy empezó a desvestirse, pues lo cierto es que se caía de sueño, pero se acordó de algo.

— ¿Es que no me he explicado con claridad?

—No seas estúpido, toma —Le tendió ropa de cama y una almohada— Es mi sofá y conozco los desbastadores efectos de dormir en él, no quiero que por la mañana me dejes de hablar cuando te duela el cuello, coloca la almohada así—. Candy le hizo una demostración práctica— Y podrás descansar.

Sin más se dio la vuelta y se volvió a su dormitorio. Nada más caer en la cama pensó en la situación. Archie ahí, a sólo unos metros, casi a su alcance, aunque él hubiera dejado muy claro cuales no eran sus intenciones. Pero cuando consiguió coger la postura para dormir y cerró los ojos no vio al hasta hace no mucho el objeto de sus fantasías, sino al médico con el que podría llevarlas a la práctica, deseaba a Terry. De imposible a imposible y tiro porque me toca. Terry había estado en esa cama con ella, se estaba excitando de sólo pensarlo, Terry diciéndole cosas de lo más indecentes (pero excitantes) al oído, Terry recorriendo su cuerpo con las manos, Terry sujetándola para que ambos llegaran junto a un orgasmo increíble. Terry acunándola para dormir, Terry… ¡Déjalo!

Lo peor después de una noche de alcohol es que alguien, al que por supuesto no has invitado, llame a tu puerta a las… joder, las diez.

—Ya voy, ya voy —refunfuñó mientras se colocaba un chándal para abrir.

—Mátalo —gruñó su invitado desde el sofá.

—Buenos días querida —Anny entró como un elefante en una cacharrería moviendo una bolsa aceitosa.

—Pasa —dijo con voz pastosa agradeciendo en silencio tener a la puerta como soporte.

—Uy, uy, ¿Una noche loca?

En ese momento Archie se levantó del sofá, gruñendo, con los pantalones desabrochados, mostrando la goma de sus _boxers_, la camisa abierta y cara de pocos amigos.

— ¡Candy!

— ¿Qué?

—No me lo puedo creer.

—Yo tampoco —refunfuñó Archie dirigiéndose al baño.

— ¿Cómo has podido? , creía que ya habías superado esa etapa.

— ¿De qué coño me estás hablando? , aparta, necesito un café —dijo más para sí misma.

—De Archie ¿Ha pasado aquí la noche no?

—Eres un genio, sí, anoche bebimos hasta tarde —dijo con voz cansada por tener que explicarse— Y no estaba en condiciones de conducir —Se acercó a la cafetera y preparó el filtro— Así que ha dormido en el sofá. ¿Contenta?

—Bueno… nunca le había visto así.

— ¿Así cómo? —Encendió la cafetera sin abandonar el ceño fruncido.

—Está bastante bien… sin camisa, quiero decir.

— ¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? —A Candy empezaba a cansarle el tema—Mira, le conoces hace tiempo, no me vengas ahora con esas.

—Te repito —Bajó la voz— que es la primera vez que le veo así, con la camisa abierta.

Candy bufó.

—No me digas… —habló también bajito y burlona—… que ahora estás interesada en él.

—Ya sabes que nunca descarto nada.

— ¿Las señoras pueden dejar de cuchichear como dos viejas?

—Buenos días, chico malo, de apellido sin modales.

—Buenos días doña peripuesta, de apellido metomentodo —Se abrochó la camisa y entró tras la barra junto a Candy — ¿Has hecho ya café? —Preguntó en tono amable.

— ¡Qué bonito y qué doméstico! —Se guaseó Anny.

—Cállate —Cortó Candy.

Mientras se hacía el café Anny parloteó sobre sus compromisos, sin dejar de mirar a Archie, extraño, pensó Candy, sólo falta que al final estos dos terminasen liados. Por parte de él nunca existieron objeciones…

Cuando por fin Candy sirvió el café, suspiró aliviado, tomándoselo rápidamente.

—Llego tarde —Cogió su chaqueta de piel— os dejo cotillear a gusto —besó a Candy en la mejilla como siempre.

— ¿De mí no te despides? —Soltó Anny.

—Mira que eres mala —Intervino Candy cuando cerró la puerta tras él—Sabes lo que siente por ti, no deberías torturarle.

—Pero si le gusta. Si dejara de atormentarle se aburriría —. Dio un sorbo Cambiemos de tema. Hoy tengo la mañana libre, voy a espabilarte. A sacarte y que te dé el aire ¿A qué hora tienes que ir a rehabilitación?

—Hoy no tengo que ir —mintió— La fisioterapeuta me dijo que descansara. ¿Qué es eso de espabilarme?

—Una necesidad. Urgente, añadiría yo. Mira llevas una racha muy mala, primero el accidente, luego el hospital, luego… bueno ya sabes —Se encogió de hombros—, necesitas aire nuevo. Nos vamos de compras.

—No estoy bien de dinero.

— ¿Ni siquiera para unas bragas nuevas? ¡Por favor! Mira cómo vas —.Expresó Anny con disgusto tras mirarla de nuevo.

— ¿Qué?

Anny podía ser ofensiva pero prefirió no hacerlo.

—No voy a explicar la evidencia nos vamos y punto.

Para qué discutir, pensó Candy mientras se cambiaba de ropa, se puso unos vaqueros amplios y cómodos con una sudadera de la policía y las deportivas roñosas. Total, eran cómodas.

— ¿Dónde vas así? —Fue lo primero que preguntó Anny al verla salir del dormitorio—. ¿A infiltrarte en una banda callejera?

—Déjalo, sabes perfectamente que me ponga lo que me ponga no cambian las cosas.

—Ah ¿No? , pues déjame decirte que en la fiesta de Green ibas preciosa, Tom me lo dijo.

—Es demasiado amable, aunque… no sé por qué, no necesitaba hacerme la pelota para salir contigo.

— ¡ Candy!

—Es la puta verdad y no sería la primera vez. ¿Te acuerdas de Charlie?

— Charlie, Charlie, Charlie… — Anny pensaba en voz alta.

—El gilipollas corredor de bolsa. —añadió la policía para que cayera en la cuenta.

—Ah sí, ¿Qué pasa con él?

—Que se lo hizo conmigo para que le diera tu número de teléfono.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó—. No lo sabía —Parecía sinceramente sorprendida

—Pero que sepas que no me acosté con él.

—Un disgusto que te ahorraste —farfulló Candy.

— ¡Venga! Anímate, no todos los tíos son tan gilipollas.

—Pues yo me los encuentro a todos, claro, así las demás tenéis el campo despejado.

—No te hagas la víctima, ¿Qué hay de Terry?

— ¿Qué pasa con él? —Contestó a la defensiva.

—Nada —Prefirió seguir sin tocar ese tema—. Ahora, hazme un favor: cámbiate.

—Seamos realistas y prácticas, es una cuestión simple, tú podrías vestirse así—Señaló su propia ropa— y tener a unos cuantos persiguiéndote, yo, en cambio, aunque saliera vestida como una reina sólo conseguiría que me dieran la lata y me pidieran tu teléfono.

—Hoy no es tu día, y diga lo que diga no vas a cambiar de opinión, pues venga, vámonos, aunque parezcas una pandillera juvenil.

* * *

bueno aqui esta ahora me voy a dormir el sueño me mata!

feliz noche hasta mañana! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Noé Casado los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

* * *

**advertencia:este capi contiene escenas de contenido sexual! feliz lectura :)**

* * *

Candy regresó a casa tras una sesión insufrible con Anny, a pesar de andar mal de dinero ¿Qué mes no era así? Se había comparado un vestido, monísimo por cierto, rojo putón, (ella misma así lo dijo delante de la dependienta) con zapatos a juego. Por supuesto de tacón, no se puede ir pidiendo guerra con zapatos planos ¡Por favor! Cediendo a una de sus debilidades también se pasó por la sección de lencería y completó el conjunto. El raso rojo (también putón) era divino tapaba lo justo y levantaba lo necesario. Guardó todo cuidadosamente en el armario, la verdad que esa maravilla de lencería junto a sus bragas y sujetadores funcionales eran un atentado estético. Pero, en fin, poco a poco iría renovando su interior. Se preparó algo rápido de comer, ahora que su nevera estaba medianamente surtida podía permitírselo y tras ordenar un poco el apartamento se tumbó en el sofá. Sabía lo arriesgado de esa acción, pero aún estaba la almohada y la manta que dejó a Archie así que encendió la tele, un programa aburrido es el mejor somnífero y se echó la siesta. Hacía siglos que no disfrutaba de ese pequeño placer. Siempre a salto de mata, siempre deprisa, sin pararse a disfrutar de las cosas. Pagaba un apartamento del cual apenas disfrutaba ya que la mayor parte del día estaba por ahí, comiendo de mala manera, arañando horas al sueño y robando oportunidades de disfrutar un poquito más de las cosas sencillas. Se estiró para después hacerse un ovillo en el sofá, como una gata perezosa. Sonriendo como una tonta, vale, las cosas no iban lo bien que tenían que ir, pero desde luego este momento de paz y tranquilidad nadie iba a estropearlo.

—Hoy no es mi día —. Refunfuñó al oír el timbre. Lo cierto es que sí que había gente tan mala en el mundo como para interrumpir su agradable sesión de sofá. Se puso las zapatillas para abrir la puerta, miró el reloj del microondas, casi las siete de la tarde ¿Tanto he dormido? —Tengo el horario hecho una mierda.

Abrió la puerta sin mirar por la mirilla.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí. —acertó a decir. Apartándose de la puerta.

—Te veo muy bien.

—Gracias —. ¿Te veo muy bien? Mentiroso de mierda, estoy hecha una piltrafa, con un viejo pantalón de deporte y una camiseta de tirantes que ha conocido tiempos mejores— Lo mismo digo.

Terry se acercó a la barra de la cocina y dejó ahí un maletín, después se quitó las gafas y las dejó encima.

Muy bien ¿A qué ha venido este cabrón y por qué estoy tan nerviosa? Sabía por experiencia que cuando él se quitaba así las gafas, ocurría algo. Bueno o malo estaba por ver, pero teniendo en cuenta cómo la iban últimamente las cosas…

— ¿Te apetece algo? —Preguntó a modo de romper el hielo y por educación.

Lo cierto es que últimamente estaba haciendo progresos con sus habilidades sociales. Un punto para ella. Terry no dijo nada, por lo que Candy se dirigió a la cocina pero antes de que girase él la había agarrado desde atrás.

—Me apetece devorarte viva, maldita sea —acercó sus labios al cuello de ella.

Ella inspiró con fuerza, mal, mal, vamos mal, así no, cabrón manipulador y egoísta.

Sí, sí, sigue así, joder, mi cuello tiene demasiadas terminaciones nerviosas.

— Terry…

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó con voz ronca sin soltarla y cogiendo un pecho en su mano.

— ¿Estás bien? —Inquirió ligeramente preocupada ante el tono empleado por él.

—No, no hasta que te haya desnudado, te tumbe en la cama y empiece a saborearte.

—Vaya… —dijo en un suspiro. Eso era toda una declaración de intenciones.

Ella no iba a poner ninguna objeción.

¿Debería ponerlas?

Eso después.

Pero Terry parecía no escuchar; sin tiempo para reaccionar la empujó contra la encimera, y mientras que con una mano rodeaba un pecho comenzó a meter la otra por los pantalones de deporte de Candy.

—No llevas bragas —Susurró al oído para nada disgustado.

—Sabía que venías —Era un farol, tras una ducha simplemente se había puesto cómoda en su propia casa.

—Estupendo, así me gusta.

Ella apoyó las manos en la encimera, él estaba detrás, notaba todo su peso en la espalda, rodeándola de forma que resultaba imposible escapar de su abrazo, mientras la excitaba deliberadamente, con su dedo recorriendo su coño de forma lenta, una pasada, dos, tres, hasta que por fin lo introdujo; estaba ardiendo, y demasiado húmedo, podría correrse allí mismo, si él continuaba así.

— Terry… —rogó ella— Por favor.

—Dime —Empezó a bajar los pantalones de deporte dejando su trasero expuesto para él— Me encanta tu culo.

Candy no podía más, si dejaba que él mantuviese el control la iba a torturar, así que se revolvió, no de una forma muy elegante, hasta quedar frente a él, aunque Terry no quitó en ningún momento la mano de su trasero, que acariciaba con excelente maestría.

—Vamos a la cama —dijo antes de esconder la cara en su cuello para probarle ella también.

—No —Eso la dejó paralizada.

— ¿Cómo?

Sin dar explicaciones la cogió en brazos, ella se aferró a su cuello sin saber muy bien que estaba pasando ¿Iba a hacerlo con él en la cocina? No, por Dios, eso quedaba muy bien en las pelis porno, pero en la vida real era imposible. Giró con ella en brazos y se dirigió al sofá, donde aún estaba la manta arrugada, la dejó, un instante de pie y se sentó, atrayéndola hacia sí. Ella permaneció de pie frente a él unos segundos antes de comprender qué la estaba pidiendo. Terry agarró los pantalones de deporte y se los bajó de un tirón, quería que lo montase, allí mismo, sin más. No se lo tuvo que decir más veces, antes de subirse a horcajadas sobre él, le desabrochó los botones del vaquero y se les bajó junto con los _boxers _negros (¿siempre negros?) hasta medio muslo, lo imprescindible; acto seguido se subió encima de él. Terry apuntó al centro y no malgastó ni un segundo. Se aferró a él, eso era toda una entrada, sí señor; en agradecimiento buscó sus labios, aun no le había besado ¿aún no le había besado? Qué descuido, tan imperdonable. Sintió como unas manos grandes se colocaban en sus caderas, moviéndolas, sincronizándola con él, de forma que a cada embestida de Terry se encontrase con el cuerpo de Candy, magistral.

—Échate hacía atrás —Susurró él— Así, perfecto. Quiero verte.

Ella obedeció, ya que estaba más pendiente de sí misma, eso era egoísta y lo sabía, pero se lo merecía. Terry se recostó cómodamente en el sofá, permitiendo ver el cuerpo de ella montándole, llevándole a donde ella quisiera, pero había un error. Que debía ser reparado de inmediato. Como pudo levantó la fina camisera de tirantes para dejar al descubierto unas tetas perfectas, bamboleantes con cada movimiento, apuntándole directamente a él, esa invitación no podía ser rechazada. Mordió con ansia un pezón, y le encantó la respuesta de ella, que inmediatamente aceleró el ritmo.

—Eso es Candy, fóllame como quieras.

—E…eso…in…intento —Jadeó.

—Más —Pidió él.

Ella no sabía que estaba pasando ¿No se supone que era ella quien llevaba el control? Pues parece ser que no, Terry frenaba sus propias embestidas dejándola a ella sola, después sin previo aviso empujaba fuerte, menos mal que la sujetaba. Hasta que ella gritó, gritó satisfecha y Terry disfrutó de ese grito, casi desesperado, agarrándola con más ímpetu para penetrarla hasta el fondo y correrse con ella. Sentir las contracciones del orgasmo femenino en su polla era lo que necesitaba para abandonarse. Jadeante aun, ella se irguió para acunarle el rostro y poder darle esos pequeños y suaves besos, Terry se acordaba vagamente de ello, le sorprendió la primera vez, era un gesto muy íntimo, y sobre todo sutil; era el gesto de una mujer apasionada que se mostraba ácida pero que no lo era. La abrazó con firmeza y la apretó contra sí, sintiéndose un poco culpable por la precipitación del momento, había venido con la intención de algo más, no sólo un polvo rápido. La semana pasada se fue sabiendo que había sido un estúpido, y ahora no quería cagarla de nuevo, ella estaba ahí, encima de él, todavía unidos, él prácticamente vestido y ella abrazada a su cuello.

— ¿Candy? —Preguntó suavemente acariciando su cabeza.

— ¿Qué? —dijo con la voz amortiguada por la camisa de él.

—Esto… esto no es lo que tenía pensado —. Era la verdad.

— ¿Cómo? —Levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

—No, no te enfades —La sonrió y le dio un beso tierno, sin exigencias— No quiero que pienses que sólo he venido para un polvo rápido, no es mi estilo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Sé diplomática, muérdete la lengua.

—He pasado toda la semana pensando en lo cabrón que he sido contigo y…—Ella le interrumpió con un beso—… y…

—No lo digas, no hace falta, está bien así —dijo suavemente. Se quedaron mirando fijamente, no había nada que decir. Pero ella sintió algo entre sus piernas— Terry ¿Cómo es posible? —Miró hacia abajo y levantó la vista incrédula—. No puede ser —Volvió a bajar la vista para después levantarla— ¿Cómo es posible?

—Tú —Contestó él con sinceridad.

—Pero… ¿No necesitas…? Ya sabes —… Candy no sabía cómo plantearlo—Recargar —dijo mirando a otro lado muerta de vergüenza.

— ¿Recargar? — Terry se echó a reír— Joder, es la primera vez que me dicen eso —Acarició la estrella que ella llevaba en su vello púbico— Estrellita, estrellita —Canturreó con voz juguetona.

—Te gusta ¿eh?

—Me tiene loco, levanta un instante — Candy obedeció— Siéntate encima de mí, dándome la espalda.

—Me caeré —Profetizó ella.

Pero él demostró que no, que la tenía firmemente sujeta. Era tan sumamente erótico, él recorría su espalda una y otra vez, hasta llegar a su trasero, acariciando la fina línea que separaba las nalgas y realizando sutiles pasadas con un dedo. Candy no sabía que ella tuviera esa zona tan sensibilizada. Él introdujo un dedo entre sus cuerpos de forma que pudiera acariciarle la zona alrededor del ano, sólo leves toques, dio un respingo ¿Ahí? Se preguntó mentalmente, mientras disfrutaba con cada uno de los movimientos de él, no lo pienses, cerró los ojos, la sensación era extraña, desconocida, pero deliciosa, nunca antes pensó en eso. Atrapó con ambas manos sus pechos mientras ella se corría gritando su nombre, jadeando, moviéndose hasta extraer la última oleada de placer y de paso dejar a Terry saciado, como demostró el apretón que sufrieron sus pezones antes de dejarse caer hacia atrás arrastrándola consigo. Candy giró la cabeza para besarle, como siempre hacía, esta vez, debido a lo difícil de la postura de besó la mandíbula y le acarició. Él se limitó a rodearla con sus brazos, quizás en una forma demasiado posesiva. Sin decir nada, al cabo de unos minutos, ella se levantó, mirándole, observando su camisa blanca, ahora deliciosamente arrugada. Cogió sus pantalones y se los puso.

— ¿Dónde vas? —Preguntó recostándose en el sofá, demasiado satisfecho como para preocuparse.

—A lavarme.

—Pero… —No le dio tiempo a decir que aún no había acabado con ella, que si era necesario él mismo se ocuparía de eso, pero ella se metió en el cuarto de baño.

Se levantó del sofá, y se abrochó los pantalones, observó la pequeña sala, ahora estaba más ordenada que la primera vez y sonrió. Tenía planes para esa noche y en ellos también entraban alimentarse, así que sin mucha confianza abrió la nevera, sólo por curiosidad pues ya estaba pensando en qué tipo de comida encargar. Se sorprendió al encontrarse un frigorífico bien surtido, buscó entre los estantes y sacó una bandeja de carne. Se lavó las manos y empezó la tarea. Encontró también elementos suficientes para una ensalada, esto tiene buena pinta, se dijo a sí mismo. Unos quince minutos más tarde ella salió del baño en albornoz, ¡Dios qué albornoz! , color fucsia y sólo la llegaba hasta mitad del muslo, en la cocina Terry, se reprendió, ella se acercó y se sentó en la parte exterior. Cuando se quitó la toalla y vio su melena mojada casi deja caer el frasco del aliño.

— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó ella, mirándole divertida— Oh, no, no por favor ¿No me digas que también cocinas?

— ¿Y?

— ¿Cómo qué _Y_? Pues que no puede ser.

— ¿Por qué no?

Porque eres un dios del sexo, estás buenísimo, tienes modales y me muero por tocarle ese trasero tan firme. Porque hace menos de media hora me he corrido dos veces ¡dos veces! Encima de ti, y ahora actúas como si nada.

—Porque nadie es tan perfecto, debes tener algún tipo de rareza oculta.

—Muchas, ya las irás descubriendo —Se rio—. ¿Cenamos?

Lo cierto es que el muy cabrón sí sabía cocinar, o por lo menos defenderse, pero la mayor diferencia para Candy era su trato, cómo hablaba, relajadamente, cómo se comportaba en la mesa, con máxima educación, nada fuera de lugar. Eso era una novedad para ella acostumbrada a ir a salto de mata, sin detenerse a mirar las cosas.

—Eres un niño de papá ¿eh? Bien educado atento —dijo bromeando—. Siempre en tu lugar, la frase correcta. Nada se te despista. Nada a la improvisación.

— ¿Y eso es malo? —Preguntó mirándola por encima de la copa del vino peleón que Candy tenía en casa, otra cuestión a solucionar, apuntó mentalmente.

—No, simplemente es la falta de costumbre. En mi casa… —Se calló no quería entrar en temas tan personales, además Candy jamás hablaba de su familia.

—Sigue ¿Qué ibas a decir?

—Nada, es que —Se encogió de hombros— Yo soy una chica sencilla.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú —dijo tras dejar la copa de vino en la mesa, no más vino, por favor. Se levantó y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina—. ¿Te queda café?—La miró por encima del hombro.

—Sí —. Suspiró—. ¿Sabes? Resulta odioso enterarse que todos tus amigos han bebido tu café sin decirte que era un asco y… — Terry la miraba fijamente.

— ¿Y?

—Pues que en eso también tenías que meter mano, hasta a la hora de elegir un café pareces tener un don especial —Se acercó con los platos de la cena.

—Mira, no es cuestión de tener un don es cuestión de leer la etiqueta y cómo no, de probarlo —. Se rio de ella— Vamos, no me digas que estás enfadada por eso, es un tontería.

—Sí, claro, si supieras… esta semana me han felicitado más por ese café que en toda mi vida —Hizo un mohín de niña pequeña.

—De acuerdo, haremos una cosa, este café… —Cogió el envase—…lo tomaremos sólo tú y yo, a los demás pues… dales ese otro.

—Eso ya no va a ser posible —Se echaron a reír.

Empezó a fregar los platos mientras Terry se las apañaba con la cafetera, de vez en cuando, intencionadamente, pero aparentando que no lo era, se rozaba contra ella, haciéndola reír, o desconcentrándola de su tarea, un par de veces estuvo a punto de romper algún que otro plato. Ella se quejaba, sin mucho énfasis, la verdad, pues era agradable tener a alguien, allí en la estrecha cocina, Terry parecía encontrarse en su salsa, bromeando con ella, tocándola sutilmente…

— ¿No piensas en otra cosa?

— ¿Yo? —. Sirvió el café—. Eres tú querida, no puedes pretender que tenga las manos quietas si tú estás ahí, mostrándome un precioso trasero, lo siento, pero no soy el culpable.

—Tendrás cara… —Era tontería discutir con él— En fin, hablemos de otra cosa.

—Tú dirás.

— ¿Qué tal te ha ido la semana? —Era mitad cortesía, mitad curiosidad.

—Bien.

—Bien —. Repitió ella, estaba claro que Terry iba a tomarle el pelo. Miró el reloj, las nueve de la noche—. ¿Qué te apetece hacer? —Él arqueó una ceja—Aparte de eso, quiero decir —Era imposible.

— ¿Cómo sabes en qué estoy pensando? —Ella señaló su entrepierna— Ahí me has pillado, pero se contenerme, no te preocupes, no voy a echarme encima de ti, subirte en la encimera, arrancarte los pantalones y follarte en la cocina —.De momento, se guardó para sí.

—Vaya, menos mal que lo tienes claro —Él se echó a reír, Candy terminó de recoger y vio las gafas de Terry sobre la encimera, las cogió— ¡Dios! ¿Puedes ver sin gafas? —Exclamó tras probárselas.

—Lo suficiente. Y no juegues con eso.

—Ya salió el médico serio y responsable.

—Es lo que me has pedido.

— ¿Vas a quedarte? —El cambio brusco de ella le hizo enfriarse ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? Estaba clara su intención ¿No?

—Dime lo que tú quieres.

Buen rebote, joder, mira que eres bruta, diplomacia Candy, diplomacia. ¿Quieres? Sí, pues díselo tranquilamente sin más. Pero con Terry allí, de pie en la cocina, esperando, como si nada, esa tranquilidad era exasperante, diplomacia Candy, diplomacia.

—Sí, siempre cuando a ti te apetezca, claro —. Podía haberlo dicho con algo más de entusiasmo, se regañó a sí misma.

—Sabes perfectamente la respuesta —Se acercó a ella— Pero esa no es la cuestión.

— ¿Y cuál es?

—Tú —dijo junto a su oreja, en un susurro.

— ¿Yo? pues… por mí está bien

— Candy, ¡Por Dios! No seas gilipollas. Muestra un poquito más de entusiasmo

—Sí, quiero que te quedes —dijo más segura y fue contestada con un beso.

—Bien, aclarado ese punto —La soltó como si no hubiera pasado nada yendo hacia el salón— Veamos que tienes por aquí… —Empezó a mirar sus DVD´s—… para entretenernos.

Candy se quedó como tonta, inmóvil mientras él se iba al salón para ver ¿Sus DVD´s? Se dijo a sí misma; era un majadero con ganas de tomarle el pelo, así que no dijo nada, se sentó en el sofá y esperó a que él eligiera una película. Mientras él inspeccionaba su estantería ella empezó a pasar canales de televisión.

—Veo que tienes un poco de todo —Comentó él pasados unos minutos— ¿Alguna sugerencia?

—Elige tú —respondió sin mirarle, ya le había mirado bien el trasero mientras permanecía agachado viendo los títulos— Tienes buen gusto, confío en tu elección.

—No sé —Sacó un DVD— No, no estoy por el espionaje —Sacó otro y otro, y otro, y cada estuche que sacaba de la estantería iba acompañado de un comentario por el cual no le apetecía ver ese título en particular; Sandy empezaba a mosquearse. Se puso en pie y le miró.

—Vamos a ver ¿De qué vas?

Él aguantó la risa.

—Joder, menos mal, Ven aquí —Pidió agarrándola de la cintura— Me apetece tan poco como a ti ver una peli —Se acercó peligrosamente a su oído— En todo caso si quieres nos la montamos nosotros.

— ¡Por favor! —Intentó separarse de él, aunque sólo fuera por no seguirle la corriente, lo cierto es que la encantaba estar rodeada por Terry — Acabamos de cenar —. Era una excusa ridícula.

—Está bien, pero que conste que cuanto más me hagas esperar más jugaré yo contigo.

— ¿Lo prometes? —replicó picarona, lo cierto es que le estaba cogiendo el truco a esto de hablar con Terry.

Él no la contestó con palabras, una simple pasada de la lengua por su cuello era suficiente respuesta. Después de eso, mientras permanecían sentados en el sofá, viendo la televisión, también hubo una pelea por elegir el programa, Terry ni se acercó a ella, se acomodó en un lado, se estiró y permaneció con la cabeza apoyada sobre una mano, vamos, como si estuviera en su casa. Ella no estaba muy acostumbrada a compartir el sofá, normalmente se acurrucaba en un lado, se tapaba con la manta y disfrutaba de su soledad con un cigarro en la mano. Pero Terry estaba allí, la idea de escabullirse al servicio y fumar era tentadora pero el muy cabrón lo adivinaría.

—Si hago algo que me apetece mucho ¿Te enfadarás?

—Sabes que sí.

—Pero… me fumaré uno solamente, lo prometo.

—Si quieres… —Se encogió de hombros sin mirarla—… pero atente a las consecuencias.

— ¡No puedes impedírmelo! Soy mayor de edad.

— ¿Eso crees? —Ahora sí la miraba, con esa expresión de seriedad, Candy se mordió el labio— Nada me gustaría más que ponerte sobre mis rodillas y darte unos azotes en ese precioso trasero. Adelante.

—Eses un sádico.

—No lo sabes tú bien —dijo sin inmutarse.

Candy se movió incómoda en el sofá, dispuesta a olvidarse de sus ganas de fumar, concentrarse en la película, de la cual aún no sabía el argumento, y buscar algún punto débil de Terry.

— ¿Cómo descubriste que estaba fumando? —Él la miró de reojo— En el hospital, quiero decir, tuve muchísimo cuidado —. Él esbozó una sonrisa al recordarlo.

—Pensaba que te estabas masturbando.

— ¿Qué? —Su exclamación de sorpresa no era tanto por lo que había dicho sino por cómo.

—Pensé que te estabas masturbando —repitió— Pasé por delante de tu habitación y te oí —. Ella se quedó muda, ¿masturbando?— ¿No lo haces? —Ella miró a otro lado— Candy, no te avergüences, es algo normal —dijo con un tono suave— además me muero de ganas por ver como lo haces —añadió.

—Se supone que eso es algo personal —Protestó—. E íntimo, se… se supone que…

—Dilo, puedes hablar de ello ¿No eres mayor de edad? Pues exprésate como tal.

Pedante.

—Se supone que es un sustituto, bueno, ya sabes, cuando no tienes relaciones, pues… eso.

—Eso es una tontería —dijo como si estuviera hablando del tiempo— La masturbación es algo natural, tanto para compartir como para uno solo —Seguía hablando con ese tono tan normal— Además, he visto tu vibrador. No está mal. Tenemos que hacer un trío.

Si no fuera por los increíbles orgasmos que proporcionaba le terminaría odiando, por pedante. Y por hablar de esos temas como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo.

— ¿Cómo? —Cerró un instante los ojos, ya pensaría en otro momento lo que acababa de oír— Vale, entiendo, no debo avergonzarme, hasta ahí bien, pero…

¿Dejar que me veas? —Negó con la cabeza— ni hablar—. Pensó unos instantes— . ¿Tú lo harías? —Se atrevió, no supo cómo, a preguntar.

— ¿Quieres verlo? —Él llevó sus manos al botón de sus pantalones e hizo amago de desabrocharlo.

— ¡No!

—Has contestado demasiado rápido —Se rio—. ¿Segura?

—Muy segura —. Aunque… siempre quedaría la duda. Decidió olvidarse, por el momento de esa posibilidad—. Entonces… me queda una duda… llámame rara si quieres, pero… yo no suelo tener necesidad de ello cuando mantengo relaciones.

—No es cuestión de necesidad, tómatelo como un juego, una forma de placer, otra manera de excitarse mutuamente, no todo es penetración. Parece mentira, que no sepas tú eso.

—A mí no me disgusta… —Esos términos para un médico serían habituales, pero a ella la costaba pronunciarlos y más delante de un hombre—… hacerlo a la forma tradicional.

—A mí tampoco, pero siempre es bueno variar. ¿No te parece?

—Creo que esta conversación me resulta un poco incómoda.

— ¿Por qué? , hablar de sexo, de tu sexualidad, y más conmigo que pienso compartirla contigo, es lo más natural. ¿Cómo sabré si lo que te hago te agrada? O ¿Cómo sabrás tú que tus caricias me resultan placenteras?

Terry seguía usando ese tono tan racional que a Candy la estaba poniendo aun nerviosa.

—Bueno… —En eso tenía razón— Más o menos todos sabemos lo que nos gusta y lo que no —dijo insegura.

—Pero eso es insuficiente. ¿Por qué crees que hay tantas mujeres que fingen?

— ¿Porque hay un montón de incompetentes?

—Puede ser —Se rio— Pero si a esos "incompetentes" ellas les dijeran algo, quizás solucionaríamos muchos problemas. Y visto desde el lado masculino, si muchos hombres dijeran cómo quieren tener sexo a sus parejas no tendrían que recurrir a servicios de profesionales para realizar sus fantasías.

—Puede que tengas razón —Reflexionó ella en voz alta— Pero tienes que comprender que es difícil hablar de eso, así como así.

—No me vengas ahora de mojigata —. Anny la había llamado lo mismo.

—No lo soy.

—Ya lo sé, perdona, pero ¿a qué a tus amigas les cuentas todos los detalles?—Ella arrugó él morro, estaba dando en el clavo— Pues dímelo a mí del mismo modo—. La miró— también por teléfono, si quieres —Y estalló en carcajadas.

—No tiene gracia.

— ¿No? Pero resultó efectivo. Me tenías aquí, como loco, a las pocas horas.

—Visto así… eso es cierto —rio tímidamente.

— Candy —Ahora utilizaba ese tono serio, de profesional— nadie mejor que tú sabe cómo es tu propio cuerpo, tú eres quien mejor puede mostrármelo, yo puedo hacer suposiciones, sugerirte cosas pero tú siempre eres quien me mostrará el camino, si no lo haces, puede que sea buen sexo, pero distará mucho de ser auténtico sexo.

—Dame tiempo —le pidió cohibida, iba a costar lo suyo desprenderse de tantas capas de vergüenza.

Durante el resto de la película no hablaron, Terry bostezaba, con finura y educación, y Candy empezaba a quedarse dormida en el sofá, en otras circunstancias, las noches (la mayoría) en las que estaba a solas se arrellanaba en el sofá y se dormía, pero eso no era posible.

—Me voy a la cama, no aguanto más —dijo Terry bostezando.

Candy abrió los ojos, como intentando espabilarse, ¿La habían teletransportado y estaba en otra casa? No, mierda, estaba en su sofá, tapadita con la manta y viendo como Terry desaparecía en el cuarto de baño. Como si tal cosa. A los pocos minutos, ella había sido incapaz de moverse, le vio salir del baño y entrar en el dormitorio. Ni siquiera se había insinuado, ni una invitación.

¿La estaba probando?

¿Era la consecuencia lógica de la charla que habían mantenido?

¿Era la oportunidad de oro para que ella pudiera fumar mientras él dormía a pierna suelta?

¿Era alguna especie de mensaje oculto?

¿Una prueba?

¿Le estaba dando la oportunidad a ella de insinuarse?

* * *

hola! eh vuelto :) perdonen la tardanza, pero tuve dos dias super cansados! tenia que inscribirme en la universidad y se hacen unas colas larguísimas llegue temprano y aun así salí super tarde demasiado cansada hasta para sentarme en la compu pero ya! todo listo y yo aqui otra vez como recompensa que tal otro capi? ademas ayer dormi como roca comencemos cuantos capis quieren?


	12. Chapter 12

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Noé Casado los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Terry se despertó sobresaltado, miró de reojo el despertador por encima de

Candy, casi las cinco de la madruga, humm. Ella volvió a moverse inquieta, la tenía entre sus brazos, y parecía querer soltarse, aflojó un poco y ella pareció relajarse. Estaba profundamente dormida, eso era seguro, y estaba preciosa, aunque la única fuente de luz procedía del reflejo verde de los números del despertador era plenamente consciente del cuerpo que tenía a su lado. Suspiró, se había despertado, completamente. Ese es un riesgo que tienes que asumir cuando duermes junto a una mujer desnuda, una mujer a la que deseas y una mujer a la que no tocaste antes de caer rendido de cansancio después de un día agotador. Tenía que estar saciado, de momento, por la tarde lo habían hecho y eso en anteriores ocasiones le dejaba más o menos satisfecho, pero no, el calor del suave cuerpo femenino le estaba llamando. Se separó un poco de ella, puesto que le iba a resultar difícil conciliar de nuevo el sueño y puesto que tampoco iba a poder satisfacer sus apetitos sexuales momentáneos que mejor forma de pasar el tiempo que observándola. Puso una mano sobre su cadera, le hubiera encantado que ella se despertase en ese mismo instante, pero él no iba a hacerlo, le parecía cruel interrumpir su sueño, ya tendrían tiempo por la mañana. De eso no quedaba duda. Pero…

La acarició muy, muy lento, apenas con las yemas de los dedos, no quería perturbarla, simplemente disfrutarla. Ver como el cuerpo de Candy hablaba por sí solo, como sus terminaciones nerviosas respondían a cada uno de sus leves toques.

Candy cambió de postura y él se detuvo, temiendo haberla despertado, pero el cambio era a mejor, ella dejó de darle la espalda para tumbarse boca arriba, y la cabeza ladeada. Volvió a posar una mano sobre la cadera, pero resultaba irresistible tocarla en el centro. Esa estrellita que ella llevaba recortada en su vello púbico le traía por el camino de la amargura… Sonrió en la oscuridad, en silencio, Candy para unas cosas tan tradicional y para otras tan arriesgada. Eso demostraba su teoría, debajo de esa falsa mojigatería estaba una mujer deliciosa y seguramente más abierta a nuevas experiencias de lo que ella iba a reconocer abiertamente. Sí, iba a ser divertido (entre otras cosas) ver como Candy iba tomando, poco a poco,

nota de su potencial como mujer.

Con un dedo dibujó repetidas veces la silueta de la estrellita pero era insuficiente, no podía quedarse así, ella al tener las piernas ligeramente separadas se lo estaba poniendo muy fácil; bajó lentamente el dedo para pasar lentamente sobre la abertura de su coño, sin profundizar. Esperando su reacción, pero ella simplemente se movió un poco, seguía dormida.

Excelente.

Prometedor.

Y entonces sintió la necesidad imperiosa de probarla, de saborearla, hasta el momento se había limitado a tener sexo más o menos convencional con ella, pero sabía perfectamente que cualquier mujer adoraba el sexo oral. Ella no iba a ser diferente. Se deslizó hacia abajo, con cuidado de no moverse bruscamente para no despertarla, ni tampoco de quitar completamente el edredón que les cubría, sintiéndose como el niño al que por fin conceden su deseo, oh sí, él iba a disfrutar tanto o más que ella. Igual que había recorrido con el dedo el dibujo empezó a recorrerlo con la punta de su lengua, se detuvo, miró hacia arriba, esperando una reacción, pero ella seguía igual. Excelente.

Con cuidado separó un poco más sus piernas, por fin tenía ante sí lo que tanto había deseado, todo para él. Separó sus pliegues con suavidad, con un dedo, dando tiempo a que el cuerpo de ella fuera lubricando la zona, siguió pasando un dedo, dejando que se empapara de los fluidos femeninos y cuando ya no pudo más bajó la cabeza hasta poder por fin pasar la lengua. Estaba excitado al máximo, sintió como su polla se endurecía al límite, pidiéndole que de una vez saciara su apetito, sus instintos más básicos le estaban llamando.

Gruñó sin reprimirse.

Alguien o algo se enredaba entre sus piernas, no era desagradable, pero sí extraño, intentó cambiar de postura, pero no podía, no sabía por qué pero no podía. Supuso que al no estar acostumbrada a dormir con un hombre tropezaría con él en el cama pero aun así…

Cuando, más o menos, llegó a una conclusión chilló.

— ¡No! —Gritó intentando incorporarse, Terry estaba entre sus muslos— ¡Oh dios! —Se dejó caer de espaldas, colocándose una mano sobre la frente, sintiendo por primera vez como un hombre besaba y lamía sus partes más íntimas. ¿Íntimas?— ¡No! —Volvió a gritar incorporándose e intentando cerrar las piernas— ¡No puedes hacer eso!

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó suavemente.

—Po…porque eso no está bien —. Terry no la hizo ni caso y volvió a hundir la lengua en su coño—. ¡Terry!

— Candy —dijo pausadamente— tranquilízate —acompañó sus palabras con caricias en el vientre y en la cadera— Déjame hacerlo.

—Pero…

—Pero nada. Shhh.

Ella intentó de nuevo zafarse y apartar su cabeza pero él la atrapó por las muñecas, sujetándola al mismo tiempo firmemente por las caderas, Terry no iba a ceder, aunque más tarde, cuando pensara en ello seguramente se moriría de risa, una mujer que no quiere sexo oral. Increíble pero cierto.

Notaba la tirantez de ella, como apretaba los puños mientras él continuaba lamiéndola, le hubiera gustado poder al menos tener una mano libre para penetrarla con los dedos simultáneamente, pero de momento eso tendría que esperar. Lo estaba disfrutando como un loco, Candy era divina, a pesar de su obstinación, por fin la estaba probando y degustando. Oía cómo ella, a pesar de sus protestas, intentaba ocultar el placer que iba sintiendo, cómo ya no se movía con la intención de liberarse de su amarre, empezaba realmente a apreciar lo que la estaba haciendo, mientras seguía presionando una y otra vez el clítoris con la lengua, notó como sus puños se habían relajado, dejando a un lado la negación inicial, cómo las piernas ahora más destensadas, ejercían una suave presión sobre su cuello, lejos de la tenaza que formaban al principio. Confiando en que ella continuara por ese camino soltó una de sus manos y empezó a penetrarla, primero con un dedo, la reacción de ella fue tan dulce, gimió con auténtica naturalidad, con aire de sorpresa. Encantadora.

— Candy… cariño… —Jadeó él— Siéntelo, estás a punto de lograrlo, dámelo, dame un orgasmo para saborearlo.

— Terry… —Se había rendido.

Él lo intuía, lo sabía, estaba a límite, así que la penetró con dos dedos, haciendo que ella levantara las caderas, presionando con más fuerza con la lengua, haciendo movimientos rápidos, sin tregua.

—Ahora, cariño. ¡Ahora!

Ella se arqueó y le tiró del pelo, incapaz de soportar el cúmulo de sensaciones que su cuerpo sintió, de la sacudida erótica que por primera vez experimentaba.

— ¡Siiiiiiiiiiii!

Relajó las piernas, estirándolas y dejó de agarrarse con fuerza al pelo de Terry. Él no dijo nada, se limitó a acariciarla, a ayudarla a relajarse, con pequeños besos en el vientre, mientras iba ascendiendo para colocarse a su lado y por fin abrazarla. No le gustó el rechazo de ella, se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda y colocándose en posición fetal. Estaba claramente avergonzada de lo que acababa de suceder. Esta vez no recibió esa ración de pequeños besos en el rostro que ella le dedicaba.

— Candy, cariño, ¿estás bien? —Esperó una respuesta pero ella seguía en esa postura, tan a la defensiva— Háblame por favor —Su voz era suave, calmante— Dime qué piensas.

— Terry yo… —a él no le gustó ese tono de voz, indicaba vergüenza—. No debías haberlo hecho.

— ¿Por qué? —La estrechó aún más entre sus brazos.

—No… Porque eso no está bien.

Suspiró profundamente, intentando asimilar tanto las palabras de Candy como la forma en la que habían sido pronunciadas. ¿El qué no estaba bien? ¡Joder! La había sentido, notó cuando ella alcanzó el orgasmo, notó cuando ella se relajó, ¿Qué cojones estaba pasando?

— Candy ¿El qué no está bien, exactamente? —Preguntó en un tono casi paternal. Ella seguía dándole la espalda.

—Eso, nunca… —Se calló, Terry notó como tragaba saliva— Nunca… nadie me lo había hecho antes —dijo susurrando, muerta de la vergüenza.

—No puedo creer eso —habló con incredulidad, pero disimulando la risa—. ¿Nadie? — Preguntó al final.

—No, y no te rías. Que te conozco —Le estaba oyendo tras de sí aguantar la risa— Siempre pensé que eso era algo… sucio. Que no debía hacerse.

— ¡Por favor! ¿Te has negado uno de los mayores placeres para una mujer?—Ella no dijo nada, el silencio era la respuesta— Candy, eso, como tú dices, no es para avergonzarse.

—Odio cuando utilizas ese tono de sabelotodo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, ¿Qué podría decir a una mujer como Candy? Podría pensar que ella le estaba tomando el pelo, pero ninguna mujer reacciona así, y sabía que no estaba fingiendo, que de verdad pensaba que lo que acababa de suceder era algo que no debía hacerse. Podría dejar que se durmiera y hablar en otro momento, pero decidió que no, esto tenía que quedar resuelto.

— Candy —Habló con suavidad, acariciándola el cuello, haciendo que se sintiera relajada— Sé sincera conmigo, ¿te ha gustado? —Preguntó en un tono casual, no tenía por qué ser serio. Podía conjugarlo con el humor.

Ella se tapó la cara con las manos, menos mal que estaban a oscuras, estaba roja como un tomate maduro, Terry hacía ver que todo era natural, pero no era así, no podía ser así de simple. Sabía, había oído hablar, incluso había visto imágenes de una práctica así, pero siempre la pareció que exageraban, que no podía ser para tanto. Además estaba el componente mental, siempre pensó que esas cosas no lo hacían las parejas normales. Pero había estado tan bien… había sido un orgasmo diferente, con otros matices, inesperado, siempre pensó que para mantener una relación sexual debía existir penetración, pero no, no era necesario. Con las manos tapándose el rostro pensó que no podría mirar de nuevo a Terry a la cara por la mañana.

— ¿Te ha gustado? —repitió él.

—Sí —Suspiró al fin— Pero… no sé si voy a ser capaz de mirarte a la cara.

Él se rio a carcajadas, ella era así, podía ser incluso encantadora cuando se sonrojaba, porque estaba seguro que así era. Con un movimiento rápido, la obligó a girarse, estiró el brazo y encendió la lamparita de noche. Él parpadeó para acostumbrar los ojos. Y la miró, estaba frente a él, tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

— ¡Apaga la luz! ¡Por favor!

—No —La agarró por las muñecas e hizo fuerza para despejarla la cara—Mírame, a la cara, quiero ver tu expresión, ¿Te has corrido no? Pues muéstrame una sonrisa de satisfacción. Y de agradecimiento —añadió en un tono seductor.

— ¡No! —Gritó más abochornada aun, cuando él retiró las manos de su cara, tuvo que girar el cuello para no mirarle.

—Ven aquí —Puso uno mano bajo su barbilla y la giró, cuando la tuvo enfrente la besó de forma cariñosa.

Candy vio el rostro somnoliento de Terry, su sonrisa de orgullo típico masculino pero lo más alucinante fueron unos intensos ojos oscuros, abrasivos, intimidantes, prometedores. Promesa cumplida con otro beso demasiado intenso.

—Ha sido alucinante —admitió ella por fin, ganándose una sonrisa traviesa de Terry.

— ¡Uf! Menos mal, al principio pensé que no te gustaba mi técnica.

—No sabría decirte —ahora estaba relajada— No tengo con quien comparar.

— ¿De verdad que no…? —. No podía evitar preguntarlo de nuevo, ella asintió con la cabeza— Vale, me lo creo —. No es que a estas alturas de la película fuera de los que mataban por una virgen, él nunca había conocido a ninguna, pero ser el primero en algo, y para Candy además, le hizo sentir extrañamente orgulloso.

—Si quieres puedes colgarte un par de medallas.

Ahí está de nuevo mi Candy, la que me pone a cien, con su comentario ácido, genuino.

—No, no necesito medallas —Pasó por alto su cinismo. Apagó de nuevo la luz y esperó que Candy se acomodara de nuevo en sus brazos para sorprenderla— Sólo necesito que me dejes hacerlo regularmente —notó como ella daba un respingo en sus brazos— Sabes tan bien…

Candy no quiso pensar en nada al oírle decir eso, pero Terry sabía cómo ponerla nerviosa, y lo estaba consiguiendo, así que cerró los ojos con fuerza e ignoró las risas intercaladas con palabras picantes. Le dio un golpe de advertencia en el brazo y eso pareció calmarlo. Sin saber cómo ambos cayeron en un sueño profundo.

—Despierta, Candy — Terry la movió nervioso, había oído el ruido de la puerta al abrirse. Primero pensó que era en el apartamento de al lado, pero luego oyó pasos.

—Déjame en paz —refunfuño sin ser consciente y tapándose con el edredón hasta la cabeza.

—Joder, hay alguien en tu casa.

—Pues que haga el desayuno —Sugirió aun medio dormida.

— ¿Candy? —Ambos lo oyeron, alguien la llamaba.

— ¡Joder! —dijo levantándose rápidamente, mirando a Terry que estaba más desconcertado que ella.

— ¿Se te han pegado las sábanas? —Se guaseó Archie.

—Mierda, mierda, lo olvidé.

— ¿Y cómo ha entrado? —Preguntó Terry subiéndose los pantalones y sintiéndose como un adolescente al que han pillado los padres de la chica.

—Tiene las llaves—. Se acercó le dio un beso rápido y salió.

— ¡Buenos días dormilona! Me has dado plantón.

—Lo siento.

—No importa, si te lo has pasado bien con el doctor esta noche, te perdono.

— ¿Cómo sabes…?

—Primero, y odio parecer superior, mis dotes de observación no fallan, siempre que quedamos me esperas levantada y con el desayuno preparado. Si me has sido infiel he de suponer que ha sido con otro hombre.

—Te odio.

—Yo también te quiero. ¿Café? —Ella asintió y en ese momento salió Terry del dormitorio.

—Buenos días, doctor Grandchester —Saludó alegremente Archie.

—Buenos días —respondió éste sin mucho entusiasmo y se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

—Además —Prosiguió su explicación el policía— Las pruebas lo confirman—dirigió su mirada al maletín y las gafas de Terry que estaban sobre la encimera.

—Te odio.

—Te repites —Y bajó la voz— Podrías haberme avisado —había cierto matiz de diversión en su voz— Candy no me gustaría haber interrumpido nada —levantó las cejas— ¿Verdad?

—Sírveme un café y déjame en paz.

—Como quieras—. Archie se sirvió café para ambos, tomó su taza y cogió su chaqueta—. Pero siempre he pensado que el sexo te mejoraría el carácter.

Ella le ignoró.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿No habíamos quedado?

—Querida compañera, no seas gilipollas, ¿Prefieres venir conmigo a hacer unos recados, los cuales puedo hacer solo, o quedarte aquí con él? —Ella no dijo nada—. Definitivamente eres gilipollas —. Se dirigió a la puerta— Me voy, Cuídate —Le dio un beso en la mejilla, siempre se despedía así.

Candy se apoyó contra la encimera, ¿A alguien más podrían pasarle estas cosas? No seguramente sólo a ella. Se dio cuenta de lo descuidada que había sido y cogió una taza rápidamente para ofrecérsela a Terry en cuanto saliera del baño. Él apareció mientras ella servía el café. Por los pelos.

— ¿No vas a decir nada? —dijo ella ofreciéndole la taza.

—No —. Contestó más seco de lo que pretendía.

—Lo siento, me olvidé de Archie.

—No te preocupes por eso —Se sentó y cogió el periódico que Archie había traído— Por lo menos nos ha traído la prensa.

—No es lo que piensas —. No tenía qué justificarse, pero sintió la necesidad de hacerlo; Terry estaba tranquilamente leyendo el periódico como si nada—.Terry… nunca me acosté con él.

— ¿Te lo he preguntado? —Dejó la taza y la miró— Candy, no estoy enfadado, además ya lo sabía, y si hubierais estado juntos tampoco podría reprocharte nada, así que no le des más vueltas —apuró su café— ¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy? Aparte de la rehabilitación claro, no entro hasta las cuatro.

La rehabilitación, un gran tema, te han pillado Candy, hace una semana que no vas por allí, mierda, mierda, creo que él lo sabe, le pasarán informes semanalmente.

—Verás… —Le miró mientras leía y se fijó en sus labios, oh, las cosas que habían hecho esos labios, no lo pienses, ¡No! , pero inevitablemente se puso roja. Y no hizo falta decir ni pío, se delató a sí misma.

—Lo imaginaba — Terry interrumpió sus pensamientos— ¿Desde cuándo?

— ¿Qué? —Ella no había entendido la pregunta, ella estaba pensado en algo totalmente diferente, claro que, al ver la cara de pocos amigos de él, se dio cuenta de que no estaban pensando en lo mismo. Ains, qué metedura de pata—.Desde hace una semana —. Ya no tenía sentido hacerse la tonta.

—Joder —Se levantó bruscamente del taburete— ¿Estás loca? —Se pasó las manos por el pelo y se ajustó las gafas, el rapapolvos era inevitable— No sé qué se te pasa por la cabeza, o si no escuchas —ahí está el Terry que odiaba, pensó ella, pero luego le miró de nuevo a la boca y pensó, olvídalo, no le odias— Debí estar más atento. ¡Maldita sea!

—Estoy bien —. Se intentó defender ella.

—No lo estás, estás como una puta cabra. ¿Qué alegas en tu defensa?

Que no he ido al hospital por miedo a verte, a que pensaras que estaba persiguiéndote como una colegiala, no fui para evitar el mal trago de no saber qué decirte.

—Nada —, se encogió de hombros, ni muerte le confesaría la verdad —Simplemente pensé que no era necesario.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso, maldita sea, yo soy el médico. Vamos, vístete, te acompañaré.

—Puedo ir sola.

—No me fío ni un pelo de ti. Haz el favor de vestirte —Exigió de forma autoritaria y miró el reloj— Y date prisa primero tengo que pasar por mi apartamento y cambiarme.

Candy fue a regañadientes a su dormitorio, ¿Era el mismo hombre que la hacía ver el cielo con sus caricias? Pues al parecer no, porque cómo explicar esa actitud tan mandona.

—Pedorro —Susurró.

Sacó su chándal rosa chicle, un regalo de Anny y el único al parecer disponible. Y se vistió; lo malo del conjunto eran sus roñosas zapatillas de deporte, del blanco inicial quedaba bien poco. Se encogió de hombros, total en la rehabilitación excepto ella y otra chica, la media de edad superaba los sesenta. Salió, algo más tranquila, pues se estaba comportando como una chiquilla malcriada, cosa que no había sido en su vida, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de coger una rabieta, se jugaba un bofetón.

Terry seguía allí, sentado, leyendo el periódico, que al parecer debía ser de lo más interesante. ¿Cómo podía enfadarse con él? Vale, analicemos la situación, su voz autoritaria la molestaba pero denotaba sincera preocupación e interés. Pero hay formas y formas de decirlo. Claro que también hay formas y formas de comportarse pensó ella regañándose a sí misma.

No dijo nada cuando la vio con el ajustado chándal rosa. ¿Así iba a rehabilitación? La madre que la parió, ahora se alegraba de haber resistido a la tentación de pasar para verla. La chaquetilla torera del conjunto dejaba una porción de piel demasiado tentadora para su testosterona.

— ¿Nos vamos? —Inquirió ella inocentemente.

Él creyó más prudente mantener la boca cerrada.

Durante el trayecto a casa de Terry, ambos se mantuvieron callados, bueno no exactamente, el tráfico parecía sacar lo peor de los hombres, claro que ella no sabía que estaba descargando su frustración sobre los demás conductores con tal de evitar mirar al caramelo con envoltorio rosa que iba sentado a su lado.

Destacaba demasiado sobre la tapicería de cuero color crema del Land Rover.

Candy señaló la hora en el salpicadero del coche, queriendo insinuar que se había hecho tarde y que ya no podía hacer sus ejercicios. La sonrisa se la borró de la cara en cuanto Terry con aire petulante la informó que no se preocupara con eso.

Terry vivía en un ático, situado a las afueras, en una urbanización privada.

No la sorprendió, iba proclamando a los cuatro vientos su origen de buena familia. Demasiados contrastes con su propia vida. Aunque nunca alardeaba de ello.

—Pasa —dijo Terry tras abrir la puerta— Me daré una ducha rápida y me cambio —. Dicho eso la dejó sola en el hall y desapareció tras una puerta.

Candy se quedó allí, en medio de un enorme hall, por lo menos tan grande como su pequeño apartamento. Pintado de un blanco cegador sólo sobresalía un pequeño mostrador de madera oscura dónde Terry había dejado las llaves.

Avanzó por un pasillo para desembocar en un gran salón, también enorme.

A Candy le daba miedo tocar nada, estaba claro los gustos de Terry referentes a decoración: grandes espacios en blanco inmaculado y muebles oscuros.

A un lado del enorme salón dos enormes sofás de cuero marrón y embellecedores cromados dispuestos en un perfecto ángulo de noventa grados. En frente un televisor de no sé cuántas pulgadas colgado de la pared, rodeado de cuatro columnas de sonido.

En el lado opuesto, separado por un escalón con el que tropezó, una gran mesa ovalada dispuesta para ocho comensales. El salón la pareció demasiado frío, aséptico, impersonal. Las paredes de blanco no transmitían calor, pese que en una esquina había una falsa chimenea de leña. Salió del salón, sin tocar nada, volvió por el pasillo y vio una serie de cuatro puertas, cerradas. ¿Cuál sería el dormitorio de Terry? Sentía sincera curiosidad por averiguarlo. Abrió la primera puerta, despacio, vio un dormitorio de dos camas, sencillo y pensó que se trataba de un cuarto de invitados. Cerró y pasó al siguiente (parecía que estaba haciendo un registro domiciliario) otro dormitorio de iguales características, la única diferencia que en vez de estar decorado en tono sepia estaba en azul pálido. Cerró con igual cuidado y se dirigió a la siguiente puerta, abrió ya con más confianza pero casi se queda con el pomo en la mano.

—Lo… lo siento.

—Buenos días, guapa —Saludó Tom alegremente pasando a su lado tan sólo ataviado con unos _boxers _rojos. Dios santo qué cuerpazo—. ¿Has dormido aquí?

—No —balbuceó.

—No sé qué vamos a hacer con este chico —murmuró Tom refiriéndose a su hermano— una chica tan guapa como tú y mi hermano haciendo el tonto—. La agarró de una mano y la hizo girar—Déjame que te diga que ese chándal te sienta como un guante querida, marca lo que tiene que marcar —Eso arrancó una risa a Candy que empezaba a conocer a Tom.

—Gracias.

— ¿Un café? ¿Un zumo? Yo voy a desayunar ahora —Y se dirigió a la cocina (Candy no la hubiera encontrado sola) tranquilamente en calzoncillos y descalzo, ofreciendo un panorama de su trasero a quien quisiera deleitarse. Le siguió, ¿Qué iba a hacer? Visto lo visto no quería aventurarse a abrir otra puerta en aquella casa.

—Dime —Comenzó Tom, que se mostraba tranquilo a pesar de su escaso atuendo— ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

—He acompañado a tu hermano —. Decirle que Terry había pasado la noche con ella no era necesario.

—Ya. Sé que no ha dormido en casa —Se rio— menos mal, creía que nunca arrancaría.

—Y tú — Candy se sentía con confianza para preguntar— ¿Estás viviendo con él?

—Pues sí, prefiero al aburrido de mi hermano que a la pesada de mi madre.

—Sabia elección —murmuró. No entendía por qué consideraba a Terry aburrido. Cuando él la sirvió un zumo no se mordió la lengua— tu hermano no es en absoluto aburrido —. Tom la miró con expresión pícara, los mismos ojos que Terry pero mucho más maliciosos.

— ¿Ah, no? , pues primera noticia que tengo.

—Supongo, no le conozco tanto —Eso la valió otra miradita— No es tan abierto como tú pero eso no significa que sea aburrido.

—Ven —La tomó de la mano— Sígueme —Se detuvieron frente a una puerta— Ésta es la guarida del lobo, entra.

— ¡ Tom! , no tiene gracia —Protestó ante las risas de él— Yo me divierto con él—dijo algo petulante y él rio con más fuerza.

—Vale, lo admito, quizás mi hermano no es tan petardo y frío como pensaba si ha conseguido que un bombón de fresa crea que es divertido.

_¿Bombón de fresa?_

— ¿Sabes? Esa actitud de machito está pasada de moda — Tom la miró aguantando la risa, desde luego Candy resultaría buena para su hermano— Y tápate, por favor, ya he tenido esta noche suficiente ración de Grandchester desnudo—. Ambos empezaron a reírse con ganas, hasta que el mayor de los hermanos regresó a la cocina dejándola sola frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Terry.

Llamó antes de entrar más sorpresas no por favor, pero no oyó ni un adelante ni nada, así que se coló dentro. El dormitorio estaba vacío, oyó el ruido del agua, procedía de una puerta entreabierta, vale, aún está en la ducha, tentada por verle realmente desnudo, pues no lo había hecho (si lo pensaba había visto más a Tom que a Terry) se acercó, pero se arrepintió en el último momento, espiar (y dicho por una investigadora) no estaba bien. Así que se sentó en el borde de la enorme cama, cielo santo, al menos medía dos metros de ancho, aquí podría dormir durante una semana y no estar dos veces en el mismo sitio. La habitación era como el resto de la casa, sumamente sobria, las paredes de un blanco no tan cegador pero igualmente carentes de calor, la gran cama con armazón en madera oscura resaltaba en medio de la estancia. El cubrecama era muy suave, ella pasó la mano como para acabar de creérselo, una sensación agradable para el tacto. Ideal para tumbarse desnuda sobre ella ¡Candy! Se reprendió a sí misma. ¿En qué estás pensando? ¿No has tenido suficiente esta noche? Pero inexplicablemente parecía ser que no, tenía que salir de esa habitación, la tentación era demasiado fuerte como para echar mano de su fuerza de voluntad. Terminó por ganar la batalla y se levantó. Además Terry, que no era tonto y estaba al tanto de todo, podría interpretar su repentino interés por el sexo como una forma de librarse de la rehabilitación. Aunque… bien pensado, hasta la fecha siempre había sido quien quién había iniciado las maniobras de aproximación. ¿Era ya el momento de pasar a la acción?

—Yo… ya me iba —dijo al verle salir del cuarto de baño, desnudo secándose tranquilamente.

— ¿Por qué? , a mí no me molesta —Y entró en una especie de vestidor.

— ¿Es una costumbre familiar? —Preguntó, tanta piel masculina daba qué pensar.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —gruñó al darse cuenta— Ya —dijo tirando la toalla.

— ¿Tienes algún hermano más —bromeó. Y vio de reojo como Terry se reía mientras iba sacando la ropa del armario.

Era algo digno de ver, y no se refería al vestidor completamente equipado y ordenado, sino observar cómo iba vistiéndose ¿Siempre _boxers _negros? Tendría que preguntárselo. Si Terry exigía sinceridad lo más lógico es que él contribuyera de la misma manera. A los pocos minutos salió completamente vestido y arreglado con unos pantalones chinos azul marino y camisa en azul claro (él siempre combinaba perfectamente la ropa), le observó cómo con meticulosidad iba sacando su cartera y otras cosas del vaquero con el que había llegado. Cuando terminó no dijo nada, miró la cama y después a ella, Candy vio el brillo de sus ojos, Tom necesitaba saber unas cuantas cosas sobre su hermano, esa misma mirada maliciosa pero que indicaba lo que estaba por venir. Probablemente debía decirle abiertamente lo que estaba pensando y comprobar el tacto de aquel cubrecama en su piel desnuda. Por desgracia toda esa indecisión en su cabeza jugó en su contra, pues él terminó de arreglarse y no pasó nada de nada. Encontraron a Tom, tranquilamente en la cocina, aun sólo vestido con los _boxers _rojos ¿Debía comprarle unos así a Terry o era demasiado pronto para regalarle algo tan íntimo?

—Anoche te llamó Rose. ¿Dónde estabas? —Preguntó fingiendo seriedad pero lo cierto es que lo sabía pero era irresistible la oportunidad de picarle un poco.

—Jugando al parchís, no te jode. —Respondió también serio— ¿Tú qué crees?

Candy no podía entender que pintaba ella allí, en medio de aquellos dos hermanos, eran tan parecidos y tan diferentes. Pero sabía que en el fondo de todo aquel rife rafe no había más que ganas de divertirse.

—Preguntemos a la dama —Sugirió Tom

— ¿Hacéis siempre el mismo numerito? —Preguntó ella molesta pero divertida.

—Sí —aseveró Tom manteniendo el tono divertido.

—No —Contestó Terry simultáneamente y los dos se echaron a reír.

Ella les observaba allí partiéndose de risa, estaba claro, le habían tomado y pelo y de qué manera. Desde luego, visto así compartían más secretos de los que a primera vista una podría pensar. ¿Contaría Terry a su hermano sus proezas sexuales? ¡Qué horror!

Serás hipócrita, se regañó.

¿Cómo sabes tú lo que Tom ha aprendido en Oriente?

Tras las risas, Terry comentó algo con su hermano de índole familiar, a lo que no prestó atención. Y después comentaron la llamada de Rose, al parecer según Tom estaba algo deprimida pero no pudo sonsacarla más, Terry dijo que hablaría con ella por la tarde. Tom, sin ningún pudor, se acercó a ella y se despidió con dos sonoros besos en la mejilla, delante de las narices de Terry. Que inexplicablemente no dijo ni mu. Otra vez en el infierno del tráfico Terry soltaba tacos y se ajustaba una y otra vez las gafas, señal inequívoca de su estado de ánimo, ella no dijo nada.

— ¿Quieres hacer el favor de taparte? —dijo entre dientes sin mirarla al detener el coche en un semáforo.

— ¿Cómo dices? —Ese comentario la pilló totalmente desprevenida.

—Candy, no soy de piedra —Para demostrárselo la tomó de la mano y se la colocó sobre su erección— No entiendo cómo vas con ese… lo que sea a rehabilitación —. Miró a la porción de piel al descubierto y se ombligo tan tentador.

— ¡Terry! Tienes un problema ¿Lo sabías? , no puedo creer que sólo pienses en eso —. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. Eres poco menos que un… hipócrita y un… gilipollas —Para qué exprimirse la mente buscando adjetivos— Para tu información, señor antiguo, las mujeres vestimos como nos da la real gana, no necesariamente queremos guerra.

—Pero sabes perfectamente el efecto que causas en mi libido. No te hagas la tonta.

—Pues contrólate, corazón.

—Mira —Bajó la voz y se inclinó lo suficiente para susurrarla al oído— No puedes ir vestida como un bombón de fresa y esperar que yo no reaccione, el problema lo tienes tú, no yo, querida.

—Serás… — ¿Bombón de fresa? Vaya, si tenía mucho en común con su hermano. Pero por el tono adivino que estaba de guasa. Le estaba tomando otra vez el pelo, pero lo cierto que ella misma había comprobado cómo estaba duro, empalmado, y eso que sólo le había mostrado el ombligo. Sonrió, hasta hace unos minutos no sabía que tuviera ese poder. Debía aprender a manejarlo con cuidado, pensó mientras sonreía sin mirarle.

_¿Bombón de fresa?_

Bueno, debía entonces buscarle a él algún apelativo cariñoso. Sólo por devolverle el favor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Noé Casado los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

— ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que encargarme de vigilar un polígono industrial? —George asintió— ¡Joder! Y si se me permite la pregunta ¿Qué cojones está pasando? Se supone que eso se lo encasquetas a los novatos.

—Ahora mismo andamos escasos de personal.

—Corte el rollo, ese disco está rayado —. Archie se paseó molesto por el despacho de su jefe, algo pasaba y tenía que averiguarlo— Aquí están pasando más cosas de las que me cuenta, se supone que estaba investigando a Legan y de repente ¡pum! A la mierda todo el caso. ¿Ahora ya no es prioritario?

—Mira Cornwell, no me vengas con tus salidas del tiesto, te expliqué claramente que tanto White como tú no podías volver a encargaros de eso ¿Quieres que vuelva a pasar lo mismo? — Archie no estaba seguro de contestar a eso— Pues yo no, tu compañera ha estado grave, aún está de baja y no quiero cometer errores.

— ¿Me acusa de algo?

—No, simplemente de ingenuo, ¿Crees que Legan no sabe quiénes fueron los agentes que lo seguían? ¿Crees que voy a volver a arriesgarme? Está todo dicho —George dio por finalizada la discusión.

—Maldita sea, entiendo los riesgos pero de ahí a mandarme a hacer la ronda en un polígono de naves industriales me parece rastrero. Llevo más de doce años metido en esto, ¡Joder!

—Por eso mismo, tu experiencia es valiosa en casos como éste.

—No me venga con chorradas, ese trabajo puede hacerlo cualquiera. No me gusta que me tomen por tonto.

—Nadie lo ha dicho, así que acata las órdenes, ¡maldita sea!

— ¿Qué pasa con Candy? ¿Ha sido informada? — Archie de momento no quería discutir más con George, así que prefirió retirarse a tiempo.

—No, cuando se reincorpore será difícil que lo haga tal y como estaba ahora, seguramente será destinada a algún puesto de administración o similar.

— ¿Cómo? —Se estaba cociendo algo gordo—. ¡No pueden hacer eso con ella!

—Después de lo ocurrido no puede enfrentarse a más riesgos, el haber sufrido en primera persona las consecuencias hace que un agente se muestre más predispuesto a fallar, ante el miedo y recordar las consecuencias.

—No está hablando en serio.

—Tranquilízate Cornwell, sé de sobra la relación existente entre vosotros dos, va más allá de lo profesional, y te entiendo — Archie puso cara de póquer— Pero ella está tocada. Te guste o no es la verdad.

— ¡Lo que me faltaba por oír! ¿Y cuándo se supone que hablará con ella?

—Primero tengo que hablar con el médico que ha llevado su caso y después hablaré con ella.

—Genial —Esto se complicaba por momentos.

—Toma —Le tendió un archivo— Examínalo y ponte con ello cuanto antes.

Archie se marchó sin ni tan siquiera despedirse ¿Para que la buena educación?

Se la habían jugado, tanto a él como a su compañera. Eso estaba claro. Era del todo injusto. Los dos habían trabajo muy duro en el caso Legan y ahora les habían echado, por la puerta de atrás. Tenía que hablar con ella, contarle lo que estaba sucediendo, durante días había evitado hablar de sus sospechas con ella pero ahora no tenía sentido. Candy tenía que saberlo. Buscó en la agenda de su móvil y la llamó.

—Hola Archie —Contestó ella al tercer tono.

—Necesito hablar contigo. Es urgente —. Y añadió para que no hubiera dudas— : muy, pero que muy urgente.

—Ese urgente ha sonado muy extraño. ¿Qué pasa? Y lo que más me preocupa es el tono que has utilizado.

—No estoy para bromas. ¿Quedamos para comer?

—Hummm… creo que sí.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Archie estaba mosqueando pues la oía jadear— ¿No habrás contestado al teléfono mientras tú y el doctor estáis… metidos en faena?

— ¡No seas bruto! —Ella se echó a reír, qué ocurrencia— Estoy en rehabilitación, me queda una hora más o menos, ¿Vienes a buscarme?

— ¿Me lo permitirá tu médico?

—No digas bobadas, a estas alturas me conoces de sobra.

—Bueno, eso pensaba —dijo algo más relajado— Pero últimamente estás muy rara. Hasta luego.

—Vete a la mierda ¿Me harás ese favor?

—Te recojo en una hora.

—Mierda, ¿eso crees?

— George no lo ha dicho abiertamente, pero está claras sus intenciones. Pasan de nosotros.

—El muy hijo de puta. Estuve con él hace unos días y no me mencionó nada. No podemos permitirlo.

—Créeme, lo sé.

—Llevas más que yo en esto, ¿No hay nadie con quien poder hablar?

— ¿Estás loca? Si George está ahora de mal humor imagínatelo cuando sus superiores le den el toque. No, esa no es la manera.

—No podemos ir por nuestra cuenta… ¿Oh si?

Archie le sonrió.

— ¿Tú qué crees?

—Dime por dónde empezar.

Era todo un reto, no tenían los informes pues George se había encargado muy bien de ello, no disponían de los medios suficientes, ya que al estar ella de baja y él asignado a otro caso tendrían que justificar sus peticiones de medios, y eso por supuesto conducía de nuevo a George. Aun así no quedaba otra alternativa. Era arriesgado, sí, pero era la única solución. Tal y como estaban las cosas no podrían ir a peor. La primera opción era mostrarse de momento, sumisos ante su superior, si a Candy le ofrecían un puesto de oficina, eso podría ser hasta una ventaja. Eso le daría acceso a los informes del caso Legan así como a otros expedientes relacionados. Candy se despidió de Archie, algo más contenta y animada. De acuerdo, se estaban arriesgando, jugándose el puesto, pero… ¿Qué importaba? Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada, ahora necesitaba un poco de acción. ¡Terry! , mierda, él no iba a ser tan comprensivo en eso. En cuanto se enterase de ello, se supone que entre amantes no hay secretos ¿Amantes? Qué bien suena eso.

Y hablando de amantes, ¿Qué plan tenían esta noche? Terry la había acompañado hasta la salas de rehabilitación y obligándola a entrar, a disculparse con las cuidadoras y por supuesto a aceptar las regañinas, eso sí, cariñosas. Después de eso, se despidió, despareciendo por el pasillo, ni tan siquiera un mensaje, una insinuación. ¿Iba a ser siempre así? Aparezco, te hecho un par de polvos (y otras cosas que ahora no quería recordar para no sonrojarse en la vía pública) y ¡Chas! desaparezco, me dejas hecha polvo y vuelves a aparecer, dándome otra buena ración de sexo. Además de hacerme la cena claro, no hay que olvidar eso. A la mierda, si quiere algo que lo diga. Yo he sido diplomática, paciente ¿Y qué?

Pues que Terry llega y me desbarajusta todo, y yo como una boba le sigo la corriente ¡Pero qué corriente! El sonido de su móvil la sacó de sus tribulaciones.

—Te has vuelto a escapar.

—Yo… esto… ¡No! — ¿Pero es que este hombre tenía una especie de radar o qué?

— ¿No? , pues perdóname, pero dejo mi consulta a medias para comer contigo y ¿Qué me encuentro? nada, ni rastro de mi bombón de fresa favorito—. Su tono medio reproche medio broma la hacían sentir cosas muy extrañas en el estómago.

— Terry, lo siento — ¿Por qué me disculpo? ¡Ah sí, la diplomacia!— Fue una emergencia. De trabajo.

—Tú no estás trabajando.

—Lo sé, lo sé, simplemente… — ¿Decirle a tu amante que habías quedado con otro estaba bien?— Archie vino a buscarme y bueno… me invitó a comer —Esperó a que él interrumpiera o algo— Oye, si quieres te lo cuento más tarde, yo… no podía evitarlo, fue algo que surgió repentinamente.

—Está bien —. Aceptó el y ella le oyó reír.

—No te rías —Echaba humo, ella disculpándose y el otro riéndose, ¿Diplomacia? Y una mierda— Mira, chaval —dijo en tono belicoso— No pretenderás que me quede como una boba esperándote, no me dijiste nada, si querías invitarme a comer podrías haber insinuado algo ¿No?

—Dios, ¡qué ácida eres cuando te enfadas! —Seguía riéndose y al escuchar el gruñido de Candy dejó de hacerlo— Vale. Ahora te lo dejaré claro: no hagas planes para esta noche.

—No los tenía —Contestó petulante.

—Mejor. Yo sí tengo planes —. Estupendos planes, pensó.

—De los cuales, como es habitual en ti, me informarás en el último momento.

—Me conoces muy bien. Hasta luego —Hizo una pausa— Bombón de fresa. —Y colgó.

Esto la hizo reír, de cualquier otro hombre esa frase pedante y con marcado carácter machista hubiera terminado mandándole inmediatamente a la mierda, o más allá, y no volver a verle. Pero dicho por Terry, con toda la intención del mundo de provocarla, tenía un efecto diferente. Tom había utilizado la misma expresión, ¡Oh dios! Esto tenía que comentarlo inmediatamente con alguien de confianza y del sexo femenino, por supuesto. Dejó tres mensajes en el buzón de voz de Anny, sabía que estaba ocupada pero ¿tanto? Se inclinó a pensar que más bien su ocupación no estaba directamente relacionada con su trabajo, más bien con cierto caballero de _boxers _rojos. Sonrió ante su ocurrencia. Sabía perfectamente que esa relación era básicamente producto de la atracción sexual, ambos, Anny y Tom, eran lo suficientemente adultos (la mayoría de los días) para divertirse sin complicaciones. Eso la hizo reflexionar sobre sus propias vivencias ¿Se puede considerar relación de pareja a unos buenos polvos acompañados por una cena casera improvisada? Era demasiado pronto para ni siquiera poder plantearlo, pero la situación era demasiado nueva para Candy. Si bien, el pasado, había repetido con algún hombre nunca había pasado de ahí, pues la decepción, en muchos casos mutua, hacía imposible una tercera cita. Pero lo realmente curioso de esta ¿relación? Era que en ningún momento ninguno de los dos había hablado claro, había surgido, espontánea, simple y llanamente. Pero la pregunta del millón era ¿En qué se estaban basando? ¡Por favor! Déjalo ya, se reprendió a sí misma, estaba desvariando. No analices la situación, no intentes entender lo que pasa, si es una atracción puramente sexual, pues bien, mira por dónde tendré experiencias realmente satisfactorias, si es algo más… pues ya lo descubriré más adelante. Ahora lo importante era estar preparada para esta noche, Terry, esta vez sí, le había dicho formalmente que tenían una cita, tal vez no con esas mismas palabras pero evidentemente era así. La cuestión por ahora, era saber qué hacer ¿Esperarle en casa? ¿Desnuda? , sonrió ante esa locura, aunque seguramente el médico no pondría objeción alguna. Pongámonos serias, de momento tienes un par de horas, o algo más para llegar a casa y arreglarla y arreglarte tú también.

Manos a la obra.

Limpiar no es la afición favorita de nadie, pero para Candy constituía un reto, su apartamento, menos mal que era pequeño, tenía toda una serie de rincones interesantes. Y algunos, por lo visto, con vida propia. Tras un concienzudo reconocimiento, se sentó en un taburete y admiró su obra, Anny tenía razón (como en otras tantas cosas) y debía haberse preocupado un poco más por la decoración.

Cierto es que al principio cuando alquiló el apartamento su único requisito era ser económico, le daba igual si las cortinas combinaban con la tapicería (Al parecer para la mitad de la población era un requisito imprescindible) pero lo cierto es que podía dejarse caer por uno de esos grandes centros comerciales en donde existen gran variedad de objetos para decorar (o por lo menos para adecentar) una casa a precios económicos. Ahora podía permitirse gastar un poco en algo así.

Pero al recordar los comienzos en los que gastar de más, resultaba nefasto para su menguado presupuesto, días en los que no podía pagar un almuerzo decente. Recordó con tristeza como Anny, fingiendo ser regalos de empresa, le traía muestras y cosas que no eran muestras. Ahora, por lo menos, tenía la situación más o menos estabilizada, llegaba a fin de mes; que no es poco. De vez en cuando se daba un caprichito y con el tiempo cambiaría de casa. ¿De qué sirve el dinero en el banco? ¡Terry! joder, se había olvidado de él, se supone que llegará de un momento a otro, se supone no, seguro, es demasiado formal como para no hacerlo. Se dio una ducha rápida, ya no había tiempo para alisar el cabello, mierda, tener un pelo rizado es una de los peores castigos. Se lo secó de manera apresurada (así debió quedar) y sin prestar mucha atención se hizo un recogido de los de aquí te pillo aquí te mato, si previamente no has preparado tu cabello no pretendas arreglarlo con un bote de laca. Bueno, por lo menos, la casa estaba ordenada, ella preparada. Como no sabía dónde iban a ir, si es que salían, únicamente se puso unos vaqueros más menos nuevos y una camiseta, suficientemente ajustada para que él se preocupara un poquito, junto con unas pequeñas sandalias, de tacón bajo (no quería correr riesgos, es decir, aguantar el sermón paternalista de su cita).

Se fumó el último cigarrillo del día, eso sí junto a la ventana, no quería dejar ningún rastro. Terry llamó al telefonillo, eso era una señal inequívoca de que iban a salir. Bueno, pues qué bien. Recogió su bolso, no iba a juego, pero no tenía otro lo suficientemente grande como para llevar todas sus cosas, y bajó. Él la estaba esperando junto a la puerta del copiloto, ella comprendió porqué, quería mostrarse como todo un caballero y ella iba a dejarle, no está mal que de vez en cuando una sea bien atendida. Antes de abrir la puerta la sorprendió con un beso fuerte. Uy, uy, la noche promete. Candy, encantada, pasó una mano por el cuello y le atrajo aún más.

—Deja de frotarte contra mí —dijo él sin mucha convicción.

— ¿Yo? Eres tú el que me está apretando contra el coche.

—Ya, claro, pero tú no vas a tener que andar por ahí disimulando esto —Bajó la vista y señaló su abultada entrepierna.

—Pues… —Le dio unos golpecitos juguetones— desarma la tienda de campaña y vámonos.

Cuando por fin se sentó en el Land Rover, mientras Terry se incorporaba en su asiento se dio cuenta de que siempre era él quien llevaba la iniciativa. Ella debía haber sido un poco más atrevida y ser quien hubiese iniciado el beso. La próxima vez estaría preparada. ¿La próxima vez? Qué bien sonaba eso. Sonrió mientras él se internaba en el tráfico. Hablaron durante el trayecto hasta el restaurante de cosas sin importancia, excepto cuando Terry introducía en la conversación algún deseo (al parecer irrefrenable) para esa noche tras la cena, eso animaba sin duda la conversación ¿Por qué no entraba ella en el juego? Podía mostrarse un poco más activa, Terry le otorgaba confianza para hablar, para que ella se mostrase abierta. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Porque eres una gilipollas, y por mucho que te esfuerces en ocultarlo tarde o temprano acuden a tu cabeza las frases demoledoras con las que su madre solía atormentarla. Los chicos sólo quieren una cosa, y parece que tú estás encantada de dárselo. Luego te dejarán preñada y si te he visto no me acuerdo. No tenía por qué ser así, ella decidía con quién y cómo, no tenía por qué ser como vaticinaba su madre. Ella también había pasado olímpicamente de hombres estúpidos sin remordimientos, pero en todas las ocasiones había un denominador común, siempre eran ellos quienes iniciaban el acercamiento, ella jamás se mostraba interesada por un hombre, eso no era propio de una mujer, producto de una educación estúpida que caía sobre ella como una losa. Si bien a veces, se había planteado hacerlo, o bien lo había comentado con Anny, nunca lo había llevado a la práctica. Sabía que a los hombres, por lo menos a algunos, les resultaba atractivo que una mujer tomara la iniciativa, y Terry se lo había puesto realmente fácil, él mismo le había pedido que hablara con naturalidad, de lo que deseara y seguramente no pondría ningún reparo en que ella le formulase algunas indicaciones. Pero la cuestión seguía ahí.

—Debe ser importante —dijo divertido antes de comenzar la maniobra para aparcar— No has dicho nada en un buen rato.

Le miró, esa era la oportunidad, él se había girado para aparcar, agarrando con una mano el reposacabezas, inclinándose ligeramente y dándola acceso. Levantó una mano, con vida propia y la dirigió a su mejilla, sorprendiéndole, Terry volvió un segundo la cabeza y sonrió, se mostraba encantado. ¿Ves? Un gesto simple pero efectivo. Le dejó que terminara de aparcar. Como una buena chica esperó a que él abriese la puerta, ella ya tenía el tirador en la mano pero paró en el último momento.

Con toda naturalidad él la cogió de la mano para conducirla al restaurante. Candy sabía perfectamente qué tipo de restaurantes frecuentaría Terry ya que no era el típico que se conformaría con cualquier cosa, no miraría las cartas dos veces, una para el menú y otra para los precios. Como también sabía que tendría que estar más que atenta para no cometer ninguna estupidez y dejarle a él llevar el mando. Cosa que odiaba. Entraron agarrados de la mano, y nada más hacerlo Candy se quedó sin habla; el restaurante en cuestión no era lo que esperaba, no al menos de Terry. ¡Caramba! Él sí sabía sorprender.

—Pero… ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? —Les dijo un hombre nada más atravesar la puerta.

— ¿Intentar cenar? —Respondió Terry divertido.

—Bueno, eso puede arreglarse —miró a Candy — ¿No vas a presentármela?

— ¿Serás bueno?

—No tengo más remedio, mi mujer está allí —Señaló la barra.

— Candy, te presento a Albert Andrew, uno de mis… ¿Debería decir peores? Sí, uno de mis peores amigos.

— ¡Bah! —Resopló éste— Con eso no te acercas ni la mitad —Se dirigió a Candy — Encantado Candy —. Miró de nuevo a su amigo pero no digo nada, sólo arqueó una ceja.

—Gracias —respondió ella amablemente. Terry la estaba presentando a uno de sus conocidos y por suerte no parecía ningún estirado. Y eso daba qué pensar, pero si lo hacía arruinaría la velada, por lo que aparcó sus inquietudes para otro momento. Cambiaron un par de comentarios entre ambos durante unos minutos antes de que Albert les condujera a una mesa. Candy sonrió, en ese restaurante no tendría que estar pendiente de ser una súper señorita, era agradable, con ambiente tranquilo y sobre todo estaba encantada que Terry, con su aire de estirado (a veces era insoportable) conociera restaurantes donde los manteles eran de papel.

Albert les entregó las cartas y les sirvió, sin que nadie se lo hubiera pedido, vino. Terry se lo agradeció con un comentario que Candy no entendió, seguramente si eran amigos lo eran desde hacía tiempo, bueno, era lógico todavía ninguno de los dos sabían de la vida del otro lo suficiente. Más tarde, seguramente, hablarían de ello. Como una mala costumbre, ella leía alternativamente los platos y los precios de la derecha, disimuló una sonrisa, ella podría pagar la cuenta sin sufrir por ello un descalabro económico. ¿Sabría Terry algo de sus finanzas? Bueno tampoco había que ser un lince para descubrirlo, ninguna mujer con recursos económicos tendría un apartamento tan sumamente horrible como el suyo; bueno, qué más da. Bueno, sí que da, ¿Se estaba rebajando con ella? ¡Nooooo! Eso es injusto. Pero puestos a ser injustos ¿No quería llevarla a uno de esos sitios de cinco tenedores que seguramente él conocía y frecuentaba? ¡Mierda Candy! Se te va a indigestar la cena como sigas por esos derroteros.

—No sé qué te pasa esta noche, pero sea lo que sea, espero que no interfiera en mis planes.

— ¿Eh? —Ella salió de sus cavilaciones al oír el tono bromista de Terry —Perdona, estaba… —busca algo convincente— Estaba repasando unos datos que me trajo Archie, nada, no te preocupes.

—Bueno —Él volvió a leer su carta— ¿Has elegido ya?

— Terry —Bajó la voz— Tengo un pequeño problema —. Había estado tan ocupada con sus cavilaciones que no se había fijado bien en la carta, los platos eran prácticamente desconocidos.

—Dime.

—No sé qué pedir… esto… —Señaló el menú— ¿Qué es?

Terry aguantó la risa.

—Pediré yo por ti.

— ¿Sabes? —Ese tono condescendiente no la gustaba— De momento… —recalcó bien las palabras— No tenemos tanta confianza como para eso.

— ¿No? , vale, como tú digas. Pues elige tú —. Tomó un sorbo de vino, esperando la reacción de ella.

Y ella quería tirarle la copa a la cara por observarla de esa forma.

—Podrías… simplemente explicarme un par de cosas —le pidió intentando ser amable, lo cierto es que estaba perdida.

— ¿Tenemos confianza como para eso? —Se burló.

Donde las dan las toman y callar es bueno.

— ¿Habéis decidido ya? —les interrumpió Albert.

Candy se abstuvo de dar una patada en la espinilla a Terry.

—Sí —aseveró Terry mirándola, esperando que ella protestara.

— Albert, ¿Qué me recomiendas? —Inquirió sonriendo como si supiera de qué estaba hablando— No termino de decidirme.

—Veamos, eso depende ¿Te gustan los sabores fuertes?

—Hummm — Candy parecía meditar, aunque en realidad sólo quería ganar tiempo— Terry ¿Tú que has pedido?

—Aun no lo he hecho —. Candy disimuló, pero se estaba rifando una patada en la espinilla o en alguna otra parte de la anatomía humana que resultara más doloroso.

—Confió en ti, Albert —dijo toda lanzada.

—Está bien. Haremos una cosa, si quieres te traeré un menú de degustación—. Terry se rio por lo bajo, había que admitir que no era tonta.

—Gracias, eres un cielo —dijo mirando a Terry levantando las cejas como diciéndole chúpate esa.

El que de momento estaba a salvo de patadas pidió tranquilamente, incluso preguntando alguna que otra cosilla acerca de los platos, Grrr, como odiaba eso, parecía que tenía que saber de todo, saber comportarse siempre correctamente.

Albert anotó todo y les dejó de nuevo a solas, ahora Candy no sabía muy bien qué decir, pues Terry, seguramente estaba esperando la pulla. Pues no, esta vez no, podía ser amable y educada, (o al menos intentarlo).

— ¿Desde cuándo conoces este sitio? —Le preguntó suavemente eligiendo un tema seguro.

— Albert y yo somos viejos amigos, estudiamos juntos, cuando acabamos la carrera él abandonó la medicina y montó este restaurante. Conozco a toda su familia.

—La verdad es que parece un sitio agradable —dijo de forma neutra, eso siempre era adecuado ¿No?

— Candy, ¿se puede saber qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás nerviosa?

— ¡No estoy nerviosa! —Se defendió ella.

—Vale, no estás nerviosa —Se rio— Pues entonces déjame elegir otro calificativo. Estás… rara.

— ¡No estoy rara! —Volvió a defenderse.

—Está claro que no acierto, vamos a ver, relájate.

— Terry déjalo ya. No estoy rara, ni nerviosa ¿Vale? Ahora cuéntame cómo te ha ido el día —Eso era un buen tema.

— ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —Al ver la cara de ella cambió de tono—Como quieras…

No deseaba aburrirla con historias clínicas, pacientes pesados, análisis varios, huesos rotos y demás, pero aunque al principio le parecía absurdo hablar de ello ya que Candy no entendería ni una palabra, a ella parecía que si la interesaba se mostraba atenta, preguntaba cuando no comprendía algún término específico e incluso daba su opinión. Al principio Terry se reía de esas opiniones pero lo cierto que en algunas ocasiones no estaban tan desencaminadas. Resultaba curioso, pero era agradable conversar con alguien de su trabajo fuera de ámbito profesional.

Además ella parecía saber más de lo que en un principio parecía. Cuando llegó la cena, momento que él esperaba para observar la reacción de ella, también le sorprendió, Albert, se había percatado de la inseguridad de ella y le había preparado un menú básico, sin nada arriesgado, él quería haber podido tomarle el pelo un rato; la comida española de Albert era muy buena, pero a veces había algunas especialidades que ni él mismo se había atrevido a probar. Así que su gozo en un pozo, si bien no pensaba mortificarla, reconociendo para sí que la idea de meterse un poco con ella era cuanto menos atractiva; le encantaban esas ácidas respuestas o sus miradas con aire vengativo o de enfado, claro que todo eso se lo compensaría más tarde, y ampliamente. Tenía pensando varias formas de hacerlo, la primera era verla en su propia cama. ¡Oh sí!

Cenaron tranquilamente, dándose a probar varias de las exquisiteces que

Albert les había servido, cuando éste se acercó a preguntar qué opinión tenían de su cocina, Terry le dijo sin ambages que a él nunca le había tratado tan bien, Candy se rio y Albert respondió que por muy amigos que fueran una dama es una dama, aunque la propia estuviera a menos de seis metros atendiendo la barra.

Albert llamó a Karen, su mujer, para presentarles. Terry ya la conocía, sabía perfectamente la historia de ambos. Fue Terry quien la conoció primero pero

Karen no se interesó por él, simplemente fueron amigos hasta que Albert apareció un buen día. De eso habían pasado casi diez años. En secreto admitía que la relación de sus amigos era envidiable y en más de una ocasión se preguntaba cuándo sería él el afortunado. Cada vez que comenzaba alguna historia medio seria con alguna mujer pensaba que iba a ser la definitiva, o por lo menos lo intentaba. Aunque por distintos y variados motivos nunca había sido de esa forma.

Si bien sus padres, es especial su madre, le habían sugerido a una buena amiga de la familia, Susana Marlow, Terry no es que la aborreciera, simplemente se aburría tanto con ella que no hacía el menor esfuerzo ni por escucharla. Además tenía poca gracia que primero sus padres hubieran intentado endosársela a Tom y al ver que este salía por patas fueron a por el hijo menor.

Cosas de su madre.

Pero Terry, sin saber muy bien por qué, ahora estaba ilusionado, mirando a

Candy disfrutando de una simple comida. Hacía tiempo que no encontraba a una mujer como ella; lo cierto es que era la primera vez que se relacionaba con una mujer como esa. Si bien al principio podía parecer maleducada y hasta grosera y demasiado ácida, lo cierto es que resultaba realmente adictiva. Había salido y compartido cena y cama con otras mujeres, por supuesto, pero éstas pertenecían a más o menos su mismo círculo social, ese círculo que su madre ensalzaba y adoraba y que desde pequeño, tanto a Tom como a él mismo, les había preparado.

No se imaginaba a estiradas como Susana comiendo con las manos, algo que ni siquiera sabía muy bien lo que era, simplemente sentada en un restaurante con unos vaqueros y una ajustadísima camiseta, la cual estaba haciendo estragos en su polla. ¡Joder! ¿Desde cuándo estoy tan obsesionado?

—Buenas noches —Saludó Karen al acercarse— Hola Terry, hacía tiempo que no te veíamos el pelo.

—Hola Karen —respondió el aludido— Esta es Candy, una… —_ ¿Amiga? _Terry en ese momento se calló de repente, Candy no era simplemente "una amiga".

—Hola —dijo ésta tranquilamente evitando que Terry diese explicaciones ya que ella tampoco sabía muy bien que decir si estuviera en una situación similar.

Karen y Albert se sentaron junto a ellos, al principio Candy no sabía muy bien qué decir o qué hacer, pues entre los tres había bastante complicidad, pero poco a poco se fue sintiendo integrada en la conversación ya que Albert no dejaba de "atormentarla" con historias de Terry y él en la universidad. Terry notó como Albert quería preguntarle algo, en privado, y, disimuladamente, se le llevó junto a la barra con la excusa de un nuevo licor de importación. Ambos dejaron a las mujeres a solas.

—Bien, te escucho —dijo Albert dando un sorbo a ese nuevo licor.

—Está realmente bueno —Contestó Terry, eludiendo el verdadero tema.

— Terry… que nos conocemos, ¿Quién es realmente? — Albert se guardó de decir: No se parece nada a las pedorras estiradas y repeinadas con las que te veo siempre.

—Hummm ¿Puedo llevarme una botella de esto? —tenía planes y ese licor dulce era apropiado.

—Ve al grano — Terry dio otro sorbo y sonrió— ¿Sabes? Por una vez y sin que sirva de precedente debo decir que esa chica merece toda mi aprobación.

—La cual no te he pedido, ni ahora ni antes.

—Ya. Bueno. Pero me he fijado lo suficiente para darme cuenta, estás realmente interesado en ella ¿No?

—No vas desencaminado —. Terry no quería admitir en voz alta algo que ni siquiera había admitido interiormente. Todavía.

—Pues para que lo sepas: tienes mi bendición —aseveró Albert chocando su copa con él— Ésta no parece…

— ¿El qué?

—Estirada —Y se echaron ambos a reír.

Compartieron alguna confidencia más pero no tardaron mucho en reunirse de nuevo con las chicas. Albert le entregó una botella de ese licor y se despidieron.

* * *

otro?


	14. Chapter 14

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Noé Casado los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

* * *

**advertencia: este capi contiene escenas de contenido sexual! feliz lectura! :)**

* * *

— ¡Para!

— ¿Qué?

—Que por aquí no se va a mi casa.

—Joder, qué susto me has dado.

—No era mi intención.

—Eso ya lo sé —Terry la miró de reojo— Pero hoy prefiero que nos quedemos en mi apartamento.

Candy gruñó.

— ¿Apartamento? Venga Terry, no seas modesto —Le dio un suave codazo—Eso no es un apartamento, entonces dónde yo vivo ¿En una ratonera?

Él, por prudencia, no contestó a eso.

—Mira, simplemente me parece estimulante cambiar de ambiente —dijo entrando en la urbanización.

— ¡Ja! Estimulante — Candy podía de lo más grosera si se lo proponía—Puedes decirlo ¿Sabes? Mi casa es una mierda.

—Yo no he dicho eso, simplemente… —Se estaba empezando a mosquear.

— ¿Podemos disfrutar de una noche diferente?

— ¿Qué es eso de una noche diferente? — Candy se acordó del tacto del cubrecama de la cama de Terry. ¡Oh dios!— Vale, pero podías habérmelo dicho antes —fingió enfado.

—Ya, bueno, pero entonces probablemente te hubieras negado. — Probablemente no, seguro.

Puesto que ya había salido a relucir una Candy menos diplomática no esperó a que Terry abriera la puerta del copiloto, cuando la vio bajar del todoterreno simplemente suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, claro que al fijarse bien en su trasero recubierto por los ajustados vaqueros pensó que le daba igual las mil y unas tonterías de la etiqueta, Candy estaba allí, con él, e iba disfrutar mucho, muchísimo. Recogió la botella de licor y subieron al ático. Ella le miraba de reojo, mientras Terry, nada más abrir la puerta examinó la correspondencia que había en la pequeña mesita de la entrada, parecía tan indiferente, tan tranquilo, joder, se supone que estaban allí para algo ¿No? bueno, pues que empiece el espectáculo.

Pues empiézalo tú gilipollas, dijo una vocecita en su interior. Le siguió al inmenso salón, sin haber realizado ningún acercamiento, cobarde, allí él le sirvió una copa. Sin preguntar, claro.

—No puedo tomar alcohol.

—No trato de emborracharte para llevarte a la cama, si es lo que piensas.

—Ya lo sé, señor salido, simplemente no creo que con la medicación que cierto matasanos me ha obligado a tomar combine muy bien.

—Lo siento —Había olvidado la medicación—. Bueno, simplemente prueba un sorbito, está realmente bueno — Candy le miró escéptica— No te va a pasar nada —Ella lo volvió a rechazar— Está bien —dio un gran sorbo y se acercó a ella, besándola con ímpetu— ¿Te gusta?

—Mmmm… Sí —. Y se echó a reír descaradamente.

Se alejó de él mientras paseaba por la estancia, Terry le quitaba ojo de encima, apoyado en el respaldo del gran sofá, como ella iba tocando ligeramente las cosas.

Cualquiera que la conociera un poco se habría dado cuenta de que ella no se había criado en la abundancia, y ahora tampoco estaba como para tirar cohetes. Le intrigaba saber en clase de hogar había crecido, era una mujer demasiado pragmática, y por lo poco que había observado en el apartamento de ella gastaba lo justo y necesario. ¿Tacaña? , podía ser, aun así, no parecía de esas, simplemente parecía una mujer acostumbrada a vivir con pocos recursos y a sacar provecho de ellos. No podía reprochar eso, de todos modos, allí, en aquel gran salón se sentía un poco raro, no quería que se sintiera inferior, simplemente disfrutar con ella de unas ciertas comodidades. ¿Candy lo entendería así?

Ella se sentía algo intimidada e incómoda, si bien sabía que él tenía el aspecto financiero solucionado eso no la hacía sentirse mejor. Terry no se mostraba pedante ni nada parecido respecto a eso, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Nadie debe avergonzarse de sus orígenes, de una infancia y adolescencia pasando estrecheces, pero Candy no podía evitarlo. Si bien había estado con hombres de una condición económica similar a la de Terry, simplemente al haberse tratado de un revolcón (a veces ni tan siquiera eso) no la preocupaba en lo más mínimo.

Pero con el médico no eran simples revolcones. Eran mucho más, en toda la extensión de la palabra. No sólo el hecho de tener el mejor sexo de su vida sino también que entre ellos fluía algún tipo de corriente. Ninguno de los dos se había pronunciado al respecto, pero ya que habían repetido (una y otra vez) no se podía calificar sólo de sexo (excelente sexo), también podía ser que (a veces ocurre) esa atracción sexual inicial estaba durando más de lo previsto. Normalmente cuando sientes una fuerte atracción por alguien se te pasa en cuanto consigues el objeto (el hombre) de tus desvelos o fijas tu atención en otro objetivo. Cosa bastante habitual en la vida de Candy.

Se acercó a ella, dejando su copa sobre la mesa, estaba fantaseando mentalmente con ella y la necesidad de tocarla era imperativa. El beso de hacía unos minutos era tan poca cosa… más, necesitaba más. Ella pareció comprenderlo, ya que sin decir una palabra salió del salón, Terry apagó las luces y se dirigieron a su también inmenso dormitorio. Afortunadamente Tom había salido y no había rastro de él. Tener a su hermano mayor rondando por la casa podría ser insufrible.

—Ven aquí —. Indicó suavemente cuando cerró la puerta y se quitó las gafas.

— ¿No puedes esperar eh?

Él negó con la cabeza e hizo señas con una mano para que se acercara. La envolvió en un abrazo, algo íntimo pero no necesariamente sexual. Candy aceptó encantada, ella también lo necesitaba, durante toda la noche había estado algo tensa, pensado en la forma de comportarse, quería ser una nueva Candy, ser más atrevida, no dejar siempre la responsabilidad en manos de él. No bastaba con insinuarse meneando el trasero. Él, simplemente, la estaba abrazando y ella sintió el calor interior, no esperó más, acariciándole levemente el cuello se puso de puntillas para besarle el lóbulo de la oreja, notó como él contenía la respiración, estaba claro que no se lo esperaba. Si bien hasta ahora no le había negado nada, tampoco había hecho nada por él. Mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello y la oreja fue bajando una mano por su pecho a la par que le desabotonaba la camisa. Él pareció entender a la perfección sus intenciones pues permanecía quieto. Era agradable contar con un amante (jo, qué bien sonaba la palabra, amante) que sabía interpretar tus gestos.

Le quitó la camisa, de forma impecable, y abandonó su cuello para ir besando todo su pecho, la fina línea de vello, Terry, apoyado en la pared, echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba encantado con las atenciones de Candy, pero se preguntaba cuánto estaba dispuesta a atreverse. Bueno, siempre podía intervenir en el momento apropiado, ya que si ella continuaba con esa lentitud podía llegar a explotar de impaciencia. Dejó de besarle el pecho para separarse un instante y mirarle fijamente, él tenía los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión contenida. Bien, eso era buena señal, iba por el buen camino. Tras pasar dos veces sus manos masajeándole el pecho se detuvo un instante en la cinturilla de los pantalones.

— ¿Voy bien? —Susurró ella, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. Terry quería gritarla "Primero el cinturón" pero ella tenía otras intenciones, pasó un dedo por todo el contorno de su cintura bordeando los pantalones, haciéndole estremecerse. Eso era muy cruel.

— Candy no juegues con eso —dijo entrecortadamente.

—No tengo intención de hacerlo —. Mintió.

Dicho esto alcanzó sus labios y le besó con pasión obteniendo una entusiasta respuesta de él, simultáneamente empezó a desabrochar el cinturón, después con toda la tranquilidad del mundo el botón del pantalón notó como Terry se tensaba. Y eso que aún no me he empleado a fondo, pensó ella. Fue bajando lentamente la cremallera, provocándole deliberadamente.

—Eres demasiado cruel.

—Lo sé —Le dio un pequeño mordisco en el pezón— Y me encanta —. Por si acaso no añadió: no he hecho más que empezar.

Pese a su impaciencia, Terry la dejó seguir, estaba realmente encantado, si

Candy quería llevar la voz cantante pues nada, a aguantarse. No pudo evitar agarrarla por las caderas cuando ella empezó a acariciar su pene por encima de los _boxers_, iba demasiado despacio. Se entretuvo de esa forma todo cuando quiso mientras prodigaba pequeños besos y moriscos en el pecho. Cuando estaba a punto de tomar las riendas ella le bajo parcialmente la ropa interior y los pantalones para por fin tomarlo en su mano.

Candy estaba encantada, no sólo con la paciencia que él demostraba, sino por ella misma. ¿Cuántas veces habían hablado ella y Anny del poder femenino?

Pues ahora tenía en sus manos (literalmente) ese poder, sintiéndole duro, esperando que ella actuase, y desde luego que iba a actuar. No sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, si bien lo había visto (hacía dos días y para sorpresa suya se vio a escondidas una peli porno para intentar aclarar unas cosas y aprender otras) faltaba la clase práctica.

Empezó a doblar las rodillas bajando sus labios, abandonando sus pezones para detenerse un instante en el ombligo, la erección de Terry estaba en su cuello, apuntándola, a la espera de recibir sus atenciones.

— ¿Estás segura? —Él interrumpió sus divagaciones.

Pero no le contestó ni una sola palabra, se puso en cuclillas, y sin más le besó en la punta, primero de forma rápida para después una vez superado el miedo al primer contacto posar sus labios con más determinación. Sin la experiencia debida, pero con más voluntad que nadie, empezó a simultanear los movimientos de su mano con los de su boca provocando en Terry un fuerte gemido de pura satisfacción.

Era extraño, verse allí, ante él sin decir una sola palabra, permitiendo que él introdujera su polla en la boca. Cuando alguna vez había oído hablar de ese tipo de práctica siempre había mostrado su repulsión. Eso sólo lo hacían las putas y las ninfómanas. Gran error. Al parecer no era así, pues estaba disfrutando dándole placer a él. Nunca antes se atrevió a dar este paso; cuando en alguna ocasión algún compañero de cama se lo había sugerido ella siempre se negó en redondo. Eso no se hace y punto. No daba más explicaciones.

Pero sin saber muy bien a qué atribuirlo, si a la confianza que desde el primer momento depositó Terry en ella, o si esto era lo más parecido a una relación que había tenido nunca, Candy estaba allí, frente a él, chupándole la polla, sin saber muy bien si esa era la forma acertada, pero aún no había escuchado ninguna protesta. Terry no podía creerlo, joder, estaba apoyado contra la puerta, intentando no caerse, no sólo de la impresión. Le había dejado anonadado, el placer que le estaba proporcionando no sólo era físico. Sin saber qué hacer con sus manos las enredó en el cabello femenino, despeinándola, ayudándola con suaves movimientos. Le gustaría ir más rápido, imponer él el ritmo, pero no quería ni por asomo asustarla. Empezaba a sentir dolor en las piernas debido a su posición en cuclillas, debía ponerse más cómoda, abandonó un instante su tarea, él la miró confundido, su mirada preguntaba: ¿Te has arrepentido? Pero cuando ella únicamente cambió de posición, colocándose de rodillas y regresó a su tarea él sonrió. Ella notaba como cada vez Terry se agitaba con más fuerza, como sus manos ejercían más presión sobre su cabeza, eso sólo podía significar una cosa, estaba al borde e iba a correrse, y ella lo había logrado. Se movió aun con más rapidez, acelerando, sus manos jugaban, amasándole los testículos, recorriendo toda su longitud hasta de nuevo atraparlo en su boca.

— Candy… aparta —acertó a decir; no quería llegar a tanto, correrse en su boca era algo, de momento, innecesario.

Pero ella no le hizo el menor caso, continuó, más y más fuerte, llevándole al límite, hasta que él no pudo aguantar. Se atragantó, pues no esperaba ese chorro líquido tan abundante y caliente, como una principiante, es lo que era en ese aspecto, tosió.

Terry se dejó caer a su lado para darla golpecitos en la espalda, ¡Joder! pobre

Candy, debía haberse mostrado más firme y apartarla. Pero cuando ella levantó la cabeza y dejó de toser exhibía una sonrisa encantadora. Sin rastro de culpa ni de vergüenza, estaba realmente contenta. Él le devolvió esa sonrisa y la abrazó.

Dios santo, esta mujer es increíble hasta cuando se comporta como una novata.

— ¿Lo he hecho bien? —Consiguió preguntar ella al cabo de unos minutos.

Estaba arrodillado junto a ella, aun con los pantalones a mitad del muslo, con ella en brazos. No esperaba esa pregunta precisamente.

— Candy, cariño, ¿Tú qué crees?

—No lo sé —Se encogió de hombros— No estaba segura, pero para ser la primera vez… —Él arqueó una ceja— Bueno supongo que habré aprobado ¿No?

—Creo que deberé suspenderte —Se rio— Para que así practiques.

— ¡Oh! ¡Qué frase tan trillada Terry! ¡Creí que eras más original — Candy no reprimió su genio ante ese comentario.

Terry se rio con ganas.

—Tienes razón —Se levantó ayudándola a ella y se subió los pantalones—Ahora… —Susurró al oído— quiero… hacer… algo… diferente… contigo, por supuesto.

— ¿Diferente? —Él asintió— ¿Cómo de diferente? —No estaba segura. —¿Confías en mí?

—No —Contestó rápidamente.

—Sígueme.

La llevó hasta el borde de la cama, donde le levantó los brazos y le quitó la ajustada camiseta, dejándola en sujetador. Recorrió sus costados con ambas manos, arriba y abajo, desde la cintura hasta el pecho, una y otra vez, con ello pretendía que se sintiera más cómoda pero que no se despistara. Y ya de paso, sobarla un poco.

Frunció el entrecejo al tocarle los pechos por encima del sujetador.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Es… —Ella se mordió el labio— Es un relleno, de gel, para ser exactos.

— ¿De gel? — Terry le desabrochó el sujetador, obviándola por completo y dedicándose a estudiar el sujetador en cuestión.

—Bueno… yo, no tengo las tetas como os gustan a los tíos —dijo a modo de justificación.

—No seas ridícula, están proporcionadas con tu cuerpo. —comento palpando el relleno con evidente curiosidad.

—Sí, claro, lo que tú digas —No estaba convencida— Había pensado en operarme pero…

—Ni se te ocurra ¿Me oyes?

¿Terry iba a regañarla ahora? ¿Cuándo estaba desnuda de cintura para arriba?

—Pero… ¿No te das cuenta? Mi cuerpo tiene forma de pera.

— ¿De pera?

—Sí, verás. Hay dos tipos de mujeres, las que tienen forma de manzana —hizo un movimiento explicativo con los brazos— Es decir más o menos igualadas y las que tenemos forma de pera —Pasó las manos por su cuerpo— tenemos caderas anchas pero poco pecho.

Terry ladeó la cabeza para ver mejor ese culito respingón. ¿De pera? En todo caso de una perita en dulce, pensó.

—Vamos a ver si me aclaro —reflexionó él— ¿Pretendes decirme que tu cuerpo, el cual a mí me encanta, no te gusta?

—Sé sincero, no soy una _top model_.

—No, no lo eres ¿Acaso importa? Porque haya tres o cuatro gilipollas que dicten las modas con mujeres amorfas y anoréxicas eso no quiere decir que nos gusten a los hombres.

Candy le regaló una sonrisa.

—Eso es lo que dicen todos, pero nunca veo al famosillo de turno con una chica normal y corriente.

—Hazme caso, tu cuerpo está más que bien.

— ¡Qué bien mientes! Hasta me has convencido.

—Ven aquí, perita —Ella le dio en el hombro— Voy a comerte de arriba a abajo. Ñam, ñam.

Le importaba un carajo si ella tenía forma de pera, manzana o vete tú a saber que otra chorrada, le encantaba y punto. La tenía en sus brazos, con las tetas al aire preparadas y listas para ser degustadas. Y empezó con ello. Tras intentar saciarse besándole los pezones, a los que dejó bien tiesos, la sentó en la cama y empezó desprenderse de esos vaqueros ajustados, los cuáles no eran, para nada, fáciles de quitar. Se arrodilló ante ella, para desabrochar primero las sandalias y sacarle los pantalones. Ella se dejó caer hacia atrás con los brazos extendidos.

— ¡Qué suave! —Y empezó a contonearse mientras él la desnudaba, el tacto de ese cubrecama en su piel desnuda era increíble.

— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó riéndose, parecía poseída.

—Me encanta la textura de esto —Pasó la mano sobre el suave tejido— Es fantástico.

—Es seda —aseveró él arrojando los dichosos vaqueros a un lado. Ahora estaba allí, tendida en su cama, contoneándose, tan sólo con las bragas puestas.

¿Esa noche iba a ser tan cruel?

Empezó a bajarle las bragas, ayudado por ella, que levantó las caderas, ronroneando, era asombroso, que el simple tacto de la colcha proporcionara tanto placer. En lo primero que fijó sus ojos fue en su vello público, era innegable que desde el primer día quedó anonadado. Le pasó la mano y ella se incorporó sobre los codos.

—Necesito retocarlo —murmuró ella.

—Déjame hacerlo a mí —. Dijo serio mirándola fijamente.

— ¡No! Es que… bueno, tenía pensado cambiar de dibujo —. Terry se rindió ante esa ingenuidad.

—Cómo quieras, pero déjame a mí, ¿Qué tenías pensado? —Preguntó mientras seguía acariciando el dibujo.

—No sé —Se encogió de hombros— Me dijeron que una flor, o un corazón quedarían bien.

—Un corazón, definitivamente un corazón.

—Tú no tienes ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

—Te recuerdo —dijo con infinita paciencia— que soy hábil y preciso con las manos, no será más difícil que manejar un bisturí — Candy pareció pensar en eso— Pero ahora… no hablemos más de esto —Hizo presión con su dedo en la estrellita— ahora… vamos a lo importante —La colocó en medio de la cama—

Ponte boca abajo — Candy le miró ceñuda— Algo diferente ¿Recuerdas? — No quería discutir en ese momento precisamente, así que hizo lo que él pedía, por lo que quedó acostada exhibiendo su trasero, apoyada sobre los brazos, le observó desnudarse y colocarse tras ella. Vale hasta ahí podía aceptar. Terry se inclinó sobre ella para besarla en la nuca, ella encantada apartó su cabello, pero él de repente se detuvo y se levantó de la cama, le dio un cachete en el culo y acto seguido desapareció en lo que debía ser el cuarto de baño. Giró la cabeza y se quedó como aturdida ¿A qué coño estaba jugando Terry ahora? Vio que salía del baño, esplendorosamente desnudo y erecto y se dirigía hacia ella, volvió a subirse en la cama, colocándose de nuevo de rodillas tras ella. Tomó uno de los cojines y se le colocó en el abdomen, dejando su trasero levantado y más expuesto.

— ¿Pero qué…? ¡Está frío! —Siseó ella al notar un líquido en su espalda y escurrirse entre sus nalgas.

—Lo sé —dijo en un susurro y empezó a realizar círculos con un dedo expandiendo el aceite.

Candy le miró con la cabeza ladeada, le vio concentrado en su tarea y aspiró el aroma del gel, olía a algo muy similar al coco, pero más fuerte.

—Huele muy bien —Suspiró ella encantada con el masaje que estaba recibiendo.

Terry vertió un poco más de aceite, pero en vez de hacerlo de nuevo sobre la espalda, lo hizo intencionadamente sobre su trasero, dejando deliberadamente que se deslizara en la separación de sus nalgas. Ella se quedó inmóvil en el acto,

¿Había sido adrede?

Sí, había sido adrede, porque inmediatamente notó como Terry pasaba suavemente un dedo por _ahí _, lubricando la zona alrededor del ano, con tranquilidad, dejando que el aceite hiciese su cometido. Notó como ella se tensaba.

—Relájate —. Pidió él con voz serena.

—No, no creo que pueda —balbuceó.

Estaba excitada, estaba ansiosa por recibirle, pero aun así el modo en Terry estaba llevando a cabo la lenta seducción la estaba haciendo tensarse inevitablemente. Él continuaba acariciándola donde se supone que no debía hacerlo.

Ya se había dado cuenta de que en alguna ocasión, mientras follaban, él estimulaba esa parte, con pequeños toques, que a primera vista parecerían accidentales, pero ahora esa más intenso. ¿Hasta dónde iba a llegar? ¿Deseaba averiguarlo? De repente notó como una mano invasora empezaba a recorrer su húmedo coño, apretando su clítoris, ¡Oh si! Esto ya está mejor, volvemos a territorio conocido, pensó y empezó a moverse contra esa mano.

Terry sabía que debía ir extremadamente despacio, primero para no asustarla y segundo para no hacerle daño. Vertió de nuevo el lubricante en el trasero de ella, mojando incluso la cama, pero no importaba, mientras que con una mano la masturbaba lentamente, haciéndola humedecerse al máximo, con la otra lubricó la zona del ano lo suficiente para poder penetrarla con un dedo.

— ¡Terry! —Protestó ella, al sentir la invasión. Intento apartarse pero él la sujetaba firmemente. Eso, bajo ningún concepto, era accidental.

—Tranquila, relájate Candy —dijo susurrando— Será increíble, te lo prometo.

Ella no podía estar de acuerdo con eso, pero le otorgó, de momento, el beneficio de la duda. Notaba los dedos de Terry en dos partes diferentes de su anatomía y lo más excitante es que iban sincronizados. Aceptó que la penetrara con un dedo por detrás, bueno, no era para ponerse a chillar, resultaba una novedad interesante, sentía algo inexplicable. Terry sacó su dedo pero siguió acariciándola el clítoris, dejando que ella se fuera acercando más y más al orgasmo, pero teniendo cuidado en no adelantar acontecimientos. Cambió de posición. Se pegó a ella aún más y colocó la punta de su pene contra el trasero de ella, presionó sólo un poquito. Iba a ser difícil, a pesar de la preparación. Presionó de nuevo, ella gritó, quiso apartarse, pero con la mano que la acariciaba el coño la tenía bien sujeta. Ella protestó vehementemente, eso no, dijo varias veces, pero lo cierto es que no lo decía convincentemente, porque seguía masturbándola, acercándola al clímax.

Él sabía que ella no iba a aceptar esa forma de penetración si se lo hubiera propuesto, pocas mujeres lo hacían, pero la mayoría que lo habían probado, pese a tener reticencias iniciales, terminaban por admitir que resultaba placentero. Él quería que Candy lo experimentara de primera mano. Se lo dijo la primera vez, no quería sexo común, quería buen sexo, y ella también, aunque no lo dijera tan abiertamente. ¿Se estaría equivocando con ella? ¿Quizás aún era demasiado pronto como para probar estas cosas? Pronto o no, lo cierto es que las cosas estaban muy avanzadas como para echar marcha atrás. Lo intentó de nuevo, sujetándola firmemente, ella seguía demasiado tensa, ¡Joder! Así iba a resultar casi imposible.

— Candy, cariño, relájate, déjame entrar —Pidió intentando controlar su propia excitación mientras presionaba de nuevo.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo, Terry… no me convence esto.

—Chis, te encantará.

Estaba sintiendo algo inexplicable, si bien Terry la había sorprendido en otras ocasiones, esto era demasiado, notaba la invasión, pero era más el dolor mental que el físico lo que la impedía relajarse y disfrutar. Está haciendo algo que hasta hace no mucho era tabú para ella. Notó como él iba traspasando el rígido anillo de músculos, manteniéndose ahí, dándole tiempo para que se adaptase, sin dejar de estimular su clítoris, sin dejar de repetirle una y otra vez cuanto la deseaba, lo bien que ambos iban a pasarlo, lo preciosa que era… mil y una palabras de ánimo, de cariño, de deseo.

Poco a poco fue entrando en ella, retirándose brevemente para volver a penetrarla, quería que Candy lo aceptara tal y como era, deseaba que experimentara nuevas sensaciones, aun a riesgo de pagar el sufrimiento de tanto contenerse. Pero una vez que él se acopló, más o menos, pues Candy no paraba de retorcerse, empezó a sentir el suave balanceo, los movimientos sincronizados, una mano en su entrepierna que continuaba tocándola hábilmente.

—Es… es, ooooh no puedo creerlo —. Jadeó empezando a aceptar la penetración anal y lo más importante: disfrutándola— ¡Terry!

Movió con más ímpetu el culo, haciendo que él, por un instante, se tambaleara.

—Eso es —Susurró él— déjate ir —Ordenó con voz ronca.

Y Candy lo hizo.

Pasó de la sorpresa inicial a un entusiasmo casi febril. Presionó con su trasero hacia Terry, haciendo que este se tambaleara, quería más, lo quería todo.

No la importó expresar en voz alta lo increíble que era todo aquello.

— Terry… —gritó— Me… me… Ooooooh. ¡Dios!

— ¿Te corres? —Preguntó él retóricamente— Hazlo.

—Sííííí… —Siseó echando el trasero de nuevo con fuerte impulso hacia atrás como queriendo arrastrar a Terry al lugar dónde ella había llegado— ¡Joder! Es increíble.

Repitió la maniobra y él emitió un otro gruñido, clavando las manos en la cadera de ella y perdiendo momentáneamente la orientación. Terry gritó sorprendido. Todas sus expectativas habían sido superadas. Él prácticamente no había hecho nada, la fuerza con la que Candy le arrastraba era brutal, ella le había llevado a un clímax desconcertante. Salió de ella y rodó a un lado de la cama, respirando de forma agitada, dobló una rodilla y se colocó un brazo sobre los ojos; estaba más sorprendido que ella. Jamás esperó esa reacción por parte de Candy. Sabía que iba a gustarla pero no imaginaba que esta demostrara tanto entusiasmo. Ladeó la cabeza para mirarla, seguía boca abajo, con la cara enterrada en la almohada.

— ¿Mañana podrás mirarme a la cara? —Preguntó bromeando, ella emitió un sonido ininteligible— ¿Eso es un sí o un no?

—Eres… —Se levantó sobre sus brazos y le arrojó la almohada.

—Vale, me figuro que eso es un sí.

Estuvieron unos minutos callados, Candy se pegó a él, descansando la cabeza sobre su pecho, Terry se entretuvo peinándola con los dedos, recorriendo su espalda húmeda, mezcla del sudor y el aceite lubricante. Candy era consciente del momento tan íntimo que compartían en esos momentos, una vez descargada la adrenalina y saciados, ahora estaban en ese extraño momento post coital tan difícil de lograr, de hecho con Terry era con el único que se quedaba tras el sexo de forma voluntaria, y tan difícil de explicar. Sentía esa afinidad, esa conexión, aun manteniendo el silencio, cosa que por otro lado empezaba a hacer que recapacitase sobre muchas cosas, entre ellas sino estaba radicalmente equivocada respecto a la posibilidad de encontrar un buen hombre, Terry se había cruzado en su camino y era un buen tío. Por eso estaba cruzando tantas líneas, antes prohibidas, con él, su mente estaba protestando, intentando cargarla de culpas pero su cuerpo, dulcemente acoplado al de Terry, la defendían de esas acusaciones y por lo tanto defendía al hombre que estaba junto a ella abrazándola. ¿Quién hubiera dicho hace unos meses que haría cosas tales como las que acababa de hacer? ¿O que se atrevería a comerle la polla aun tío? Se echó a reír tapándose la boca con una mano disimuladamente.

— ¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso? Cuéntame el chiste.

—No, no puedo.

— Candy, estoy cansado, "no, no puedo" "Terry eso no" "Terry eso no se hace"—dijo con voz chillona imitándola—. Creo que te he dejado claro que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras.

—Si te lo cuento… me moriría de la vergüenza, por no decir que me llamarías tonta e infantil, como poco.

—Haz la prueba —. Dijo serio. Sabía el dilema interior de ella y podía adivinar que se refería a lo sucedido entre los dos desde que se cerró la puerta del dormitorio.

— ¿Cómo…? —Ya sabía la respuesta, Terry no se sentía incómodo con estos temas— Está bien, soy una ingenua, inexperta y tonta de los cojones que ha tenido hoy una de las mejores experiencias sexuales de su vida y además no me siento en absoluto culpable de ello, aunque quizás debiera —Soltó del tirón casi sin respirar— ¿Satisfecho?

—No, de ninguna manera. En absoluto —. Se giró para poder mirarla—Vayamos por partes, ni eres tonta, ni te debes sentir culpable. Respecto a lo del mejor sexo de tu vida, espero poder mejorarlo.

—Oh, a veces eres tan arrogante —Interrumpió ella, casi siempre esa vena de superioridad de Terry la molestaba, y mucho—. El caso es que…— ¿Decir que estaba respondiendo tal y como él esperaba estaba bien?— El caso es que…

—Uy ¿Tú sin palabras? Me encanta.

Ella le pellizcó en represalia.

—El caso…—la animó él a continuar— ¡Ay!—protestó ante otra represalia—Señorita remilgos, es que tú misma te des cuenta de las cosas.

—Claro, claro — Candy se mostraba aun quisquillosa— Seamos sinceros, por favor, hasta hace bien poco no era capaz ni de…

—Puedes decirlo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Candy se incorporó sentándose en la cama, ¿Por qué resultaba vergonzoso hablar de sexo? joder, si acabas de practicarlo con él. Además Terry lo ponía realmente fácil, hablaba de ello con naturalidad, tanta como lo practicaba; tenía razón, en una relación sexual se consiguen mejores resultados cuando expresas tus opiniones y tus deseos. Le miró de reojo, él seguía allí tumbado, tan pancho, desnudo, con una sonrisa… no sabía si deseaba besarlo o darle un bofetón para borrársela de la cara.

— Terry…

—Dime.

—Yo… siempre creí, bueno me dijeron que ciertas cosas sólo las hacían las putas —Él abrió un ojo y la miró, sorprendido de la tontería que acababa de oír, pero abrió el otro ojo al ver la expresión de ella— bueno, y las ninfómanas o las viciosas —apartó la mirada incapaz de seguir hablando.

— Candy cariño, eso, perdona que te diga y no quiero ofenderte, es una solemne tontería. El término ninfómana está en desuso hace mucho. ¿Disfrutar del sexo está mal? —Ella no respondió— Mírame, te lo ruego — Terry se dio cuenta del debate interior y que casi estaba a punto de llorar.

Pero ella no podía seguir hablando con él de esa forma, tantos años oyendo lo mismo en boca de su madre. Tantos años mintiéndose a sí misma para olvidar una juventud traumática, tantas conversaciones con Anny para intentar salir adelante, ahora no servían de nada frente a un hombre que intencionadamente o no estaba tirando por tierra todos sus esfuerzos. Pero lo peor no era que lo hiciera, lo peor era reconocer que tenía razón. Casi se sentía una virgen delante de él, tan inexperta, tan timorata y sobretodo tan anticuada respecto a conceptos sexuales, que según todos los indicios debían ser de lo más normal. Si ella misma había llegado a la conclusión de que había estado tan bien ¿Por qué entonces no lo decía tal cual? Estaba segura de que jamás él se reiría de ella por eso, bueno alguno tenía que ser el primero. No, no sabía a quién debía agradecer que fuera Terry quien estuviera junto a ella en esos momentos y que haya sido él y no otro quien la esté demostrando lo que el sexo puede llegar a ser.

Ella no pudo elegir a su primer amante, le fue impuesto, no le dieron opción a elegir como a las chicas de su edad, pero lo peor vino después al encontrarse sola y sin ayuda de su familia, es más la acusaron de haberlo provocado. Terry vio como una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Sin decir palabra se sentó junto a ella. No podía ser tan grave, bueno había sido una experiencia, increíble para ambos, Candy podía considerarlo una imposición en cierto modo, pero… sus pensamientos se detuvieron de repente.

— Candy… —La envolvió en sus brazos, como queriéndola proteger con su propio cuerpo— ¿Qué te hicieron? —Preguntó en un tono de voz bajo. Ella intentó soltarse. Había dado en el clavo.

—Déjame, por favor —dijo con irritación.

—Háblame Candy —Siguió utilizando un tono de voz suave.

Pero ella se negó a responder, consciente que aun sentía vergüenza por haber sido violada, tal y como su madre pronosticaba: vas provocando. Y una cosa llevó a lo otra. Durante mucho tiempo fue incapaz de volver a acercarse a un hombre. Sólo hasta que conoció a Archie volvió a tener ciertos deseos sexuales, claro que visto ahora con perspectiva también podían deberse a que al saber que nunca se materializarían, eran eso, simples fantasías. Después con esfuerzo, largas charlas con Anny y un poquito de valor volvió a tener relaciones sexuales, pero estas fueron tan, tan insatisfactorias… siempre creyó que era culpa suya, sólo podía conseguir un orgasmo cuando ella se masturbaba, pero no con un hombre.

Hasta ahora.

Sentía el cuerpo de él rodeándola, transmitiéndole apoyo y cariño, pero no era suficiente para abrirse a él. Su pasado era eso, su pasado, y Terry … ¿su futuro? Por si acaso no debía mezclar las cosas. Él permanecía callado, esperando una respuesta, un gesto, su silencio era para ella el mejor tributo, no insistía, no la presionaba. Bien. Se giró en sus brazos para mirarle, los ojos oscuros de Terry se concentraron el ella, su expresión era seria, extraña, pero ella le sonrió, acto seguido le acunó la cara con las manos y le besó, suavemente notando como él la correspondía. Estaba satisfecha, consigo misma y debía mostrarse tal cual. A la mierda los tapujos. A la mierda el pasado. Eso sólo acarrearía malos rollos, complicaciones.

— ¿Sabes? No sé por qué contigo hago cosas que antes no me atrevía a hacer—Sonrió— No sé qué tienes, o que me das, pero gracias.

Terry meditó unos instantes esas palabras, dale las gracias estaba bien cuando atendía a un paciente, cuando cedía su asiento, cuando dejaba paso… pero de momento Candy había hablado con una sinceridad desconocida hasta el momento. Y al igual que en su idea de descubrir paso a paso su sexualidad también estaba también interesado en descubrir poco a poco su personalidad y sobre todo a conocer sus secretos. Le dio un beso rápido, antes de soltarla y abandonarla en la cama.

— ¿Dónde vas? —La pregunta murió sin respuesta.

Se tumbó en la cama, notó aun la humedad en la colcha, se estiró completamente, sin ni tan siquiera taparse, se estaba demasiado bien así, su cuerpo estaba caliente, sensibilizado y aun increíblemente excitado, pensar en cómo había reaccionado la hizo excitarse más. Disimuladamente se tocó entre las piernas y notó que estaba húmeda, hinchada. ¡Cielo santo! ¿Desde cuándo la pasaban estas cosas?

La respuesta acababa de dejarla sola en la cama.

— ¿Qué…? —Gritó ella al ver que Terry la cogía en brazos; se había quedado adormilada.

—Shhh.

Atravesó la habitación con ella en brazos hasta llegar al cuarto de baño.

Cuando entraron Candy se corrigió, eso no era un cuarto de baño, parecía más bien unas termas romanas; una decoración exquisita en mármol gris, con todos los accesorios dispuestos de forma independiente (así sí podía compartirse un baño).

Terry la dejó de pie frente a una enorme bañera.

—Entra —dijo tendiendo la mano para ayudarla.

— ¿Ahora?

—Un baño te vendrá bien, nos vendrá bien a los dos. Entra —. Candy metió primero un pie con cierta reserva, pero el agua estaba a la temperatura ideal.

—Déjame sitio.

Terry se apoyó en la bañera dejando que ella se recostara en su pecho, estiró una mano y programó el jacuzzi.

—Ooooh, ooooooooooh —Exclamó Candy — Nunca había probado un chisme de éstos, oooooh.

Terry se echó a reír. Candy se recostó en el cerrando los ojos.

—Sabía que iba a gustarte.

—Últimamente aciertas siempre —Le contestó en tono socarrón pero sonriendo—Que sepas que esto también lo hago por primera vez.

Después de eso no hubo más palabras, se dedicaron a enjabonarse, frotarse mutuamente, a veces había provocación, como un simple juego, no tenía por qué ser todo de carácter sexual. Los dos lo sabían.

* * *

hola! disfrutaron los capis? tranqui mañana subo mas, no me dio el tiro de subir todos los que faltan! son 26 capis y el epilogo ven esta es mas larga aun falta bastante!

chicas una pregunta quienes han leido la adaptacion de un amante de ensueño? la hizo Tamy White es muy buena! pero no es un solo libro hasta donde se son 36! los tengo todos! y pienso adaptarlos son historias diferentes! pero deben leer la primera para entender los demas, por eso si no se lo han leido echelen un ojo no se arrepentiran es muy linda y es la primera.. les voy a dar tiempo de leerla para subir el segundo!

no se preocupen y la adaptacion de Tamy White es con terry y candy! y obviamente todas las que yo suba tambien seran terry y candy!

feliz noche hasta mañana! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Noé Casado los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**CAPÍTULO 15**

—No sé si felicitarte o darte el pésame.

— ¿Por qué?

—Mírate querida, tienes unas ojeras… pero al mismo tiempo tu piel está brillante y no hay cosmético en el mundo que logre esos efectos. Sexo. Sexo. Sexo.

—Anny, ¡Por favor! — Candy se ruborizó, y miró a su alrededor, cualquiera que estuviera en la cafetería podía oírlas—. Bueno sí —admitió en voz baja.

—Conmigo no te hagas la interesante. ¿Estamos? Puedes contarme, todos, quiero todos los detalles.

Candy sonrió antes de contestar.

—He hecho cosas… —bajó la voz mirando a su alrededor de nuevo, por si acaso— que nunca hubiera imaginado —Y se echó a reír como una colegiala a la que regalan el primer piropo.

—Detalles, quiero los detalles—. Insistió Anny.

—No seas morbosa.

— ¿Morbosa? Perdona querida, YO únicamente quiero hacer un estudio comparativo, para ver si es algo genético —dijo con seriedad.

—Tú tienes al exótico ¿No? bueno pues yo tengo al profesional —. Las dos estallaron en carcajadas.

— ¿Tan bueno es?

—Créeme, jamás, y óyeme bien, jamás, he disfrutado así del sexo. Nunca pensé que yo era capaz de… —Volvió a bajar la voz a casi un susurro—Chuparle la polla a un tío. No te digo más —Y se puso como un tomate.

— ¿Qué has hecho qué? —Chilló su amiga, falsamente indignada poniendo aún más colorada a su amiga— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Qué vergüenza! —Dio un sorbo a su café y abandonó ese tono de institutriz— ¿Y?

—Baste decir que los resultados fueron óptimos.

Candy le contó, más o menos, pues se atragantaba con la tostada, la intimidad que había alcanzado con Terry, por suerte Anny aprobaba toda y cada una de sus acciones, pero únicamente se mostró en desacuerdo respecto a su silencio.

—Yo no soy quien para darte consejos —Empezó Anny seria— Pero si te planteas una relación seria con él, deberías hablarle de tu pasado.

—No estoy preparada para eso. Además… creo que podía llegar a rechazarme.

— ¿Te estás oyendo? No digas gilipolleces, por favor, tú no tienes que avergonzarte de que unos sinvergüenzas hijos de puta se aprovecharan de ti y después…

—No sigas —Estaba a punto de llorar.

—Está bien, lo siento, sé que es duro, pero si te sinceras con él, te sentirás mejor. Si la relación avanza quizás él te plantee tener hijos ¿Qué le dirás entonces?

—No creo que la relación llegue tan lejos —dijo abatida.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Le has visto? Pertenece a una clase social distinta a la mía, tiene éxito — Anny puso los ojos en blanco— Es educado — Anny bufó—tiene una carrera — Anny le hizo una pedorreta— Y… y… bueno, pues supongo que su familia será parecida. Y una pobretona como yo no es el ideal de mujer.

— ¿Eres retrasada y no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora? Su familia… ¿Y eso te preocupa? Sólo conoces a un miembro de su familia y no creo que sea precisamente un _snob _estirado. ¿Verdad?

—Bueno, Tom… es… Tom.

—Exacto. Y Terry es Terry. ¿Tú en qué siglo vives? Está claro —Sacó un cigarrillo ofreciéndole uno a Candy que aceptó— que él, desde el primer momento —Subrayó estas palabras— Se ha mostrado interesado en ti ¡Si hasta me rechazó! —Exclamó como si estuviera dolida— No voy a ser yo quien acuda a los tópicos, pero es evidente que está coladito por ti, se le nota cuando te mira.

—Hummm, es posible —aceptó, sin estar convencida del todo, mientras sacudía la ceniza— Pero ese encaprichamiento es pasajero, estoy segura.

— ¿Se lo has preguntado?

— ¿Yo?

—No, tu tía, no te jode, pues claro que tú. O si prefieres me presento en su consulta y le digo: Hola, buenos días Terry, ¿Tienes intenciones serias con mi amiga? o… ¿Tengo que partirte las piernas cuando me entere que sólo estás jugando con ella?

—No seas ridícula.

—Pues entonces haz algo inteligente, para variar.

Hacer algo inteligente para variar, muy bien. ¿Y qué se supone que es eso exactamente? Hablar de sexo con Terry no era difícil y eso teniendo en cuenta que él la animaba pero hablar de sentimientos era harina de otro costal, ninguno de los dos había abierto la boca al respecto. Si bien, en algunos momentos de intimidad, ambos en silencio, se habían dicho mucho más que probablemente otras parejas. Silencios seguidos de miradas significativas, caricias reconfortantes a la par que excitantes. Besos tiernos de comprensión, abrazos cargados de cariño. Pero ni una sola palabra.

¿Cuándo es el momento indicado para hablar?

¿Cuándo se sabe que se ha pasado de la fase: quiero follar contigo a la fase necesito estar contigo y follar?

Candy sabía que algo existía, pero aun podía ser prematuro y más que nada imprudente poner nombre a eso. Anny podía ser muy lanzada, hablar sin pelos en la lengua, pero ella jamás se había atrevido (que ella supiera) a declararse a un hombre ¿Por qué entonces daba consejos?

—Diga —Contestó al teléfono que la sacó de sus reflexiones.

—Hola guapetona ¿Estás ocupada?

—Hola Archie, perdona —recogió en cambio de la cafetería, el camarero esperaba propina pero se iba a quedar con las ganas— Dime. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Me alegra comprobar que sigues viva —Se rio— Bueno al grano, tengo cosas que mostrarte. ¿Comemos?

—Sí —Contentó rápidamente— ¡No! mierda, lo olvide he quedado con Terry para comer —No le dijo que iba a llevarla al club de golf y que estaba horrorosamente asustada— Lo siento.

—No te preocupes ¿mañana?

—Mañana, mañana… Sí ¿A qué hora?

—Creo que te regalaré una PDA, si tienes que organizar tus citas con antelación.

—No seas bobo, simplemente… — ¿Hoy he quedado con mi amante y… novio? Para comer— Simplemente hoy ya había quedado no creo que eso sea algo tan extraordinario.

—Me parece que Candy está coladita por Terry —Canturreó con voz infantil, pero al oír el improperio de Candy dejó de decir tonterías— ¿Pero vas en serio con él no?

—Define en serio.

Su compañero silbó la marcha nupcial.

—Si sigues por ese camino te cuelgo.

—Vale, vale. Quedamos mañana al mediodía, en el restaurante chino de tu barrio.

—Como quieras, pero invitas tú.

Ambas salieron de la cafetería y Anny se subió a un taxi. Así que Candy, miró su reloj, las once de la mañana y nada que hacer hasta la una en que había quedado con Terry, en el parking del hospital para ir a comer juntos. De pronto se dio cuenta de algo ¿Cómo iba la gente vestida a un club de golf?

Se miró a sí misma, los pantalones piratas negros, los zapatos planos y la camiseta de publicidad de una cerveza. Cojonudo.

Miró en su cartera, no disponía de mucho en efectivo, pero seguro que podía encontrar alguna tienda económica dónde comprarse un vestidito mono, sencillo, discreto pero elegante para no desentonar. Por desgracia los vestiditos para no desentonar, y que al mismo tiempo fueran monos, es decir que no parecieras una jubilada, costaban algo más de lo previsto. Qué se le va hacer, suspiró. Cargó la mitad del importe a su visa y la otra mitad en efectivo. Cosa que la valió una mirada asesina de la dependienta. A la mierda con la dependienta. Comprobó la hora, joder, más de las doce y media. Iba a tomar un taxi, pero en el último segundo cambió de idea, ya que se había sobrepasado con los gastos debía economizar así que ni corta ni perezosa tomó un autobús. Vale, resultaba poco elegante, llegar a tu cita con un vestido recto, sin mangas, con cuello cerrado y de elegante corte, con su toque chic y su sobrio color marrón chocolate bajándote de un autobús urbano.

Pero si era un poco espabilada podía hacerlo.

¿Por qué me molesto? A estas alturas Terry ya debe saber perfectamente cuál es mi situación económica, ¡Qué más da!

No da igual, una cosa es suponerlo y otra muy distinta decirlo abiertamente. Además no quería avergonzarle, no deseaba bajo ningún concepto que él se sintiese molesto por llegar a su lado a una mujer como ella, porque una cosa era la intimidad del dormitorio y otra bien distinta dejarse ver en público.

Bajó del autobús, mirando a uno y otro lado, llegaba tarde, mierda, si hubiera sido un poco más previsora podía estar esperándole tranquilamente junto a su coche, pero no. Le vio apoyado en el capó de su todoterreno, mirándola, podía intuir que se la estaba comiendo con los ojos, a pesar de no vérselos a través de las gafas de sol. Le sonrió, pero en vez de acelerar el paso fue andando tranquilamente hacia él, haciendo un terrible esfuerzo, Terry, allí sentado, tranquilo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, algo despeinado (lo suficiente) por el suave viento ,¡Es divino! ¿Cómo he podido tener tanta suerte?

—Hola, siento llegar tarde.

Terry, bajando las gafas de sol hizo un repaso visual. O una radiografía, que queda más profesional.

— ¿De qué te has disfrazado?

— ¿Disfrazado? —Ella no esperaba eso— ¿Disfrazado? —Repitió— Vete a la mierda —Soltó de repente tirando por la borda todos los esfuerzos por mantener una buena educación.

—Ven aquí, fiera —La agarró de la cintura— Disfrazado, sí, ¿Y qué? Me gustas de todos modos.

—Pues… —No sabía que decir ahora, Terry mantenía la calma y hasta cierto punto tenía razón—. No me he disfrazado, simplemente pensé que… bueno no pretenderás que me presente de cualquier manera en un sitio pijo.

—Vamos a ver — ¿Candy no iba a dejar de sorprenderle? Al parecer no—Estás preciosa pero… aunque sea así te prefiero al natural.

— ¿Y eso qué coño significa?

Terry puso cara inocente.

—Bueno… digamos que sin nada —Ella le dio un golpe en el hombro— Pero como no quiero tener un altercado en el restaurante…

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con mi vestido?

—Nada, nada en absoluto —se apresuró a decir por si las moscas—Simplemente me gustas más cuanto te muestras tal cual eres. Vamos —Pulsó el mando a distancia de coche— llegaremos tarde.

Candy se subió al todoterreno, refunfuñando, tuvo que subirse la falda hasta medio muslo para poder salvar el escalón. Cuando por fin esquivó una mano de Terry que iba dirigida a sus piernas. Él se rio con ganas.

—Puedes resistirte lo que quieras —dijo arrancando el motor— Pero sé que sólo estás intentando provocarme.

— ¿Provocarte? ¿Yo? ¿Para qué? —Protestó ella—. ¿Ya estamos otra vez con esas acusaciones infundadas?

—Para que… —Se acercó a ella—…me lance sobre ti —Pasó una mano por su pecho— Para que…

Los pitidos de otro vehículo rompieron el momento, el otro conductor quería la maldita plaza de aparcamiento.

Terry se enderezó y maniobró para dejar libre la plaza, después se incorporó tranquilamente al tráfico. Candy le observaba, ¿Cómo era posible pasar de la excitación a la tranquilidad en apenas treinta segundos? Ella desde luego no podía, una mirada, un roce, un susurro, la dejaban húmeda y deseosa de que él cumpliera sus promesas.

— ¿Para qué hora has reservado?

—La una y media, llegaremos por los pelos.

—Ah —que desilusión—. Dijo acercándose a él y colocando una mano en la parte superior de su muslo, muy cerca de su centro neurálgico. Él desvió unos instantes la vista de la carretera y miró hacia abajo, hacia esa mano peligrosamente situada y que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo— ¿De verdad te estoy provocando? —Insinuó juguetona.

—Sabes que sí —Contestó intentando mantener la calma mientras Sandy movía estratégicamente su mano, pero con cuidado de no llegar al centro.

—Bien —Y se apartó de él satisfecha.

—Bruja.

Al oír el apelativo se quedó más a gusto incluso.

Llegaron al club de Golf donde una vez que Terry enseñó su identificación les acompañaron al restaurante. Candy miraba a su alrededor intentando mantenerse calmada y no tropezar con nada. Vale, es real, se dijo a sí misma, estos sitios existen y yo estoy aquí. Les acomodaron en una mesa, junto a la terraza, desde el que se veía el campo de golf, el camarero retiró la silla para que se sentara ella primero, Sandy estaba encantada, a los restaurantes a los que ella acudía no trababan así a los clientes.

— ¿Te apetece un aperitivo?

— Terry… —dijo susurrando y dejando la carta a un lado, casi la da un telele al mirar los precios— Esto es… un poco caro ¿No?

—Hummm — Terry estaba concentrado en su carta—. ¿Cómo dices?

—Que esto —Señaló los precios—, es un poco caro —dijo lo más bajito que pudo.

— Candy, haz el favor de elegir qué quieres y no te preocupes por eso —. Le dio un apretón reconfortante de manos.

—No sé… —Suspiró resignada, aunque molesta, Terry no estaba haciendo nada que la incomodase, todo lo contrario, pero no podía evitar mirar a su alrededor y sentirse inferior.

— ¿Te decides?

Candy, sin decir nada eligió lo más barato del menú, era estúpida y lo sabía ¿A cuántas mujeres invitaban a comer diariamente? A muchas ¿A cuántas las importaba el precio? A pocas. Pero ella era de ese mínimo porcentaje. Aun así decidió que Terry no se lo merecía y que le debía al menos una buena compañía.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Inquirió cuándo los camareros retiraron los platos, Sandy había estado inusualmente callada, y demasiado encorsetada y rígida.

—Nada —Contestó esquivando la mirada.

— ¿Algo estaba mal?

—No, no. Todo perfecto —aunque me temo que terminaré indigesta de tanto contenerme.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Terry? ¿Terry Grandchester? —Interrumpió un hombre— ¡Qué sorpresa, chaval!

Terry se levantó y estrechó la mano.

—Hola Charlie.

—Hacía tiempo que no venías por aquí —. Terry no dijo nada, era cierto—Ah, te presento a Miranda West.

—Encantada —respondió ésta y Terry hizo lo propio.

—Os presento a Candy White —Pero inexplicablemente Candy se levantó bruscamente.

— ¿Candy? —Preguntó Charlie — ¿Candy la amiga de Anny Britter? — Candy tenía ganas de matarle— ¡Esto sí es una sorpresa! No pensaba que tú frecuentaras estos sitios —Exclamó Charlie pedante.

—Ya ves —. Respondió Candy.

—Bueno, supongo que todos tienen derecho ¿No? —Y miró a Terry esperando una especie de explicación o algo así.

Estaba a punto de estallar, hay que joderse, encontrarse con el estúpido y pedante de Charlie allí precisamente, pero visto con cierta lógica ¿Dónde iban a comer los idiotas con corbata? Respuesta: al club de Golf.

Terry mantuvo una breve conversación con él, hablando de ciertos conocidos en común, nada importante.

—En fin —dijo Charlie — Me alegro de haberte visto Terry —agarró a la tal

Miranda de la cintura con intención de marcharse— Ah, Candy, saluda a Anny de mi parte —Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—Sí, lo haré, Por cierto ¿sigues con tus problemas?

Charlie la miró sorprendido.

— ¿Qué problemas? —Preguntó intentando hacerse el gracioso.

—Si no recuerdo mal… —Se dirigió a Miranda— Espero que tengas paciencia, y te muestres comprensiva con su pequeño problema —Hizo un movimiento rápido de ojos dirigiéndose a su entrepierna— Lo superará —Y le dio unas palmaditas.

Charlie se puso rojo, hecho una furia, ¿Qué coño la pasaba a esta gilipollas?

—Mira guapa, puede que tú intentes colarnos un gol comiendo aquí, como si hubieses pertenecido toda tu vida a un club de este calibre…

—Cállate —Interrumpió Terry.

—Déjale, si es un jodido eunuco —Contraatacó Candy.

—Y tú una calientap…

Terry le agarró del brazo.

—Charlie, lárgate —Intervino Terry.

Les dejaron solos de nuevo, Candy se avergonzó de lo que había dicho. No sólo se había comportado como una estúpida sino que además había atraído la atención de los comensales que estaban a su alrededor. ¿Pero qué quería que hiciese? ¿Qué le restregase por la cara su origen? El muy hijo de puta.

—Siéntate, por favor —dijo Terry sin perder la calma.

— ¡No! , me largo de aquí —Cogió su bolso con intención de salir corriendo.

—Espera un momento — Terry habló tenso— ¿Vas a explicármelo? O… ¿Cómo siempre tendré que figurarme cualquier cosa porque no confías lo suficientemente en mí?

Eso era un golpe bajo, no podía seguir allí, tenía que irse. Volver a su casa, esconderse y hacer la solemne promesa de no volver a pisar un club de golf.

—No, esta vez no, Candy —La siguió, firmó rápidamente la cuenta y salió tras ella—. Haz el favor de detenerte y hablarme.

—Necesito un taxi —Pidió a la recepcionista—. ¿Sería usted tan amable de mandarme uno?

—No —Interrumpió Terry— No lo haga, yo me encargo de ella.

— ¿Cómo? —Eso era el colmo, Terry estaba comportándose como un cretino ¿Qué derecho tenía sobre ella? Candy abrió su bolso— Mire esto —Enseñó su identificación policial a la recepcionista— ahora si es tan amable…

—Enseguida… —titubeó la recepcionista.

—No lo hagas, Candy —. Imploró.

—Me voy.

Él la sujetó por la muñeca.

Y ella reaccionó en consecuencia.

— ¡Ay! Joder ¿Qué haces?

—Dejarte bien claro… —Ella le agarró a él del brazo y como si de un vulgar delincuente se tratase le inmovilizó contra el mostrador—… que aunque no sea de la liga superior de los pijos, sé defenderme —Le soltó tan bruscamente como le había agarrado y salió disparada, el taxi la estaba esperando.

Él dejó que se marchara, si en ese instante se atrevía a detenerla las cosas sólo podrían empeorar.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios me hace muy feliz leerlos :)

Feliz noche! :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Noé Casado los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**CAPÍTULO 16**

—Sabes que podías haberte metido en un buen lío ¿No?

— ¿Y? —murmuró ella aun enfurruñada.

—Enseñar tu identificación así como así es de novatos. Joder Candy, parece que no has aprendido nada.

—Necesitaba salir de allí —. Seguía a la defensiva.

—Eso no te da derecho… vale, vale —Archie la abrazó, sabía que ella estaba a punto de llorar— ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

—A ti tampoco te dejarían entrar —Intentó hacer una broma— Lo siento.

—Es verdad—. Aceptó su amigo sin molestarse por el comentario— ¿Estás mejor?

—No, pero agradezco tu preocupación.

—Ya abro yo —dijo Archie al oír el timbre.

—Eres la más idiota. —…Anny entró disparada casi empujando a Archie que sujetaba la puerta—… gilipollas… —Se detuvo frente a ella—…y estúpida del universo.

— Anny, por favor —Intervino Archie — No es el momento.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan obtusa?

—Oh, por favor, obtusa, gilipollas, idiota ¿Algo más? —Preguntó la aludida— Se supone que has venido para ayudarme no para insultarme.

—No te hagas la ofendida conmigo.

—Vaya dos —murmuró Archie, ganándose una dura mirada por parte de ambas.

—No sé qué me pasó, de verdad, fue una reacción estúpida e infantil, lo sé, pero es que me hizo hervir la sangre.

—Te comprendo, a ese imbécil jamás le he soportado, pero Terry no tenía la culpa y la pagaste con él —. Candy no dijo nada, no había nada que decir a eso, más que nada porque era la pura verdad—. ¿Le has llamado? — Candy negó con la cabeza— Pues hazlo, hace tres días de eso y por lo menos deberías haberte disculpado.

— ¿Por qué? —Intervino Archie — Vale, admito que esa no es forma, pero si a ti te ofendieran así ¿Qué harías?

—Seguramente esperar a pillarle por sorpresa y darle una patada en los huevos, pero eso es ahora lo menos importante. ¿A quién se le ocurre utilizar tus… digamos habilidades para deshacerte de Terry?

—Estaba furiosa.

— ¿Y? Lo dices como si eso explicara todo. Que no es el caso.

—Quería largarme de allí cuanto antes.

—Claro, claro, ¿Y no podías haber pedido educadamente a Terry que te sacase de allí? —La voz de Anny no podía ser más irónica.

—Vale, la he cagado. ¿Contenta?

—No, a veces no es suficiente con pedir disculpas. Y en todo caso no es a mí a quien debes pedírselas. Y espero que te des cuenta de una cosa…

El timbre de la puerta les interrumpió.

— ¡Por favor! —Protestó Candy — Esto parece una jodida pensión.

Anny se acercó a la puerta y abrió.

— ¿Qué pasa? Me has dejado plantado en el coche, se supone que ibas a tardar diez minutos.

—Ha sido una emergencia.

Tom miró por encima de Anny y vio a Candy sentada en el sofá, con evidentes síntomas de haber llorado y a Archie sentado junto a ella. Se acercó a ella.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Candy le miró de reojo, no se lo podía creer. ¿Alguien más sabía lo ocurrido? ¿Por qué no publicar un anuncio? Pero se dio cuenta de que Tom no había formulado ningún reproche junto con su pregunta, mostraba verdadero interés.

—Nada, nada.

—Una crisis de inmadurez. —respondió Anny por ella.

—Bueno, espero que no sea grave —Se dirigió a Anny — ¿Nos vamos?

—Es que… me da no sé qué dejarla así. Conociéndola podría acabar haciendo cualquier estupidez. No quiero arriesgarme.

—Gracias por tu voto de confianza. No te preocupes —dijo Candy —divertiros.

— ¿Sabéis qué? Os invito a comer, no sé por qué, pero esto tiene pinta de ser interesante.

En ese momento todos se quedaron callados, estaba claro que Tom no tenía ni idea de lo sucedido, pero seguramente había visto a Terry en casa con un humor de perros. Dos y dos son cuatro.

El silencio se vio interrumpido por el móvil de Archie.

—Venga, animaros, os llevo donde queráis —Sugirió Tom para animar.

—No, no estoy de humor —dijo Candy.

—Tú nunca estás de humor —resopló Anny.

Pero de repente las dos se miraron y prestaron atención a la aparente inocua conversación que mantenía Archie por teléfono. Era… demasiado tierno. Cuando colgó Anny no pudo resistirse.

— ¿Mindy?

—Trabaja en el departamento de informática —Informó Candy y se fijó en como Anny cambiaba de expresión parecía no haberla gustado nada.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Archie.

—Nada, nada —Se defendió Anny.

—Me marcho —Se acercó a Candy para despedirse— ánimo ¿Vale?

Una vez que Archie salió por la puerta Candy miró a su amiga con el cejo fruncido ¿De qué iba Anny? ¿A ella que la importaba? Más tarde se lo preguntaría porque estando Tom presente su querida amiga se comportaba de forma insoportable.

—Bueno, vamos a ver, insisto ¿Dónde queréis que os lleve?

—Eres un cielo Tom —dijo Candy — Pero mira que pinta, prefiero no salir.

—Tú siempre tan predispuesta —resopló Anny, extrañamente enfadada, cosa que advirtió Candy.

—Tengo una idea mejor, pediré la comida, ¿Qué os parece? — Tom buscó otra salida; no le apetecía ser testigo de una pelea entre esas dos.

—A mí bien —dijo Anny.

—No… no sé, vosotros tenéis planes.

—Deja de dar por el culo.

—Decidido — Tom se acercó al teléfono—. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

—Pide algo fuerte, a ver si ésta se anima.

Tom agarró el teléfono y se dispuso a pedir la comida. Candy, se acercó a Anny con la intención de averiguar lo que pensaba su amiga.

— ¿Se puede saber que mosca te ha picado a ti?

— ¿A mí? —Inquirió Anny como si con ella no fuera la cosa.

—Sí, a ti, ¿Por qué te molesta que Archie tenga una cita?

—El chico malo puede tener todas las citas que quiera.

—Pues no lo parece, de verdad Anny, eres mi mejor amiga, pero no sé qué clase de juego te traes con el pobre Archie.

—A él le va el rollo, así que déjame en paz. Y ahora hablemos de cierta persona que tengo delante.

—He encargado comida mexicana —. Anunció Tom.

—Por mi perfecto —alegó Candy, lo cierto es que el hermano mayor era un encanto.

—Y ahora, mientras esperamos ¿Por qué no me ponéis al día? —Sugirió él sonriente.

Candy no quería decir nada, así que sólo pasó de puntillas por la historia, pero Anny, que conocía los pormenores dio todo tipo de detalles, como si ella hubiera estado allí. Abochornada, dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, él se moría de la risa, se le saltaron las lágrimas de tanto reírse y Anny, además de contar la historia, apostillaba con añadidos de su propia cosecha. En eso llegó la comida y Tom las invitó, no les había dicho nada del pedido especial, sabía de qué ánimo estaba Candy y quería que pasaran una sobremesa agradable.

—Otra vez, por favor —Pidió él— Sólo quiero oírlo una vez más.

—No, no, no —repetía Candy dándose con la frente en la mesa.

— ¿Un chupito de tequila?

—Trae — Candy se lo tomó de un trago, golpeó el vaso en la mesa e hizo un gesto a Tom — Otro.

—Cuidado —. Avisó él sirviéndola.

—Da igual, mi vida social arruinada, mi vida sex… —Miró a Tom — Bueno mi vida, en general hecha una mierda.

—Yo no diría tanto —. Replicó su posible cuñado.

—Deja de ser tan bueno conmigo ¡Por favor!

— ¡Candy! Mira que eres maleducada.

—Déjala, si es una perita ¿verdad? —dijo moviendo las cejas.

— ¡Oh no!

— ¿Qué es eso de una perita? —Preguntó Anny.

—Algo entre nosotros —dijo enigmáticamente Tom.

—Como se lo cuentes a alguien… —le amenazó Candy pero el muy tonto estalló en carcajadas.

Siguieron hablando animadamente y tomando tequila, pero si bien los tres estaban achispados, Candy parecía mucho más afectada, no debía haber tomado tanto alcohol con la medicación.

—Disculpadme un minuto —dijo Anny al oír su móvil.

— Candy, tienes mala cara.

—No debí beber tanto —, de repente sintió náuseas— Perdón —. Y salió escopetada hacia el baño.

Mientras esperaba a que alguna de sus acompañantes volviera a la mesa se fue a preparar café. Reconoció la marca nada más coger el envase, sonrió.

— ¿Diga? —Preguntó Tom al descolgar, no era su casa, pero con Candy fuera de combate y Anny ocupada…

— ¿Candy?

— ¿Quién pregunta por ella? —Respondió Tom con un tonito impertinente.

—Joder, Tom ¿Qué coño haces tú ahí?

—Joder Terry —, le imitó— mamá estaría orgullosa de tu amplio vocabulario.

— ¿Dónde está ella? Y no empieces a dar rodeos.

— ¿Ahora mismo…? pues creo que no está en su mejor momento, la verdad.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Terry empezaba a irritarse.

—No te preocupes, dentro de… digamos… diez minutos estará como nueva.

— ¿Me vas a decir que cojones está pasando ahí? —Preguntó de nuevo.

—Nada, no seas tan paranoico, una simple… indigestión. —Sí, eso se acercaba bastante a la verdad.

Anny refunfuñando colgó su móvil. Uno de sus ayudantes la había cagado a la hora de organizar una simple reunión de trabajo por lo que ella misma tendría que ir de inmediato a la oficina y solucionar el problema.

—Esto para por contratar a simples becarios —. Protestó en voz alta.

Se acercó a Tom que estaba hablando por teléfono ¿Con quién? Se preguntó, era extraño que alguien llamara a casa de Candy y hablara con él.

Cayó en la cuenta en un minuto.

—Dile que se tranquilice.

—Por aquí me dicen que te relajes —Sonrió a Anny — Y que no montes una escena, y que… —Ella le interrumpió besándole con fuerza.

— ¿Tom? ¿Qué narices haces? No te atrevas a colgarme, ¿Tom? — Terry seguía gritando por teléfono, inútilmente.

—Puaj, ¡qué asco! —Exclamó Candy al salir del baño y ver a esos dos ahí besándose como dos quinceañeros—. Si queréis me encierro de nuevo en el baño.

—Tienes una llamada — Tom despegó sus labios un momento de Anny para entregarla el auricular.

— ¿De quién? —Preguntó suspicaz.

—De un admirador.

— ¡Yo no tengo admiradores!

— Tom, maldita sea, pásamela —gritó Terry al otro lado de la línea.

—Por favor, no aguanto más —declaró Tom — Coge el puto teléfono —habló con autoridad y Candy se quedó tiesa, después una vez que aceptó el auricular agarró a Anny y comenzó de nuevo a besarla.

Candy arrugó el morro. ¿No querían un poquito de privacidad?

— ¿Sí? —dijo finalmente al auricular tras dos intentos de agarrarlo como era debido.

— ¿Candy? , joder menos mal —bufó Terry — ¿Qué está pasando exactamente ahí?

—Verás… —Sintió de nuevo ganas de vomitar y al girar la cabeza encontró a Tom y Anny haciendo manitas, una forma suave de describirlo, en su sofá— ¡Eh! Un momento, nada de eso en mí sofá —Les gritó, pero no la hicieron ni caso, después volvió a concentrarse en su llamada telefónica—. ¿Qué decías?

— ¿Qué está pasando ahí?

—Te informo: tú hermano y Anny se están dando el lote en MI sofá y yo tengo —hipó— una especie… —hipó de nuevo— Lo siento… —dejó caer el auricular y salió de nuevo disparada al baño.

Terry recitó todo su repertorio de palabrotas e incluso inventó algunas nuevas. La madre que la parió, era una insensata, ¿Cómo se le ocurría beber alcohol?

— Terry ¿Sigues ahí? — Anny al ver salir a su amiga disparada dejó a Tom para recoger el teléfono.

—Sí. ¿Estás tú en condiciones de decirme qué coño está pasando? —La ira de Terry iba en aumento.

—Tranquilo chaval, baja esos humos —Si Candy era ácida sólo una persona como Anny podía igualarla o incluso superarla— Estamos en una fiesta privada, así que no jodas.

—Ya lo veo, ¿Sabes que Candy no puede tomar alcohol?

—Déjale por lo menos que se desahogue —argumentó Anny.

—No insistas, con mi hermano, el señor responsabilidad, es imposible razonar y mucho menos divertirse —dijo Tom en su oído.

—Dile al inconsciente de mi hermano que se ahorre sus comentarios —respiró hondo— Candy está tomando una medicación muy fuerte —Explicó con una calma que no sentía— Eso combinado con el alcohol puede ser explosivo, por decirlo de una forma suave.

— ¡Mierda! —Exclamó sinceramente Anny.

—Exacto — Terry suspiró, parece que se hacía entender—. ¿Dónde está ella ahora?

—En el baño, abrazada al retrete, intentando volver a la normalidad… supongo.

—Vale, procura que se tumbe, voy para allá.

Anny colgó el teléfono sintiéndose mal, no había caído en eso, ni Tom tampoco. Cuando tras la comida Tom propuso tomar tequila, simplemente pensó en eso: animar a su amiga, vale, el alcohol no es la solución a sus males, pero por lo menos podían divertirse un poco, en anteriores crisis habían hecho sesiones parecidas y, si bien no solucionaban nada, por lo menos pasaban un buen rato.

—Creo que ya no tengo nada más que vomitar — Candy salió del baño con la cara pálida.

—Ven —Anny se acercó a ella— debes acostarte —. La ayudó a entrar al dormitorio.

Mientras Anny ayudaba a su amiga, Tom decidió eliminar las pruebas del delito. Se sirvió un café y esperó a que Anny saliese del dormitorio, hubiera entrado para ayudar pero le parecía que Candy se sentiría violenta. En menos de quince minutos Terry estaba a la puerta del apartamento de Candy, con un enfado de mil demonios, no sólo eso, mientras conducía no dejaba de pensar una y otra vez en lo estúpido de la situación, joder, estaba tan cabreado desde el altercado del club que no la había llamado, esperando (aunque sabía que era en vano) que Candy diese el primer paso. Estaba preocupado, si bien su salida del hospital antes de acabar el turno le valió una dura mirada de la enfermera jefe, no hizo ni caso. La preocupación por Candy era más fuerte que cualquier mirada asesina de Hamilton.

— ¿Dónde está? —Preguntó nada más ver a Anny y Tom al abrir la puerta.

—Tranquilo —le informó su hermano— Está acostada.

—Joder Tom, ¿No tienes ni un ápice de sensatez? — Terry estaba disgustado, enojado, pero sobretodo preocupado por temor a las consecuencias.

—De verdad, lo sentimos —Comenzó Anny — Si lo hubiera sabido…

—No es suficiente —En su voz dejaba vislumbrar la enorme preocupación.

— ¡EEEEh! —Gritó Candy desde su dormitorio al oír voces— Si estáis hablando de mí iros todos al carajo.

—Está como una cuba —Sentenció Anny mirando a Terry — Bueno, ya sé que no es el mejor momento pero tengo que irme.

—Está bien — Tom le dio un beso— Yo soy el responsable y yo me quedo a cuidarla.

Terry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Me quedaré yo, no confío en ti. Llámame quisquilloso, si quieres.

— Terry —Comenzó Tom serio— Sé reconocer un error, está claro que no pensé bien las cosas, pero soy capaz de cuidarla.

—Bueno chicos, os dejo, pero por favor —miró a los dos hermanos—Cuidármela bien ¿Vale? Luego os llamo —Y les dejó a solas.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —Gritó de nuevo Candy.

—Sí que la ha cogido buena, sí —Comentó Terry.

— ¡No necesito a ningún puto médico!

—Creo que te está llamando —Comentó Tom a su hermano con ironía.

—Anda, lárgate, yo me ocuparé de ella.

Tom sabía que era lo mejor, no porque él no pudiera cuidarla sino porque al espabilarse de la borrachera Candy preferiría ver a Terry que verle a él. Así que se despidió de su hermano, pero antes le recordó un asuntó de vital importancia para ambos.

— ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, este fin de semana es la gran fiesta, ¿Irás no?

— ¿Existe alguna vía de escape?

—No —Contestó sonriendo Tom— Espero que lleves a Candy.

—Eso ya lo tenía decidido, confío en que no me revientes la exclusiva.

—Buen punto, me voy. Llámame luego y dime como está la paciente ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡Qué sentimental! ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas tú por Candy? —Preguntó Terry.

—Piensa lo que te dé la gana, pero esa chica me cae bien, y la he cogido cariño, así que no la jodas —. Dicho esto le dio a su hermano menor unas palmaditas y se marchó.

Terry se quedó solo, Candy estaba fuera de servicio, en el apartamento, quería asomarse al dormitorio para comprobar el estado de ella, pero en vista de las tonterías que había gritado prefirió esperar un poco, no a mucho tardar caería profundamente dormida. Se acercó a la cocina, afortunadamente quedaba café hecho, se sirvió una taza y se apoyó en la encimera, intentando encontrar una explicación más o menos lógica a todo este tinglado. Le había sorprendido la reacción de su hermano, su preocupación era sincera, pero esas palabras, aparentemente inocentes, escondían algo más ¿Su hermano le estaba dando el visto bueno a su relación con Candy? No es que la necesitara, pero eso podía significar que por lo menos los cuñados se llevarían bien; para, para, un momento, ¿A dónde quiero llegar?

Su relación había ido creciendo poco a poco, él lo sabía, e incluso la había fomentado, desde el primer momento se sintió atraído por esa mujer. Cuando comprobó, la primera vez que la besó, que ella respondía de forma similar fue alucinante y a partir de ahí su deseo de poseerla era algo superior a sus fuerzas.

Candy era una mujer que no dejaba traslucir sus sentimientos, por eso en algunas ocasiones en que la pasión les hacía perder el juicio pensaba que terminaría por admitir en voz alta ante ella que no sólo era mero deseo sexual, si bien éste era fuerte, era más, mucho más, desde luego que sí. Por eso la idea de no sólo compartir con ella la cama sino mucho más resultaba atractiva, pero debía andar con pies de plomo. Eso lo había comprobado unos días antes tras la desastrosa cita en el club de golf. Ella reaccionaba como una fiera a la menor provocación, se defendía con uñas y dientes, ¿Qué clase de vida había llevado Candy? Preguntarla directamente era, además de una tontería, una ocasión perfecta para entablar una discusión, así que debía ser paciente. Pero volviendo al tema original, se planteó la posibilidad de, aunque paso a paso, ir implicándose mucho más con esa mujer, joder, si estaba a escasos metros, borracha perdida y la deseaba fervientemente.

Candy abrió los ojos despacio, ya no le daba vueltas la cabeza y habían desaparecido las ganas de vomitar. Se dio cuenta de que había oscurecido ¿Cuántas horas había estado dormida?

Se tapó los ojos con un brazo, era una imbécil, no podía haber metido la pata más a fondo. Allí sola en su dormitorio sintió ganas de llorar, de llorar por lo estúpida que se sentía. Pero hizo un esfuerzo. Intentó incorporarse pero su cabeza la detuvo, dejándose caer hacia atrás.

Terry oyó un estrepitoso joder procedente del dormitorio, se había despertado. Durante la tarde había acudido en silencio varias veces al dormitorio para observarla, con extremo cuidado de no despertarla. Ni siquiera había encendido la tele, tan sólo se había entretenido con el ordenador portátil realizando informes pendientes. Ya que había abandonado su trabajo por lo menos tenía al día el tema administrativo.

Oyó otra serie de improperios. No había duda. Candy volvía al mundo de los vivos.

* * *

Creo que ya vamos entendiendo mejor a candy la pobre a tenido una vida dura y por eso le es tan dificil comportarse con Terry , tranquis terry no tuvo nada con karen le llamo la atencion pero no paso nada ella es feliz con albert y alfin terry encontro a candy! Gracias por sus comentarios!

Feliz tarde! :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Noé Casado los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**CAPÍTULO 17**

* * *

**eh! sorpresa! otro capi :) y creo que con este se me van a emocionar! no cuento mas disfruten la lectura y ojo en este capi tambien hay escenas de contenido sexual! asi que ya saben ;) feliz lectura, un abrazo.**

* * *

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —Preguntó sentándose en la cama y tocando su frente.

— ¿ Terry? —murmuró algo desorientada, casi sin fuerzas.

—Sí, tranquila —respondió al ver como ella se inquietaba.

—Necesito levantarme.

—No, debes permanecer en cama.

— Terry —advirtió— Necesito levantarme. Ahora —. Dijo apretando los dientes.

— ¿Qué necesitas? —Habló de forma suave, tal y como lo había hecho desde que entró en la habitación— Yo te lo traeré.

—Tengo que ir al baño.

— ¡Ah! De acuerdo, vamos —Él tendió la mano como si le hubiera pedido que la acompañara al coche.

— ¡No!

—No seas cría.

Pese a las protestas de ella, la llevó al cuarto de baño, para la eterna vergüenza de ella, insistió y la trató como a una inválida.

Vale, una cosa era preocuparse por ella y otra muy distinta pasarse de la raya. Todo el mundo sabía lo mal que se pasa tras excederse con el alcohol pero la sobreprotección de Terry resultaba un fastidio.

Tras su obligada parada en el aseo, él la condujo de nuevo al dormitorio, obligándola a acostarse, Candy no quería, de verdad que no, a pesar de tener la cabeza dolorida, prefería despejarse, pero tampoco quería entablar una pelea con él, a pesar de su comportamiento estaba allí, cuidándola, de modo excesivo según su opinión, pero allí seguía, eso era lo realmente importante.

Quería decirle cuanto lamentaba su reacción en el club de golf, decirle que él no se merecía pagar los platos rotos y su mal humor, pero no encontraba las palabras. Además él se estaba mostrando tan cariñoso, protector y atento que era difícil; en el fondo a todas nos gusta que nos mimen de vez en cuando, reflexionó.

— Terry… —Ella rompió el silencio.

—Dime.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Él la miró medio sonriendo— quiero decir, no es que me importe que estés, bueno, mierda —farfulló, así no, joder— Verás, pensé que… bueno, em…

—Todavía creo que estás borracha —dijo con una pizca de humor—descansa, ya hablaremos.

— ¡No! —Tranquila Candy — Esto…, no —, se sentó en la cama, él seguía sentado a un costado —Lo que quiero decir es…

Quieres decirle tantas cosas, pero… ¿cómo reaccionará él? Oh Dios, oh Dios, que pedazo de gilipollas estoy hecha.

Pero encontrar las palabras justas no era su fuerte, había empezado mal, él la estaba mirando, a la espera, sin saber que reacción qué salida tomar. Candy, debes pasar a la acción; oyó esa voz en su interior. Era lo mejor.

Se acercó a él, lentamente, como para darle tiempo a escabullirse colocó una mano sobre su muslo e inclinó la cabeza para rozarle los labios, Terry suspiró, no de desagrado, sino de incomprensión.

— Candy —recibió otro beso que le cortó— debes descansar, no te preocupes, me quedaré, no estás en dispos… —Ella de nuevo se pegó a él y movió lentamente su mano subiendo por el muslo hasta llegar a su miembro, acariciándolo por encima del pantalón y sintiendo como se endurecía bajo sus atentos cuidados.

—Ahora no quiero que me cuides —alegó ella abrazándole— quiero otra cosa.

—No me lo puedo creer —la tenía encima, excitándole, provocándole; joder, claro que él quería exactamente lo mismo pero le parecía tan inapropiado…—Está bien, me rindo.

Terry se soltó del abrazo de ella, dejándose caer hacia atrás, de espaldas, con los pies colgando en un lado de la cama, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos abiertos en cruz.

—Me rindo —repitió— haz lo que quieras conmigo.

— ¡Terry! —Se sentó sobre sus piernas desnudas y le dio un empujoncito.

—No puedo más —Se quejó él— Me replicas, no me escuchas, haces lo que te viene en gana, pero aun así no pienso en otra cosa que en volver a verte hagas lo que hagas me tienes aquí. Necesito tocarte, follarte con cierta regularidad, sino soy incapaz de terminar una frase. Así que… aquí me tienes.

—No seas bobo —Y le pellizcó.

—A, más brutalidad policial no, por favor.

—No podías evitarlo ¿verdad?

—Me lo has puesto a huevo —dijo mirándola de reojo.

Estaba allí sentada frente a él, con una sencilla camiseta de publicidad y en bragas, bastante despeinada pero con unos ojillos picarones que le estaban haciendo estragos.

— ¿No tienes el uniforme? —Preguntó él.

—Hace siglos que no lo uso —Parecía ofendida— desde que ascendí no he vuelto a utilizarlo ¿Por qué?

— ¿Ni las esposas, ni la porra ni nada de nada?

—No.

— ¡Qué pena! sabes… —Se giró colocándose de costado y la acarició una pierna— Si te soy sincero… —Se inclinó y depositó un beso sobre su rodilla—Pensar en eso me excita.

— ¡Por favor! A ti te excita todo —dijo riéndose y él se encogió de hombros.

—Pues… sí, todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me pone cachondo —. Tiró de la camiseta— ¿Llevas algo debajo?

—Deja eso —. Le apartó la mano— Terry —dijo al cabo de unos segundos— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta profesional?

Eso le pilló fuera de juego ¿Profesional? Bueno no era el momento pero tampoco era peligroso.

—Es cierto que cuando, em, bueno, los tíos, em, os, eso —Respiró— os empalmáis — Terry puso una cara inexplicable— Y no… Bueno no os aliviáis —Ella empezaba a ponerse como un tomate, pero la curiosidad la pudo— Pues ya sabes, si eso que dicen es cierto, si podéis sufrir una congestión o algo así en…—Señaló la entrepierna de Terry con la mano.

Las carcajadas de Terry la hicieron sentir una estúpida olímpica ¿Por qué se reía así? Joder, hasta cierto punto es lógico preguntarlo ¿No? Él era médico y hombre, pues quien mejor para resolver esa duda.

—Contesta —Le instó pinchándole con un dedo— Contesta —repitió.

— ¡Ay, ay, ay! Vale —Se quejó exageradamente— un momento —Y volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

—No tiene tanta gracia. —gruñó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

— Candy —dijo intentando controlar la risa— No responderé a eso, podrías utilizarlo en mi contra—. Y de nuevo comenzó a reírse.

—No tiene ni puta gracia —Y le pegó con la almohada— Se supone que tú sabes de esas cosas más que yo.

—Pero mira que eres ácida, cariño. ¿Quieres comprobar que me pasa?Adelante, experimenta conmigo.

Le miró suspicaz ¿Qué se proponía ahora? Desde su primer polvo, Terry jamás se había mostrado tan sumiso, tan pasivo, si bien no la importaba, él siempre aportaba algo, ideas, sugerencias que Candy al principio aceptaba con recelo pero que después asumía entusiasmada. Decidida a llevar esta vez ella las riendas completamente se subió sobre él a horcajadas.

—Vamos a ver… —adoptó una pose pensativa.

—Me das miedo —bromeó mirándola desde abajo.

—Cállate y déjame pensar —Se movió encima de él, provocándole con sus caderas y haciéndole sufrir— Creo, y corrígeme si estoy equivocada, que llevas demasiada ropa encima.

—Tú misma.

Se inclinó dándole y provocándole con otro bamboleo de caderas sobre su entrepierna, ella notaba perfectamente su erección, pero ella mandaba y por tanto decidía cuándo y cómo. Era genial sentirse así, por primera vez lo suficientemente perversa y atrevida para hacer todo cuando se la pasase por la cabeza.

Empezó a desabotonarle la camisa, mirándole con picardía, Terry se mostraba aparentemente tranquilo pero ella sabía que no era así, al estar subida encima de él notaba su tensión y como su respiración no era la normal.

—Colabora un poquito —Le dijo en tono picante para que él se levantara y pudiera quitarle la camisa.

Una vez que le tuvo desnudo de cintura para arriba le manoseó a su antojo, Terry seguía callado, apretando los dientes eso sí, ¿Qué loco le dice a una mujer que haga cuanto quiera? él, sin duda, estaba loco, loco perdido, por ella y por eso iba a consentirle todo y mucho más.

Decidió que ya era hora de quitarle los pantalones, se bajó de la cama, colocándose frente a él, Terry hizo una mueca ¿Iba a dejarle así? ¿De verdad iba a comprobar que le pasaba si le dejaban con una erección como esa?

Pero no, ella levantó primero una pierna para descalzarle, cuando vio sus pies desnudos tuvo un arranque un poco infantil y le hizo cosquillas en los pies.

Las protestas de Terry no sirvieron para nada, pues ella en cuando él se despistó y creyó que volvía a ser una Candy seductora le hizo cosquillas de nuevo.

—Veamos que tenemos por aquí —dijo ella apoyando una rodilla en la cama con el fin de inclinarse y soltar el cinto y los botones del vaquero.

—Esa rodilla… —advirtió Terry cuando vio como ella se colocaba entre sus piernas, la advertencia fue respondida con una presión aún mayor en su entrepierna la muy bruja subió su rodilla— Con eso no se juega.

—No seas miedica, sé perfectamente… —abrió los vaqueros y empezó a deslizarles por sus caderas—… el valor de las cosas.

—No quiero verlo — Terry se tapó la cara con las manos —Pero al sentir como ella pasaba la mano con encima de sus _boxers _negros separó los dedos—Bueno sí quiero verlo.

—Estamos graciosillos hoy ¿No?

Ella se puso de nuevo de pie para arrastrar los vaqueros, le hizo un gesto para que levantara el trasero y poder quitárselos con más facilidad, tiró los pantalones al suelo sin muchos miramientos, éstos hicieron bastante ruido, entre las llaves, la hebilla del cinturón y las monedas. Una vez que le tuvo tan sólo con sus ajustados _boxers_, negros, cómo no, empezó a provocarle. Primero metiendo la mano, sin llegar a desnudarle por completo, cogiendo su polla con una mano y realizando pequeños apretones observaba con deleite como él tensaba los músculos.

— ¿Vas a decidirte ya? —La apremió impaciente.

—No sé ¿Tú que me sugieres? —Se mordió el labio aparentando indecisión.

—Que seas un poquito más rápida. Si no es mucha molestia.

Candy le quitó la ropa interior, dejándole por fin gloriosamente desnudo, ella aun llevaba puesta su camiseta de publicidad y las bragas, sentada encima de él, se deshizo de la camiseta.

— ¿Y esto? —Señaló sus bragas.

—De momento, dejémoslas ahí, simple protección — Terry arrugó el morro.

Pero al ver como ella empezaba a recorrer la longitud de su erección, la muy provocadora tan sólo con la yema de los dedos, decidió no luchar más contra ella, ni apremiarla, total, iba a hacer, como siempre, cuanto le viniera en gana.

Estaba encantada, pues a pesar de que le observaba de reojo y él permanecía callado sabía lo excitado y expectante que estada, no sabía qué esperar de ella y Candy le iba a dar una sorpresa.

— ¿Qué haces ahora? —Preguntó él reticente al notar como algo le ejercía presión en la base de su polla.

—Estoy… — Candy formó otro anillo con sus dedos índice y pulgar alrededor de su pene, con ambas manos, realizando presión en la parte inferior y en la superior.

— ¡Qué bueno! —Jadeó cuando ella empezó a mover los anillos formados con sus dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo y presionando al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Te gusta? — Terry emitió un sonido ronco— Eso es un sí.

— ¿Dónde has aprendido eso? — Candy se mordió un labio— ¡Pero no te pares!

—El otro día estaba aburrida y…

— ¿Y…? —Preguntó ansioso, por dos motivos para que continuara y para que se lo contara.

—Me fui al videoclub…

— ¡Ay dios mío!

—Alquilé-una-peli-porno —dijo a la velocidad de un rayo.

— ¿Cómo?

—Lo que has oído —No quería repetirlo.

— Candy —Estaba a punto de explotar— No todo lo que ves ahí es real —dijo haciendo un gran esfuerzo, las manos de Candy le estaban proporcionando un inminente orgasmo—. ¡Joooooder! ¡No pares! —gritó.

Candy notó como él eyaculaba entre sus manos, se empapó de su semen y debido a la fuerza la salpicó en la cara. Miró a Terry que yacía inerte sobre la cama, con las piernas aun colgando y con ambas manos sobre los ojos frotándoselos.

Se levantó con cuidado de no tocar nada y se fue al baño.

Se quedó tal y como ella le había dejado, no movió ningún músculo, era incapaz de hacerlo. Su mente intentaba asimilar lo ocurrido, confiaba plenamente en las capacidades de ella tal y como poco a poco había descubierto pero la forma en que acababa de masturbarle había sido no sólo un acontecimiento, era algo tan inesperado que ni en sus mejores sueños lo hubiera imaginado.

Conclusión: era la mejor paja que le habían hecho en la vida.

Notó como el colchón se hundía a su lado cuando ella regresó del baño, estaba sentada junto a él, con las tetas al aire mirándole con una sonrisa de satisfacción única. Se incorporó hasta sentase frente a ella y rozó sus labios.

—Ha sido la mejor paja de mi vida —dijo contra sus labios antes de volver a besarla, esta vez con más fuerza.

—Eso sólo lo dices por quedar bien —. Insinuó ella para provocarle.

—Me parece que no me he explicado bien. Ha sido la… — Candy le tapó la boca con la mano.

—No es necesario que te repitas.

—Así me gusta, las cosas claras —Sonrió— Y ahora…

Se acercó de nuevo a ella instándola a dejarse no sólo besar sino a rendirse ante él, la fue acostando lentamente hasta tenerla tal y como quería, mientras mordisqueaba su cuello, pasó una mano por su entrepierna, comprobando cómo aun con las bragas puestas, estaba húmeda, prueba inequívoca de su excitación.

Se acomodó encima de ella, presionando con su cuerpo.

—No te muevas —Susurró— Ya has tenido tu momento de poder, ahora me toca a mí.

— ¿Ah sí? —Él asintió fervientemente con la cabeza— ¿Y si no quisiera ceder?

—Ponme a prueba —Ella abrió los ojos como platos ante el tono autoritario de Terry — Ponme a prueba —repitió en tono amenazante pero seductor— Y te follo con las bragas puestas.

—Eso es imposible —Le dio un golpe en el hombro.

— ¿Lo comprobamos?

Terry se rio al ver la expresión de ella, estaba excitada pero desafiante, eso le agradaba, nunca le habían atraído las mujeres excesivamente sumisas, las quería con iniciativa propia, que supieran dominar y ser dominadas, en definitiva, jugar. Y Candy resultaba perfecta, pues a su cada vez mayor iniciativa se sumaba ese aun ligero toque de ingenuidad o de factor sorpresa. Por no hablar de sus ácidos comentarios.

No lo dudó ni un segundo, levantó las caderas para que Terry, que ya tenía las manos en el elástico de su ropa interior, pudiera deslizarle las bragas por sus caderas.

Sin más preámbulos la penetró, con fuerza, haciéndola saber quien mandaba, por ahora, allí; sujetándola con ambas manos, Candy gritó emocionada. Terry sabía perfectamente cómo colocarla en su sitio.

Se aferró a él, dejándose llevar, cediéndole, como él había solicitado, el dominio de la situación, era estupendo.

Él colocó los brazos de ella por encima de la cabeza, haciendo que inmediatamente sus tetas rebotaran hacia arriba, sonrió como un sádico antes de propinarla un buen mordisco en el pezón, haciéndola gritar.

—Eso es, grita, grita para mí. ¡Me encanta hacerte gritar!

— ¡Dioooos! No pares.

—No lo haré.

Siguió embistiéndola, con fuerza, sujetando sus brazos en clara demostración de quien llevaba la batuta, tironeando de sus pezones, una y otra vez, sin darle tiempo a pensar, ahora no, ahora era el momento de que ella se rindiera.

— Candy —Jadeó él— Córrete conmigo.

—No sé si…

—Podemos hacerlo —Ella asintió— dímelo cuando estés a punto, quiero sentirlo quiero explotar contigo quiero…

—Ahora Terry, no hables. ¡Ahora!

Él la siguió dejándose arrastrar por el cuerpo caliente de ella, por sus piernas que le rodeaban la cintura, por como ejercía presión con los músculos internos atrapándolo.

Cuando por fin ambos recobraron una respiración medianamente normal, Terry levantó la cabeza y la miró risueño. Ella le acunó el rostro.

—Cada vez se nos da mejor ¿No crees?

Ella asintió sonriendo, era algo demasiado especial lo que Terry la hacía sentir.

Se quedaron mirando unos minutos, sin nada que decir, él aun enterrado en el cuerpo de ella, ella aun sosteniéndole, pero ambos inmóviles y mudos. Terry rompió ese silencio.

— Candy… estoy enamorado de ti —. Susurró.

Ella sin responder únicamente pudo levantar la cabeza lo suficiente para besarle, suave, apenas rozándole. Era tan emocionante ese momento, no sólo por como ambos llegaban a compenetrarse en la cama, tal y como él había descrito con gran acierto: cada vez lo hacían mejor; lo más alucinante era esa intimidad que se creaba después, no sólo era follar por follar, era algo más.

Candy por primera vez escuchó esas palabras, que si bien muchas chicas habían escuchado a lo largo de su vida creyéndoselas, aun sabiendo que eran mentira o fruto simplemente del momento, ella jamás, las había oído. Nadie, nunca la había hablado con esa ternura. ¿Cuántas veces se había reído de eso? Candy pensaba que eran sólo simples y tristes palabras, pero cuando tú eres la receptora la cosa cambia y mucho.

Cuando finalizaron el beso Terry rodó a un lado de la cama, rompiendo el contacto de los cuerpos pero ella no quiso permitirlo y rodó con él, no sólo era cuestión de piel con piel, era más, y el momento así lo exigía.

Colocándose encima de él le miró fijamente.

Tenía dudas ¿Quién no iba a tenerlas? Y más dada la naturaleza desconfiada de ella, pero le creía, no sólo por la forma extremadamente suave y emotiva en que las había pronunciado, día a día había demostrado que su atracción iba más allá de un mero polvo (por muy bueno que este fuese), Terry se había arriesgado.

— Terry…

—Dime…

—Creo, creo… —La costaba arrancar, ella no había utilizado esas palabras nunca—Si te dijera que yo también creo que estoy enamorada de ti ¿Qué dirías?

—Hummm. Déjame pensar —tras unos minutos en silencio en los que tan solo las manos de ambos hablaban él habló—: ¿Solamente lo crees? —La miró sin querer transmitir nada en su expresión, cualquier mínima chispa podía desencadenar el encierro de Candy. Había logrado, sin proponérselo, crear un momento sumamente íntimo (no sólo porque estaban desnudos, saciados y solos) y él había pronunciado en voz alta algo que hacía mucho no decía a ninguna mujer y que pensó que jamás, iba a hacer de nuevo. ¡Qué carajo! ¿Cuándo había conseguido llegar a este punto sin retorno con una mujer?—Esto es más que sexo. ¿No crees? —dijo él finalmente.

—Yo… en fin, no lo sé, si te soy sincera es la primera vez que me siento de esta forma —. Dijo profundamente sincera.

—Te entiendo, ¿Y si te dijera que a mí me pasa lo mismo?

— Terry… tú tienes más experiencia que yo… tú…

— Candy —Se sentó para mirarla— una cosa son las experiencias sexuales, cosa de la que ya hablaremos en otro momento, y otra muy distinta lo que ocurre entre nosotros. Hay una grandísima diferencia.

—Supongo.

—La hay —afirmó él tajante— Si te soy sincero —Se pasó la mano por el pelo, extrañamente estaba nervioso— Yo soy tanto o más novato que tú es esto.

— ¿De verdad? —Sonrió encantada.

Terry la besó del mismo modo que ella lo había hecho unos instantes antes, tiernamente, sin exigencias. Ella sintió como las palabras que él había pronunciado eran tan ciertas como lo que ella sentía.

—Terry —Suspiró—. Si lo pienso bien… yo no creo que esté enamorada de ti

—Él se quedó momentáneamente sin respiración— Estoy segura, lo sé —. Dijo antes de volver a besarle.

* * *

bueno alfin esta parejita lo reconoce!

me cuentan en sus Reviews que les parecio!

feliz tarde! :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Noé Casado los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Candy se quedó adormilada, no supo si había pasado una hora o diez, pero cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos estaba sola en su cama y oía un pequeño murmullo procedente del salón, seguramente Terry había encendido la televisión.

Apartó las sábanas y vio que aún estaba desnuda. Sonrió, el motivo por el cual estaba así era para sonreír. Buscó algo rápido que ponerse y salió del dormitorio.

Le encontró tras la barra de la cocina, preparando lo que supuso era la cena.

¡Dios! Es la fantasía de cualquier mujer, un tío vestido tan sólo con los vaqueros enredando en la cocina. Para comérselo.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

—No — Candy se llevó las manos al estómago.

—Pues tendrías que comer algo —. Se acercó y se sentó frente a él en uno de los taburetes— Yo sí estoy hambriento —dijo poniendo un plato en la barra y sentándose— No hay mucho donde elegir, así que me conformo con esto.

Vio el combinado que él había preparado con las escasas existencias de su nevera, un poco de queso, un poco de ensalada, una tortilla… Terry resultaba bastante apañado. Al principio pensó que no podría comer nada pero… echó una mano al plato de Terry.

— ¡Eh! —La regañó él dándole un golpe a esa mano ladrona— has dicho que no tenías hambre.

—Bueno… —Se encogió de hombros— tal vez sí, aunque tengo el estómago revuelto.

—Está bien, come.

Candy le miró, joder si estaba guapo, incluso despeinado estaba aún mejor. ¡Qué delicia! Y no hablaba del bocadito de queso, no, hablaba de Terry, ese sí era un pedazo de bocadito. Mientras él comía tranquilamente ella de forma inconsciente levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla. Estaba claro que el alcohol la había dejado sin defensas.

—Raspas un poco.

—Lo siento —dijo como si nada— Esta mañana no tuve tiempo de afeitarme.

—No importa —Seguía como en una especie de trance— Creo que incluso estarías mejor si te dejaras barba de tres días —Él la miró como si hubiera dicho algo en chino.

— ¿Por qué?

—Creo que así ya no parecerías un chico bueno, darías aspecto de más peligroso. Siempre vas impecable, combinas bien la ropa, te comportas con educación —él resopló— Si no fuera por… —Se ruborizó levemente al pensar lo que ambos hacían en el dormitorio—… bueno, por eso, pensaría que tienes un hermano gemelo.

— ¡Ah no! Eso no —Se rio— Además sabes perfectamente lo malo que puedo llegar a ser.

Candy estaba derretida.

—Entonces debo pensar que eres un lobo con piel de cordero.

—Más o menos —. Dio un trago a la cerveza— Por cierto es la última —dijo señalando el botellín.

—No sé cómo interpretar eso.

— Candy, es simple, creo que me conoces como para saberlo.

— ¿Tú crees? Porque yo no estoy tan segura. A veces, yo… yo… no sé, creo que he metido la pata hasta el fondo —Hizo una mueca— hablo demasiado y sin embargo tú te muestras tranquilo y pareces tener la respuesta correcta para todo, luego vienes, cuando yo no te espero y me desarmas.

—Me encanta oírte decir eso, pero no, no siempre tengo todas las respuestas.

Se encargó de que ella comiera al menos algo, después del día que llevaba lo necesitaba. Mientras recogían los platos y preparaban café sonó el móvil de Terry.

—Mierda, espero que no sea una emergencia —. Buscó con la mirada el móvil—. ¿Dónde…?

—Aquí — Candy le había cogido de la mesita del salón— Ven por él —Le dijo juguetona.

—Dámelo, con eso no se juega.

—Uy, está vibrando —. Canturreó deslizándolo por su estómago.

—Trae —. Se mostró impaciente.

—No es una emergencia —dijo Candy tras mirar la pantalla— toma.

—Mucho peor, es mi madre.

Candy sirvió el café mientras Terry atendía su llamada. No quería pero era inevitable oír la conversación.

—Hola Terrence ¿Dónde estás? He llamado a tu casa y Tom me ha dicho que no te ha visto el pelo, y en la consulta tampoco estás.

—Estoy… bueno… —dudó en qué decirle exactamente a su madre— qué más da, dime ¿Para qué me llamas?

Candy observaba como Terry se ponía tenso.

—Para recordarte que mañana tienes que venir, tu padre está ilusionadísimo con la fiesta.

—Sí, me lo imagino —Richard, el padre de Terry, odiaba esos saraos—. Bueno no te preocupes estaremos allí.

—Eso quería oír.

—Espera mamá, un momento, no iré sólo —miró de reojo a Candy que permanecía sentada tomando café.

— ¡Terrence! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿La conocemos?

—No.

—Bueno, bueno hijo, Tom ya me había insinuado algo.

—Joder con Tom, ¿No puede cerrar el pico?

—Esa lengua Terrence, ¿Cuándo llegas?

—Supongo que por la tarde, no te preocupes estaré para la cena.

—Está bien. Besos hijo.

Terry volvió a dejar el móvil abandonado en la mesita y se acercó de nuevo a ella, aun no había dicho nada, sabía que podía reaccionar de forma inesperada, pero aprovechando la coyuntura (la amabilidad demostrada por ella jugaba a su favor) podía pedírselo sin obtener un no con explicación corrosiva por respuesta.

—Candy —Colocó ambas manos en la encimera, rodeándola con su cuerpo—tengo que hablarte de algo muy importante.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes, no he podido evitar oír la conversación, pásalo bien. Te prometo no hacer ninguna tontería este fin de semana —. Tragó saliva, el pecho desnudo de Terry la intimidaba.

— ¡No! Joder —Se pasó la mano por el pelo despeinándose aún más— quiero que vengas conmigo.

— ¿Yo? —Eso no lo esperaba.

—Sí, tú.

—Pe… Pero es una reunión familiar ¿No?

—Por eso mismo, quiero que vengas, Candy—Parecía desearlo con todo su ser— Lo pasaremos en grande, imagínatelo un fin de semana en el campo. ¿Te apuntas?

—No sé qué decir.

Terry la abrazó.

—Ven conmigo.

—Bueno, vale, me has convencido. Pero antes…

— ¿No pretenderás negociar con eso?

— ¡No! E… me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero, ¿Me ayudarás? —Él no comprendió la pregunta— Quiero decir a no hacer el ridículo —Él seguía sin comprender— ¿Me dirás qué hacer? ¿Qué ponerme? Esas cosas.

Al fin Terry lo entendió.

—Deja de decir bobadas —La besó en la sien— además no puedes preguntarme qué vestido ponerte, yo siempre te elijo desnuda —Eso le valió un golpe, pero es que admitir que ella podía necesitar su ayuda era también a su modo de ver ofenderla— Cariño, si quieres —dijo de forma insinuante— No me separo de ti ni un minuto —E hizo una demostración frotándose contra ella.

—Si no tengo otra alternativa…

—Joderrrr, mierda, me cago en la pu…

Terry se despertó sobresaltado. ¿Quién coño estaba maldiciendo como un caminero a esas horas? Pero debía ser producto de su imaginación, la casa estaba silenciosa, miró a un lado y vio que Candy ya se había levantado, sonrió, no entendía cómo, debía estar tan agotada como él. Cerró de nuevo los ojos, tenía por delante unos días libres y sólo quería estar con Candy y descansar. Preferiblemente tumbado con ella a su lado. Con ella debajo, o encima. Nunca terminaba de decidirse.

— ¡Uf, uf, joooderrr, como duele! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Esta vez no era su imaginación, era Candy, saltó de la cama sin ni siquiera pararse a ponerse la ropa interior, salió al salón, nada, vacío.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda…

Los gritos y las lamentaciones salían del baño.

— ¿Qué pas…? —. Terry se detuvo en seco, al abrir la puerta del baño.

— ¡Fuera! —Gritó ella.

— ¿Pero qué te estás haciendo?

—Obvio ¿No?

—Deja eso, te vas a lastimar —Se acercó a ella.

— ¡Quieto ahí!

—Pero… joder Candy, ¿Por qué no te rasuras?

—Porque, señor sabelotodo, eso apenas mantiene mis piernas cuatro días en buen estado.

—Deja eso —Intentó acercarse a ella, le dolía con sólo ver la cera caliente extendida sobre su piel.

—He dicho que no te acerques —levantó la espátula con la cera caliente y le amenazó— A no ser que… quieras probarlo. Muchos hombres se depilan —dijo maliciosa y Terry se llevó instintivamente las manos a su entrepierna.

—Yo paso. Estoy bien así.

Candy le miró ahora más atentamente, estaba completamente desnudo, delante de ella, mirándola como si fuera él quien estuviera sufriendo esa tortura. Pues claro que estaba bien así.

— ¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el santo día? ¿Es que no puedo tener un poquito de intimidad?

—Anda, déjame que te ayude —Se acercó un poco más a ella, con cuidado pues no las tenía todas consigo.

— ¿No me digas que esto también se te da bien?

—No, no lo he hecho nunca —admitió— Pero no me importaría aprender.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que hay una esteticien frustrada en tu interior?

—Ay Candy, tú sí que sabes cómo animar la mañana —dijo aguantando la risa.

—Tú tampoco lo haces mal —admitió ella— aunque podrías taparte ¿No? Así no hay quien se concentre.

— ¿Te desconcentro? —Ella puso los ojos en blanco—. Admítelo, bruja —Y se

Acercó a ella para tantear el terreno, quizás ella reaccionaba a sus insinuaciones. Candy permanecía sentada en el taburete del baño con una pierna extendida observando como el muy canalla la provocaba, intencionadamente, meando sus caderas y haciendo balancear su miembro semi erecto ante ella, se detuvo a escasos milímetros de su boca.

—Candy, sé buena y dame los buenos días —hizo un movimiento rápido y ella resopló.

—Además de graciosos juguetones ¿No? —Resopló otra vez— Está bien —Inclinó la cabeza y le besó en la punta. — ¿Satisfecho?

—Uy, ¡Mira! Ya estamos todos levantados, Candy, lo reconozco —Se llevó la mano al pecho— Eres única animando las mañanas.

—No seas ganso —Se reclinó hacia atrás— Y ahora vete, si no quieres un poco de esto —levantó de nuevo la espátula.

—Vale pero… ¿No me das un besito de despedida?

A pesar de todo él pudo esquivar la espátula con la cera caliente, un segundo más y un pegote de cera verde derretida hubiera atemorizado su entrepierna.

Terry salió del baño, pero no pudo resistirse y abrió de nuevo la puerta.

— ¿De verdad no necesitas mi ayuda?

— ¡Fuera!

— ¿Te preparo el desayuno? —Insistió de nuevo.

Pero al ver la cara de Candy cerró definitivamente la puerta y se fue a preparar el desayuno.

— ¿Archie? , mira soy yo, estaré fuera todo el fin de semana, si necesitas algo llámame al móvil, ¿vale? _Ciao_—. Candy guardo su móvil en el bolso y se dirigió a Terry que estaba concentrado en la carretera— Le he dejado un mensaje, pero… me parece extraño, supongo que Mindy tiene algo que ver —Se echó a reír.

— ¿Me he perdido algo? —Preguntó sin mirarla.

Le explicó que su compañero y amigo llevaba años y años detrás de Anny (enfatizó años y años) pero que no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de interactuar con otras mujeres. Según su opinión, y conociendo bien a su compañero, le vendría bien desquitarse un poco y librarse de esa malsana obsesión con su amiga. Así que si Archie y Mindy estaban intercambiando fluidos. Estupendo. Terry se rio por lo bajo. Cuando llegaron al ático de Terry se encontraron con un malhumorado Tom.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó Terry dando una palmada a su hermano en el hombro.

—Mujeres —miró a Candy — bueno, tú a lo mejor te salvas. ¿Te puedes creer que invito a Anny a una preciosa reunión campestre y familiar y me salta con que tiene trabajo? ¿Un fin de semana?

—A mí me ha dejado más de una vez colgada en festivos —Intentó justificar a su amiga.

—Pero no es lo mismo — Tom la miró maliciosamente—. ¿Me comprendes?

—No seas malo —gruñó Terry.

—Déjale, si en el fondo me gusta —aseguró ella y Terry la miró inquieto.

— ¿Ves hermanito? Las tengo a todas, menos a una… —refunfuñó—comiendo de mi mano.

—Dejémosle —Cogió a Candy de la mano— con su tragedia.

—Muy, pero que muy gracioso, ja, ja, ja, mira como me río —dijo el aludido—. Pero que sepas que ayer noche hablé con mamá.

— ¿Y? Yo también lo hice.

—Susana Marlow está invitada a la fiesta.

Terry puso cara de resignación.

—Lo mismo pensé yo.

— ¿Quién es esa tal Susana? —Preguntó Candy.

—Una estirada —respondió Tom — Primero intentaron colocármela a mí y después se la pasé, como buen hermano, a Terry.

—No me lo recuerdes —, el aludido hizo como si tuviera escalofríos.

— ¿Os pasabais a las chicas? —Preguntó atónita, los dos parecían pasárselo en grande.

—Más o menos —admitió Terry mirando a su hermano en busca de apoyo.

—Bueno con Susana no fue exactamente así —dijo Tom.

—Cuéntamelo —Pidió ella.

—Otro día —dijo Terry tirando de ella.

— ¿Por qué? , mientras tú recoges tus cosas yo puedo quedarme con Tom.

—Me prefieren a mí —dijo éste sonriente.

Terry les dejó a solas y ella se enteró de toda la historia.

Al parecer la familia Marlow y la familia Grandchester siempre han estado muy unidas y la madre de Terry junto con la madre de Susana pensaron que sería ideal que ella se casara con uno de sus hijos, primero lo intentaron con el mayor, pero como Tom reconoció, advirtiendo seriamente a Candy que jamás divulgara esto, salió huyendo. Después, en vista del fracaso las madres no se rindieron y engañaron al pobre Terry. Éste fue más diplomático y salió con ella dos o tres veces, pero su aguante tuvo un límite. Por fortuna fue ella quien dejó de llamarle y Terry se vio libre por fin.

—Interesante —dijo Candy al final del relato—. ¿Ha habido otros casos?

—Bueno… — Tom miró por si se acercaba Terry — Sí, pero creo que será mejor que eso lo dejemos para otro día.

— ¡Oh! Qué pena.

—No me pongas esa carita de pena, perita.

Eso hizo que Candy desistiera.

—Eres… —Intentó atizarle en broma pero él se echó a reír.

—No debes tratar así a tu cuñado.

— ¿No estás precipitando las cosas?

—Conozco a mi hermano y empiezo a conocerte a ti. Mi trabajo consiste en fijarme en lo que me rodea. No diré más.

— ¿Falta mucho?

—Más o menos media hora. Y sí, estás preciosa, y sí, caerás bien a todo el mundo y sí, pienso ir esta noche a tú habitación.

—Yo no te he preguntado eso.

—Por si acaso.

Candy cerró el pico, total ¿Para qué? Preguntarle a Terry sobre cómo debía portarse o como debía vestirse era absurdo, él se limitaba a decir lo bien que iba a ir todo, lo bien que iban a pasarlo. ¡Bah!

Le miró de reojo, parecía algo intranquilo, aunque él parecía un experto a la hora de aparentar todo lo contrario. Candy sonrió, él la había escuchado, hoy tampoco se había afeitado y así su incipiente barba le daba ese aspecto menos dócil, por fin un chico malo para ella del que poder fiarse. Se concentró en alisarse de nuevo la ropa, no sabía si ese pantalón de lino blanco y su simple camiseta negra sin mangas era la apropiado pero de todo su escaso guardarropa era lo que la pareció lo suficientemente formal pero sin ser estirado como para vestirse.

— ¿No lo necesitas? —Preguntó ella señalando el navegador.

—Conozco el camino perfectamente —dijo de forma más áspera de la que pretendía.

— ¡Ah! —Estaba claro que Terry no iba a ser hoy un interlocutor muy locuaz—. Háblame de tus padres, ¿Hay algo que debería saber?

Él no estaba por la labor, estaba nervioso ¿nervioso? Pues sí, conocía a su madre y su afán interrogativo y sobretodo cierto snobismo de última hora. Eso podía crear cierto clima tenso y para él, Candy, era lo más importante en ese momento. ¿Por qué no reconocerlo de una vez? Lo había hecho de viva voz, por la noche, después de follar con ella, y ella había respondido del mismo modo, en todos los sentidos.

Pero resultaba irónico, joder si era irónico, hasta la fecha Terry había huido de mujeres que a primera vista daban sensación de problemas, y con ella había sido así desde principio. Pero ojalá todos los problemas fueran tan dulces y adictivos.

Perdido en sus pensamientos casi se pasa el cruce para tomar la carretera comarcal que conducía a la finca de sus padres, tuvo que dar un brusco volantazo, eso sobresaltó a Candy, pero no dijo nada. Dentro de ese coche ambos respiraban cierto nerviosismo. La carretera que conducía a la propiedad de los padres de Terry discurría entre árboles y estaba bastante deteriorada, eso sí, era innegable la belleza del entorno.

—Pareces distraída —dijo él al verla mirar fijamente por la ventanilla.

— Esto es precioso—. Le miró un instante.

—Lo sé, si mañana te apetece te llevaré al pueblo y podrás disfrutarlo.

—Eres demasiado bueno conmigo.

—Tú sí que estás demasiado buena —respondió tranquilamente haciendo que ella por fin le prestara más atención.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora? —Preguntó al ver como él detenía el vehículo en el borde de la carretera.

Pero Terry no iba a responderla con palabras, la respuesta estaba en esos ojos, entendió todo cuando él se quitó las gafas de sol, dejándolas sobre el salpicadero del coche e inclinándose hacia ella.

— Terry… ¿No estarás pensando…?

— ¿En qué crees que estoy pensando?

—En… — ¿Echar un polvo en el coche? , eso no podía ser, cualquiera podría verles.

—Esta carretera sólo es usada por los que van a la finca de mis padres.

— ¿Qué significa eso? — ¿Para qué lo preguntaba? , sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

Pero Terry de nuevo se limitó a reírse socarronamente, extendió una mano y la llevó a su escote, dibujándole con un dedo, marcando el contorno, ella le agarró la mano.

—Está bien —dijo Terry — Me comportaré—. Intentó apartar la mano pero ella la tenía cogida.

—No, no es eso —dijo ella rápidamente—. Sólo que… —Miró en todas las direcciones— el coche me parece algo tan incómodo—. Lo que ella no dijo es que el recuerdo de su nefasta primera vez la estaba atormentando.

— Candy, lo siento —Se dio cuenta de cómo ella reaccionaba de forma extraña, después de todo lo que ambos habían compartido, una propuesta como esa si no era aceptada era simplemente cuestión de decirlo—. Intentaré controlarme —Esbozó una media sonrisa— Pero contigo al lado me resulta difícil no tocarte… acariciarte… besarte… me resulta imposible resistirme.

—En el coche no, Terry —Fue simple pero directa, aunque también un poco brusca.

—Como quieras —. Recogió sus gafas de sol y arrancó de nuevo.

Al poco llegaron a su destino la casa era todo lo que una casa de cambo debía ser, de piedra, con grandes macetas llenas de plantas mezcladas, un porche delantero, un pequeño velador en un lateral perfectamente equipado con mesas y sillas. Candy suspiró, estaba inquieta, no sabía bien dónde se metía, había accedido sin más y eso ahora la estaba reconcomiendo por dentro. ¿Qué iba a decir cuando la preguntaran por su familia? Era un tema de lo más lógico, y por si fuera poco iba a conocer a los padres de Terry, oh Dios, ¿Eso qué significaba?

Terry le había susurrado la noche anterior que estaba enamorado de ella, eso debía llenarla de ilusión, ella también lo había admitido. Negarlo era de necios y ella a pesar de todos no se consideraba como tal. Pero aun así sentía una especie de miedo interno, quizás podía llamarlo perfectamente miedo a lo desconocido, porque, al fin y al cabo, se estaba adentrando en terreno totalmente desconocido.

Ella no había sentido la emoción del primer amor, nunca experimento las reacciones casi infantiles del primer beso, ni de las primeras palabras de amor, nunca fue así. Ya había desistido, se había hecho a la idea de tener una sucesión de malos amantes, pero aunque con Terry sólo hubiera sido un encuentro sexual nunca podría considerarle mal amante. ¿Quién podría?

Esta vez sí espero a que él la ayudara a bajar del coche, estaba mentalizada, tenía que, por lo menos durante un fin de semana, comportarse, Terry la sonrió irónicamente pero ella mantuvo la compostura.

— ¡Por fin has llegado! —dijo Eleonor, la madre de Terry, bajando a abrazar a su hijo.

—Hola, mamá —Se soltó de su abrazo y la besó en la mejilla— Esta es Candy White.

—Hola señorita White — Eleonor la tendió la mano de forma rígida.

—Encantada de conocerla —Y estrechó la mano más fría de toda su vida.

—Esto… —Empezó Terry. — ¿Dónde está papá?

—Encerrado en su estudio, como siempre.

—Ven —le dijo a Candy — acompáñame.

La tomó de la mano para guiarla hacia el interior de la casa, para presentarla a su padre, esperaba que no fuera una bienvenida tan fría como la de su madre, más tarde hablaría de eso con ella. No fue necesario llegar al estudio de Richard, el padre de Terry, apareció limpiándose las manos en un trapo y visiblemente enfadado. Candy le observó, cielos santo era clavado a Tom, si llegaba a envejecer con Terry seguramente ese sería su aspecto con treinta años más.

— ¡Terry! ¡Qué alegría hijo! —Richard cambió su expresión de enfadada a alegre en un segundo—. ¡Ya era hora! —abrazó a su hijo y le palmeó la espalda, entonces Candy advirtió esa expresión divertida, la misma que Tom, cuando reparó en ella. — ¿Y ella es…?

—Papá, te presento a Candy White.

—Por favor cuanta formalidad —dijo Richard— Bienvenida guapa, un abrazo—Y sin más la abrazó con desparpajo y sin pizca de vergüenza.

— ¡Papá!

— ¿Qué? —Soltó a Candy, que aún no había abierto el pico— Para una vez que me traes a una hermosa joven no me voy a reprimir. Tom nos había contado algo pero… —Miró a Candy de arriba a abajo— Pero se ha quedado corto —Y la sonrió pícaramente haciendo que Terry pusiera los ojos en blanco y Candy casi se ruborizara.

—Hola, señor Grandchester.

—Señor Grandchester, señor Grandchester —bufó él— Por favor querida, llámame

Richard, no hagas que parezca mayor de lo que soy —Y le guiñó un ojo—. Bueno hijo, ¿Le has mostrado ya la finca? —. No le dio tiempo a contestar— Seguro que no —miró a Candy — acompáñame por favor, por más que me esfuerzo mis hijos no tienen ni pizca de educación. ¿Vamos? —Le ofreció el brazo.

Ella miró a Terry esperando alguna indicación, una palabra, algo, maldita sea, que la indicara que hacer pero se limitó a sonreírla. Cabrón. La había prometido no separarse de ella y ahora la abandonaba a su suerte. Aunque bien pensado… el señor Grandchester la había recibido con entusiasmo, no como la madre de Terry.

— ¿Vamos? —repitió Richard.

—Encantada — Candy se enganchó a él.

—Ah, por cierto, dile a tu madre que no entre en el estudio, he tenido un pequeño accidente con la pintura.

Richard la condujo fuera de la casa, Candy ni siquiera miró a Terry mientras salía por la puerta del brazo de su padre, éste se mostraba encantado con su presencia en la casa familiar y se lo repitió al menos tres veces mientras la llevaba alrededor de la finca mostrándola las diferentes zonas y jardines.

—Es precioso —dijo sincera— debe llevarles mucho trabajo.

—Bah es lo bueno de estar retirado, demasiado tiempo.

— ¿Retirado? No parece usted un típico jubilado.

—Y no lo soy —Sonrió.

Candy escuchó a Richard, mientras paseaban, cómo al cumplir los sesenta casi le obligaron a dejar su cargo como General del ejército, y como eso le supuso un gran esfuerzo, acostumbrado a llevar una vida dedicada a su trabajo.

— ¿General?

— ¿Eso es tan extraño? — Richard estaba encantado con esa joven, tenía que preguntarle a Terry ciertas cosas.

—Perdón —Se sonrojó— Ni Tom ni Terry me han hablado de ello.

— ¿Conoces también a mi hijo mayor? —Candy asintió— Buena pieza ¿Eh?

—Sí, Tom es… Tom —dijo riéndose.

—Exacto, cada uno ha seguido su propio camino, nunca les traté de influir. Les dejé libres para elegir, tanto en su vida profesional —La miró fijamente—Como en su vida personal.

Eso era toda una indicación a tener en cuenta.

—La verdad es que no me imagino a ninguno de los dos con uniforme —.Aunque mmmm, tendría que hablar de ello con Terry. Mmmm…

— ¿Y tú? , dime querida —Salieron del invernado— ¿Qué me dices de ti?

Candy le hizo un pequeño resumen de sí misma, de su trabajo, por el cual Richard se mostró interesado, tampoco quería extenderse mucho al fin y al cabo tampoco tenía mucho que contar. Y eso la hizo darse cuenta de algo importante, hasta la aparición de Terry su vida prácticamente era una rutina absurda. De engaño, mejor dicho de auto engaño, pues realmente no podía contar nada interesante. Sólo pequeños retazos, pequeños momentos divertidos en compañía de Anny y de Archie.

—Interesante —reflexionó él—. Mi hijo con una policía. Interesante—repitió.

— ¿Por? —Preguntó ella tranquilamente lo cierto es que a pesar de haberse conocido hacía menos de una hora se sentía bien con él, Richard la había tratado con toda la naturalidad posible y eso era de agradecer.

—Mi hijo, es… ¿Cómo decirlo? Bastante reservado, sí, eso puede servir —Parecía hablar consigo mismo— Y me ha sorprendido que haya decidido venir acompañado. ¿Entramos? —Preguntó al llegar de nuevo a la casa.

—Ya está preparada la habitación de la señorita White —. Les informó la señora Dexter.

— ¿La habitación de la señorita White? —Preguntó a su mujer que estaba junto a la empleada.

—Exactamente —. Contestó Eleonor con serenidad.

—Pero… —Miró a su hijo menor y a su acompañante— Lo más lógico, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, es que los dos estén en la misma habitación —dijo tranquilamente como si tal cosa.

— Richard, acompáñame —le pidió Eleonor — Señora Dexter, por favor, indique a la señorita White su habitación—. Dijo sin más explicaciones llevándose a su marido.

—Ponny —murmuró Terry — No te preocupes, yo me encargo de ello.

—Ay, Terry —dijo la señora Dexter— No sabes qué alegría que estés aquí, ¿Cuánto tiempo hace?

—No lo sé Ponny — Terry tomó a Candy de la mano y se dirigió a ella—Cualquier cosa que necesites habla con Ponny.

—Gracias señora Dexter.

—Oh, por favor, llámame Ponny, todos lo hacen, además me rejuvenece.

—Pero si estás estupenda —Intervino Terry — Yo no te echaría más de cincuenta.

—Mira que eres zalamero, Terry —dijo Ponny — ¿Sabes? Éste —Señaló a Terry — Y el que falta por venir —Suspiró— Son los dos mayores embaucadores que conozco, de niños, los dos se las apañaban para…

—Ahora no —. Interrumpió Terry, si no detenía a Ponny era capaz de contarle a Candy todas sus travesuras infantiles y juveniles, adornando, claro está, lo necesario.

—No me cuente más —dijo Candy sonriendo— Me hago una idea —. Y miró a Terry, éste la correspondió apretándole la mano.

La dejó en la habitación de invitados situada al final del pasillo de la segunda planta, a él, y también suponía que a ella, le hubiera gustado compartir habitación, no en vano la había prometido un fin de semana especial, como mínimo. Él tenía su habitación en el ático, en el tercer piso, ideal para mantener todo tipo de encuentros sin molestar a nadie y sin ser molestados, evidentemente.

Él quería hablar cuanto antes con su madre, no le había gustado nada cómo se había comportado ésta desde la llegada de Candy, ¡Dios, las madres! Sin embargo Richard había tenido una reacción totalmente opuesta, se rio, su padre era un Tom con mayores recursos, si podría decirse así. No era de extrañar que a los cinco minutos Candy se fuera con él como si tal cosa. Terry bajó a la cocina, y allí estaba su madre dando instrucciones a Ponny.

— ¿Te apetece un café? —Preguntó Ponny al verle entrar— Está recién hecho.

—Buena idea, gracias —. Tomó la taza que Ponny le ofrecía y miró a su madre, esperando que ésta dijera algo.

— Terry, la señorita White es encantadora —habló Ponny — Y guapa, ya era hora que te decidieras —Sonrió al menor de los Grandchester.

—Señora Dexter —Intervino Eleonor — ¿Puede dejarnos a solas? —dijo sin rodeos.

Ponny salió de la cocina, dando un cariñoso apretón en el brazo a Terry, sabía de sobra porqué madre e hijo tenían que hablar a solas. Ella se enteraría perfectamente de todo poco después, pues Eleonor y ella eran grandes amigas y ambas no mantenían secretos, pero delante de cualquiera la señora Grandchester siempre mantenía cierta compostura, incluso delante de sus propios hijos.

—Creo, sinceramente, que te has pasado de la raya.

— ¿Cómo dices? —Preguntó Eleonor visiblemente afectada por el tono de su hijo.

—Lo sabes perfectamente, mamá, joder, podrías, por lo menos, ser un poco más amable ¿No?

—He sido correcta todo el tiempo, y no quiero que emplees esos términos con tu madre.

—No hagas aspavientos, no cuela ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

—Esa mujer… no me gusta —. Eleonor decidió no andarse con circunloquios.

—Pero si acabas de conocerla, maldita sea mamá, ¿Cómo puedes hablar así?

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Richard entró en la cocina, manchado de pintura.

— ¿Otra vez? —Su marido asintió— ¿Cómo es posible?

— ¿Papá? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Tu padre —Intervino Eleonor— ahora le ha dado por el bricolaje, y se ha empeñado en redecorar su estudio. O por lo menos intentarlo.

—No hagas caso a tu madre; en pocas palabras: ese maldito trasto…

—Ha alquilado un compresor para pintar a pistola —aclaró Eleonor.

—… pues no me hago con él, no sé qué narices le ocurre, cuando creo que todo está bien, pues se suelta algo, tira mal la pintura, la maldita boquilla, la manguera… ¡Yo que sé!

Terry se echó a reír.

— ¿Y qué ha pasado con tu afición por las maquetas de barcos?

—Tengo suficientes barcos como para hacer una escuadra —terminó de lavarse las manos—. ¿De qué estabais hablando?

—De esa mujer —dijo Eleonor con desdén.

—Es encantadora —opinó Richard con énfasis— Un cielo. Me gusta. ¿Qué? —Miró a su mujer.

—Nada —respondió ésta.

—Ya está bien —. Intervino Terry, si su padre empezaba a divagar y su madre también, eso podía prologarse demasiado—. Mamá, te pido por favor que te muestres un poco más amable ¿De acuerdo? No la conoces.

—Al parecer tú si la conoces, demasiado, diría yo —. Repuso su madre.

— ¿Y? , a mi me parece genial, por fin el chico nos trae a una mujer interesante. ¿Queda café?

— Richard, por favor, no puedes tomar café. Sírvete otra cosa.

—Jod… —Se calló a tiempo— maldita sea, Terry ¿te lo puedes creer? Tu madre ahora se ha auto nombrado mi enfermera personal. Estoy harto, nada de sal, comidas ligeras, sin alcohol, regla que pienso saltarme mañana durante MI FIESTA —. Aseveró intencionadamente mirando a su mujer— Un asco—. Se sirvió un zumo light— Esto sabe a… mejor no lo digo ¿no? —murmuró a los presentes.

—Papá, no es tan malo.

—Qué vas a decir tú… En fin —Parecía resignado— Eleonor ¿Qué problema tienes con esa chica? Si a Terry le gusta, no veo ningún problema.

—Es demasiado simple. Vulgar… —Se encogió de hombros— Sin clase.

— ¿Simple? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan _snob_? ¡Por el amor de Dios, Eleonor!

—Mamá, sé amable —repitió Terry. Y miró a su padre— A ti no creo que deba decirte nada.

— ¿Yo? ¿Qué he hecho yo? Sólo he sido el perfecto anfitrión —. Se defendió Richard.

—Por si acaso —. Le aclaró Terry — Y sí —, miró a su madre— me gusta esa chica ¿Algún problema?

— ¿Sabes que Susana está invitada? —apuntó su madre dejándolo caer como si tal cosa.

— ¿La Marlow? —Preguntó Richard adelantándose a su hijo—. No la soporto. Es demasiado seca, parece que no tiene sangre en las venas —. Vio la cara de su hijo y sonrió.

—Pues es una chica estupenda, una brillante abogada, seria y formal.

—Sí, tan seria que creo que no se ha reído desde hace años —bufó Richard.

— ¡No puedes hablar así de ella!

— ¿No? —Pregúntale a tus hijos. Terry, ¿Tú qué opinas?

—Demasiado estirada —dio la razón a su padre. Se abstuvo de decir otras cuantas cosas más—. En fin, os dejo.

—Un momento — Richard detuvo a su hijo— Antes de que te vayas. ¿Qué sabemos de tu hermano?

—Creo que llega mañana.

—Como siempre, a última hora —alegó Eleonor.

—No se lo reprocho —dijo Richard animado— Ahora hijo, ve a atender a tu invitada.

— ¿Por qué te disgusta esa chica? —Preguntó a su esposa una vez que se quedaron solos— Y… ya puestos… ¿Por qué demonios les has dado habitaciones separadas?

—No me gusta y punto ¿Te has fijado en ella? — Richard sonrió— Oh, pero claro que te has fijado en ella, ¿Qué ejemplo das a tus hijos? Te gusta todo lo que lleva faldas.

—No me gusta la Marlow —. Alegó en su defensa— Y tú hoy… —La sorprendió por detrás— llevas pantalones.

— ¡Richard!

— ¡¿Qué?! Es mi fiesta ¿No? Pues yo decido qué hacer.

— ¡Por favor!

—Cielo, últimamente estás demasiado… humm… seria, anímate mujer.

—Estoy perfectamente animada, simplemente es que has pasado un detalle por alto: no estamos solos en casa.

— ¿Y eso importa?

* * *

hoy si que las e consentido! :)

bueno ya candy conocio a sus futuros suegros! que les parece esta Eleonor? si a mi tambien me cayo mal! y se acerca la gusana! pero tranquis ya saben que no me gusta hacerlas sufrir a ustedes sino a la víbora esa!

feliz tarde :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Noé Casado los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Candy ordenaba su ropa cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, estaba un poco deprimida, la verdad es que se había dado perfecta cuenta de la actitud de la madre de Terry, pero hasta cierto punto podía parecer lógica, ella no era nada del otro mundo, una simple chica que, bajo el punto de vista de la señora Grandchester, trataba de embaucar a su hijo.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

—Es tu casa ¿No? —. Contestó a la defensiva.

— Candy, cariño, ¿Otro ataque de mal humor? —Cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella— Ven, déjame abrazarte —miró la habitación, parece ser que su madre había hecho cambios en la decoración.

—Suéltame —dijo en voz baja— Vas a arrugarme el vestido—. Qué excusa tan pobre.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Inquirió soltándola con desgana.

—Nada.

—Ese "nada" no me convence —Se sentó en la cama mientras ella permanecía de pie— Candy, sé que mi madre ha estado un poco fría, pero no te preocupes.

—Tu padre es encantador —Y era cierto.

—Lo sé —Se rio— ten cuidado con él es la versión adulta de Tom.

—Ha sido muy amable.

—Bueno, ven aquí, hoy apenas te he tocado —tendió la mano— Y no me encuentro bien.

— ¡Terry!

—Sabes que necesito tocarte con regularidad, no me hagas sufrir —Puso voz lastimera— Si quieres —Se puso de rodillas— Puedo rogarte y suplicarte —Parecía un niño pequeño.

—No seas bobo ¡Levántate!

— Candy… —Seguía arrodillado tras ella— anda sé buena —La agarró de la cintura— No, perdona, sé mala. Por favor.

—Deja de hacer tonterías —Ya no podía aguantar la risa. — ¿Qué quieres?

—A ti —dijo sinceramente.

— ¿Ah sí?

—A ti, desnuda, sin bragas y con las piernas abiertas esperándome.

— ¿Alguna cosa más?

Eleonor había organizado una cena, sólo para los de la casa, pero su hijo mayor le había fallado, aún no había llamado para aclarar cuando llegaría, típico de Tom.

No estaba de buen humor, esa mujer, la que Terry había traído no era de su agrado. No sabía bien el porqué, quizás porque nada más verla observó su falta de clase, demasiado proletaria; a Eleonor siempre le gustó Susana Marlow para

Terry, era la personificación del saber estar, del buen gusto, y esa mujer… era evidente que carecía de todo eso. Pero si iba vestida de forma tan simple… ¡Por el amor de Dios! Aunque Candy recibiera clases nunca aprendería, era evidente su origen, era evidente que carecía de clase, ese tipo de educación que se recibe desde niños y que hace que una persona sepa comportarse. Ella, personalmente, lo había inculcado en sus hijos, y en su marido, con gran esfuerzo y a veces dudaba de haberlo logrado, así que el que su hijo menor apareciera con una mujer, a todas luces poco elegante y sin clase, era para ella todo un síntoma de que algo no iba bien. Terry, en la mitad de la treintena, debía estar ya asentado respecto a su vida personal, del mismo modo que lo estaba en su vida profesional.

— ¿Qué ocurre? , te veo demasiado concentrada.

—Estaba pensando, simplemente no puedo creer lo que ha hecho mi hijo.

— ¿Qué ha hecho Tom esta vez? —Preguntó Ponny.

—De momento nada, que yo sepa. Me refiero a Terry — Eleonor hablaba mientras supervisaba la cena.

— ¿Terry? — Ponny conocía perfectamente al aludido y las probabilidades que de él hubiera hecho algo indebido eran escasas.

—Ha traído a una mujer que…

—A mi me parece una chica sana, alegre, y es indudable que está coladito por ella. ¿Y sabes qué? Que me alegro —miró el asado— tiene una pinta magnífica, tendremos que controlar a tu marido para que no repita.

—Eso será un problema, sin duda.

— ¡Qué va! Es sencillo, haremos como otras veces, serviré los platos en la cocina, así no sabrá la cantidad que queda.

—No me refería al asado.

—Ah.

—Esa chica, no me gusta, Terry me ha pedido que sea amable con ella. ¡Amable! Está noche estará sentada con nosotros como si fuera una más de la familia ¡Por el amor de Dios!

— ¿Eso es una tragedia? —Preguntó Ponny con ironía.

—Pues sí, y me asusta pensar que mi hijo vaya en serio.

—Pues… — Ponny no dudaba de ello— Yo no veo ningún problema.

— ¿Tú? , no me hagas reír, tienes tantas ganas de ver a mis hijos casados que no te importa lo más mínimo con quien — Eleonor se dio cuenta en el momento de lo injusta que estaba siendo con Ponny pero continuó— Pero esa es una decisión de por vida, bueno, ya no sé, últimamente no sé qué pensar —Reflexionó mordaz— Pero no quiero ver a Terry pasar por un divorcio, con el de Tom ya tuvimos bastante.

—Yo no quiero ver como se casan con cualquiera, y lo sabes, lo de Tom fue distinto, aquella pelandusca sólo quería un contacto más en su agenda, eso sí, Eliza era elegante, sofisticada, culta… pero una manipuladora. ¿Ves? La imagen no parece ser todo.

—Y a ti te viene de perlas ¿No? — Eleonor habló enfadada, no estaba acostumbrada a que la rebatieran sus opiniones tan vehementemente— Acepto que Eliza era, es, supongo que no ha cambiado, aparentemente la esposa ideal, hasta que la conoces, pero eso no quita que esa mujer…

—La señorita White—apuntó Ponny.

—Esa mujer — Eleonor no iba a cambiar ahora— Sea lo que es.

— ¿Por qué no la das una oportunidad?

—Esto no es un concurso. Esto es serio.

—Por eso precisamente, tu hijo parece encantado con ella, Richard está encantado. Tom … bueno se lo preguntaremos mañana.

—A mi marido le gustan todas —dijo desdeñosa, aun sabiendo que Richard jamás había sido infiel, pero que siempre piropeaba sin vergüenza a cuanta mujer atractiva se cruzase en su camino—. Así que no es muy objetivo que digamos.

—No sé que ves o dejas de ver en esa chica, pero como amiga te aconsejo que por lo menos te muestres menos rígida con ella, está con tu hijo, y quieras o no ambos están juntos. Los tiempos de manipular a los hijos han pasado a la historia. Piensa por un momento ¿Y si te confundes? ¿Y si Candy es la chica ideal para Terry?

Eleonor no quiso responder a eso, interiormente sabía que Ponny podía tener razón, pero aun así…

—Dime la verdad, por favor.

—Ya te he dicho que estás preciosa ¿Qué más quieres? —dijo Terry riéndose, observándola mientras se peinaba.

—Deja de mirarme así, me pones nerviosa y si mi pelo es difícil de controlar en condiciones normales bajo presión es imposible.

— Candy, cariño—, se colocó tras ella— esto no es una recepción oficial, es una cena familiar.

Pero ella no lo veía tan simple, para Terry podía ser algo tan sumamente cotidiano como ir a comprar el pan pero para ella no, de ninguna manera, no era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de la situación. Eleonor iba a observarla con lupa y por lo menos no quería parecer la tonta del pueblo a la que parece que le ha tocado la lotería y sobretodo no quería avergonzar a Terry; él se estaba comportando de fábula, al igual que su padre, pero la mirada escrutadora de Eleonor era aterradora.

La cena familiar estaba incompleta, todos comentaron la ausencia de Tom, claro que ni Terry ni Candy dijeron la verdadera razón, a Eleonor le sorprendió que Candy conociera también a su hijo mayor, y en su cabeza formó una opinión nada favorable, llegando a pensar que esa mujer iba tras sus hijos. De todos era conocido el talento de Tom a la hora de ligar y como su hermano menor tampoco se quedaba descolgado, así que cabía la posibilidad de que la señorita White no hubiera desperdiciado ninguna oportunidad. Tanto Richard como Terry, y por supuesto Candy, se dieron cuenta de cómo las preguntas dirigidas a Candy por parte de Eleonor eran más bien dardos afilados en vez de unas simples palabras inocentes. Richard advirtió a su esposa en dos ocasiones y ésta pareció tomar esas amonestaciones en serio. Candy se sentía desorientada, enfadada y con ganas de mandarlo todo a la mierda, pero no podía, demostraría a Eleonor que su teoría era cierto, no, aguantaría.

—Vendré más tarde —. Susurró Terry al acompañarla hasta su habitación.

—No —dijo a modo de súplica—. No me encuentro bien —Él arqueó una ceja— Necesito descansar, de verdad.

— ¿Estás completamente segura? Debo decirte que tenía planes —Insinuó.

—Esta noche no me apetece, no te preocupes.

—Bueno —aceptó a regañadientes— descansa, mañana pasaremos el día fuera.

— ¿Fuera? ¿Y la fiesta de tu padre?

—No te preocupes, llegaremos a tiempo, sólo quiero pasar el día contigo, a solas —Lo dijo tan suave, tan seductoramente, que a Candy se le subieron los colores.

A pesar de sentir un repentino acaloramiento tras las palabras de Terry,

Candy no cambió de idea y tras un suave beso de despedida cerró la puerta de su habitación. Allí, encendió la pequeña lamparita de noche, se sentó en cama y suspiró, el primer examen ya había pasado, se dejó caer en la cama, aun vestida importándole un pimiento si el vestido se arrugaba. Se quitó los zapatos y cerró los ojos. ¿Tan evidente era?

Estaba claro que a pesar de todo jamás podría llegar a convencer a nadie de que sus aparentes buenas formas eran producto de una buena educación. Joder, si durante la cena estuvo más pendiente de que no se saliera nada de su sitio, de no tirar nada, de que la servilleta estuviera bien colocada. Mierda, mierda, incluso apenas probó el asado por miedo a mancharse de grasa. Volvió a suspirar, la mala actuación de esa noche necesitaba un premio de consolación. Se levantó y se puso una camiseta para dormir, apenas se preocupó de dejar bien la ropa que había usado. ¡Bah! Probablemente no volvería a ponerse ese odioso vestido azul.

Abrió la ventana, sacó disimuladamente la cabeza y observó, necesitaba desesperadamente un cigarrito, lo buscó en su bolso y no pensó, se sentó junto a la ventana y disfrutó de su premio de consolación. No quería pensar en nada ¿Para qué? Eso sólo la deprimiría.

—Venga vamos —le abrió la puerta del todoterreno a Candy.

—No estoy, lo que se dice, muy animada —dijo bostezando.

—Ya veo que no he sido el único que ha pasado mala noche —murmuró mirándola de forma intensa.

—No seas bobo —. Candy se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Terry quería llevarla a ver el pueblo, pasar el día tranquilo, lejos de influencias familiares. A pesar de la advertencia hecha a su madre ésta se había comportado con la misma frialdad y eso, como él había notado la había afectado, menos mal que su padre se deshizo en elogios, algunos demasiados personales, pero qué demonios, a estas alturas cualquier gesto de ese calibre ayudaba a despejar el ambiente. Conocía perfectamente el pueblo, y estaba encantado con la posibilidad de mostrárselo a ella, mirándola de reojo advirtió que estaba tensa, miraba distraídamente por la ventanilla y apenas abría la boca. La noche anterior la había echado de menos, vaya si la había echado de menos, se estaba tan bien junto a ella; Candy dormida era un encanto, una niña a la que mimar y él quería hacerlo. Pero sabía y entendía que ella prefiriese quedarse sola esa noche, la posibilidad de que su madre se enterara hacía muy difícil convencerla, aunque a él le parecía algo extremadamente apetecible. Afortunadamente sacarla de casa de sus padres para pasar el día juntos era la mejor opción aunque ella parecía no disfrutarlo, durante la comida en uno de los restaurantes del pueblo ella apenas probó bocado y apenas abrió la boca, él no era tonto, sabía perfectamente a qué era debido su tensión y su nerviosismo.

Tras la comida él no quería limitarse a volver a la casa de sus padres, vale sí, tenían que arreglarse y cambiarse, sino a su madre la daría un infarto, pero aun les quedaba tiempo. Cogió tranquilamente a Candy de la mano, indicándole que le siguiera, ella no protestó, eso era toda una sorpresa. Terry conocía, además del pueblo, también los alrededores, quería llevarla a algún lugar tranquilo, reservado e íntimo, quería que ella pudiera sentirse lo suficientemente cómoda como para desahogarse con él. La relación parecía ir bien, pero a Terry no le había pasado desapercibido la falta de confianza de Candy, tanto en sí misma, como en él. Aceptaba que tuviera amigos como Archie y Anny, los cuales seguramente estaban al tanto de todo respecto su vida, pero él necesitaba, de una vez, sentirse más cercano a ella, que ella confiara en él.

— ¿Te gusta? —Preguntó él cuando llegaron a un pequeño paseo junto al riachuelo, un paisaje de cuento. Tranquilo y relajante.

—Sí —respondió escuetamente.

— Candy —dijo sentándose en el suelo, mientras ella permanecía de pie— háblame, por favor, no sé dónde estás ahora, llevo todo el día intentando mantener una conversación mínimamente digna contigo y tú te has limitado a seguirme la corriente. Te noto tensa, ¿Vas a contármelo?

—Terry… —Ella no tenía ganas de hablar de eso con él.

—No Candy, así no —. Se puso en pie y se acercó a ella, desde atrás— Así no—repitió y la abrazó—. Noto que estás en tensión, te noto enfadada, dime qué te pasa.

—Simplemente estoy algo nerviosa —Se encogió de hombros.

—Mira —Le dio un suave beso en la sien— Te entiendo, no es fácil, supongo que a mí me pasará lo mismo cuando conozca a tu familia.

—No lo creo —Contestó en un suspiro.

Jamás se atrevería a presentar a Terry a su familia. Eso podía ser un suicidio. Un padre alcohólico que pasa de todo, una madre más pendiente de mantener las apariencias que de preocuparse por su familia y obsesionada con el bingo y para rematar la jugada un hermano, a saber donde se encontrará ahora, metido en miles de problemas y aficionado a la peleas. Todo un cuadro. No, ella había huido de ello, ahora no iba a volver la vista atrás, no tenía familia. Agradeció en silencio el apoyo de Terry, mientras la abrazaba, sin presionarla demasiado, era lógico que él se preocupara, ni siquiera le había dirigido un comentario mordaz se había limitado a seguirle la corriente.

—Siéntate conmigo —. Sugirió él.

—Lo…lo siento. Siento estar tan distraída — Candy intentó justificarse.

—No te preocupes.

Terry se sentó en suelo, sin fijarse en el estado del mismo. ¿Para qué? Ahora toda su atención estaba concentrada en ella. Ella se sentó junto a él e inmediatamente notó como Terry la rodeaba con un brazo. Era un gran apoyo, sin duda.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas —empezó él—. Puede que al principio ambos creyésemos que esto no era más que un juego, por decirlo de alguna forma, pero yo sé perfectamente que no es así —La miró y prosiguió—Esto no es sólo follar indiscriminadamente, por muy bien que se nos dé, ambos lo sabemos, por eso quiero que hables conmigo, para mí es importante saber qué piensas, qué te ocurre, y no hablo a nivel profesional, lo sabes.

— Terry… —le interrumpió ella, no quería dejarle hablar, las cosas empezaban a entrar en un terreno peligroso, aun no estaba preparada.

—No, déjame seguir, Candy —Se giró para quedar frente a frente y la levantó el mentón para que le mirase a los ojos— Sé que mi madre puede ser irritante y de hecho lo ha sido, no te culpes por ello, puede pensar lo que quiera, joder, mándala a la mierda si es preciso, pero por favor, no sigas así.

—No te preocupes —esbozó una tímida sonrisa al tiempo que levantaba la mano para acariciarle la mejilla—. Simplemente es que me encuentro algo desorientada, eso es todo, las reuniones familiares no son precisamente mi fuerte —Esbozó una sonrisa.

—Lo entiendo, tampoco a mí me resultan divertidas, pero lo hago por mi padre.

—Es genial.

—Desde luego, ya lo creo. Pero recuerda mi advertencia: no bajes la guardia

con él. Es un ligón incorregible. —Tranquilo, para eso ya estás tú.

— Candy —Se acercó aun más a ella—. No sé si es demasiado pronto, precipitado, o qué sé yo, lo único que sé es que quiero estar contigo.

Ella se estremeció al oír esas palabras, eran tan, tan sinceras, Terry la estaba hablando desde el corazón, abrazándola, transmitiéndole todo su afecto, haciéndola sentir segura. Merecía, al menos, lo mismo.

—No sé por qué, no sé cómo, pero… —Se situó frente a él, quería mirarle a los ojos, era lo correcto y era también lo que deseaba— Me siento igual —Se sonrojó— No sé cómo lo consigues.

— ¿El qué?

—El qué va ser. Haces que me relaje, hacerme sentir cosas que jamás, había experimentado… —Él la interrumpió besándola y Candy le siguió encantada.

—Uf —Suspiró él sonriéndola— bueno —habló contra sus labios—, necesito algo más —insinuó levantando las cejas.

— ¡Terry! —Le dio un suave empujón—. No puedo creer que digas eso.

—Sabes que me muero por tocarte, y si… —Miró alrededor— ¿Y si desparecemos un ratito?

—No me lo puedo creer —. Protestó en voz alta ante lo que él sugería.

—Un poco de sexo campestre nos irá bien ¿No crees? Ven aquí, y no me digas que no.

—No he dicho nada —. Le contestó sabiendo que era imposible negar su propuesta.

* * *

perdon por deparecer! en verdad no perdere el ritmo de publicar! como compensa subire otros capis :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Noé Casado los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**CAPÍTULO 20**

Llegaron a la casa familiar sobre las cinco, se habían entretenido demasiado; ella protestó ya que debía arreglarse, pero él no le hizo ni caso. El trayecto de vuelta en el coche fue mucho más relajado, ambos lo estaban, su charla y posterior sexo campestre, como Terry lo había denominado, contribuyó a que las cosas, más o menos, estuvieran algo mejor.

— ¿Dónde estabais? —Preguntó Richard al verles bajar del coche.

— Hemos ido a ver el pueblo.

—Y los alrededores, imagino —. Les miró a los dos y no dijo más sobre el tema— Tu hermano ha llegado hace una hora —Bajó la voz para que sólo le oyera su hijo—. Y acompañado; entre tú e Tom habéis conseguido que no concilie el sueño.

Terry t le miró confundido.

— ¿Le ocurre algo? —Preguntó amablemente Candy.

—No —dijo de forma poco clara.

—Ah. Bueno.

—Ve, si quieres, a tu habitación —Contestó Terry amablemente con una sonrisa.

—Tu hermano viene acompañado de una mujer espectacular y tú traes otra ¿Es alguna competición? —Preguntó a su hijo cuando se quedaron a solas.

— ¡Papa! — Terry no se lo podía creer.

—No importa, por lo menos debo admitir que ambos tenéis buen gusto. Ah, Mira, ahí está tu hermano con su acompañante.

—Buenas tardes Anny —Saludó Terry tranquilamente.

—Hola Terry ¿Y Candy?

—En su habitación.

—Os dejo, tengo que hablar urgentemente con ella — Anny dejó a los tres hombres solos.

—Exijo una explicación —dijo mirando alternativamente a sus dos hijos.

—Yo no he hecho nada —Se quejó Tom.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Terry.

—Vaya par…

— ¿Qué tal estás, papá? —Preguntó Tom.

—No cambies de tema. Perfectamente, ya que lo preguntas —. Dijo el aludido.

—Tiene problemas de sueño —. Informó a su hermano y los tres se echaron a reír.

Anny se acercó a la habitación que ponny la había indicado, tenía que hablar con Candy. Al final había accedido a pasar el fin de semana con Tom para no soportarle, el muy cabrón se había presentado en su casa a primera hora de la mañana con un súper desayuno pero sus intenciones eran otras muy distintas.

El muy cerdo sabía que Anny había llegado a casa al amanecer tras una fiesta y tuvo la paciencia para dar guerra durante toda la jodida mañana, preguntándola una y otra vez ¿vendrás conmigo? Anny tuvo que rendirse a media mañana.

— ¿De verdad te hizo eso? — Candy se partía de risa.

—Pues sí, pero claro, esto tendrá consecuencias. Bueno ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo lo llevas?

—Más o menos… ¿Sabes? Tenías razón la familia de Terry es increíble, bueno salvo por…

—Ya, como no, la madre. Me lo imagino. A mí no es que me importe. Tom y yo sólo pasamos el tiempo juntos, pero lo vuestro es bien diferente. Tú necesitas una especie de aprobación ¿Me equivoco? —dijo pinchándola.

—No voy a caer en tu juego, puedes provocarme lo que quieras. Al fin y al cabo ¿Qué diferencia hay entre tu relación con Tom y la mía con Terry?

— ¡Por FAVOR! ¿Y tú me lo preguntas? Mira, es evidente, lo vuestro va en serio, aun no habéis elegido una vajilla ni un menú — Candy la hizo un feo gesto con su dedo corazón— Pero vais por buen camino.

—No tengo a hora tiempo para estupideces. Así que concentrémonos.

—Lo que tú digas.

—Ayúdame con este vestido.

— ¿Te vas a poner el vestido rojo putón? —dijo intentado parecer escandalizada, aunque no lo estaba ni lo más mínimo.

— ¿Por qué? — Candy dudaba— Crees que no es apropiado ¿Verdad?

—Mírame y escucha atentamente — Anny pidió paciencia en silencio— . Con ese vestido todos caerán de espaldas al verte…

—Pues eso no me tranquiliza mucho.

—… Y — Anny pasó por alto su comentario—, alguien especial caerá a tus pies —movió las cejas de forma picarona—. Que es de lo que se trata. Por si no lo sabías.

—No estoy tan segura yo de eso, ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Aquí las cosas no son como en la ciudad.

—Ven aquí, tonta del bote, déjame ayudarte y no pienses más —. Anny la ayudó a ajustarse bien el vestido—. ¿Debajo llevas lo que creo que deberías llevar?

—Sí —. Contestó de una forma inusualmente tímida.

—Excelente —. Sentenció su amiga, evidentemente aliviada—. Por lo menos has pensado una vez en tu vida.

Anny dejó a Candy perfecta para la velada y rezando en silencio para que esta no hiciese ninguna tontería, como por ejemplo quitarse ese magnífico vestido rojo. ¿Qué tenía que hacer con ella para que se sintiese más segura?

Solución: hablar con Terry.

Candy miró el reloj, casi las siete, se supone que los primeros invitados, a los cuales no conocía ni de casualidad, estarían llegando. Permanecía sentada en su cuarto, sintiéndose gilipollas, eso sí perfectamente arreglada. Terry había promedio no dejarla a solas y mira como estaba cumpliendo su promesa. Hizo una mueca. Los nervios la estaban traicionando y de no dominarlos pronto podía cometer alguna tontería. Respiró hondo. Se repitió mentalmente una y otra vez: "soy gilipollas" ¿Cómo puedo asustarme de una simple reunión? ¡Por favor! He vivido situaciones mucho más peligrosas. En toda la extensión de la palabra. ¿Qué puede pasar? ¿Qué me pise el vestido y tropiece? ¿Qué no salude correctamente a algún invitado? ¿Qué su tacón se clave "accidentalmente" en el pie de Terry?

Bufó y refunfuñó.

Qué más daba.

Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y salió al pasillo, esperando tener la suerte de encontrarse con Terry y así ser guiada. Pero no, mierda, ¿Dónde estaba ese traidor?

Llegó al borde de las escaleras y como buena chica levantó el bajo del vestido para bajar sin dificultad. Es decir, para no pegarse una buena leche, acabar cayendo de culo y ser la comidilla de la fiesta.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Candy se sobresaltó al oír esa voz tan suave; era tal su estado de nerviosismo que la pregunta más inocente la ponía en el disparador, lo que es su actual estado de nervios no era nada recomendable.

— ¡Tom! ¡Qué susto me has dado!

— ¿Qué haces aun aquí? —Le ofreció un brazo—. Ven, te acompañaré.

Tom era un encanto, lo cierto es que la tranquilizaba, sonrió, algo más relajada y aceptó el brazo que éste le ofrecía.

—Respira —murmuró él.

—Estoy tranquila —mintió ella entre dientes, mientras intentaba componer una gran sonrisa falsa.

—Pues no lo parece, estás interrumpiendo la circulación sanguínea de mi brazo.

— ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento!

Nada más llegar a la planta baja, divisaron a varios de los invitados. Tom le susurró los nombres junto con alguna otra pequeña observación. Candy tenía que disimular la risa pues esas observaciones no eran siempre de lo más correcto.

— ¡ Tom Grandchester! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Candy se fijó en la cara de Tom, no parecía hacerle mucha gracia encontrarse con aquella mujer.

—Buenas noches señora Newman —. Contestó con perfecta educación— ¿Y su marido?

Ella le observaba comportarse como el perfecto caballero, con educación, manteniendo el tono al hablar, haciendo las preguntas de cortesía indicadas.

¡Quién lo hubiese pensado! Estaba sorprendida. Tom aguantaba tranquilamente el chaparrón de la señora Newman, debía tener casi los setenta y por lo poco que escuchó el matrimonio Newman debían ser viejos conocidos de la familia.

— ¿No nos presentas? —Señaló la señora Newman mirando a Candy —. ¿Es tu prometida?

—Sí —Contestó Tom con tranquilidad.

Candy se sorprendió y advirtió la chispa de diversión en los ojos de él.

—Tengo que hablar con tu madre, ¿Cómo ha podido Eleonor mantenerme desinformada?

—No la culpe —, Tom agarró a Candy de la mano indicándola con el gesto que mantuviera la boca cerrada—. Yo se lo pedí expresamente, queremos anunciarlo hoy, como regalo especial para mi padre—. Tom sabía que la señora Newman no iba a guardarse ese chisme, lo cual era de lo más conveniente—. Y ahora, me gustaría tomar una copa, con mi prometida —miró a Candy y sonrió— ¿Nos disculpa?

La llevó hacia la sala, tranquilamente cogida de la mano como si tal cosa, saludó a algunos invitados más, los cuales miraron las manos entrelazadas, comprendiendo en silencio. Tom se moría de risa pero se contuvo muy bien.

—Toma —ofreció a Candy una copa de champán.

—Explícame, y te advierto que no me hace ni pu… —Él tosió—… gracia que vayas por ahí diciendo que estamos… —Casi se atraganta antes de decirlo—… prometidos. ¿Estás loco?

— ¿Por qué? —Él se reía educadamente— ¿No soy un buen partido? — Sandy le golpeó en el brazo. — Relájate —dijo inclinándose hacia ella— Siempre intento divertirme en estas reuniones —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero no te preocupes, no pienso hacerte ningún proposición indecente… —sonrió— ni tampoco decente.

* * *

hay tom en que te metes? no creo que a terry le agrade mucho!


	21. Chapter 21

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Noé Casado los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**CAPÍTULO 21**

Terry aguantaba como podía, con resignación sobre todo, a algunos de sus invitados. Intentaba mantener la calma, ya estaba bastante molesto, por decirlo de alguna forma, por culpa de Anny no había podido terminar de arreglarse a tiempo y para colmo su madre había insistido en tener unas palabras con él, a fin de que todo saliera perfecto. Eso, perfecto, ¡Y una mierda! Se supone que Tom podía ayudar un poco pero el muy cabrón se había escaqueado. Claro, que eso tampoco constituía ninguna novedad. Asentía como un autómata a las palabras de un ex compañero de su padre, pensando en que ahora mismo tenía que estar con Candy, disfrutando con ella y toqueteándola de forma ocasional y disimulada delante de todas aquellas personas. Ya había sido bastante malo el ir a buscarla a su cuarto, desde luego su padre tenía razón, debían compartir habitación, a la porra con la opinión de su madre, esta noche la pasarían juntos, y no encontrarla. Así que mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a ese pelmazo buscó con la vista a Candy. Sonrió, allí estaba, junto a su hermano, con una copa en la mano y divirtiéndose, Tom podía ser muchas cosas pero aburrido no. Se disculpó con su interlocutor y avanzó en su dirección. Estaba loco por llegar junto a ella. La gente le tapaba el campo de visión y sólo distinguía su cabeza y sus hombros. Ese rojo era prometedor. Mmmm.

— ¡Enhorabuena, Terry!

— ¿Cómo? —Preguntó el aludido, alguien le había parado, prestó atención. El señor Newman.

—Bueno, quizás debería felicitar primero a tu hermano. No sabía nada. Estaréis encantados. Es una preciosidad —Señaló con la copa en dirección a Tom y Candy.

— ¿Cómo? —repitió sintiéndose un estúpido.

—No hace falta que guardes ya el secreto. Tu hermano lo ha confirmado.

— ¿Me disculpa?

Eso sí que era bueno, ¿Qué jodida idea se le había ocurrido a su querido hermano? Sabía perfectamente cuál era la verdad pero aun así no le hacía ni puta gracia. Miró a su hermano y éste le hizo una mueca burlona. Otra invitada, una vieja amiga de su madre a la que había evitado, la madre de Susana, le informó de la gran noticia.

— ¡Por fin apareces! —. Comentó Tom — Nos tenías preocupados.

—Sí claro, ya veo como te has preocupado.

—Hola Terry —dijo ella suavemente.

Él pareció calmarse en ese mismo instante y la contempló, de arriba a abajo, con gran satisfacción, ¡Cielos Santo! Estaba impresionante. La noche se le iba a hacer cuesta arriba. En ese momento un millón de pensamientos eróticos atravesaron su mente, se olvidó de todo, únicamente estaba ella. Allí, la tentación de cogerla de la mano, sacarla de allí y hacérselo con ella en el cuarto de la limpieza era irresistible.

—Bueno, creo que os dejo.

Tom se escabulló, librándose así de una charla fraternal.

—Me he enterado que estás comprometida —dijo poniéndose a su lado y tomándola de la cintura.

—Eso parece —replicó ella con desdén.

Su contestación desdeñosa la valió un pellizco en el culo que la sobresaltó. A punto estuvo de dejar caer el líquido de su copa.

—Compórtate —Siseó ella.

—No puedo —Y atormentó de nuevo su trasero pero esta vez de forma más calculada.

— ¡Terry!

—Necesito salir de aquí, deja eso —agarró la copa que sostenía ella dejándola a un lado— Ven.

— ¿A dónde?

—Al cuarto de la limpieza, debajo de la escalera.

— ¿Cómo dices? — Candy no podía creerlo, pero el tono sugerente de Terry no era una broma.

—No puedes negarte —Insinuó él. Lo cierto es que podía morir allí mismo si ella seguía objetando sus argumentos—. Es una de mis fantasías — Candy se estremeció— follarte en ese pequeño y oscuro cuarto, sabiendo que cualquiera al pasar delante de la escalera puede oír tus gritos y los míos, y tú no podrás hacer nada si nos descubren. Serás la comidilla de la fiesta, todos creerán que engañas a mi hermano. Mmm. ¿No me digas que eso no te excita? —Ella miró a uno y otro lado por si alguien oía su conversación— Estoy seguro de que ya has mojado las bragas al oírme.

—No llevo —Se la escapó en un medio gemido, Terry la miró sonriendo— quiero decir, estooo… llevo bueno… ¿A ti qué te importa? —No quería revelar nada de su ropa interior eso era una sorpresa.

—Mucho y voy a descubrirlo ahora mismo.

—Cuanto tiempo sin verte Terry —una voz de mujer, bien modulada, hizo que se detuviera en la entrada.

Terry se detuvo, sin soltar a Candy de la mano, miró a la mujer e intentó disimular, no era precisamente con quien más le apetecía hablar en ese preciso instante, bueno, lo cierto es que no le apetecía hablar con nadie en ese preciso instante. Su plan de arrastrar a Candy y cumplir una de sus fantasías se venía abajo.

— ¿No vas a saludar a una vieja amiga?

Candy notó que Terry se ponía tenso, hacía más presión con la mano y la expresión de la cara lo decía todo.

—Hola Susana. Te veo muy bien.

—Gracias —miró a Candy — ¿No vas a presentarnos?

—Disculpa — Terry estaba visiblemente incómodo.

Saludó a la mujer tranquila, afortunadamente Tom la había puesto al corriente de la historia. Pero mirando a Susana pensó que ambos hermanos habían sido tremendamente injustos. La mujer se comportaba con amabilidad y la había saludado efusivamente. Candy no creía que esa mujer fuera tan seca y aburrida como los hermanos habían mencionado.

—Hijo —interrumpió Eleonor— Necesito que me acompañes — Susana, estás estupenda.

—Gracias señora Grandchester, es muy amable.

—Mamá, ¿No puede encargarse Tom? No quiero dejar a Candy sola.

—Si supiera dónde se encuentra —. Suspiró su madre dejando claro que no podía negarse.

—No te preocupes Terry —dijo Susana — Yo me quedo con ella.

Terry arqueó una ceja, Susana estaba siendo amable, toda una novedad.

Curioso.

Cuando madre e hijo se fueron Candy se sintió un poco incómoda no sólo por estar delante de una completa desconocida, sino porque además el muy cabrón de Terry la había excitado y provocado, dejándola terriblemente insatisfecha.

— ¿Sabes? — Susana interrumpió sus pensamientos— Creo que necesito un cigarrillo.

Candy la miró como si no creyera lo que acababa de oír ¡Por fin una buena noticia!

—No creo que aquí… bueno… — Candy intentó ser correcta.

—Sígueme, conozco bien la casa, he pasado aquí demasiados veranos con esos dos gamberros.

Sonrió, la mujer, Susana, no era ni de lejos como la habían dicho. La siguió, no estaba del todo convencida, ¿Y si era una broma pesada para dejarla en ridículo?

Era una vieja amiga de la familia, Eleonor estaba encantada con ella, así que si metía la pata confiando en Susana pues… pues nada, total ya no tenía arreglo y un cigarrito era toda una tentación.

— ¿No te fías de mí verdad? — Susana parecía leer sus pensamientos.

—Yo… bueno, si te digo la verdad, no te conozco —. Fue sincera.

Susana la llevó a la parte trasera, tras la cocina, había un pequeño invernadero acristalado, Candy lo había visto cuando Richard le mostró la finca, pero no hubiera imaginado que ahora serviría de fumadero clandestino.

—Mira, sé que piensas que al ser una vieja —Hizo una mueca— Conocida de los Grandchester puedo jugártela, pero no es mi estilo —. Sacó un paquete de cigarrillos ofreciéndole uno, Candy lo cogió aun sin confiar del todo— Pero no te preocupes —Encendió su pitillo.

—Gracias —respondió Candy al dar su primera calada— No sabes lo perseguida que me encuentro últimamente.

—Puede hacerme una ligera idea —. Susana sonrió cómplice.

Las dos permanecieron en silencio, un buen rato, hasta que Susana acabó su cigarrillo y lo apagó en uno de las macetas del invernadero. Guardando la colilla para no dejar rastro.

—He oído que te has comprometido con Tom.

Sí que vuelan rápido las noticias, sí. Pensó Candy.

—Pero me da la impresión de que te gusta más el hermano pequeño.

¿Había oído algo de la sugerente conversación con Terry?

—Tranquila —Hizo un gesto con la mano quitando importancia— Conozco bien a esos dos.

— ¿Dónde…? — Candy quería esconder también las pruebas de haber fumado—. Gracias —dijo al ver como Susana se ocupaba de todo—. Bueno… todo ha sido una broma de Tom.

—Me lo imaginaba. ¿Sabes? Tuve que salir primero con Tom y después con Terry porque mi madre, Y la suya —hizo una mueca que evidenciaba su disgusto— Se empeñaron. No te imaginas cuánto me pude aburrir — Candy se rio— No, en serio, para mí fue horrible.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué? —Ambos hermanos eran atractivos, despertaban los instintos sexuales de cualquier mujer y además de educados y correctos, y cuando querían eran divertidos.

— ¿No te lo imaginas?

Susana se acercó a ella, y le acarició la mejilla, eso la sorprendió. Pero no se apartó. Lo cierto es que sintió un pequeño escalofrío, al fin y al cabo una caricia es una caricia y Candy en ese instante estaba muy sensible.

—No me gustan los hombres —. Confesó con una media sonrisa.

— ¡Oh! —Es cuanto pudo decir.

—Mi madre se ha empeñado durante años. Además, incluso si no fuera lesbiana tampoco podría ponerme cachonda con ellos ¡Por favor! Nos conocemos desde críos —. Eso la hizo reír a Candy.

—Entonces… — Candy hablaba más para sí misma, esos dos súper machos eran unos imbéciles. Sonrió.

— ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

—Estooo… bueno… no sé como plantearlo — Candy quería ser diplomática—¿Por qué me lo has dicho? Apenas me conoces.

—Tú has confiado en mí, y me gustas. Te he visto nada más entrar, estabas con Tom, no pude quitarte los ojos de encima.

—Vaya… gracias… creo. Pero…

—Lo sé, eres hetero al cien por cien.

— ¿Lo sabe tu familia?

—No —dijo negando con la cabeza y sacó de nuevo un cigarrillo invitándola— aquí, en este entorno sería muy difícil.

Estuvieron charlando un buen rato, allí a solas en el invernadero, Susana a pesar de sentirse atraída hacia Candy respetó que ella no jugase en su liga, pero desde luego acababa de hacer una buena amiga. Por lo menos no se había mostrado ofendida ni nada parecido cuando dijo sin rodeos que la gustaba.—Creo que deberíamos volver —Sugirió Susana — Pero no te preocupes, si nos ven volver juntas nadie imaginaría lo que hemos hecho — Candy arqueó una ceja— No seas tonta, todos pensarán que nos hemos ido a retocar, no a fumar como chimeneas.

—Ya, bueno, no sé, Terry tiene un radar para esto del tabaco.

—Bájate ese escote y su radar quedará sin alcance. O al menos su radar no se preocupará de si has fumado o no.

—Puedo… ¿puedo decirle a Terry que tú…?

—Haz lo que quieras, si te divierte…

Candy en un arranque de sinceridad había contado a Susana la impresión que tenían los dos hermanos de ella, y ambas se habían reído con ganas.

—Claro que me voy a divertir. No lo dudes —. Aseveró Candy. A esos dos, de vez en cuando, había que plantarles cara.

Volvieron a la fiesta de inmediato, allí Susana la dejó junto a Terry, y sonrió a éste dejándole estupefacto. Candy disimuló. Además su madre estaba junto a ellos, parece que la hubieran dado un disgusto cuando Susana se alejó. Eleonor fingió querer saludar a una amiga, Terry y Candy se percataron de su pobre actuación, y les dejó a solas.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y? —Respondió ella en el mismo tono interrogativo.

—Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

Candy no entró al trapo y fingió que se colocaba bien el vestido mostrando el borde de su sujetador rojo. Funcionó.

—Deja eso, joder —Siseó él.

— ¿El qué? —dijo ella como si nada.

—Mi querida Candy —Richard les interrumpió— ¿Te apetece bailar?

—Papá, mamá te anda buscando —Era mentira, por supuesto, había sido tan imbécil que su padre se había adelantado.

—Acabo de estar con ella, Terry —. Cazador cazado.

—Encantada — Candy aceptó el ofrecimiento dándose la vuelta y moviendo el trasero.

Terry sonrió, ella aprendía bien; no despegó el ojo del trasero de ese tentador culo, hasta que su querido hermano mayor se acercó de nuevo.

—Mamá te anda buscando —Le dijo a Tom. Joder parecía un disco rayado.

—Ya lo sé, pero… —Detrás apareció Anny, Terry supo al instante que su hermano había sido más rápido.

—Buenas noches, Anny.

— ¡Hola Terry! —Respondió ella alegremente.

—Veo que te diviertes —miró a ambos y dio un sorbo.

Eleonor se acercó a ellos, por supuesto estaba encantada con la señorita Britter, no había dejado de alabar el buen gusto de su hijo mayor. Como buena anfitriona esperó a poder tener a sus dos hijos a solas para recriminarles lo que ella consideraba un comportamiento impropio.

—Venid aquí los dos —dijo enfadada— ¿De qué demonios habla la gente?

— ¡Mamá! —Exclamaron los dos.

Anny se echó a reír disimuladamente. Se había alejado, pero no lo suficiente.

—No sé a qué jugáis, pero ahora mismo tú —Señaló a Tom — Vas a desmentir la noticia de tu compromiso. Y tú —Señaló a Terry — Te comportarás ¿Estamos?

— ¿Qué tiene de malo que la gente crea que Candy y yo…? —Se detuvo en cuanto miró a su madre y a Terry —. Vale.

—Vaya genio —murmuró Anny cuando Eleonor les dejó solos y se acercó de nuevo a ellos con la clara intención de chincharles en la medida de lo posible.

—Ya me enterado de la gran noticia —Comentó Richard mientras baila con Candy —. Pensé que te gustaba mi hijo menor.

—Ha sido una broma de Tom. Ya sabe cómo es —Se disculpó riéndose.

—Ya.

— ¿No me cree? — Candy no sabía cómo interpretar ese "ya" seco de Richard, ¿Creía que estaba coqueteando con los dos?

—De verdad, fue una broma.

—Tranquila. Lo sé.

—Nunca me atrevería a hacer una cosa así —dijo con voz apagada— A… bueno… no creerá que yo… estoooo… ¿De qué se ríe?

—Mira muchacha, os he visto a ti y a mi hijo. No necesitas darme explicaciones. Espero que Terry sepa lo mucho que vales.

— ¿Me está piropeando?

—Sí —dijo Richard rápidamente.

—Bueno… pues… ¡Gracias!

—Ya te vale —. Reprochó a su hermano mayor.

—No te pongas en plan madre, no lo soporto.

—Bueno, niños —Intervino Anny — hora de irse a la cama.

— ¿Me acompañas? Por si viene el hombre del saco —. Sugirió Tom y Terry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sé bueno — Anny dio unos toquecitos a Tom en el brazo— Y yo seré mala.

— ¿Podéis parar?

— ¿Envidia? —Preguntó Tom riéndose.

— Terry — Richard interrumpió a los dos— Esta mujer es un encanto, cuídala. Me voy a ver que quiere tu madre, creo que me reclama.

Candy sorprendió a todos, incluido Richard, al besarle en la mejilla, un gesto espontáneo y afectuoso. Éste la sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas.

—Bueno, ¿Te diviertes, cariño? —Inquirió Tom a Candy en tono divertido—Todos me preguntan por ti. Por mi futura…

—Déjalo ya ¿vale? , ven — Terry agarró a Candy con signo posesivo— Ahora me toca a mí.

Terry la llevó a bailar, es lo primero que tenía que haber hecho nada más verla y olvidarse de todo y todos los demás. Estaba encantadora, mientras la agarraba de la cintura aprovechó para tocarla a conciencia, ya que no había cumplido su propuesta de llevarla al cuarto de limpieza debía compensar ese descuido con una noche inolvidable. Candy le advirtió en un par de ocasiones que no la toqueteara tanto, pero Terry aprovechaba cada giro, cada oportunidad en que sus manos quedaban ocultas del resto de los asistentes para pellizcarla, entre otras cosas. Ella estaba preocupada, si alguien, en esa reunión, sabía leer los labios, se escandalizaría por cada una de las palabras que Terry susurraba. El verbo follar, conjugado en casi todos los tiempos parecía ser el preferido. El resto de la velada fue más o menos la típica reunión, afortunadamente Terry no se separó de Candy ni un instante, provocando los comentarios de algunos de los asistentes, ya que el muy traidor de Tom no se molestó en aclarar la situación. Candy era consciente de las frías miradas de desaprobación de Eleonor, era imposible pasarlas por alto, pero con Terry todo el tiempo a su lado era, al menos, más llevadero. No la sorprendió su actitud, totalmente distinta, hacia Anny, era todo el tiempo señorita Britter por aquí, señorita Britter por allá… y hasta cierto punto lógico; su amiga era perfecta en ese tipo de reuniones, no sólo la habían educado para eso sino que además en su profesión era una de las mejores. El saber estar y comportarse sin duda constituían un fuerte valor en su trabajo. Cuando los invitados empezaron a abandonar la fiesta, Terry, sin mucho tacto, la verdad, fue sacando a Candy del salón para subir con ella a su habitación. Iba a atrincherarse allí hasta al amanecer, no recordaba si esa habitación en particular disponía de cerradura pero daba igual.

— Terry —Susurró Candy — ¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó ella junto a la puerta de su habitación— Quiero decir, bueno ya me entiendes.

—Punto uno, esto no son imaginaciones tuyas —Señaló su entrepierna—Dos, estoy loco por ver que llevas debajo de ese vestido —, ella le provocó bajándose un tirante y volviéndoselo a subir rápidamente— No hagas eso —gruñó— tercero, me importa un pimiento si se hunde la casa, hoy no duermes sola… bueno hoy no duermes y punto. ¿Entendido?

Ella no podía negarse a eso, así que entraron en la habitación y Terry se olvidó de todo menos de agarrarla y abrazarla con fuerza. Pasando las manos por todo su cuerpo, una y otra vez, memorizando cada curva.

—No sé si podré resistir mucho —Suspiró él—. Llevo toda la noche empalmado. Tendrás suerte si aguanto diez minutos.

—No exageres —Se colgó de su cuello, acariciándole la nuca— Tú puedes hacerlo.

Terry empezó a bajar la cremallera, más despacio de lo habitual, si no lo hacía así podía estropear todo. Sentía las manos de Candy en su cuello, jugando con su oreja, despeinándole, presionando en su espalda, apretando su trasero, recorriendo su columna vertebral, revolviéndole el pelo… ¡Un momento! Sandy sólo tiene dos manos.

— ¿Qué…? — Terry se separó de Candy y se giró.

—Pensé que un trío podría ser divertido —alegó Anny alegremente.

— ¿Qué cojones haces aquí? —Preguntó enfadado. Esto era el colmo. Y no solamente por la interrupción, así como así Anny le estaba manoseando.

—Tengo que hablar con Candy —Le dio un azote en el culo a Terry —. No te sulfures, machote.

— Anny, no seas mala —. Advirtió a su amiga y ambas se rieron.

—No quiero interrumpir, pero… es necesario… necesito una cosa.

— ¿Ahora? —Preguntó Terry enfadado— Y por favor deja de tocarme el culo.

—Mmmm, no está mal —dijo Anny divertida— El caso es…

— ¿Ya se los has pedido? — Tom asomó la cabeza—. ¿Qué estáis haciendo ahí los tres? —Gruñó.

Terry estaba en el medio de dos estupendas mujeres. Ese tenía que haber sido él.

—Un trío —dijo alegremente Terry, la situación empezaba a divertirle, y atormentar a su hermano aun más.

— ¿Y por qué nadie me ha avisado? —dijo Tom.

—Por qué un trío son tres —le explicó Candy.

—No sufras, luego estaremos contigo —le prometió sugerentemente Anny sin perder el buen humor.

—Bueno —dijo Tom. Parecía conformarse con la respuesta.

— ¿Qué necesitas? —Preguntó Candy a Anny intentando poner un poco de orden a la situación.

—Condones —. Respondió la aludida.

— ¡Parece mentira! —Dijo Terry — Ya eres mayorcito para ocuparte de esas cosas, Tom.

—Yo vine preparado, lo juro, pero…

—En resumidas cuentas, se nos han acabado —Anny miró a Tom— No sé como, pero así ha sido. No hay por qué negarlo —. Miró a Candy — ¿Tienes?

—No, lo siento, yo…

— Tom, ve a mi cuarto —Intervino Terry— En la mesilla de la derecha.

—Gracias, te debo una.

—Hoy va a ser imposible pegar ojo —. Protestó Richard dando vueltas en la cama.

—Cálmate —. Respondió su mujer.

— ¿Ves? Tu política de cada mochuelo en su olivo ha fracasado —gruñó— La mía era mejor.

— ¿La tuya?

—Sí, cada oveja con su pareja.

—Ya, como no. Desde luego… tus hijos tienen un gran maestro —. Protestó Eleonor.

—Y… ya que estamos… despiertos —Se pegó a su esposa— Puesto que hoy nadie en esta casa va a pegar ojo…

— ¡Richard!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Para quieto!

—Es mi cumpleaños, querida.

—Estás loco —dijo aguantando la risa.

—Loco por ti, lo sabes y ahora —La pellizcó en el trasero— ¿Me das mi regalo?

Eleonor se rio con ganas.

Buena señal.

* * *

y? que opinan? esta vez a susana le gusto candy y no terry! :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Noé Casado los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi CAPÍTULO 22**

* * *

**advertencia!: este capi contiene escenas de contenido sexual! feliz lectura :)**

* * *

— ¡Por fin solos! —Suspiró Terry— Espera aquí, no te muevas ni un milímetro.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Atrancar esta puerta, a no ser caso de extrema gravedad aquí no entra nadie —Comprobó que la puerta estaba firmemente cerrada— Y ahora…

—Espera… —Candy hablaba con voz insinuante.

— ¿Qué espere? —Se quitó las gafas, dejándolas en la mesilla y empezó a soltarse la corbata— Ni hablar.

— ¿No quieres saber que hay debajo de este vestido? —dejó caer un tirante. Así, a lo tonto.

—Pues sí… pero… no sé si tendré la paciencia suficiente, Candy estoy a punto de correrme en los pantalones.

—Uy, pobrecito —Se bajó el otro tirante y le dio la espalda.

— ¡Candy…!

—Tranquilo —movió el trasero para que el vestido se deslizase por sus caderas, cayendo a sus pies.

— ¿Dónde están mis gafas? No quiero perderme nada.

Candy se rio.

—No las necesitas, puedes tocar… si quieres.

—Claro que quiero.

Se acercó caminando tranquilamente mirándole fijamente, se quedó delante de él, quieta.

— ¡Guau!

—Pareces sorprendido.

—Encantado más bien —. Cayó de rodillas frente a ella— ¿Y esto?

— ¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta.

—Es un poco incómodo, las ligas te pellizcan el muslo — Terry acariciaba los mismos con reverencia, apartándolas ligas y dando suaves mordisquitos— Pero creo que merecen la pena.

—No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo, cariño.

Terry desató las ligas y empezó a bajar las medias, estaba en el paraíso, él había imaginado una noche increíble, pero una vez más sus expectativas habían sido superadas con creces por Candy. Y por su ropa interior, para ser exactos. Estaba en lo cierto, sabía que su Candy tenía un potencial erótico increíble. Y lo mejor de todo, no sólo era tener razón, es que él estaba allí para compartirlo. Cuando por fin tuvo las piernas desnudas decidió que el liguero podía quedarse en su sitio, al fin y al cabo no interrumpía sus planes.

—Déjatelo puesto —Susurró al ver que ella empezaba a desatarlo— Veamos que tenemos aquí arriba—. Terry se incorporó.

— ¿Tú no vas a desnudarte? —Preguntó con voz sugerente.

—Después —dijo soltando el sujetador y tirándolo al suelo— No sé por dónde empezar —Pensó en voz alta.

—Tócame.

Toda esa lenta escena de desnudo y seducción la estaba poniendo tremendamente excitada, ver a Terry vestido, con su traje de noche, mientras ella tan sólo llevaba el liguero… la hacía sentir… se rió al pensarlo. Parecía una profesional del sexo.

Una zorra.

—Esto no es para reírse —dijo Terry mientras saboreaba un pecho— No me desconcentres.

—Estaba pensando que…

— ¿Qué? —dijo sin soltar un pezón.

—Me siento como una zorra —dijo alegremente y Terry levantó la cabeza mirándola algo desconcertado— No me mires así, simplemente es una sensación.

— ¿Perdón?

—No digas nada, pero tú aun vestido, de forma impecable y yo sólo con esto… —Señaló su liguero— Resulta divertido.

— ¿Divertido? , humm.

— ¿Tú…? bueno ¿Tú alguna vez has estado con… profesionales?

— Candy, ahora no es el momento.

—Dame el gusto.

—Te voy a dar otros gustos.

—Eso es que sí.

—No, nunca me he ido de putas, y ahora, por favor ¿Podemos seguir? —Terry la contempló, estaba allí de pie, en sus brazos, caliente y excitada. — ¿Qué te apetece?

—Mmmm, no sé, tú eres el que manda —dijo con los ojos cerrados— Eres mi primer cliente.

— ¡Candy!

— ¿Qué? Tú tienes fantasías en el cuarto de limpieza —Se defendió.

—La madre que me parió —Se pasó una malo por el pelo— ¿No pretenderás que te trate como a una puta?

—A ti te lo haré gratis.

— ¡ Candy!

—Está bien, jo, qué hombre.

Ella empezó a desnudarle, parecía que a Terry no le había hecho ninguna gracia su broma, para una vez que ella tenía una fantasía… No es que lo hubiera planificado así, pero lo cierto es que al momento de surgir la idea en su mente, parecía, como poco, novedoso y excitante.

Cuando por fin le dejó desnudo empezó a torturarle, agarrándole la polla con las manos, sin ejercer demasiada presión pero sí lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él no se escapase. Una y otra vez, lubricándole con el líquido preseminal, tentándole, haciéndole gemir, retándole a que aguantara…

De repente Terry la agarró la mano y se la apartó bruscamente.

—Harás lo que yo te diga —usó una voz baja pero férrea. ¿Por qué no jugar?

Iba a cumplir su fantasía.

— ¿Terry?

— ¿Cómo? —Aguantó la risa— Estás aquí para satisfacerme. ¿Comprendido?—Ella asintió— ¡De rodillas! —ordenó intentando mantener las distancias.

¡Oh! Terry estaba asumiendo el papel. Eso no lo esperaba. Pero eso la hizo humedecerse más, quizás de anticipación de cuanto podía pasar a continuación.

Cumplió su orden, a su manera, arrodillándose, mientras él permanecía de pie, totalmente empalmado. Candy quería tomar la iniciativa pero se contuvo, él decidía.

— ¿Alguna petición? —Preguntó descarada, y vio como Terry curvaba los labios.

—Chúpamela.

Candy, sin decir nada, acercó los labios y primero besó la punta, se entretuvo lamiendo el glande, conocedora del efecto que le causaba; para después poco a poco ir dejando que todo el miembro entrara en su boca, al mismo tiempo con una mano empezó a masajearle los testículos. Notó enseguida la reacción de Terry. Cómo movía las caderas entrando y saliendo de su boca, con suavidad.

—Sin las manos —Ordenó él— acaríciate los pezones. Que se pongan bien duros.

Candy ni rechistó, sin dejar que se le saliera su miembro de la boca puso las manos sobre sus pezones, tocándoselos suavemente, las manos de Terry guiaban su cabeza.

—Me encanta follarte la boca —gruñó él.

Ella no podía responder a eso.

—Disfruto ver cómo te acaricias —Se movió, el ritmo suave impuesto al principio ya no lo podía mantener. — Creo que me gustaría correrme en tus tetas.

Por supuesto ella no contestó. Pero siguió tomándole en la boca y acariciándose a sí misma, aumentando cada vez más la presión sobre sus pezones, apretándoles con más intensidad mientras Terry movía sus caderas, embistiéndola. Hasta que de repente apartó su cabeza y cogiéndose la polla con la mano se agitó frente a ella hasta eyacular, como era su deseo, en sus tetas.

— ¡Joder! —Exclamó Terry — Nunca había hecho esto antes.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó emocionada.

Él asintió.

—Y ahora… —tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse— Ven, quiero lavarte mi semen —Abrió la puerta del baño y la colocó frente al lavabo, quedándose él detrás— Estás para comerte —dijo cruzando la mirada con ella en el espejo, acto seguido abrió el grifo y agarró una toalla.

—Esta fría —Siseó ella.

—Lo sé, pero mira —Señaló sus pezones— nunca los habías tenido así antes.

—Puede —dijo mirándoselos curiosa.

Terry la limpió con la toalla y agua fría, demorándose más de lo necesario y moviendo las caderas tras ella simulando la penetración, sin apartar la mirada de ella. Cuando consideró que ya estaba más que limpia, volvió con ella a la habitación.

—Súbete a la cama —otra vez ese tono imperativo— túmbate de espaldas y abre las piernas.

—Cómo no —dijo ronroneando encantada—. Sabes que tú mandas y no puedo negarme a nada.

Ella lo hizo rápidamente, por favor, estaba empapada, ¿Qué pensaría Terry si ella empezaba a acariciarte a sí misma entre los muslos? Le encantaría, sin duda, él ya se lo había confesado. Ni corta ni perezosa, mirándole, empezó a deslizar su mano, empezó en el valle entre sus pechos, dibujó un círculo en su ombligo y bajo la mano hasta su vagina. Cerró instantáneamente las piernas y los ojos, gimiendo con fuerza.

— ¿Te he pedido que hagas eso? —La voz de Terry le devolvió a la realidad—Tendrás tu satisfacción cuando yo lo decida, no antes.

— ¿Tengo que llamarte amo?

—Has vuelto al video club ¿No?

—Yo…

—Silencio. Estoy pensando.

Candy se puso colorada, pero ¡Qué demonios! Jugar con Terry a esto de la pseudo-dominación tenía su gracia. Bueno, todo cuanto tenía que ver con él tenía su gracia, eso no había forma de negarlo. Terry, regodeándose en su papel de cliente exigente, ordenó de nuevo que abriera las piernas, jugó con las tiras del liguero, ahora que ya se había corrido una vez le era más fácil concentrarse.

—Vas a quedarte quieta ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió más divertida que otra cosa.

Se colocó de rodillas frente a ella, sin muchos miramientos dobló sus piernas y puso las manos en sus rodillas separándoselas al máximo.

—Mmm —Ella no pudo evitar gemir cuando un primer dedo pasó por su entrepierna.

—No cierres los ojos —. Empezó a presionar con un dedo— Me encanta tenerte así, ahí tumbada, a la expectativa. Sin saber qué voy a hacerte.

—Me hago una idea —Susurró ella—. ¡Oooooh! —Exclamó al sentir como Terry la penetraba con dos dedos de forma inesperada. Levantó las caderas ante esa sensación tan fuerte, era una invasión deliciosa.

—Eso es —Susurró él— muévete, despacio, contra mi mano, no tengas prisa—Cada palabra era para Candy como un afrodisíaco—. ¡Me encanta!

—Di…dímelo… a mí —. Jadeó ella.

— ¿Más?

— ¿Qué?

—Más —Sentenció él e introdujo otro dedo.

Candy levantó aun más las caderas.

— ¡Teeeerryyy! ¡Oh sí!

—Me encanta hacerte gritar —. Candy cerró los ojos antes las sensaciones de su cuerpo— Abre los ojos. Si vuelves a cerrarlos se acaba todo —. Amenazó serio.

— ¡NO! —Gritó alarmada.

—Pues concéntrate —. Exigió.

Terry seguía moviendo los dedos en su interior, tocando todos las terminaciones nerviosas, pero lentamente, sin precipitar las cosas. Candy estaba preciosa, allí tumbada, concentrada en mantener los ojos abiertos, sabía que estaba realizando un gran esfuerzo y la sonrió con ternura, para después sorprenderla. A ella no le gustó nada la mirada de Terry, era sospechosamente cínica ¿Qué estaba tramando? ¿Y qué más daba? todo, todo cuanto quisiera, no iba a negarle nada.

—No sé —Empezó Terry pensando en voz alta— aquí falta algo.

— ¿Cómo? —Le miró sin comprender. — No falta nada —Protestó ella. Estaba caliente, a punto, preparada, ansiosa por correrse y el muy cerdo se paraba

¿Qué clase de juego era ese?

—Vamos a ver —miró alrededor de la habitación como buscando algo—Creo que debería atarte.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Sí, eso me gustaría, estás aquí para complacerme ¿Recuerdas?

Candy le miró con cara a medio camino entre el enfado y la excitación. ¿Atada?

— ¿Dónde vas? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz al ver que abandonaba la cama. Y su cuerpo.

—Esto servirá —dijo satisfecho levantando las medias de Candy.

— ¿Mis medias?

Él asintió satisfecho.

—Túmbate —Se inclinó sobre ella y cogió una muñeca, rodeándola con la media para después pasarla por detrás del cabecero y hacer lo mismo con la otra muñeca.

— ¿Sabes lo que me han costado esas medias? —lo cual, era lo menos importante en ese caso.

— ¡Ay Candy! —Suspiró él— ahora no pienses en eso, te compraré otras.

Contempló su trabajo satisfecho. La torturó aun más comprobando con deliberada lentitud que todo estuviera a su gusto. Moviéndola como si estuviera colocando un cuadro, buscando la pose perfecta. Candy resopló. Si seguía así iba a enfriarse.

—No sé, no acaba de convencerme —. Reflexionó él inclinando la cabeza para observar con mejor detalle.

Cosa que a ella empezaba a desesperar.

— ¿Vas a empezar ya? —Protestó ella de forma poco elegante.

— ¡Ya está! —Exclamó como si hubiera descubierto América— también voy a vendarte. ¡Joder me encanta esto! —Se inclinó, le dio un rápido beso y se bajó de la cama de nuevo.

— ¡Vuelve aquí! — Terry obedeció y balanceó algo ante ella…

— ¿Tu… tu corbata? —tartamudeó.

— ¿A que es ideal? —Parecía un niño entusiasmado— levanta un poco la cabeza —le vendó con su corbata de seda, haciendo un nudo en la nuca y ayudándola de nuevo a tumbarse en la posición que él quería.

— Terry… —Se quejó ella, completamente ciega al no notar nada. Ni una caricia, ni un beso, grrr.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué haces?

—Pensar en qué hacerte. Hay tantas posibilidades que no me decido.

— ¿Aun no lo tienes claro? —Este juego se estaba volviendo en su contra.

—Dame una idea —Se inclinó sobre ella para rozar sus labios con la lengua.

Candy suspiró, por fin empezaba en serio, Terry ya no hablaba en ese tono divertido y burlón. Sentía su cuerpo pegado al suyo, su erección rozando la cadera. Sus manos en los costados. Una buena noticia, se había recuperado rápidamente.

—Dime por dónde te gusta que te pase la lengua —La observó tragar saliva— dímelo —Insistió.

—Por el cuello —Era cierto, era extremadamente sensible.

— ¿Así? — Terry pasó la lengua recorriendo desde la mandíbula hasta la oreja, mordisqueando el lóbulo, para después ir bajando sinuosamente por su cuello hasta la unión con el hombro, encontrando su acelerado pulso. La respuesta de Candy fue inmediata, intentó levantar sus brazos para agarrarle y tiro de sus ataduras, suspiró, ella no podía hacer nada, sólo confiar en Terry para que la satisficiera. Eso no lo dudaba, pero la pregunta del millón era: ¿Cuanto iba a tardar él en complacerla?

—Continúa, dime por donde sigo.

—En… me gusta… estooo… en los pezones —dijo entrecortadamente, con un atisbo de vergüenza.

—Ajá como órdenes —. Se puso en ello al instante, primero uno, dejando al otro abandonado.

Candy pensó, no sin cierta razón, que mientras estimulaba uno con la boca bien podía emplear sus manos en el otro.

— Terry… —Suspiró cuando él cambió, al fin de pezón.

—Indícame el camino, por favor.

—El ombligo —le señaló rápidamente, ahora no era cuestión de perder el tiempo.

La besó primero en la boca, para después bajar sin demora, recorriendo de nuevo todo el camino con la lengua describiendo círculos sobre la piel caliente de ella. Sabía que la estaba torturando, pero se lo tenía merecido por jugar a provocarle. Durante toda la noche Candy se había preocupado de rozarse "accidentalmente "con él, de dejar entrever "deslizando" sutilmente un tirante del vestido.

— ¿Y ahora? —Preguntó levantando la cabeza y soplando suavemente. Sabía perfectamente cuál era la siguiente parada al igual que sabía lo mucho que a Candy iba a cortarle decir la palabra. Se aguantó la risa.

—Sigue, por favor.

— ¿Dónde? —Insistió él.

—Más abajo.

— ¿Aquí? — Terry beso su pierna.

—Más arriba —Sintió un beso en el costado. — En… en…en el centro —.Dijo a toda velocidad.

—Dilo.

—No puedo —. Gimió.

—Pues no lo haré —. Amenazó él aguantando la risa.

— ¡Terry!

—O lo dices o te quedas sin ello —Se rio disimuladamente, ya no podía aguantar más.

Candy bufó, si al menos pudiera señalar el punto exacto, pero no, estaba atada, ciega y totalmente a merced de muy canalla. Se contorneó levantó la pelvis, no podía ser más explícita. ¿O sí?

—Venga —Le dio un mordisco en la cadera— atrévete.

—Tú lo sabes mejor que yo —habló esperando que él se rindiera.

—Esta es tu última oportunidad —Se mostró inflexible.

Candy se retorció unos instantes más, cabreada, pensando en la forma de hacerle pagar, se moría de la vergüenza. ¿Ves? Esto te pasa por hacerte la valiente.

—Tres… dos…

—En el clítoris —gritó— Maldita sea.

Candy se quedó de piedra al ver que él abandonaba la cama ¿cómo era eso posible?

Respiró cuando notó como el colchón se movía bajo el peso de Terry.

—Levanta las caderas —Ella obedeció y colocó un cojín bajo su trasero—.¿Dónde habías dicho que te besase?

—En el clítoris, Terry, en el clítoris —repitió, a estas alturas de la película la importaba un comino, ya no quedaba espacio para la vergüenza.

—Por su puesto ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido a mí? —murmuró socarrón.

Terry soltó una carcajada pero no la hizo esperar, se acomodó entre sus piernas, manteniéndolas bien separadas con sus hombros, inclinó la cabeza y succionó con fuerza, haciendo que ella se tensara aun más, estaba ardiendo, empapada y dispuesta para él. En ese momento se le pasó por la cabeza dejarse de juegos, penetrarla y follarla sin más dilación. Pero no era justo, ella había seguido al pie de la letra, más o menos, sus indicaciones así que lo justo es justo. Fue aumentando la presión con su lengua a medida que los gemidos de Candy le iban pidiendo más, y empezó a penetrarla con dos dedos, sincronizando las pasadas de su lengua con los movimientos de sus dedos. Candy movía la cabeza a un lado y a otro incapaz de explicarse tanto placer, él había jugado con ella, pero la recompensa merecía el esfuerzo. Sintió cómo los labios de él lamían implacables su clítoris, cómo sus dedos buscaban, y encontraban, el punto exacto en su interior. El estar atada hacía que todo aquello fuera más intenso y al no poder ver se acentuaban otros sentidos. Oía los murmullos de él, complaciéndola y disfrutando mientras lo ejecutaba a la perfección. Terry sabía que ella estaba cerca, al borde, quería que fuera aun más intenso, que ella cayera al precipicio, sin paracaídas, por supuesto. Ella se había entregado a él y no podía ser un simple orgasmo, Candy se lo merecía. Sacó los dedos, totalmente empapados y lubricados con los jugos de ella, sin despegar los labios, pasó la mano por debajo de su trasero hasta llegar a su ano. Aumentó la presión de los labios en el mismo momento que introdujo un dedo. Candy se desbordó, no gritó, no podía, un grito se quedó atascado en su garganta, tiró con fuerzas de sus ataduras al sentir su explosivo orgasmo, apretó con fuerza las piernas pero Terry seguía allí, absorbiendo todo su placer. Clavó los talones en el colchón, arqueando todo su cuerpo. Por fin dejó de temblar, relajó el cuerpo y él abandonó su clítoris para ir ascendiendo, dando pequeños lengüetazos mientras gateaba por su cuerpo. Hasta quedar frente a frente. Esperó a que se normalizase su respiración.

—Ha sido… no tengo palabras —dijo Candy al sentir los labios de Terry sobre los suyos. Pudo saborearse a sí misma. Lo cual no resultaba desagradable como había imaginado.

Él se limitó a besarla, acunando su cara, de forma suave, transmitiendo todo su cariño. Demostrando que confiar en él era posible. Estiró los brazos y empezó a desatarla. Acariciando sus muñecas, sensibles por las ataduras. Después se incorporó y se sentó levantándola a ella para que se quedara en la misma situación frente a él. Terry dobló las piernas y la ayudó para que pasara las piernas por encima de las suyas, sujetándola por debajo de los brazos y presionando su miembro contra su vagina una vez que la colocó.

Con una mano desató su venda improvisada. Candy parpadeó hasta enfocar la visión y se miraron fijamente. Terry casi se derrite al ver la sonrisa que ella le dedicó, sin poder ni querer evitarlo la besó con fuerza, parecía no cansarse nunca de hacerlo, atrayéndola más hacia sí, casi ahogándola. Movió sus caderas, posicionándose y la penetró.

—Balancéate conmigo —indicó él— Así, eso es —Ella se acopló al segundo intento— Candy…

Ella cerró los ojos, y enroscó con fuerza los brazos alrededor de su cuello, sintiendo como él se movía en su interior, despacio, pero ella estaba hipersensible, el mínimo roce la hacía vibrar, además en esa posición su clítoris era perfectamente estimulado.

—Échate un poco hacia atrás —Ella obedeció— ¡oh cariño!

—Por favor muérdeme los pezones.

—Como quieras — Terry no esperaba esa orden pero estaba feliz, y por supuesto encantado de hacerlo.

Qué gratificante resulta esto de pedir algo y recibirlo en el acto. Pensó ella.

Los balanceos cada vez eran más rápidos, más fuertes, más precisos. Sandy se movía a la perfección, saliendo al encuentro de cada una de sus embestidas, contrayendo los músculos pélvicos para ejercer más fricción sobre el miembro de Terry. Candy supo el momento exacto en que él se corrió, le sintió al cien por cien, palpitando en su interior, sintiendo como eyaculaba dentro de ella y se abandonó al instante uniéndose a él.

—Te quiero —Susurró él abrazándola.

No contestó, no abrió los ojos, se dejó caer hacia atrás, todavía unida a él,

Terry no se movió y la observó. Preciosa, definitivamente perfecta para él. Allí tumbada, con las piernas colgadas por encima de las suyas, con los brazos en cruz, los ojos cerrados y una cara serena. No sabía si era más feliz por todo cuanto su cuerpo estaba experimentando esa noche o por la sutil confesión de Terry.

Decidió no pensar en ello.

Terry suspiró y abrió los ojos, con cuidado liberó su brazo, Candy estaba acurrucada junto a él, dormida y tranquila, movió para mirar la hora. Casi las siete de la mañana. Volvió a suspirar. Tenía que levantarse y salir de allí para volver a su cuarto, aunque era consciente de que todos en la casa habían oído los gemidos tanto de Candy como de él mismo, tenía que regresar a su dormitorio.

Era absurdo pero necesario.

Se movió con lentitud para no despertarla, pasándose una mano por el pelo, ya bastante despeinado y procedió a incorporarse.

— ¿Dónde vas? —Preguntó ella somnolienta, sin abrir los ojos y aferrándose más aun a él.

—Duerme, cariño —La besó en la frente—. Está amaneciendo.

Creyó que ella se tranquilizaba y sacó una pierna de la cama pero algo se lo impidió.

Candy.

Ella, ya de por sí acurrucada junto a él, pasó una pierna por encima de la suya, reteniéndole. Gimió de frustración.

Frustración por no poder quedarse y despertar con ella.

Frustración por no poder irse y salvar, un poco, las apariencias.

Frustración.

— Candy, cielo, tengo que irme —Intentó con suavidad que ella se despegara.

En ese mismo momento se prometió a sí mismo que jamás volvería a pasar por esto. Jamás tendría que intentar deshacerse de ella.

¡Qué estupidez!

¡Ni que fuera un adolescente sobrecargado de testosterona abandonando la habitación de una chica!

Lo cierto es que esto le recordaba sus años universitarios. Sonrió.

Tenía que irse.

— Terry —Susurró ella— deja de moverte.

Lo que faltaba, que ella se animara, pensó sintiéndose cada vez más gilipollas.

—Cariño, volveré luego —dijo muy bajito al oído— No te preocupes, duerme.

Pero Candy no parecía estar dispuesta a dejarlo irse así como así. No sólo se aferró más a él, sorprendiéndole, sino que con gran pericia se colocó encima de él.

— ¿Qué haces?

Terry preguntó por preguntar pues no era difícil adivinar las intenciones de ella.

—Ahora no… no pod… no podemos —titubeó al ver como ella se movía encima de él.

Pero ella no parecía escuchar, sólo prestaba atención a su cuerpo, mejor dicho a una parte concreta de su cuerpo, frotándose hábilmente, hasta que sin previo aviso le agarró la polla y se penetró a sí misma, con fuerza y clavó las rodillas a ambos lados de las caderas de Terry, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

— ¡ Candy! —Jadeó.

Estaba indefenso, y lo sabía.

Indefenso y sorprendido.

Indefenso, sorprendido pero encantado.

En ese momento podía entrar su madre a buscarle y a él no se le borraría esa sonrisa del rostro. Como tampoco podría olvidar nunca la expresión de concentración de ella, sus ojos firmemente cerrados, recibiéndole, por entero, y entregándose.

Entregándose mutuamente. Terry lo sabía.

Candy siguió moviéndose y él permaneció debajo, limitándose a sentirla, dejarle hacer, disfrutando, únicamente. La agarró por las caderas, ayudándola a balancearse sobre él. La miraba una y otra vez, esperando que ella dijese algo, que abriera los ojos y sus miradas se encontraran, pero ella le ignoraba. Clavó los pies en la cama, levantándola con fuerza, una y otra vez, ella se agarró a sus antebrazos para no desequilibrarse pero siguió sin abrir los ojos, Terry vio como se mordía el labio, para después clavarle las uñas antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

Terry sí gruñó, por lo bajo, al correrse inmediatamente. Ver a Candy llegar al orgasmo era el mejor de los estímulos para él. Ella pareció volver en sí, abrió los ojos un instante, por fin pudieron cruzar sus miradas. La sonrisa de él era francamente orgullosa y algo engreída. Sandy lo ignoró. Se bajó y se tumbó, de espaldas a él.

—Ya puedes irte —dijo bostezando, para inmediatamente después levantar el edredón y taparse.

Terry se quedó como atontado, pero no había nada que añadir. Se sentó en la cama y miró de reojo, en su interior quedaba un atisbo de duda. Pero cuando vio como ella, con los ojos cerrados, sonreía, disipó cualquier duda. Ya de pie buscó algo que ponerse, tan sólo los pantalones, el resto de su ropa bajo el brazo hecha un ovillo.

Era como el amante que sale a hurtadillas de visitar a una mujer casada, o algo parecido.

Merecía la pena profundizar en esa fantasía.

Se inclinó y rozó su hombro desnudo con los labios, antes de salir al pasillo y dirigirse rápidamente al ático para tumbarse en su cama.

Una vez allí, a salvo de cualquier interrupción pudo decirlo en voz alta.

—No volveré a dejarte Candy.

* * *

ya estamos llegando al final recuerden que esta historia contiene 26 capitulos y el epilogo!


	23. Chapter 23

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Noé Casado los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**CAPÍTULO 23**

Candy oyó ruidos, seguramente la casa empezaba a moverse y a ella la pillarían en la cama haciéndose la remolona. Se incorporó bruscamente y se tuvo que llevar la mano a la cabeza, se sintió algo mareada. Demasiada excitación, demasiado champán y demasiado sexo. Borra eso, nunca es demasiado sexo.

Miró la hora, las diez de la mañana, vio como el sol se colaba por la ventana.

Un bonito día de domingo. Genial.

Pese a todos sus temores iníciales este fin de semana estaba resultando de lo más especial.

Se puso en pie y sintió de nuevo ese malestar.

Y para empeorarlo más, sintió náuseas.

— ¡Joder! —Dijo entre dientes— No vuelvo a beber.

Entró en el cuarto de baño, dejándose caer frente al retrete y vomitó. Cuando echó todo lo que pudo pensó que ya estaba. Normalmente era así. Pero su cuerpo seguía incitándola a vomitar, las arcadas eran dolorosas y se sentía cada vez peor.

—Tranquila —Se dijo— antes de volver a vomitar.

Cuando por fin pareció calmarse estiró la mano y agarró una toalla, estaba sudando. Se recostó, sentada en el suelo y apoyó la espalda en la pared, intentando serenarse. Pero era imposible. Su cabeza empezó a darle vueltas, en los dos sentidos, intentaba reconstruir la noche anterior. Desde su salida de la habitación, su bajada a la fiesta de la mano de Tom. No había bebido tanto. Estaba tan nerviosa, tan pendiente de no meter la pata… tan preocupada por no ofender a la familia de Terry…

No, apenas bebió.

Otra ola de náuseas. ¡Pero si ya no tenía nada que echar! aun así su cuerpo parecía ir por otro camino. Resignada intentó controlar los espasmos de su estómago. Pero entonces un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna vertebral.

¡NO!

¡No podía ser!

Candy se echó a llorar, eso no podía estar pasando.

Los recuerdos del pasado volvieron de repente.

Ese no era el baño de la habitación de invitados de los Grandchester, era el cuarto de baño de un pequeño apartamento, de un barrio obrero. Tenía de nuevo dieciocho años y una sensación de ser la más estúpida, la más inconsciente. Pero lo peor era sentir de nuevo en su interior que de nuevo habían abusado de ella.

Eso no es cierto, se decía a sí misma, pero es difícil, casi imposible, borrar de un plumazo viejas ideas, por mucho tiempo que haya pasado.

Se levantó como pudo, ahora mejor físicamente, pero hecha polvo anímicamente. Esto era la peor de las pesadillas que podía tener. Entró en la ducha, tenía que tomar una decisión. Sabía, por experiencia, que esto no se puede dejar así como así, tenía que hablar con alguien de confianza. Tenía que localizar a Anny y explicar la situación. Por estúpida, por confiada se había quedado embarazada. ¿Por qué los médicos no la advirtieron que tenía una mínima posibilidad?

¿Porque estaba hecha polvo y quizás no prestó atención?

Pero entonces… todos estos años.

El champú se le metió en un ojo y soltó una palabrota.

Durante todos estos años siempre hubo látex de por medio. No por miedo al embarazo, era simple y llanamente porque el sexo seguro era cuanto la preocupaba. Nunca sabía una con quien estaba. Además nunca antes tuvo una relación, si se podía llamar así, con un hombre, máximo había repetido, nunca pensó en nada más serio.

Pero ahora tenía algo más serio.

¿Ahora tenía algo más serio?

Sí, Terry era serio, pero no quería estropearlo. ¿Cómo podía? Si él se daba cuenta se lo echaría en cara, eso sin lugar a dudas, ya que él, en su primer encuentro, había preguntado y Candy le había mentido descaradamente.

Salió de la ducha, algo más tranquila, ya su cuerpo se había relajado y ella también. Quería vestirse rápidamente, no debía parecer una maleducada apareciendo la última. Cerró los ojos y se sentó en la cama. Demasiados sentimientos encontrados en su interior. Todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, el cuerpo de Terry junto al suyo, proporcionándose placer mutuo, conectándose, hablándose sin palabras.

Demasiado para recordarlo sin sentirse mal por su culpa. Ella lo había estropeado.

Unos golpes en la puerta sobresaltaron sus pensamientos y reaccionó.

— ¿Sí?

—Señorita White, ¿Puedo pasar?

¡Mierda, la madre de Terry!

—Sí —Indicó Candy al fin.

Eleonor entró en la habitación, tranquilamente, bueno al fin al cabo era su casa, no tenía que pedir permiso. Durante unos segundos, los cuales a Candy la parecieron eternos, observó la habitación y la observó a ella. Ese examen no la gustaba ni un pelo, pero permaneció callada, sintiéndose en desventaja, Eleonor iba perfecta, vestida con una falta recta a la medida exacta y una blusa sin mangas, y ella envuelta en una toalla de baño, que ni tan siquiera era suya, el pelo mojado y revuelto y la cara enrojecida.

—Si lo prefiere la dejaré arreglarse. Puedo hablar con usted más tarde.

¿Cómo cojones respondo yo a eso? Pensó Candy. ¿De qué quería hablar?

—No, no importa —Contestó visiblemente incómoda.

—Bien, no le robaré mucho tiempo —. Eleonor se sentó en el borde de la cama y la miró fijamente— Es evidente que mantiene una relación con mi hijo.

—Yo…

—No se moleste, es más que evidente, pero esa no es la cuestión.

— ¿Ah no? —Preguntó intrigada ¿De qué iba esa mujer?

—La cuestión es — Eleonor hablaba sin hacer caso al comentario de Candy —Si esa relación es temporal —Esperó a que contestara, no lo hizo— Lo cual es comprensible, puedo tolerarla.

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Se la había metido agua en los oídos?

—No me interrumpa —dijo Eleonor al ver como Candy abría la boca—Prefiero pensar que mi hijo y usted simplemente se están divirtiendo, es asumible —. Eleonor cerró los ojos un instante antes de proseguir— Mi hijo es mayor de edad y sabe perfectamente lo que hace pero no por eso siempre actúa como debiera.

¿Era una broma? Terry tenía treinta y cuatro años. ¿A esas alturas su madre debía advertirle sobre las mujeres con quien salía? Increíble, pero cierto.

— Terry es, ante todo, un hombre, sé que tiene sus necesidades…—Observó como Eleonor se sonrojaba ligeramente pero también como recuperaba en seguida la compostura.—…Por eso puedo tolerar que salga con usted, aunque sea del todo inapropiada — Candy agarró la toalla con fuerza y no porque fuera a caerse—Pero puedo hacer la vista gorda tratándose de algo temporal —. Eleonor esperó a que Candy dijera algo, la miró fijamente y tras unos instantes se levantó, ya había dicho todo cuanto tenía que decir.

Candy la vio acercarse a la puerta, sin ni tan siquiera haber dicho nada, la madre de Terry iba a marcharse de allí, creyéndose sus propias palabras, y de paso dejándola a la altura del betún.

— ¿Temporal? —dijo Candy al ver como Eleonor abría la puerta.

—Sí, eso he dicho. Buenos días, señorita White.

— ¿Y si no fuera temporal?

—Entonces me sentiría tremendamente decepcionada. Siempre he querido lo mejor para mis hijos.

Salió de la habitación sin añadir nada más y sin dar tiempo a réplica. Cerró la puerta elegantemente, sin portazos, con suavidad como si acabara de invitarla a tomar el té.

Candy quería romper algo. Pero no estaba en su territorio.

Pero podía estar muy pronto. Tiró con rabia la toalla que la cubría al suelo y buscó algo que ponerse. Una vez vestida con sus mejores vaqueros y una camiseta negra recogió a toda prisa las cosas, sin importarle un pimiento que el vestido se arrugara, tenía que largarse de allí. Quería estar de nuevo en su pequeño apartamento, un pensamiento cruzó su mente, le gustaría ver la cara de Eleonor al ver dónde y cómo vivía.

Se recogió el pelo sin cepillárselo siquiera, daba igual, cuando preparas una fuga no miras tu aspecto. Sólo piensas en largarte. Bajó rápidamente a la cocina, esperando no encontrarse con nadie, llegar a un teléfono, pedir un taxi y largarse. En ese orden.

— ¡Buenos días! —La voz de ponny la sobresaltó.

—Buenos días —respondió por cortesía.

— ¿Mala noche? — ponny se rio— No, yo creo que no, siéntate, te prepararé algo para desayunar.

—No, gracias —dijo algo brusca— ¿Puede pedirme un taxi? —No debía perder el tiempo.

— ¿Un taxi? — ponny se acercó a ella abandonando su preparativo del desayuno— ¿Para qué, criatura?

— ponny, deprisa, un café —Richard entró en la cocina como un fugitivo— Hola querida —besó a Candy en la mejilla como si nada— Veo que a ti también se te han pegado las sábanas —Se rio— Bueno debo decir que esta noche nadie ha pegado ojo en esta casa —. Volvió a reírse— ponny, ese café.

—Luego no se queja cuando le riñen.

—Bueno, ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy? —Preguntó Richard amablemente a Candy.

—Ha pedido un taxi — ponny respondió por ella.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo es eso?

—Ha surgido un imprevisto —respondió Candy — debo regresar a casa rápidamente.

Richard se dio cuenta que ella estaba a punto de llorar y no le pasó por alto la maleta que había junto a ella. ¿Habría discutido con Terry? Pero aun así… Richard les había observado la noche anterior, su hijo no la quitaba los ojos de encima, bueno él tampoco lo hubiera hecho, era evidente que entre los dos existía una fuerte atracción, algo más incluso, ya que su hijo menor era poco dado demostraciones afectuosas en público, y hacía mucho tiempo que no les presentaba a ninguna mujer.

—No te preocupes —animó— Puedo castigar a Terry para que corte el césped, limpie el invernadero… si ha sido malo contigo le castigaré.

— ¡No! — Candy no quería hablar así— Simplemente debo irme. Por favor — miró a ponny — ¿podría pedir un taxi?

—Como quieras —Contestó ponny.

— Candy, ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó un Richard ya más serio.

Ella sólo quería salir de allí, era imperativo largarse, en cualquier momento podía aparecer Terry y la huida era imposible, él no la dejaría irse, además de intentar sonsacarle la verdad, allí delante de toda la familia. Lo cierto es que sentía pena por Richard, era todo un señor, picarón a veces, pero encantador.

Ahora no era el momento de dejarse llevar, si tenía que pedir perdón por ser grosera ya lo haría más adelante.

—En cinco minutos llegará un taxi, ha habido suerte, acababa de llevar a unos visitantes y volvía de regreso —. Anunció ponny.

—Gracias — Candy se levantó, tiró de su maleta con intención de salir.

— ¿No vas a despedirte? —Inquirió un Richard preocupado—. Ven aquí — abrió los brazos y Candy no se negó— No sé qué ha ocurrido —dijo en voz baja— Pero lo averiguaré.

Candy no sabía que decir en ese momento, así que no dijo nada, limitándose a no pensar en ello, salir de allí cuanto antes era su único objetivo.

El pitido de un coche la hizo separarse, sin tiempo para más agarró su maleta y salió para subirse rápidamente en el taxi.


	24. Chapter 24

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Noé Casado los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**CAPÍTULO 24**

—La próxima vez deberías venir mejor preparado —Comentó Terry a su hermano al encontrarle con él bajando las escaleras.

—Ya claro, el señor perfecto —respondió Tom— Ya veo hoy estamos de buen humor ¿No?

—Pues sí —Para qué negarlo.

—Mamá se encargará de borrarte esa sonrisa.

—No veo cómo —ambos habían llegado a la cocina.

—Fuiste poco discreto anoche —Le dijo a su hermano en voz baja—Teniendo una habitación en el ático… — Tom negó con la cabeza— ¿A quién se le ocurre?

—Buenos días, papá —alegó Terry con tal de cambiar de conversación—¿café? —Preguntó al ver la taza que su padre sostenía.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios —Intervino Tom — déjale, hombre, un día es un día. Eres peor que tu madre.

—También es la tuya —replicó Terry.

— Terry, hoy cortarás el césped.

— ¿Cómo? —Rio Terry divertido.

—Y te encargarás de limpiar mi estudio.

—Estás de guasa.

—Te lo dije —habló Tom tras él— mamá se ha encargado de todo.

—Vete a paseo —Contestó a su hermano y después miró a su padre— En serio papá, sabes de sobra que lo mío no es la jardinería.

—Y las mujeres tampoco —Hizo una pausa— Por lo que veo.

—Eso no es ninguna novedad — Tom no dejaba de poner la puntilla— Pero eso ya lo sabíamos todos.

—Papá no voy a hablar de mi vida amorosa contigo.

—Pues yo sí, ¿Qué le has hecho?

—Eso Terry — Tom empezaba a ser irritante— ¿Qué le has hecho? —Arqueó las cejas, según lo que había oído no creía que Candy tuviera ninguna queja, pero picar a Terry, por la mañana, era una oportunidad que no desaprovecharía.

—Eso me gustaría saber a mí —Siguió su padre ignorando los comentarios jocosos de su hijo mayor—Candy se ha marchado hace una media hora, y la impresión que me dio es que no estaba muy contenta.

—La jodiste ¿eh? — Tom dio una palmada a su hermano.

— ¿Qué…? —Miró a su hermano enfadado— Deja de decir estupideces —le advirtió—. ¿Cómo que se ha ido? —Preguntó a su padre centrándose en lo realmente importante.

Tom pareció darse cuenta de que no era el momento para más bromas, la situación parecía seria y la cara de Terry no era precisamente de alegría, así que se limitó a llenarse una taza de café y salir al exterior, hacía un día perfecto, Anny bajaría en cualquier minuto y volverían a la ciudad.

—Vamos a ver si me aclaro — Terry se pasó la mano por el pelo y se colocó, innecesariamente, de nuevo las gafas— ¿Se ha ido? ¿He oído bien? ¿O es una de tus bromas?

—No —Intervino ponny— Yo misma llamé a un taxi, parecía tener prisa. No dijo nada más.

— ¡Joder! — Terry no pudo evitarlo.

Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a recoger sus cosas rápidamente y salir a buscarla. Media hora. No podía haber llegado muy lejos, además no conocía la zona. Media hora, maldita sea, se había quedado dormido como un niño pequeño, tan satisfecho, tan feliz.

Mientras subía las escaleras se detuvo, la pregunta era ¿Por qué? Sandy estaba tranquila, por la mañana al amanecer habían disfrutado de algo increíblemente sencillo pero apasionado, y él había salido de esa habitación sabiendo que dejaba allí, muy a su pesar, a una mujer encantadora con la que tenía claro iba a pasar mucho tiempo. ¿Entonces?

— ¿Mamá? — Terry llamó al estudio de su madre.

Entró al oír la voz de su madre hablar por teléfono, y esperó a que ella acabara la conversación.

— ¿Qué le has dicho? —Gruñó Terry nada ver el auricular en su sitio.

— ¡Terry!

—Se ha ido ¿Contenta?

—Hijo, tranquilízate, hablaremos.

—Joder, no, esta vez no.

—No hables así.

—Deja de hacerte la estirada. ¿Quieres? Has sido fría con ella, no te has molestado ni en lo más mínimo en hablarla, jod… — Terry se detuvo— Me importa un pimiento lo que pienses. ¡No! —Levantó una mano para que su madre le dejara continuar— No me lo digas, como te he dicho me importa poco, o nada, has hecho lo que te ha parecido, pues bien, haré yo lo mismo, si no tienes inconveniente.

— ¿Quieres sentarte? , por favor —Eleonor vio por primera vez a su hijo verdaderamente enfadado— Simplemente quiero que conversemos.

— ¿De qué? ¿De cómo la has humillado? ¿De cómo la has hecho sentir inferior? ¿De cómo la has despreciado delante de todo el mundo?

—Yo no he hecho tal cosa.

—Mira, no tengo tiempo que perder, te lo repito, me importa una mierda tu opinión…

— ¡No hables así a tu madre! —Richard interrumpió la conversación— Bajo ninguna circunstancia se merece que utilices ese tono con ella.

—Pues debería pensárselo mejor antes de meterse en mis asuntos.

—En eso, cariño, el chico tiene razón —Concedió Richard.

— ¿A qué juegas, querido? —Preguntó Eleonor.

—A que te has comportado con esa chica de forma incomprensible —Espetó su marido con más calma— ¿No te das cuenta? Tu hijo está loco por ella. ¿No lo ves? — Eleonor le miró entrecerrando los ojos, eso no es bueno, pensó Richard, pero siguió adelante— Hagas lo que hagas, y estoy seguro que ya lo has hecho, no va a dejarla.

—Gracias papá, pero tengo que irme.

Terry les dejó, no quería perder más tiempo, ni tan siguiera recogió sus cosas, tan sólo la chaqueta la cartera y las llaves. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

— ¿Qué Candy se ha ido? —repitió Anny. Estaba desayunando con Tom en la terraza y no estaba al tanto de todas las noticias. — ¿Por qué?

—En dos palabras: Mi madre —respondió Tom sin más.

— ¿Tu madre? No sé… —Se encogió de hombros—… ha sido muy amable conmigo, pero…

—Ya me he dado cuenta —dijo con sarcasmo Tom.

Claro que se había dado cuenta, su madre no es que hubiera sido amable con Anny, es que estaba encantada con Anny, no paró de repetir lo contenta que estada, que por fin su hijo mayor había encontrado una chica estupenda. Que la señorita Britter era un encanto. Tom tiritaba de solo pensarlo.

¿Una mujer a la que encontraba fascinante y además gustaba a su madre?

Candy pensó, nada más llegar a la ciudad, que no era buena idea ir a su casa, Terryla buscaría allí. Anny no estada, así que cambió de parecer e indicó al taxista la dirección de Archie. Necesitaba un amigo.

Mientras iba a su destino miraba por la ventanilla, sin saber muy bien como enfrentar todo esto.

Primero debía estar segura.

Hizo un repaso mental, ¿Desde cuándo no tenía su menstruación? Era difícil saberlo, entre su estancia en el hospital, la medicación, el trabajo anterior al accidente, sus nervios… un caos, no recordaba haberla tenido.

Pero aun así… tenía que estar segura, necesitaba saberlo, antes de decidir qué camino tomar.

Cuando pagó al taxista, respiró profundamente. Era cierto, estaba embarazada. De camino a casa de Archie había parado en una farmacia y se había hecho la prueba. Pero no sabía qué camino tomar.

Archie oyó el timbre por causalidad, estaba medio dormido, no era extraño, después del maratón sexual de la noche anterior, lo ignoró.

Pero volvió a sonar, refunfuñando se sentó en la cama, miró a un lado y vio a Mindy desnuda, joder qué cuerpo, pero no pudo seguir con esos pensamientos, ya que quien fuera el pelma que llamaba insistía demasiado.

Buscó algo que ponerse, sus vaqueros, no tenía prevista ninguna puta reunión social en ese momento así que despacharía rápidamente al imbécil que se atrevía a llamar con tanta insistencia un domingo a su puerta.

Murmuró a Mindy: —tranquila, ahora vuelvo —, y salió de su dormitorio, por el pasillo se abrochó los vaqueros, de mala manera y ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse unas zapatillas.

Abrió la puerta, con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Quién cojones…? ¡Candy! —Era la última persona a quien esperaba.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —dijo ella.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? — Archie se apartó y cerró la puerta tras ella— Pasa, deja eso ahí —Apartó la maleta— ¿Estás bien?

— Archie, abrázame, sólo eso.

Él no habló más y lo hizo, Candy estaba tensa, lo notó enseguida, había llorado no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que la había visto así. ¿Tendría que partir las piernas a un médico?

Se abrazó con fuerzas a él, necesitaba su apoyo, necesitaba hablar con alguien, Archie siempre se había mostrado comprensivo y en los momentos difíciles sabía mantener la calma. No la pasó por alto que tan sólo iba vestido con los vaqueros, pero hacía ya tiempo que no sentía nada de carácter sexual por su compañero, Terry acaparaba todo ese instinto.

— ¿Mejor? —Preguntó Archie separándose ligeramente. Y ella asintió.

— ¡Sabía que era cierto! —Una voz femenina sobresaltó a ambos. Candy vio a una mujer envuelta en una sábana tras Archie — Todo el mundo hablaba de ello, y yo como una estúpida creí que no era cierto, maldito cabrón.

—Espera un momento, Mindy —Pero ella ya se había encerrado en el dormitorio. — ¡Joder!

—Lo… lo… siento, de verdad, Archie, no tenía ni idea de esto… yo… no sabía dónde ir. ¿Mindy?

—Ahora no, Candy —resopló él— Espera aquí, hablaremos en un minuto.

—No, mejor me voy, no quería molestar, de verdad que no.

Él vio las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos y cómo agarraba la maleta.

—Espera ahí.

—No es necesario, la que se marcha soy yo —una voz chillona les detuvo—Eres un cabrón hijo de puta, "no, no te preocupes Mindy" —La misma imitaba con voz ridícula las palabras de Archie — "no estoy con Candy" —Ella siguió hablando— Eres un hijo de siete putas.

Archie se quedó clavado, la dulce Mindy cuando buscaba insultos era de lo más imaginativa.

—Eso ya ha quedado claro —dijo el aludido— Y si te calmas podremos hablar.

—Me voy —dijo Candy con intención de no empeorar las cosas— Gracias por todo.

—No, he dicho que la que se va de aquí soy yo—. Aseveró cabreada Mindy.

—Mindy, escúchame, él no te ha mentido, nunca ha estado conmigo — Candy quería ayudar— Simplemente somos buenos amigos.

—Sí, claro y yo me chupo el dedo, por eso vienes un domingo a su casa y te abrazas a él en cuanto puedes. ¡Ja! ¡Amigos! ¿Te crees que tengo cara de tonta?

—Tranquilízate —Pidió Archie. Pero mientras intentaba serenar a esa mujer Candy salía por la puerta, arrastrando su maleta y vio como se cerraba la puerta del ascensor.

— ¡Joder!

—Yo también me largo —. Dijo Mindy y se fue al dormitorio de dónde salió vestida en apenas cinco minutos para dar un sonoro portazo y dejarle plantado.

—Genial, cuando quieren, sí se dan prisa en arreglarse —. Archie miró la puerta cerrada como un imbécil.

¿Dónde narices se había metido esta mujer?

Terry llevaba más de una hora, sentado en el coche esperando a que ella llegara. Había llamado una infinidad de veces, insistiendo porque pensaba que ella no quería abrirle, pero después consideró la posibilidad de que quizás no estaba en casa. Desde el exterior, miraba una y otra vez la ventana del salón y allí no había ningún movimiento. Estaba oscureciendo, ella tendría que aparecer en cualquier momento. Había llamado a Archie pero este tenía el buzón de voz de su móvil conectado y no conocía a nadie más que pudiera ayudarle a buscarla. Desesperado como nunca, golpeó el volante del todoterreno con fuerza, a medida y que iba pasando el tiempo y oscurecía cada vez estaba más fuera de sí.

Seguía sin tener muy claro dónde ir, había paseado la maleta por varias calles, sin realmente saber qué dirección tomar. Desearía poder estar en su apartamento, tumbarse apagar la luz y no pensar en nada. Ni siquiera en Terry, pensar en él resultaba doloroso. Noto que tenía hambre, apenas había comido un triste bocadillo en una cafetería para pasar el día, pero es que tampoco le entraba la comida, tampoco había ni tan siquiera fumado un cigarrillo, no sabía qué iba a hacer, pero desde luego fuese lo que fuese tenía que hacerlo bien. Sin saber cómo, pues su mente en ese momento no estaba para explicaciones, se dio cuenta que estaba en el parque situado tras su edificio.

—Supongo que, a veces, el subconsciente te guía cuando estás perdida —. Se sentó en un banco, puso la maleta a un lado y por un momento se permitió cerrar los ojos. No ver nada, intentar no sentir. Todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, se dio cuenta de que era prácticamente de noche. Llevaba todo el día deambulando y su cuerpo necesitaba reposo. Preguntó la hora a una transeúnte, casi las ocho de la noche, pese a sus temores no la quedaba otra opción. Se encerraría en casa, bajo llave, apagaría todas las luces, desconectaría el teléfono y así, sólo así, quizás consiguiera dormir y olvidar por unas horas. Resignada se levantó y agarró su inseparable maleta, sin más que decir atravesó el parque y llegó a su edificio. Buscó las malditas llaves, revolviendo su bolso, lo que la faltaba, que ahora las hubiera perdido.

—Menos mal. —Suspiró agradecida al encontrarlas.

— ¿Dónde has estado?

Las llaves cayeron al suelo de forma brusca y se llevó la mano al pecho.

Reconocería la voz en cualquier parte.

— ¿Vas a contestar? —Insistió él. Pero ella no estaba para eso, se agachó de mala gana para recoger las llaves, pero Terry se adelantó. —O me dices dónde has estado o nos quedamos aquí toda la noche.

—Que te den —Le empujó y Terry se quedó helado— dame las jodidas llaves—Y después añadió con sorna—: por favor.

Terry no se lo creía, vale, desde luego no iba a encontrarse a una mujer receptiva, pero tanta agresividad…, no tenía ganas de montar una escena en el portal de su casa, pese a haberla amenazado de ello, así que la entregó el llavero.

Pero ahí no iban a acabar las cosas.

Candy casi le arrancó el juego de llaves, abrió la puerta y se dispuso a llamar al ascensor. No la hacía mucha gracia que él la siguiera, pero ya no la quedaban fuerzas para más. Él estaba enfadado, pues ella otro tanto, pero también agotada, así que lo mejor era llegar a su apartamento.

Terry quiso ayudarla con la maleta pero ella no le dejó.

Entraron en el ascensor, pensó que ella no lo permitiría, pero para su sorpresa no dijo nada.

Abrió la puerta de su piso y entraron. Ella ni se molestó en impedírselo.

Desconcertante.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo él una vez que pudo mirarla a la cara—. Ya que mi madre…

—No estoy de humor —Le cortó ella en seco— Estoy agotada y necesito dormir.

— ¡Candy!

Pero era de idiotas insistir. La voz de ella reflejaba su cansancio, cuando entró en su dormitorio y cerró, Terry esperaba un portazo y no lo hubo, pensó que era mejor relajarse.

No podía, esa incertidumbre le estaba consumiendo. No oía ningún ruido.

Se acercó a la puerta y llamó suavemente.

— ¿Candy? —Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz—. ¿Candy? Contesta, por favor—Intentó que su voz fuera suave, no quería transmitir su nerviosismo y su mala leche por no saber qué cojones estaba ó unos segundos, pero no obtuvo respuesta, lo cual incrementaba su desconcierto.

¿Cómo podían cambiar tanto las cosas en menos de veinticuatro horas?

— Candy, no sé qué ha ocurrido — Terry siguió con tranquilidad— Habla conmigo, por favor.

Nada, ni un ruido, ni una palabra.

—Está bien —Su voz ahora indicaba que estaba perdiendo la paciencia—

Como quieras, pero no vas a esconderte, vas a hablar conmigo, sino esta noche mañana por la mañana, no pienso largarme de aquí, tarde o temprano vas a dar la cara.

Terry furioso por su actitud se alejó de la puerta, esta vez no iba a dejar pasar las cosas, ella tendría que dar una explicación, ella no iba esconderse.

Se sentó en el sofá, vale, tendría que pasar la noche en ese sofá, pues perfecto.

Candy ahogó sus lágrimas, no quería que él la oyese llorar, ya resultaba bastante patética como para encima despertar su compasión.

Eso nunca.


	25. Chapter 25

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Noé Casado los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**CAPÍTULO 25**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, intentado situarse, su cuerpo no estaba bien, no había podido descansar, sintió de nuevo las náuseas.

No, el día anterior no había sido un mal sueño, era real.

Se levantó de golpe, no tuvo tiempo ni de buscar sus zapatillas, salió disparada al baño.

Terry se sobresaltó al oír un gruñido seguido de un portazo. Levantó la cabeza por encima del respaldo del sofá, y lo único que vio es como rebotaba la puerta del baño.

—Bien, empezamos bien —. Suspiró y se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá, su espalda iba a pagar caro el haber dormido ahí. Cerró los ojos, quería tranquilizarse para poder mantener una conversación mínimamente decente con Candy, le daría su tiempo, pero nada más. Sólo tiempo. Pero oyó como ella maldecía dentro del baño, seguido de los inconfundibles ruidos de alguien vomitando. La puerta había quedado entre abierta. Se levantó disparado, no se puso la camisa, y corrió descalzo hasta el baño.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —Se arrodilló a su lado e intentó ayudarla. Candy estaba abrazada, literalmente, al retrete, el pelo enmarañado y con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¡Lárgate! —Intentó que él se apartara pero las náuseas volvieron de nuevo y tuvo que preocuparse más de sí misma que de su inoportuno vigilante.

— Candy, por el amor de Dios —Terry sabía perfectamente cómo proceder, estiró un brazo y agarró una toalla— Toma —Se la ofreció.

Ella parecía no querer entablar ninguna batalla y la cogió, Terry se colocó tras ella, sujetándola el pelo y ayudándola a pasar el trance. ¡Joder! Estaba pálida, la sujetó con ambas manos y la acomodó mejor. Esperó pacientemente que remitiera su malestar, pues poco podía hacer en esos momentos.

—Ahórrate tus malditos consejos y lárgate —Insistió entre náusea y náusea, si estaba nerviosa ya de por sí, la presencia de Terry incrementaba su estado, además ese tono profesional que ella tanto odiaba no ayudaba, sabía perfectamente qué hacer. Lo primero deshacerse de él.

Candy levantó la cabeza y al sentirse algo más recuperada, se zafó de él, recostándose contra la bañera y escondiendo la cabeza, no quería que la viera de ese modo, él no era tonto y además médico, tenía que mantener la calma…

Otra ola de náuseas la hicieron abandonar sus pensamientos.

— ¿Mejor? —Preguntó Terry al ver como ella se sentaba de nuevo—. Toma, bebe—Le ofreció un vaso de agua— Respira tranquila, eso, venga ¿Puedes levantarte?

—Déjame —Sollozó— quiero estar sola.

— ¡Y una mierda! —. Rara vez perdía la paciencia pero con esta mujer estaba batiendo un record— Déjame ayudar a levantarte.

— ¡He dicho que me dejes! —Se abrazó las piernas.

— Candy, por favor, deja de comportarte como una niña, ven.

— ¡No!

— ¡Ya está bien! — Terry se puso de pie y le dio la espalda, así no, pensó, así no conseguiría nada, ella no se mostraría dispuesta a hablar—. Está bien —Se sentó a su lado, hombro con hombro—. ¿Qué cenaste anoche?

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó ella desconcertada, no espera en absoluto esa pregunta.

—Es evidente que algo te ha sentado mal. ¿Comiste algo en mal estado? —Insistió él—. ¿Tomaste alcohol?

—No necesito un jodido médico —Intentó apartarse de él pero Terry la mantuvo junto a él.

—Mira —Pasó por alto sus palabras hirientes— No es mejor sitio para mantener una conversación, pero si quieres que hablemos sentados en el baño, por mi no hay inconveniente, terminaremos con el culo helado, pero tú mandas—. La miró pero ella escondía la cara tras el pelo— ¿Qué te ocurre? , no es normal que te levantes en ese estado. Y no me vengas con bobadas.

—No quiero hablar de eso —. Replicó irritada, no iba a librarse tan fácilmente de él.

—Pues yo sí. ¿Se puede saber qué narices te pasa por esa cabeza? Me dejas plantado, te escapas de casa de mis padres, desapareces todo el santo día, apareces a las tantas y para rematar te encuentro por la mañana en este estado—Le levantó la barbilla para que ella no escondiera la mirada— Vas a decirme qué está pasando, me debes al menos eso.

—Ve a la mier…

—No, no me voy a ir a ningún sitio — Terry habló con una voz autoritaria e intimidatoria— No voy a irme a ningún lado ¿me oyes?

Ella intentó desviar la mirada, se estaba derrumbando, lo sabía, lo sentía.

Terry siempre se mostraba comprensivo, paciente, ella había abusado de ello y ahora no podía pedirle más. Tenía razón, en todo, además le estaba insultando y haciéndole daño a propósito. Y, ¿por qué?

Miedo.

—Necesito… —Empezó ella con voz aparentemente serena, intentando ganar tiempo.

—No nos vamos a mover de aquí, así que empieza, y date prisa, antes de que se me quede el culo duro de estar sentado en el suelo.

Le miró un instante, esperando que él aflojase un poco el ritmo, que mostrase un signo de debilidad y así poder escabullirse pero era evidente por el rostro tenso de Terry que no era posible escapatoria.

—Estoy esperando —Insistió él. Y Candy tomó aire.

La miró de nuevo, era dura, muy dura, sabía perfectamente que la ocurría no era tonto, pero ella seguía haciéndose manteniéndose en sus trece, sin ceder, y sin, al fin y al cabo, confiar en él.

¿Qué la habían hecho para que se mostrase tan desconfiada? Por el amor de Dios, él no iba a dejarla por eso. ¡Joder no! Todo lo contrario.

—Yo… —Desvió la mirada, no quería sentirse así de estúpida.

—Mírame a los ojos. La cena de anoche no te sentó mal, no te pasaste con él alcohol, es más, yo diría que apenas lo probaste. ¿Entonces? —Quería ponérselo en bandeja.

— ¡Estoy embarazada! —Chilló—. ¿Contento? —Y se levantó con furia, empujándole y saliendo del baño.

Terry se desestabilizó, quedándose un tanto aturdido, esa no era precisamente la reacción que esperaba de ella. Creía que estaba asustada, que se sentía totalmente indefensa y vulnerable. Hasta ahí todo perfectamente lógico pero ¿Esa reacción?

Se levantó y salió tras ella.

Candy estaba en la cocina, apoyando las dos manos en la encimera, dándole la espalda, él no podía ver su cara, estaba claro que ella se escondía, no sólo de él, había algo más, y estaba dispuesto a saberlo.

— Candy… —Empezó con voz suave— Habla conmigo, por favor.

— ¿De qué? —Volvió a chillar—. Este es mi maldito problema, ¿De acuerdo?—Se volvió y le encaró— Vete de aquí. ¿No me oyes?

—No sabes lo que dices —aunque intentaba mantener un tono tranquilo de voz le resultaba impaciente.

— ¿No?

—No.

—Pues entérate bien —Estaba fuera de sí—. ¡No quiero nada de ti! , no quiero que DON PERFECTO me diga lo que tengo que hacer.

—En ese estado, lo dudo.

—Oh, oh, claro, tú, siempre tú, tan racional, tan correcto, tan… tan… vete al carajo.

— ¿Te estás oyendo? Deja de decir estupideces ¿Me oyes? —Se acercó a ella y la rodeó con los brazos, no sólo porque ansiaba el contacto con ella sino también con intención de inmovilizarla, no quería arriesgarse a que, en ese estado, pudiera darle una patada, por ejemplo—. Escúchame…

— ¡Suéltame! —Ella se retorció, pero era imposible librarse de él, Candy era más fuerte, y la tenía bien agarrada. Ya cada vez tenía menos ganas de luchar.

—Lo primero, vas a tranquilizarle y vas a escucharme —. Hizo una pausa, dándole tiempo a que ella se serenara y prestara atención a sus palabras, cuando creyó que ella prestaría atención continuó— Así está mejor—. Aun así la mantuvo abrazada con fuerza— Me dijiste que estabas tomando la píldora ¿Era cierto?

—No.

— ¿No? —Preguntó y se dio cuenta de la ambigüedad de la respuesta— ¿No, qué? —Terry se quedó pasmado, él pensaba que la razón de que la píldora no había resultado efectiva era a causa de la interferencia de los medicamentos, ¡Joder!

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan gilipollas? Él debía saberlo, mejor que nadie, y sin embargo no había vuelto a preocuparse por eso. Únicamente se preocupaba por desnudarla y follarla una y otra vez, sin pensar en más. ¡Joder!—Explícamelo —dijo él al fin.

Candy permaneció nos instantes callada. Reflexionando, ¿Debería decírselo?

Él estaba allí, junto a ella, y a pesar de todos los desaires, a pesar de su mal humor, seguía allí con ella, y eso que había hecho lo indecible por fastidiarle.

—Yo… —titubeó— Pensarás que lo he hecho a posta — Terry negó con la cabeza— Se supone que no puedo tener hijos. Que soy estéril.

— ¿Cómo?

—Tú debes saber mejor que nadie de que hablo —. Dijo con toda la ironía de la que fue capaz.

— ¿Estér…? — Terry se detuvo, ella era joven, estaba sana—. ¿Quién te dijo eso?

—No quiero hablar de ello.

Terry notó la angustia en la voz de ella.

— Candy, confía en mí, confía de una puta vez en mí—El ambiente estaba demasiado tenso, ella quería esconderse, contarle a Terry lo que ocurrió en el pasado era revivir algo doloroso que aun, a pesar de sus intentos, no había superado del todo. Un hecho demasiado doloroso y vergonzoso. Él la odiaría, o peor incluso, sentiría lástima—Cariño, habla conmigo — Terry lo intentó con suavidad esperando así que ella confiara— Puedes contar conmigo.

—Aborté —dijo entre sollozos— Aborté —repitió— Era joven, imbécil y confiada ¿Contento?

— ¡Dios!

—Ya puedes decirlo, soy de lo peor, inmoral…

— ¡Cállate! —Y la abrazó con más fuerza— Cállate, no se te ocurra volver a hablar así.

Pero ella ya no escuchaba había empezado y no podía callar, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—Tenía dieciocho años —Empezó— Vivía en casa de mis padres, un padre borracho y una madre ludópata, tuve que dejar el instituto y ponerme a trabajar, el dinero escaseaba —hipó—. Me ofrecieron un trabajo, como limpiadora, en el mismo instituto dónde yo había estudiado — Terry buscó un pañuelo y se lo ofreció, sin dejar de abrazarla— No era mucho pero ayudaba en casa. Más o menos iba bien.

Terry no sabía que decir, era la primera vez que ella se abría de este modo, por fin confiaba en él, ella pensaba que estaba horrorizado por lo que había hecho, pero no era así, estaba horrorizado porque una joven de esa edad pasara por aquello.

—Eras demasiado joven —Intervino Terry con voz demasiado comprensiva— nadie puede juzgarte por eso. Hiciste lo que creías que debías.

—A final de curso —Ella no le escuchó, o prefirió no hacerlo— Se hacía una fiesta de despedida para los que terminaban el instituto. Yo no estaba invitada, por supuesto —dijo con ironía— Pero el director me pidió que me quedara hasta el final de la fiesta para ayudar a recoger el pabellón deportivo, pues al día siguiente había un partido de baloncesto. No lo discutí —. Se sonó la nariz— La fiesta acabó tarde, y yo hice mi trabajo, al finalizar me di cuenta que había perdido el autobús para regresar a casa, así que empecé a caminar. No hacía mucho frío y no podía permitirme un taxi —. Hizo una pausa y respiró profundamente ahora estaba increíblemente más serena— No había caminado apenas unos metros cuando un coche se paró junto a mí —. Respiró un par de veces— Yo les conocía, eran dos chicos del último curso. Se ofrecieron para llevarme a casa. Yo no tenía motivos para desconfiar, así que me subí al coche.

Candy tuvo que parar, a pesar de poder hablar en voz alta de lo ocurrido e ir notando como se quitaba un peso de encima, necesitaba respirar profundamente; Terry seguía junto a ella, escuchando en silencio.

—Tranquila, cariño —Susurró él— respira.

La voz de Terry era suave, reconfortante, compresiva.

—Al principio —Prosiguió ella— No me percaté de nada pero después me di cuenta que no me llevaban en dirección a mi casa. Yo protesté pero se rieron de mí, dijeron que yo sabía perfectamente porqué me había subido al coche, que no me hiciera la tonta. Pararon en un descampado, a las afueras, yo estaba en la parte de atrás, les pedí que me dejaran marcharme, que no diría nada, que no me importaba volver a casa caminando, pero siguieron riéndose de mí, incluyo aumentaron sus carcajadas. Para ellos yo era una chica que trabajaba, no una estudiante, y por lo tanto sabía perfectamente que estaba haciendo.

—No sigas —Pidió él—. Me imagino qué viene después —Había verdadero dolor en la voz de él.

— ¿No quieres oír el resto? —Inquirió a punto de otra crisis de llanto—. ¿No querías saberlo todo?

—No es necesario —. Contestó con seriedad.

—Lo es —Se aclaró la garganta y continuó— Uno de ellos me inmovilizó los brazos, obligándome a tumbarme en el asiento para que el otro pudiera echarse encima. Pataleé, incluso le di en la cara pero eso sólo me valió una bofetada, que me dejó aturdida. Noté como me arrancaban la ropa, desnudándome de cintura para abajo. Yo era virgen. Y me violaron —. Notó la tensión de Terry, la apretaba con fuerza— Primero uno y después otro. Riéndose, haciéndome daño. No sólo físico.

—Y te quedaste embarazada —Concluyó Terry —. Tus padres te obligaron a abortar.

—No, cuando llegué a casa, mi madre me acusó de ir provocando, que era una causa perdida. Estaba resentida con mi hermano, él se largó de casa a los dieciséis y lo último que supe es que estaba en un centro de rehabilitación. Siempre le prefirió a él. Se dedicaba constantemente a repetirme una y otra vez que yo era carne de cañón, que me gustaban demasiado los chicos, que me abría de piernas a cualquiera —Candy buscó otro pañuelo— Así que no dije nada al llegar con la ropa destrozada.

— ¿Cuándo te enteraste que estabas embarazada? —Preguntó con suavidad.

—Mes y medio más tarde, no me había venido el periodo. No me lo podía creer, había oído que la primera vez era imposible quedarse embarazada.

—Eso es mentira, pero tú no lo sabías.

—Era algo a lo que agarrarse, era una esperanza. Cuando se lo conté al director éste me acusó de ensuciar el nombre de dos buenos alumnos, y me despidió. Me permitió quedarme hasta final de curso pero no me renovaría el contrato.

— ¡Hijo de puta! ¿Fuiste a la policía?

— ¿A qué? ¿A que se rieran de nuevo? Yo era poco menos que una mujerzuela, con un hermano drogadicto que había robado en la mitad de las casas del barrio. No, simplemente decidí que no podía contar con nadie y que yo debía solucionar esto. Tuve un poco de suerte pues en el instituto nos visitaron de la policía, con intención de reclutar a gente. Yo me apunté. No eran las mejores condiciones pero era la única salida. Fui a los servicios sociales en busca de orientación, allí me dijeron que poco podía hacerse, me insinuaron que lo entregara en adopción, lo cual me pareció cruel.

—Lo es —Corroboró él.

—Una de las asistentes me comentó la posibilidad de abortar, y me dio la dirección de una clínica. Yo estaba desesperada, así que fui allí. Me dijeron que era una intervención muy simple — Terry no estaba tan seguro, cualquier intervención por sencilla que fuese podía complicarse— Pero no lo fue, todo se complicó, el embarazo era ecto… algo.

—Ectópico —apuntó Terry y comprendió el resto.

Permanecieron en silencio, Terry no necesitaba oír más para darse cuenta.

Pero aun así… ¿Quién fue el imbécil que la dijo que era estéril?

—De todos modos, eso no justifica lo de ser estéril —ahora hablaba el profesional de la medicina— ¿Te hicieron pruebas? ¿Análisis?

—Sí, me dijeron que prácticamente quedaba descartado que volviera a quedarme embarazada.

— ¿Qué motivo de dieron? —Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No pregunté más, sólo quería recuperarme, salir de allí e irme de casa. Olvidarlo todo.

—Pero… durante todos estos años has tenido relaciones sexuales ¿no?

Terry sonó tan prosaico que Candy hubiera preferido que no dijera nada.

—Yo… bueno, por miedo a contraer alguna enfermedad… —Qué difícil era decir aquello— utilizaba condón. Y además después de aquella tarde más de cinco años en estar con un hombre. Y… bueno, la verdad es que no he tenido mucho éxito.

— ¿Tuviste ayuda psicológica? —Ella negó con la cabeza— ¡Joder! ¡Lo siento!—Se inclinó y la besó en la sien, meciéndola, intentando transmitirla todo su apoyo.

— Terry, entiendo que ahora, tú… bueno… pases de mí. No te preocupes, no te pediré nada, es mi responsabilidad.

—Cállate — Terry la hizo girar y cerró su boca con un fuerte beso— He dicho que te calles —dijo al ver que ella abría la boca— Sólo bésame.

¡Cielo santo! Cuánto la echaba de menos.

¡Dios mío cuánto le extrañaba!

— Terry, por favor… —Gimió ella.

—Hoy me has dado una noticia estupenda —Sonrió abiertamente, por primera vez en varias horas— Candy ¿te das cuenta? ¡Joder! Voy a ser padre.

— ¿Te… te alegras? —Preguntó desconcertada.

—Joder, sí, Dios, creo que me repito. Bésame, por favor, sino empezaré a decir tonterías.

Y ella lo hizo, sintiéndose querida en sus brazos, besándole con fuerza, casi a la desesperada. Era algo increíble, él seguía allí después de todo. En sus labios sentía cada una de las palabras de apoyo y comprensión que él había pronunciado, esa cara de orgullo al decir que iba a ser padre no puede fingirse, no, no puede fingirse. Era increíble volver a estar en sus brazos, ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan gilipollas?

— Candy… —Suspiró él— Te quiero —Empezó a levantar su camiseta— Te necesito —rozó uno de sus pechos con la mano— No vuelvas a dejarme —Bajó la cabeza y succionó el pezón.

— Terry… para —Jadeó ella.

—No, ni hablar, ni lo sueñes, cielo, tenemos que celebrarlo —Se apretó aun más contra ella, aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y la encimera de la cocina.

No podía negarse, era Terry quien la besaba, era Terry quien reclamaba su cuerpo, era Terry quien la amaba.

— Terry… —Se aclaró la garganta— Yo también te quiero —dijo al fin.

Él dejó, por un instante, de prestar atención al pezón para mirarla.

—Hoy es mi día de suerte —Sonrió— dos buenas noticias, a primera hora. Bien. Dame una más, Candy, dímelo otra vez.

Ella se echó a reír, algo avergonzada, pues hasta la fecha nunca había pronunciado esas palabras y así, de repente, iba a decirlas unas cuantas veces.

—Te quiero, Terry…

Eso le bastó para cogerla en brazos y sentarla en la encimera, daba igual dónde o cómo, sólo podía pensar en una dirección, estar con ella, unirse a ella, dejar bien claro lo importante que era para él y que a pesar de todas sus dudas él iba a quedarse con ella.

Notó como iba desnudándola ¡En la cocina! Y cómo mantenía sus piernas abiertas, él estaba bien encajado entre ellas. ¿Ahora? Pensó ella. No, no podía ser, ella no podía en su estado.

—Suéltame —Le pidió suavemente.

Pero él parecía no oír nada, con la boca hundida en su pelo, mordisqueándola, mientras que sus manos la desnudaban, ¡Ya no tenía camiseta! ¿Cómo había sucedido?

— ¡Terry! —Él tenía una mano en sus bragas y se acercaba peligrosamente—¡No podemos!

—Candy, ahora no te resistas —dijo al oído—. Sólo déjame —Su voz sonaba algo desesperada— Sólo déjame —repitió.

Eso pareció tranquilizarla, y continuó su avance, ella ya estaba excitada, sus dedos resbalaban en su interior, necesitaba más. Con la mano libre empezó a liberar su polla, menos mal que con las prisas tan sólo se había abrochado un par de botones del vaquero.

— ¡NO! —Gritó ella cuando notó a Terry colocándose en posición para penetrarla.

— ¿Cómo? —Él se paró en seco ante ese grito cercano al pánico— No juegues con esto, por favor —Parecía suplicar—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—No podemos hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó con cierto grado de irritación.

—Porque… bueno ya sabes…

—Explícate mejor, porque en este momento no estoy para adivinanzas —Su enojo iba en aumento.

—Tú eres médico —Le espetó echándose hacia atrás, separándose lo máximo posible de él— deberías saberlo.

—Déjate de rodeos, habla claro. ¿Por. Qué. No. Podemos. Hacerlo? — Preguntó con fingida paciencia.

— ¡Estoy embarazada!

Terry se quedó sorprendido, ¿Eso era un motivo?

—Eso ya lo sé —Sonrió— Ya me lo has dicho —Volvió a apretarse contra ella.

— ¿Pero es que no me escuchas? Maldita sea Terry, las embarazadas no mantienen relaciones sexuales —dijo como si fuera una verdad universal.

—Me estás tomando el pelo ¿No? —Dijo riéndose— Ay, de verdad Candy, eres increíble —Por enésima vez, intentó el acoplamiento—. Si lo que pretendes es provocarme, te felicito, lo has conseguido, pero se acabó el juego, necesito follarte, ya, en este momento. Así que… —Quiso de nuevo penetrarla.

—Hablo en serio —Se resistía una y otra vez, para frustración de Terry.

—Vamos a ver —Inspiró para explicarse con tranquilidad— No sé dónde has oído tu semejante majadería. Escúchame bien, las mujeres embarazadas pueden mantener relaciones sexuales prácticamente durante todo el embarazo, y, créeme, sé de lo que hablo.

— ¡Eso te lo acabas de inventar! Todo el mundo lo sabe.

— ¡Joder! —muy a su pesar se separó de ella.

Candy se bajó de la encimera y recogió su camiseta del suelo para rápidamente taparse, Terry le daba la espalda, le oía refunfuñar, le veía pasarse las manos por el pelo, sin duda estaba nervioso, pero ella no podía correr riesgos, debía hacerlo todo bien y si eso implicaba un periodo de abstinencia sexual, quizás un pelín largo, pues que así fuera.

—Vístete —. Ordenó al cabo de unos minutos.

— ¿Qué?

—No me repliques, te vienes ahora mismo conmigo.

Candy le miró intrigada.

— ¿A dónde?

—Ponte cualquier cosa, no tardaremos mucho.

Terry salió de la cocina en busca del resto de su ropa, mientras iba mascullando una y otra vez, ciertas palabrotas. ¿Cómo era posible que eso le ocurriera a él? ¿Quién podía ir diciendo por ahí semejantes barbaridades?

¿Quién había sido el estúpido/a que le había contado eso a Candy?

Iba a resolver, de una vez por todas, este asunto.

Terminó de vestirse y al ver que ella no le había hecho caso la agarró de una mano, arrastrándola al dormitorio. Allí, sin prácticamente mirarla, buscó en su armario y vio el dichoso chándal rosa, pues bien, que así sea. La obligó a vestirse en un tiempo récord.

Candy no sabía qué decir ante tal determinación por parte de Terry.


	26. Chapter 26

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Noé Casado los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**CAPÍTULO 26**

—Buenos días Terry, llegas tarde.

—Avisa al doctor Grayson —dijo enfadado y para después añadir con menos brusquedad—: por favor Rose.

—Ah, hola Candy, no te había visto.

Como para verla, pensó ella, iba a remolque, Terry la arrastraba por los pasillos del hospital, casi en volandas. Se limitó a seguirle, no haría preguntas, de momento.

— ¿Algún problema? —Insistió Rose cuando llegaron al despacho de Terry.

—Dile que es urgente, nada más.

Rose asintió y les dejó solos.

—Siéntate —. Ordenó.

— Terry ¿Qué pasa?

Pero él no contestó, ella sabía que era preferible no insistir, así que hizo lo que él pedía, se sentó, con una postura demasiado rígida, la verdad. Mantuvo la boca cerrada. Le observó, era curioso pero durante su estancia en el hospital ella no recordaba haber estado en esa habitación, siempre era él quien la visitaba y durante la rehabilitación se limitaba a ir a la sala dónde éstas se realizaban.

Era curioso estar allí con él.

Terry se sentó frente a ella y se colocó bien las gafas, a Candy la encantaba ese gesto. Era tan sexy, la miró por encima de las gafas pero mantuvo el silencio, se concentró en unos papeles que tenía delante.

Hacía como que leía, pero en realidad ni sabría decir ni una maldita línea de lo que contenían esos expedientes, la observaba, todo el tiempo, aun estaba empalmado. ¿Dónde cojones estaba Grayson? Le inquietaba un poco como se estaban desarrollando las cosas, tal vez todo demasiado precipitado, quería estar con ella eso sin lugar a dudas, a su madre iba a darla un infarto. Se lo tenía merecido por meticona.

— ¿Me buscabas? —Grayson entró tras llamar a la puerta.

—Sí, gracias por ser tan rápido.

Candy observó al doctor Grayson, cerca de los cincuenta, bastante bien conservado, con cara afable. Mantenía una conversación, demasiado técnica, con Terry, entonces se percató. ¡Estaban hablando de ella! Grayson era ginecólogo.

— ¿Me acompaña? —dijo Grayson.

—No te preocupes —Intervino Terry — El doctor Grayson te atenderá, plantéale… —La miró con intensidad— todas tus dudas, él va a reconocerte.

— ¡Terry!

—No discutas, ve con él —. Fue tajante.

Ella se levantó y se fue con el médico. No sin antes mirarle con cara de pocos amigos ¿Qué pretendía?

Cuando ella cerró la puerta se dejó caer en su asiento, quitándose las gafas y tirándolas sobre la mesa, cerró un momento los ojos, tenía mucho que asimilar.

¡Dios santo, Candy iba a hacerle padre!

— ¿Interrumpo?

—No, tranquila pasa — Terry se colocó de nuevo las gafas—. ¿Qué tengo para hoy, Rose?

—Nada, no te preocupes, tienes libre al menos media hora más, desvié los pacientes de primera hora.

—Gracias.

— ¿Puedo preguntar…? —Sugirió Rose al ver que permanecía callado.

—No sabría por dónde empezar —admitió él— han pasado muchas cosas estas últimas veinticuatro horas.

—Y todas tienen que ver con Candy.

—Pues sí. ¡Joder!

—Tranquilo chaval —le dijo Rose divertida— Cuéntamelo.

Terry confiaba en Rose, él mismo era partícipe de muchos de los secretos de ella, así que podía perfectamente hablar de todo con ella y con total libertad. Intentó resumir, de verdad que lo intentó, todo lo ocurrido.

— ¿De verdad? Oh, Terry, eso es fantástico.

—No estoy seguro.

— ¿Pero qué tonterías dices? No seas tonto. ¿Te asusta la idea de ser padre?

—No, no es eso.

—Pues explícamelo porque no caigo.

—Es Candy, a veces tengo la sensación que se reserva algo, que aun, pese a la confesión de hoy, tiene dudas conmigo. No sé, de verdad que no sé cómo hacerla comprender que no tiene nada que temer. Y respecto a mi madre, tendré una larga conversación con ella.

—No lo entiendes. ¿Verdad? Candy no es diferente respecto a cualquier otra mujer en ese aspecto, dejando de un lado esa terrible experiencia, toooodas —Se señaló a sí misma— tenemos dudas. ¿Tú no las tienes?

—Pues claro, pero…

—Pero quizás tú sabes mejor disimular, te lo guardas, igual que ella, pero mejor porque no dejas translucir nada.

—Puede ser… —musitó pensativo— de todos modos… ¿No es mejor compartir esas dudas? ¿Qué hablara conmigo?

— ¿Tú lo haces?

—Bueno… sí.

— ¿Siempre? — Terry se mantuvo callado— Ahí lo tienes, todos necesitamos nuestros secretos, ten paciencia. Ella te quiere, de eso no hay duda.

— ¿Te lo ha dicho a ti? —Preguntó picajoso y Rose negó con la cabeza riéndose— Porque si fuera así me daría algo. A mí me ha costado mucho conseguirlo.

—Pero lo has logrado —Sentenció y miró el reloj— ¡Mierda! Hamilton va a pedir mi cabeza. Me voy, un beso —Se acercó a él— Te veo luego.

Dudas, dudas, claro que tenía dudas. Maldita sea.

Llamaron a la puerta, rápidamente se sentó bien y pronunció de forma tranquila "adelante".

— ¿Todo bien? —Preguntó a Candy. Las sabias palabras de su amiga no podía pasarlas por alto.

—Sí.

—Me alegro —. Se levantó— Vamos a desayunar, necesitas comer. Comer bien.

—No empieces.

—No discutas. Vamos.

—No —. No iba a dejarle salirse con la suya— Quiero decir que… — diplomacia Candy — aún no.

Terry estaba de pie junto a la puerta, a punto de abrirla para invitarla a salir cuando ella se acercó. Le puso la mano sobre la suya, indicándole con un gesto que dejara la puerta como estaba, cerrada.

—Yo te debo una disculpa.

—No es necesario.

—Para mí sí.

—Como quieras — Terry se acercó a su mesa y se sentó en el borde y cruzó los brazos—. Te escucho.

—He sido una… —hizo una mueca como buscando la palabra indicada—… estúpida.

—Más bien producto de la ignorancia, añadiría yo.

Candy le fulminó con la mirada. Ahora no era el momento de ponerse a analizar todos los errores era el momento de mirar hacia delante.

—Es la primera vez en mi vida que alguien me ofrece la posibilidad de ser feliz —Se acercó a él— Y… ¿Qué hago yo? Joderla, naturalmente —. Él hizo amago de interrumpirla pero ella avanzó un paso más colocándose a escasos centímetros— Te quiero Terry. Y quiero que me perdones.

—No tengo nada que perd…

Candy le besó de repente.

—No hables —Se colgó de su cuello— Sólo bésame —Le pidió con voz

ronca, Terry la miró y lo hizo.

—Y ahora —habló con dificultad cuando separaron sus labios— Vamos a desayunar.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo que no? — ¿Así iba a ser siempre?

—Ahora, tú y yo —apoyó las manos en sus muslos, cerca de un sospechoso bulto en los pantalones— Vamos a ponernos al día.

— ¡Candy!

—Chis —. Le puso un dedo en los labios y se rio— ¿Esa puerta tiene cerrojo?—Él asintió— Pues quiero un reconocimiento completo.

* * *

ahora viene el epilogo :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Noé Casado los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**EPÍLOGO**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: este epilogo contiene escenas de contenido sexual! feliz lectura. llegamos a final de la historia :)**

* * *

Entró en el dormitorio, cansado, estaba amaneciendo y necesitaba descansar. El turno de noche siempre le dejaba hecho polvo. Encendió tan sólo la luz del baño y observó a Candy dormida, en su cama, deseaba poder tocarla, pero tenían un pacto. Ella se movió un poco, advirtió una tenue luz procedente del baño.

Terry ya estaba en casa. Acto seguido oyó el ruido del agua, pobre Terry. Le oyó salir del baño, ya duchado, pero se mantuvo callada, cuando él se acostó la besó en el hombro, suspiró y tumbó de espaldas. A los pocos minutos ella notó su respiración relajada. Había caído rendido.

Candy se levantó tres horas más tarde, apenas sin hacer ruido, él debía descansar. Se duchó y vistió en uno de los cuartos de invitados. Después fue a la habitación de los gemelos, Edna ya estaba despierta, la cogió en brazos mientras comprobaba con la otra mano que Kevin estuviera seco.

Cuando disfrutaba de una taza de café sonó el timbre.

— ¡Hola preciosa! ¿Dónde están mis nietos?

—Hola, Richard —. Recibió un beso del padre de Terry en la mejilla— En su cuarto. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Un café.

— Richard… —dijo ella en tono preventivo.

—Vale, vale. Descafeinado. ¿Y mi hijo?

—Durmiendo, tenía turno de noche.

Ambos fueron al cuarto de los niños, a Richard se le caía la baba, aprovechaba la menor oportunidad para ver a sus nietos, Candy le observaba, feliz cogiéndoles en brazos, haciéndoles carantoñas incluso cambiaba los pañales perfectamente. Con Eleonor había sido otra historia, bien diferente, aun mantenía una actitud distante, durante el complicado embarazo se preocupó por ella, pero nunca directamente, durante el parto estuvo todo el tiempo a su lado, pero en cuanto estuvo recuperada volvió a su actitud fría. Sabía que su hijo le había leído la cartilla, pero aun así Candy no dejaba de sentirse mal por Terry. Al fin y al cabo era su madre.

—No sé, Richard, no quiero abusar de ti, al principio me pareció buena idea pero…

—No hay pero que valga, son mis nietos y van a pasar conmigo el fin de semana, así que deja de preocuparte, prepárame todo lo necesario.

— ¿Vas a poder apañarte?

—Tengo ayuda.

Candy supuso que ponny estaría allí, así que no había porque estar preocupada. Preparó todo lo necesario para que sus hijos pasaran el fin de semana fuera. Era la primera vez, no se había separado de ellos desde que nacieron, quizás resultaba un poco prematuro dejarles con su abuelo, sólo tenían dos meses. Pero necesitaba estar a solas con Terry, aunque sólo fueran unas horas.

—Deja de preocuparte Candy, he criado a dos hijos —Hizo una mueca— Y no me han salido tan mal. ¿No?

—No sé cómo vas a apañártelas, dan mucho trabajo.

—He dicho que tengo ayuda extra.

Candy le miró intrigada.

—Pobre ponny.

— ¿ponny? Bueno sí, ella también. Me refiero a Tom —Se echó a reír ante la cara de sorpresa de Candy.

— ¿Tom?

—Pues sí, a mí también me pareció raro —. Se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno… pues… que Dios nos pille confesados —dijo Candy en un suspiro.

Terminó de recoger las cosas para los gemelos mientras el abuelo no paraba de hacerles cucamonas a los niños.

—Ese debe ser Tom —afirmó Richard al oír el timbre— Ve a abrirle, yo me quedo con estas dos joyas.

Candy obedeció. ¿Cómo cegarse ante un abuelo tan entusiasmado?

—Pasa, no hagas ruido.

—El gran hombre está durmiendo, por lo que veo —. Dijo un Tom sonriente y besó a su cuñada en la mejilla.

Ambos fueron al cuarto de los gemelos donde Richard seguía embobado.

—Papá. ¡Por favor! Pareces tú más niño que ellos —. Tom sonrió. Y se acercó cogiendo en brazos a la niña.

Ella les observaba en silencio, ambos hombres, totalmente derretidos con los niños, ahora entendía la forma de ser de Terry. Él era igual.

—Bueno, venga —dijo Tom sujetando a Edna— Se nos hace tarde y tengo el coche mal aparcado —. Después miró a Candy y la habló en voz baja—Diviértete.

— ¿Lo tenéis todo? —Consiguió preguntar, Tom era un experto en ponerla nerviosa.

—Bueno, cariño — Richard la besó de nuevo en la mejilla— nos vemos mañana.

—Sí, eso —dijo Tom imitando a su padre, besándola también, por supuesto.

Candy les acompañó hasta la calle y ayudó a acomodar a los niños en el

BMW deportivo de Tom. Lo cual resultaba complicado, esos coches no estaban precisamente diseñados para familias numerosas. Richard refunfuñó y echó a su hijo un buen sermón.

—Sé que adoras este coche, hijo, y que las chavalas están encantadas que las pasees en él, pero, ¿no podías ser un poco más sensato? —Gruñó Richard — Si lo sé hubiera traído mi coche.

— ¿Tu coche? ¿Pero aún funciona? —Se burló Tom — No digas bobadas, aquí… —La silla porta bebés era imposible de colocar—…vamos perfectamente—. Terminó no muy convencido. Logísticamente no podía colocar todo.

Al final tuvieron que desistir de utilizar el BMW, así que a Candy no la quedó más remedio que subir a buscar las llaves del todoterreno de Terry, después se encargaría de explicárselo. Les despidió y metió el deportivo de Tom en el garaje. Miró la hora, entre una cosa y otra era mediodía y debía prepararlo todo.

— ¿Mmmm…? —Se preguntó Terry al sentir algo encima de él. Estaba aun medio dormido, boca abajo y con la esperanza de dormir al menos unas diez horas más.

—Chisss, no te muevas.

— ¿Candy? —Preguntó con los ojos cerrados tratando de darse la vuelta.

Consiguió girarse y quedar tumbado de espaldas, abrió un ojo para ver qué demonios estaba pasando y casi de muere del susto— ¡Oh dios! —Exclamó frotándose los ojos— dime que no es un sueño.

—No es un sueño —Canturreó ella.

— ¿Y esto? — Terry la agarró de la camisa.

—Parte del uniforme.

— ¿Qué estás tramando? —Inquirió receloso, dejándose caer de nuevo hacia atrás mirándola, ella estaba allí arrodillada frente a él con un aire ciertamente sospechoso.

— Terry —dijo con una voz insinuante y provocadora—. Teeeerrryyy—repitió— Y empezó a apartar la sábana que le cubría.

Él la detuvo por un instante, joder, ella apenas había susurrado su nombre y él ya estaba empalmado, claro que bien estudiado era de esperar. Además ella estaba allí provocándole, bueno, siendo precisos provocándole un infarto, vestida tan sólo con la camisa de la policía y la gorra de plato, el pelo bien recogido y unas curiosas bragas azul marino. Terry giró la cabeza para no perderse nada de su atuendo.

— Candy, cielo, sabes que no podemos.

—Chiss —Ella le agarró la polla con una mano.

—Joder, deja eso —Él levantó la cabeza alarmado— No juegues —Inspiró profundamente— Candy, por el amor de dios.

— ¿Te molesta? —Preguntó sin soltar su miembro.

—Sabes que no es eso —dijo con los dientes apretados—. Cariño —Lo intentó de nuevo— No podemos, tuviste un parto muy difícil. No pasa nada, esperaremos.

— ¿Te he dicho ya que odio esa actitud?

— ¿Eh? —No podía mantener una conversación coherente mientras ella le manoseaba a su antojo.

—Terrius, Terrius —utilizó el diminutivo de su nombre que siempre hacia cuando discutían— Eres el único hombre sobre la faz de la tierra al que si le digo "me duele la cabeza" me traerá corriendo un analgésico y me dejará dormir. ¡Qué triste! Jamás podrá utilizar esa excusa contigo.

—No bromees.

— ¿Te parezco estar de broma? —apretó la punta con los dedos— Contesta.

— Candy… —Intentó apartar la mano de ella, sin éxito— Para, por favor.

— Terrius, a veces resultas tan… tan… —Su voz era juguetona.

— ¿Responsable? —apuntó él.

—Pedante —Le corrigió ella—. Ayer visité al doctor Grayson — Terry abrió los ojos como platos— todo parece estar bien. Tú siempre insistes que pregunte a los profesionales — Candy seguía deliberadamente masajeando su pene.

—¿Eso quiere decir…? —La voz de Terry indicaba que se estaba animando.

—Eso quiere decir que tengo a un perfecto idiota delante de mí, desnudo, para más señas, al que posiblemente le venga bien una ducha fría.

— ¿Esto forma también parte del uniforme? —Preguntó tirando del elástico de las bragas. Con voz de disculpa, había entendido perfectamente el mensaje de ella.

—Pues sí, pero no me distraigas —Se agachó y agarró algo del suelo.

—Oh no, eso sí que no.

— ¿Tienes miedo?

—Sí —Fue su rotunda contestación.

— ¿Sabes? Tú siempre me animas a hablarte de mis fantasías y… —Le recorrió el pecho con la porra— Así qué…

—Ven aquí, anda —abrió los brazos para que ella se echase encima y lo hizo encantada, Terry la estrechó con fuerza devorándola los labios— No sé si voy a ser capaz de aguantar cinco minutos.

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo.

— ¿Pero qué…? —Preguntó al notar algo frío en su muñeca, giró la cabeza y vio como la muy bruja le estaba esposando a la cama— ¡Candy! —gritó.

—Ay, no seas tonto. Tengo la llave —balanceó la llave frente a él.

—Espera un minuto — Terry intentaba ganar tiempo— ¿Y los niños?

—Con su abuelo. Venga —Empezó de nuevo el masaje.

— ¿Has mandado a los niños con mi padre? —Ella asintió— No puede cuidarles solo.

—Tu hermano le ayudará. Y ahora… —Inclinó la cabeza pero él la detuvo con la mano libre— ¿Qué? —Preguntó empezando a dudar seriamente si iba a continuar avanzando.

— ¿Estás loca?

—No, estoy excitada, caliente y húmeda, intentando follar contigo, así que o bien entras en faena o te dejo así hasta el lunes —. Candy parecía dispuesta a hacerlo.

Terry la miró, allí estaba, frente a él, inclinada con intenciones libidinosas (¿libidinosas?) bueno, con intenciones de hacerle un hombre muy feliz, vestida con parte de su uniforme y él esposado a la cama para hacer realidad una fantasía de ella. Bueno, por qué negarlo, de él también.

¿Soy tonto o qué?

—Cariño, veamos qué puedo hacer por ayudarte —. Dijo al fin con voz ronca.

—Eso está mejor —. Y se inclinó de nuevo para tomarle en la boca.

Terry levantó las caderas. ¡Cómo la había echado de menos! Dormir noche tras noche junto a ella sabiendo que no podía tocarla era angustioso. Ella insistía una y otra vez en satisfacerle a él, pero Terry se negaba una y otra vez en redondo. Eso era demasiado egoísta. Habían probado con simples coqueteos y manoseos, una forma de engañar su pasión, como para salir del paso, pero pronto descubrieron que eso era aun peor, puesto que lo uno llevaba a lo otro.

Ahora… ¡Por fin! Podían estar juntos, sin limitaciones. Oh sí, iba a ser glorioso.

Mientras Candy le lamía y chupaba, Terry permanecía tumbado, intentando no volverse loco de deseo, tenía una mano esposada al cabecero y con la otra masajeaba suavemente el pelo de Candy, la mano de él parecía sincronizada con la boca de ella. Levantó de nuevo las caderas, estaba cerca, demasiado cerca.

— ¡Joder! ¿Quién cojones llama ahora? — Terry se giró pero el brazo esposado se lo impidió.

—Ya contesto yo — Candy irguió la cabeza, sonriendo como una gata en celo.

—No, tú sigue con lo que estabas haciendo —. Dijo serio y enfadado.

—Como quieras —Ella se dispuso a ello.

—Estooo… ¿Podrías pasarme el teléfono? —Tiró de su mano atada señalando lo obvio.

Ella lo hizo, riéndose a carcajada limpia, se estiró un momento para hacerlo y Terry aprovechó para morderle un pezón.

—Quiero que sepas, que esto no va a quedar así —. Comentó con ese tono mitad formal, mitad amenaza que tanta la gustaba— Y ahora, por favor, continúa con lo que estabas haciendo, mientras yo me deshago de quien quiera que sea.

Ella gateó hacia abajo y de nuevo posó los labios sobre su erección, pasó la lengua por toda su longitud, provocando en Terry un fuerte siseo. Con un increíble esfuerzo contestó. Dios, esto era una fantasía en la que ni siquiera había pensado.

— ¿Terrence?

— ¿Mamá? Joder —Consiguió decir tras dar un respingo; colocó el auricular sobre su pecho para que su madre no oyera nada—. Es mi madre —. Susurró.

— ¿Tu madre? — Candy dejó por un momento su labor y se sentó frente a él.

—Hola mamá ¿Ocurre algo?

—No hijo —Eleonor parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas.

—Te noto rara. ¿Seguro? — Terry cruzó una mirada de preocupación con Candy.

—Ay hijo —Él oyó como se limpiaba con un pañuelo— Soy tan feliz.

— ¿Mamá?

—Perdóname hijo, es… es que no sé qué me pasa.

—Mamá, estás empezando a preocuparme.

— Terrence, cariño, tu padre acaba de traerme a los niños.

— ¿Les ha pasado algo? —La voz de Terry empezaba a preocupar a Candy.

—No, no, nada. Terrence, tranquilo, están perfectamente, sólo qué… he sido tan boba.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó ella visiblemente nerviosa.

—Mamá, de verdad. ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Está ahí Candy?

Él parpadeó, era la primera vez que su madre se diría a ella por su nombre.

—Sí.

— ¿Puedo hablar con ella? Será sólo un minuto.

—Mi madre quiere hablar contigo —Le ofreció el auricular, Candy se señaló a sí misma con expresión interrogante. Aceptó el auricular.

—Hola señora Grandchester. ¿Cómo está?

Terry la observaba, hablaba con su madre ¿De qué? Joder, la situación no podía ser más cómica; por los gestos y monosílabos de ella poco podía sacar en limpio. Cuando Candy se despidió y dejó el nuevo el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche a él casi se le para el corazón ante la incertidumbre.

— ¿Y?

—No está bien escuchar las conversaciones privadas, Terry —. Candy le agarró de nuevo la polla—. ¿Por dónde íbamos?

—Deja eso un instante. ¿Vas a contármelo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Después.

— ¿Sabes qué? Creo que los preliminares están durando demasiado —arqueó una ceja— Súbete, que te llevo donde quieras — Terry meneo las caderas, era una clara invitación.

Candy tiró la gorra al suelo, se deshizo rápidamente de la camisa y bamboleó las caderas para quitarse esas horribles bragas azul marino, para, con gran alegría, aceptar el paseo que Terry ofrecía. Fue un paseo demasiado corto, pero, por suerte, demasiado intenso.

—Desátame —Pidió él cuando Candy cayó sobre él— Desátame, porque esto no acaba aquí. Has jugado con fuego, preciosa, y te has quemado.

—No te hagas el chulo, no te va.

—Tú desátame y verás.

Candy le liberó la mano y él sonrió de forma un tanto siniestra. Una vez libre la agarró y la inmovilizó bajo su cuerpo.

— ¿Y ahora qué, fanfarrón? —Le provocó ella.

— ¿Fanfarrón? —Él pareció meditarlo un segundo— No deberías provocar a un hombre mientras estás bajo él, desnuda y… —Con el muslo la separó las piernas— Y abierta de piernas.

Terry le mordió el labio mientras se movía encima de ella, sin penetrarla, sólo rozando su coño, comprobando que ella no había mentido, seguía húmeda, caliente y preparada, pero antes quería jugar con ella. Le dio un beso profundo y posesivo antes de separarse y bajar por su cuerpo. Ante sus protestas él la mandó callar con un azote en el trasero. Advirtiéndola en silencio que se mantuviera quieta. Con las manos abrió más sus piernas para que quedara totalmente expuesta para él, la miró, le guiñó un ojo y bajó la cabeza. Ronroneó casi más él que ella. Terry la estaba devorando, no se cansaba de ella, podría pasarse así horas, iba a la velocidad justa para proporcionarla placer y al mismo tiempo desesperarla. La llevó deliberadamente al borde del orgasmo y paró en seco.

— ¿Qué… qué haces? —jadeó ella al ver como Terry levantaba la vista.

—Creo que deberíamos aclarar un tema antes de seguir ¿No te parece?

— Terry, ahora no es el momento. ¡No puedes dejarme así!

— ¿No puedo? Verás… —Empezó a acariciarla con un dedo, entreteniéndose en sus labios vaginales—. Creo que no me he explicado con claridad —Su mirada era peligrosa— Me has dado dos hijos preciosos, me has dado unos momentos inolvidables y espero que sigas haciéndolo.

— Terry, por favor, después ¿Sí?

—Ahora —Continuó el tajante— Cásate conmigo Candy.

— ¡TERRY! —Gritó— No puedes hacerme esto.

— ¿No? Tengo la firme intención de que aceptes —Se rio— Tenemos todo el día ¿Verdad?

Candy sintió las vibraciones de su risa en su cuerpo pues él muy cabrón había vuelto a pasar la lengua por su sexo, excitándola, aun más, volviéndola loca con sus labios, penetrándola con los dedos, una y otra vez a un ritmo perversamente lento.

— ¿Qué respondes? —Preguntó de nuevo dejándola jadeante y a punto del orgasmo. Ella mantuvo silencio— Como desees —Y bajó de nuevo la cabeza.

Candy movía las caderas, buscando su clímax, ese orgasmo que Terry le negaba, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? Pero él sabía mantenerla en su sitio, acorralándola, impidiendo sus movimientos. Parando durante unos segundos, en los que soplaba delicadamente para enfriarla, para volver a torturarla con exquisitos y certeros lametones y vuelta a empezar, descaradamente, al ver el sufrimiento de ella.

No tenía que haberle desatado, se dijo a sí misma.

—Sí, Terry, acepto, ¡ACEPTO! —Gritó rindiéndose— ¿Lo quieres por escrito?, lo que quieras. Pero, ¡Por favor! Haz que me corra.

—Da gusto hacer tratos contigo.

Terry la lamió con frenesí, succionando con fuerza, dejándola, ahora sí, en libertad para que ella moviera las caderas, estaba tan preparada, tras los intensos minutos de perversa tortura que ella no resistió mucho, sintió como estallaba y alcanza el clímax. Su grito de satisfacción no fue nada comparado con el gruñido de Terry, propio del que se acaba de salir con la suya.

Minutos, horas, después, Terry reposaba, medio adormilado, en el regazo de Candy, disfrutando de las lentas y lánguidas caricias de ésta, recorriendo con la yema de sus dedos el contorno de las cejas, su frente… mientras él se limitaba a sentirla junto a él.

— ¿Vas a contármelo? —Preguntó en voz baja rompiendo el agradable silencio.

— ¿El qué? —Ella hablaba del mismo modo.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho mi madre?

—Que tiene unos nietos preciosos.

—Tú, cariño, eres preciosa.

**FIN.**

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios:

LizCarter

bettysuazo

lupita1797

DALIA

Carito Andrew

Alejandra

eri

Iris

Celia

irene

MARY OLVERA

Resplandor de la Luna

Laura GrandChester

Edeny Grandchester

rose granchester

Nahomi de Granchester

are

Maria De Jesus L H

Guest

Marce

Iss

Yancy

ginaa

Nandumbu

feliz tarde! :)


End file.
